


Comenzando a vivir

by Hikari1833



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Después de una vida encerrado, por su propio bien. Mu decide gracias a su hermana, salir de su casa para comenzar a tener experiencias propias. Y será ahí donde conocerá a shaka. Y el amor surgirá de la manera menos esperada por ambosHistoria traída desde FF publicada en 2016
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Capricorn El Cid/Sagittarius Sisyphos, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste mi historia, es una mezcla entre saint Seiya original y the Lost canvas.  
> Más que nada una mezcla de personajes
> 
> Es una historia moderna con mpreg... No la modifique, solo corregí errores gramaticales

Ya estaba cansado. Su padre lo mantenía ocupado día y noche.

Casi no tenía vida personal. La única vida que conocía era esa. La de ayudar a su padre en la empresa.

Toda su infancia se la paso con tutores. Y gracias a su enorme inteligencia pudo graduarse en la universidad a los 19 años.

Pero esta inteligencia no parecía muy importante para shion, No. Él quería a su hijo a su lado en todo momento y Mu ya se había más que acostumbrado a ese hecho. Sabía que su padre era muy estricto y le molestaba sólo el hecho de que a su hermana no le prohibían las salidas nocturnas o el permiso de tener novio.

Cada vez que tenía vacaciones su madre se lo llevaba a jamir, y ahí hacían una vida de completa paz.

Su vida entera era una paz. La única vez que en su casa fue testigo de una discusión doméstica fue cuando su hermana a la edad de los 15 años la hallaron en la cama junto a un muchacho que no volvió a ver jamás. Su padre prácticamente la desconoció. Ella podía vivir de ellos pero no gozaba de su a presión o cariño. El único amor que recibía era el de su madre saori y el de sus hermanos Mu y Kiki.

Yuzhurija era una mujer muy hermosa. Hermana melliza de Mu poseía un cuerpo infartante y un cabello rubio extremadamente largo que siempre llevaba atado. Como todos sus hermanos poseía unos puntos en vez de cejas tal y como su padre y eso la hacia presa de muchos halagos masculinos y femeninos. Y a ella no le molestaba con quien, siempre andaba con alguien distinto.

Su madre sentía una enorme tristeza por ello. Sus mellizos eran un caso único. Su hija le hacia la vida imposible a ambos progenitores sólo para molestarlos. Y su hijo tenía un problema muy peculiar por el cual no permitían que ningún hombre se le hacer que, ya que si eso pasaba su hijo no terminaría nada bien.

Muchos años se la pasaron llenos de médicos que le recomendaban no usar la cirugía como solución ya que eso dejaría al muchacho lleno de cicatrices y lo más probable era que eso no solucione más que la mitad del problema.

Por lo que tanto saori como shion decidieron estar con él en todo momento. Por lo menos mientras el muchacho se los permitiera. Por suerte para ellos su hijo era muy dócil y muy obediente.

Aunque la consecuencia de haber dedicado su infancia a las constantes visitas médicas lo llevaron a eso.

Por otra parte su madre le dedicó verdadero cariño y dedicación a su pequeño Kiki. Y el menor lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Su padre siempre le decía que no era conveniente que sus hijos asistan a una escuela por lo que no dudó en llenarlos de tutores. Y en ese aspecto triunfo ya que ambos se dedicaron a ello y precozmente obtuvieron grandes logros. Aunque su hija le salió muy liberal y eso hizo que la alejara un poco de su círculo predilecto. Cuando tuvieron a Kiki toda la familia sintió la diferencia en cuanto a crianzas ya que el pequeño gozaba de privilegios que ellos jamás tuvieron, como la de poder asistir a clases o quedarse en casa de amigos, o invitarlos a casa.

Ellos eran en su mayoría veganos. Y tenían una dieta que les permitía ser tan sanos como querían, la única carnívora era Yuzhurija, que gozaba dejando pedazos de carne sin protección en el refrigerador aunque a sus padres no les gustes

De hecho, eso fue lo que hizo que Mu comenzará a sentirse cansado por el aislamiento al cual era sometido. Y todo surgió por la duda del porque su hermana hacia eso.

_ sabes que si dejas eso así se molestaran con tigo. Había dicho Mu con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

_ y tu sabes que poco me importa lo que piensen de mi, verdad!. Le contestó su melliza con algo de desinterés. Cosa que hizo que Mu se preguntaba que conducía a su hermana a ser como era.

_ por que haces esas cosas?

_ que? (no comprendía)

_ por qué, buscas todo el tiempo la desaprobación de nuestros padres?

_ y tu? Por que vives sólo para complacerlos? Acaso piensas que te ira mejor en la vida por seguir al pie de la letra lo que te dicen?

_ no lo se.

Yuzhurija entendió que Mu estaba confundido. Y por eso quiso ayudarlo a que él quiera salir de ese encierro al cual era sometido hasta por el mismo.

_ es mi identidad.

_ tu identidad!

_ Sí. Me gusta ser así. Me encanta ser la contra de todos. No me mal intérpretes. Tampoco planeó que el mundo me odie. Sólo quiero ser libre de la opresion. No me gusta que me ordenen que debo hacer. O que me digan que algo no me conviene por que me ira mal. Si algo me sale mal, de seguro lo tomaré como experiencia. Pero si algo me sale bien, me agrada la sensación de saber que lo logre por mi cuenta. Como esta comida. Antes mama la tiraba por que iba en contra de sus gusto. Pero desde hace un año que no lo hace por que yo la pago con mi salario. Y no uso ni un centavo del que me quieran dar, soy libre de elegir lo que quiero y comer lo que me gusta. Soy libre. Y me siento única al saber que mi camino es mío y de nadie más. Nadie puede obligarme a tomar un sendero que no me guste. Yo eligo. Y tu deberías comenzar a elegir el tuyo no crees?

_ no estoy seguro!

_ por que? Acaso sabes por qué te viven aislando del mundo dándote una especie de libertad falsa?

_ No. No lo se...

_ estoy segura que si fuera una enfermedad te lo hubieran dicho. Es tu derecho.

_ sólo se que tengo algo distinto en mi y no quieren que nadie me discrimine por ello.

_ por favor! Ni tu te lo crees. Hay personas en el mundo que tienen un problema físico o simplemente no les caen bien a nadie y son discriminados y aún así tienen vidas plenas. Tu hasta pareces un maldito títere. Si papá te dice ven! Vas!. Si te dice se amable, lo eres o si te mandara a casar mañana con aquella estúpida que dice que puede ser una buena esposa para ti, tu irías y lo harías sólo por que te lo ordenaron.

_ no exageres.

_ no lo hago. Yo te quiero Mu. Y me molesta verte encerrado aquí o si sales siempre te acompaña uno de ellos. Es un fastidio. Si yo fuera tu saldría a donde quisiera. Me iría donde se me de la gana y sobre todo comenzaría a vivir experiencias propias.

_ pero no eres yo!

_ no. No lo soy. Lamentablemente. Pero tu quien eres? Yo soy yuzhurija la impetuosa. La rebelde. La hermosa. Yo soy yo y mis virtudes y defectos. Pero tu, no pareces nada más que el hijo de! Y toda la vida te conocerán como el hijo de! Y no como Mu.

Mu se quedó triste luego de esa pequeña conversacion. Ya que no esperaba molestar a su hermana. El sólo tuvo curiosidad por saber por que siempre hacia esas cosas. Pero se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que ella no era lo que el creía.

Siempre la había visto como una chica problema. Nunca la había comprendido hasta ese día. Ella era quien era por que quería serlo. Era única, sabía a donde quería llegar, lo que le gustaba, lo que no. Sabía que tenía muchos defectos y virtudes y convivía en paz con sigo misma por que la seguridad que tenía al decir que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie le bastaba.

Eso era digno de admirar. Y ahora se encontraba en un dilema personal. Ya que por más que lo intentaba y lo intentaba no pudo decir que él hallá tomado jamás la iniciativa en toda su vida. En la universidad vivía custodiado tanto él como su hermana y su madre le vivía presentando nuevas candidatas para que el tuviera una novia decente. Pero ninguna le gustaba. No sabía por que. Simplemente parecía que las mujeres no le llamaban la atención. Pero cuando veía a un hombre medianamente atractivo los ojos se le iban sin que pudiera detenerlos. Y la única vez que quiso hablarlo con su madre a la edad de catorce años, ella lo vio como algo malo y comenzó a llevarlo al lugar donde siempre se sentía en paz. En jamir, sólo conocía la paz. Su madre se iba con el cada vez que había vacaciones y a su pequeño hermano lo llevaba con ellos para poder educarlo de la mejor manera. Sólo conocía esa vida tan aburrida que le brindaban. Al graduarse pensó que podría salir a conocer el mundo laboral tal y como su hermana lo hizo. Pero su padre ya le tenía reservado un puesto junto a el en la empresa. Y sólo le permitía ser amable y educado. Y él como buen hijo cumplía. Cumplía y de su casa iba al trabajo a estar todo el día entre papeles, y junto a su padre y por las noches en familia ( aunque yuzhurija casi nunca estaba, y cuando estaba era más aburrido ya que nadie hablaba) ceneban y luego debía ayudar a su pequeño hermano en alguna cosa. Y finalmente a dormir y así eran todos sus días. Sólo los domingos eran distintos ya que sus padres salían y él siempre se quedaba en casa con Kiki. El pequeño era el único que le daba felicidad ya que era muy curioso y siempre lo llenaba de preguntas en cuanto a su tema favorito. La alquimia. El había aprendido ese oficio como un hobbie para pasar el tiempo y lo disfrutaba bastante. Tenía varias cosas que había hecho que eran dignas de estar en alguna vidriera de exposición. Y eran sus mayores tesoros.

Ahora estaba cansado. Su madre había salido con Kiki y su padre estaba de viaje de negocios. Su hermana también había salido y él como siempre haciendo buena letra dentro de su casa.

Tenía veintidós años y lo más importante que había hecho era complacer a sus padres por un miedo a algo que ni el mismo entendía.

Bueno, ya era suficiente. No más. El poseía una cuenta con mucho dinero, después de todo jamás gasto su sueldo. En tres años nunca había tocado esa cuenta ya que no le hacia falta. La ventaja de siempre estar con uno de sus padres le daba la posibilidad de no gastar ni para su ropa, ya que su madre se encargaba de vestirlo "dios ni eso decidía" con sus padres comía y viajaba por lo que el sueldo de tres años estaban intactos. Su hobbie era mantenido como recompensa por su buen comportamiento y si quería tal herramienta la conseguía con sólo mencionar que la necesitaría en el futuro.  
Notar eso, simplemente rompió algo en dándole una especie de convicción  
Decidido a comenzar a forjar su propio destino.

Sin mucho en que pensar tomó sus herramientas y las colocó en una caja de herramientas bastante elegante. Era de madera y parecía una balija pero estaba llena de compartimentos que servían para cada herramienta o para los frascos con los químicos que necesitaba para realizar sus obras. También tomó una balija y metió en ella una muda de ropa y varias de sus pequeñas esculturas. Tenía una gran variedad de pequeñas armaduras que adornaban su cuarto. Nunca supo por que las hacia. Había comenzado con una para adornar un muñeco de acción que tenía y jugar con el cuando era niño y ahora después de ya más de trece años de experiencia tenía en su poder 88 pequeñas armaduras que estaban perfectamente acomodadas en cajas del mismo material con las que las hacia. Eran 12 de oro. 28 de plata y 48 de bronce. Eran su tesoro más querido. Primero había comenzado haciendo las de bronce utilizando las constelaciónes de referencia, ya que al ser su padre amante de la astrología lo conocía todo de ellas. Y luego había comenzado a utilizar la plata y el mismo patrón. Luego se arriesgó a maniobrar con oro y creó doce con las que llevaban los principales signos zodiacales. Le encantaba crear eso y toda su adolecencia jugaba creando batallas entre guerreros mitológicos creando una historia inverosímil, agregando a la diosa atena en el medio ya que en esa época su madre se la pasaba hablando de ella ya que hacia una investigación del tema.

Había colocado todas las cajas con las armaduras en su interior y sin dudarlo salió de su casa con ambas maletas. Las dos eran enormes y le costaba trabajo salir sin que nadie lo notara. Pero a esa altura de su vida ya no quería que le importara la opinión de nadie. Por lo que se dirigió al aeropuerto y se tomó el primer vuelo que salía. Estaba cansado de ese muro de cristal que lo rodeaba. Y Estaba mas que deseoso por comenzar a vivir sin la necesidad de complacer a nadie más que a él mismo.


	2. Defensa

Tardó bastante en sentirse cómodo, ya que todavía se sentía algo arrepentido por sus acciones precipitadas. Pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Su familia, mejor dicho sus padres lo mantuvieron aislado mucho tiempo y ya no era cuestión de pensar que les debía mucho. No, él siempre fue un excelente hijo, si ellos querían que se vistiera de tal forma el lo hacia, si querían que por cuestiones religiosas el comiera lo que ellos, también lo hacia incluso aceptó que jamás piso una escuela. Siempre estudio en casa y cuando tuvo que ir a la universidad iba vigilado y no podía hacer nada extracurricular. Jamás le permitieron tener amigos, y siempre buscaron que este cerca de muchachas de buena familia.

Odiaba eso, siempre le traían una nueva candidata. Y lo peor de todo era que todas eran un reflejo de su madre. Siempre eran distintas en apariencia pero sus actitudes eran las mismas que tenía su madre y eso no le gustaba. Si algún día llegaba a estar con alguien, para nada sería alguna mujer que le recordará a su propia madre.

En el aeropuerto el primer viaje salía directo a grecia, y la sola mensión de ese maravilloso lugar que lo inspiró a crear sus esculturas lo ayudaron a decidirse por si.

Al subir notó a un no vidente que estaba tratando de ajustarse el cinturón y que no podía hacerlo, como le tocaba estar junto a él decidió ayudarlo.

_ disculpe usted, Me permite ayudarlo?

_ oh! Si claro. Esta es la primera vez que viajó en avión y no conozco el mecanismo

_ no hay problema

Mu le ajustó el cinturón y luego se acomodo y se ajustó el propio ya que el avión estaba listo para partir.

Salían desde Francia, lugar en donde vivían gracias a los negocios de su padre y estaba dichoso por lograr ese gran paso

_ alguna vez a estado en grecia?

_ no! Es la primera vez

_ va de vacaciones?

_ no, la verdad es que todavía no lo se!

Mu quedó melancólico y el caballero de junto sentía que algo le sucedía al muchacho que tenía por compañero de asiento.

_ mi nombre es Asmita

_ soy Mu, mucho gusto.

_ Mu! Que nombre tan llamativo, deriva del japonés?

_ creó que si, mi madre es de Japón.

_ ah... Y sabes que significa?

_ no realmente, no recuerdo que me lo hayan explicado!

_ para la cultura japonesa "mu" significa "nada"

_ en serio!

_ si, si se le traduce literalmente es eso, pero en el contexto cultural es más bien la ausencia de algo estorboso, algo negativo

_ valla.

_para la cultura japonesa, esa nada se refiere a un estado positivo y receptivo, un espacio abierto donde todo es posible y todo tiene una amplia riqueza y significado. Es parte importante que el estado "mu-shin" que implica un estado de "no mente" o " pérdida del ser", donde se esta receptivo, en paz y con la mente abierta a entender la vida y el universo

Su charla siguió durante casi todo el trayecto. Mu disfrutaba de la sabiduría del mayor, y se maravillaba al saber que si estaba en Francia era por que decidió ayudar a un amigo a llegar por otros medios, y por falta de tiempo se veía obligado a volver a gracia donde su hijo mayor estaba a cargo de su casa.

Luego la mension de este fue más bien por que decía que su hijo prefería dedicarse a lo suyo y no a atender los problemas de sus inquilinos.

A lo que un curioso Mu preguntó si alquilaba habitaciones o si tenía un hotel

_ ningúno de los dos. Tengo una casa tan grande que era casi imposible de mantener. Cuando llegue a grecia sufrí un accidente por el que quede ciego, y en el mismo fallecieron mis suegros y mi esposa.

_ lamento escuchar eso.

_ es parte de la historia de mi vida. Si yo no puedo hablar de eso de manera natural, jamás podre aceptarlo y vivir en paz. Ellos ya no pertenecen a este mundo, y aunque me peso durante mucho tiempo tuve que aceptarlo y vanzar, ya que tengo dos hijos, por los que tuve que salir a delante.

_ eran muy pequeños cuando eso paso?

_ si, shaka tenia siete y milo sólo dos años. Aunque parezca irreal. Yo pude arreglarme para aprender a vivir sólo y para criar a un extremadamente revoltoso pequeño de dos años, aunque shaka siempre fue muy tranquilo.

_ que bueno ver en usted un ejemplo tan importante de vida!

_ gracias, eso siempre quise mostrar a mis hijos. La vida que uno lleva casi siempre es impredecible, es irrepetible y por eso si vivimos debemos hacerlo lo mejor posible. Ya que hay quienes deciden morir en vida, pero a mí me gusta vivir.

_ creó que yo soy alguien que ha estado muriendo en vida!

_ la juventud suele hacer eso.

_ puede ser

_ por eso vas a grecia? Para empezar a vivir

_ eso creó

_ es mucha imprudencia si te preguntó que te lleva allí

_ sólo me gusto cuando me lo ofrecieron en el aeropuerto.

_ de verdad!

_ si es que yo... Firmemente decidí salir de mi hogar

_ te maltrataban?

_ en realidad no. Siempre me tuvieron en las mejores condiciones. Siempre me dieron todo. Y jamás pase hambre o frío. Pero se que algo tengo, que de alguna manera los ofende. O les da vergüenza. Toda mi infancia me la pase en hospitales y sanatorios y lo único que logre escuchar una vez. Era que no necesitaba ser operado y que mi condición no me impediría vivir una vida normal. Aunque estoy seguro, que si fuera grave o contagioso me lo hubieran dicho. Pero es algo que me intriga pero como se que no soy un riesgo para la humanidad, estoy decidido a comenzar a descubrir que es la vida, como se vive, como se puede conseguir un amigo, como se puede cocinar, limpiar o conseguir un trabajo por mis propios medios.

Asmita notó la desesperación de Mu y se decidió a ayudarlo, sabía que no debería meterse en la vida de nadie, pero ahora comprendía que el joven no tenía experiencia en la vida y jamás se había válido por si sólo. Por lo que no permitiría que al llegar a grecia y que cualquier aprovechando notara que el joven era un neófito de la sociedad se aprovechara de él

_ tus padres no te permitían hacer nada de lo que acabas de nombrar

_ no, sólo podía estudiar en casa, con mi hermana, y al terminar mis estudios mi padre me puso a trabajar junto a él. En vacaciones mi madre me llevaba a su lugar de retiró espiritual en jamir y mi única recompensa por algo que hiciera bien era aprender algo nuevo. Me perfeccione en alquimia, y conozco más de ocho idiomas. Además de que me gradúe como economista. Y la unica vida social es la que tengo en casa, sólo converso con mis padres o mi hermana o juego con mi hermano pequeño de ocho años. Es todo lo que hago. Si hay visitas en casa sólo puedo hablar si mis padres me preguntan mi opinión, y estos últimos años es como si mi madre quisiera que me case sólo con alguien que ella aprube y me ha traído muchas candidatas. Sinceramente ya estoy cansado y hoy... Bueno ayer (ya eran pasadas la media noche) mi hermana me hizo ver que en realidad viví para complacerlos sólo a ellos

_ y quieres comenzar a complacerte a ti mismo. Eso esta bien. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, deberías atenderte de manera privada en alguna clínica para saber que es lo que tienes. Ya que, si no sabes que tienes, no sabes como cuidarte en caso de una emergencia. No digo que sea malo lo que haces, es más yo diría que has aguantado mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro joven, si fueras como mi hijo milo antes de los quince ya te hubieras fugado. Por lo que no te caería mal que te someras a un estudio médico.

_ eso haré. De hecho era lo primero que quería hacer.

_ creó que antes que eso deberás encontrar donde quedarte.

_ si, planeaba buscar algo tranquilo

_ bueno, ya te dije que yo tengo una enorme casa. Un amigo mío en su momento me ayudó a dividir los pisos. En la planta baja me quede junto a mis hijos. En la primera planta alta pude dividir tres sectores, y ahora son como tres pequeños departamentos. Los tres cuentan con cocina y baño y una habitación, es suficiente para alguien que esta de paso y no dispone de mucho dinero para vivir un mes en un hotel. La segunda planta alta la dividí en dos y normalmente la alquiló a quienes se van a quedar mucho tiempo. Tienen cocina comedor, baño, y dos habitaciones. Una sirve como estudio y la otra para dormir. Además tengo un enorme jardín donde puedes estar tranquilo y en la salida al jardín se encuentra el lavadero.

_ parece buen lugar

_ lo es. Si gustas puedo alquilarte una de las habitaciones

_ creó que no es mala idea. Pero necesitaría la que tiene dos habitaciones ya que tengo una gran caja llena de mía creaciones

_ no hay problema.

_ gracias... Y como son sus hijos?

_ bueno... No sabría decirte como son ahora, sólo recuerdo sus rostros de niños, según shaka han cambiado bastante. El mayor, es decir shaka, es igual a mi en muchos aspectos, mismo color de ojos es rubio y con el cabello tan largo y lasio como el mío. También es de tez blanca y es todo lo físico que puedo decirte. Lo que yo se de él, es que tiene una vos melodiosa y muy firme. Es un hombre silencioso y de impredecible pensamientos. Se caracteriza por tener una actitud segura y carente de dudas es un hombre muy sabio y tiene pensamientos firmes, y aún así si comete algún error es capaz de reconocerlo. Como hijo siempre ha sido muy amable y gentil conmigo y es muy sobre protector con su hermano.

Milo por otro lado tiene todas las características de su madre, su cabello es violáceo y sus ojos son azules pero de un tono distinto al mío y al de shaka, su tono de piel también es distinto, se podría decir que no parece de mi familia pero lo es. Es igual a su madre. Es tan alto como su hermano, y su carácter es muy diferente al mayor, el es más impulsivo, de gran corazón aunque también le gusta meterse en problemas. Tiene un sentido del humor algo... Sarcástico. Pero es una gran persona

_ suenan maravillosos

_ lo son

_ mi familia es distinta a la suya

Mu continuó su charla con su nuevo amigo, estaba más tranquilo ahora, ya que sabía que no iría a parar a cualquier lugar, al menos era un problema menos. El punto más importante que debía resolver ahora era que era lo que tenía, que tanto despreciaban sus padres al punto de no dejarlo socializar con nadie.

Por otro lado en París sus padres estaban histéricos. Shion volvió de su viaje y se había encargado de llamar a la policía casi obligándolos a encontrarlo y no hacia más de media hora le habían avisado que se hallaba en un avión rumbo a grecia.

No entendían por que grecia. Pese a la información no podían lograr que lo arrestaran y lo trajeran de vuelta sin que pensaran que estaban locos. Pero aún así se comunicaron con las autoridades del aeropuerto en el que arribaría y les pidieron que lo mantengan custodiado y que lo mandaran de vuelta a París. A pesar de las dudas los oficiales prometieron hacer lo posible.

Aunque saori sabía que si su hijo no queria, no volveria. Eso la tenía mal y junto a su esposo no paraban de pensar en que si no llegaban a lograr que mu vuelva por su cuenta ellos mismos irían a buscarlos

Yuzhurija los veía ir y venir y cuando escuchó que su padre iría tras su hijo su paciencia se colmo y con un grito que enmudeció a sus progenitores comenzó a... Dar su opinión aunque no se la hayan preguntado.

_SUFICIENTE!. QUE RAYOS TIENE MI HERMANO PARA QUE ESTEN TAN DESESPERADOS POR IR TRAS ÉL?

_ eso a ti no te incumbe ( gruño su padre algo molesto)

_ claro que me incumbe ( dejó los gritos para volver a ese tono firme y seguro que la caracterizaba) se trata de mi hermano, es mi familia y el ser al cual más amo en esta vida, soy parte de él y me encantaría saber de una vez por que lo han tenido encerrado casi toda su vida. Y les advierto que si no me dan una respuesta los demandaré públicamente por mantener en estado de esclavitud a mi hermano, y no digan que exageró ya que jamás le permitieron siquiera tener un amigo o salir a una tienda por algo que él desee... Así que comiencen.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, no sabían que hacer. Su hija nunca exageraba o mentia cuando decía que iba a hacer algo. Siempre fue firme en sus decisiones y esta amenaza parecía una. No es que pensaran que alguien los llevaría a la cárcel por su comportamiento. Pero sin duda atraería a los medios y los medios no tardarían en descubrir lo que pasa con su hijo, y finalmente sus miedos se harían realidad.

_ yuzhurija ( habló saori) tu hermano no tiene ninguna enfermedad grave. Para que te quedes tranquila. Él tiene una condición que lo hace distinto a la mayoría de los hombres y eso hace que nosotros queramos protegerlo. Te aseguró que exagerada al decir que lo hemos tenido como un esclavo

_ no exageró. Sólo le permiten hacer lo que ustedes quieren. Y que condicion tiene mi hermano.

_ Tu hermano tiene órganos femeninos ( dijo serio su padre) y si algún hombre se aprovechara de el, podría hasta quedar embarazado!

_ que!... Eso es absurdo!

_ no lo es ( tomó la palabra saori más calmada) cuando buscamos tenerlos a ustedes yo no podía quedar embarazada. Por lo que acudimos a una inseminación artificial. En el embarazo, ustedes se formaron en dos bolsas distintas, tu estabas sola. Pero mu al parecer no. Y durante el primer mes de gestación ambos fetos se absorbieron. Al nacer Mu, vimos un varón y siempre pensamos que todo iba bien con él. Hasta que cumplió cuatro años y un médico que se había encargado de hacerle unos estudios notó algo extraño en él. Su nivel de estrógeno era mayor al de testosterona. Pensaron que era por la edad pero por las dudas lo sometieron a varios análisis donde se demostró que tenía en su interior órganos femeninos.

_ eso es malo? Acaso lo imposibilita a vivir normalmente como cualquier persona con algún defecto congénito?

_ si es malo!

_ por que?

_ por que también tiene demasiadas hormonas femeninas y lo más probable es que se sienta atraído hacia los hombres y no hacia las mujeres. Por eso es más seguro que no se acerque mucho o este demasiado tiempo en compañía masculina, ya que tarde o temprano sentirá el deseo de estar con uno.

_ ustedese dan asco!

Yuzhurija estaba molesta. Jamás pensó que el problema de su hermano sea algo tan raro. Pero él era así. Por que querer evitar algo que sin duda pasaría de todas formas?. Claro. La unica respuesta lógica era que sus padres aborrecían esa idea.

_ no se atrevan a molestar a mu! Ya lo mantuvieron a su vista mucho tiempo. Dejenlo vivir en paz

_ puede vivir en paz con nosotros!

_ NO HABLO DE ESA PAZ. Ustedes y su forma naturista de vivir la vida... Me dan asco. Se creen que son grandes por tratar de vivir con la naturaleza y evitan comer carne por sus creencias y su forma vegana de vivir la vida. Sin embargo tratan a toda costa de suprimir la naturaleza de mi hermano! HIPÓCRITAS!

Yuzhurija salió de la cocina donde se hallaban decidida a cuidar a su hermano de las garras de sus padres. No sabía como, pero se encargaría de que Mu sea libre. Y de paso le daria la noticia de lo que era. Ya que, que mejor manera de defenderse del mundo habia! Si se conocía él mismo.


	3. Instalándose en Grecia

Esto era demasiado para él. Estaba ahí encerrado hacia más de una hora y nadie parecía querer ir a darle una explicación.

Esperaba que asmita no se halla marchado sin él, ya que le había gustado la idea de poder instalarse en su casa. Pero cuando descendieron del avión un agente que salió de quién sabe dónde, lo abordo y le pidió que lo acompañara. Mu accedió pidiéndole a asmita que lo aguardará.

Pero parecía que no querían dejarlo ir por alguna razón.

Ya cansado de tanta espera se asomo a la puerta y al ver a un guardia le dijo

_ si en este momento no me permiten salir de aquí, los demandaré por sus acciones

El guardia iba a contestar cuando un oficial que al parecer, llegaba de almorzar le habló

_ lo lamento, es que me tocaba almorzar y le pedí a mi compañero que lo vigile mientras comía

_ no es mi problema.

Mu estaba muy apacible por fuera. No parecía afectado pero en realidad si lo estaba. A pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en el campo social, si la tenía a la hora de dominar sus sentimientos y mostrarse sumamente tranquilo cuando en realidad no lo estaba. El guardia lo miró despectivamente y lo llevó nuevamente a la sala donde hacia una hora Mu estuvo aguardando.

_ tome asiento por favor!

_ no lo haré. Digame en este momento por que estoy retenido en este lugar. 

Mu hablo molesto y el guardia se puso serio tratando de no imponer algo que no estaba seguro como tomaría el joven.

_ bueno. Su padre nos pidió encarecidamente que lo mandáramos de vuelta a su país de residencia!

_ esta usted hablando en serio?

_ si lo estoy. Y por lo visto su padre recompensara nuestras acciones, por alguna razón que no quiso explicarnos nos pidió que por razones de salud usted debe volver a su hogar...

_ suficiente!. ( mu habló tan calmado, que el agente se sintió de alguna manera inquieto) yo soy mayor de edad. Tengo 22 años y estoy en mi derecho de viajar a donde se me plasca y sin la autoridad de mi padre. Tampoco soy una amenaza para la salud de este país. Por lo que, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que usted no tiene ningún derecho civil de mantenerme retenido en este lugar. Y tranquilamente puedo demandarlos sólo por el hecho de aceptar dinero de una persona que les pide que manden a su hijo a su casa.

_ efectivamente no podemos retenerlo, es que, su padre sonaba muy preocupado por usted.

_ bien. Puede decirle a mi padre que me encuentro en perfecto estado y que no se preocupe por mi. ( acercándose a la puerta) ahora si me disculpa. Yo me retiró.

Salió del lugar muy enojado con su padre. Sabía que tarde o temprano su padre trataría de encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación. Pero no esperaba que apenas bajara del avión lo mandara a volver como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Eso le molestaba demasiado.

Durante su tiempo retenido dentro de esa habitación. Asmita aguardaba muy tranquilo en donde se separó de Mu. Sabía que ese muchacho debía estar padeciendo algo malo. O si no era malo por lo menos era algo que debía hacer que el joven no podría digerir el sólo. Por lo que se había decidido por ayudarlo. Siempre era bueno tener a alguien cuando las cosas se ponen mal en la vida de uno. Todavía recordaba cuando la tragedia llegó a su vida. Luego de su accidente debía encargarse de sus hijos, sin el apoyo de su vista. Eso hubiera terminado muy mal si no fuera por la ayuda que le brindó su gran amigo Sísifo. Además Aldebarán también estuvo con el cuando le recomendaron dividir la enorme mansión en pequeños departamentos que le servirían para obtener el dinero que necesitaría para poder mantener a sus hijos. La amistad de ellos lo llevaron a seguir adelante. Y por lo poco que había hablado con ese joven estaba seguro que no contaba con ningún amigo. Y él quería brindarle una mano. No sabía si llegaría a ser un amigo de Mu. Pero al menos le brindaría una ayuda. Ya que era evidente hasta para él que se encontraba en más, que una rebeldía de su parte. Se notaba que el chico quería comenzar a hacer su vida y si lo dejaba sólo seguro que no la pasaría muy bien. El mundo estaba lleno de peligros y de oportunistas. Y como padre también sabía que el padre de Mu no la pasaría muy bien con la lejanía de su hijo. El mismo se sentiría muy desesperado si estuviera en su lugar. No sabía por que lo protegían tan exageradamente. Sus motivos deberán tener. Aunque él creía que hubiera sido mejor para él joven que le informaran de lo que sea que tenga.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo que le tocó el hombro como siempre lo hacia.

_ padre, como estas?

_ Milo! Que alegría que estés aquí.

_ ah si, es que te estuve esperando en el estacionamiento donde acordamos que te esperaría. Pero al ver que paso más de media hora del arribó del avión y tu no llegabas, pensé que algo te estaba demorando

_ en efecto, hijo. Algo Me esta demorando.

_ y que es?

_ bueno. En realidad es alguien. Estoy esperando un joven llamado Mu que ira a hospedarse en casa.

_ ah que bueno!. Y... Como es?

_ bien sabes que no puedo responder esa pregunta.

_ si, lo siento.

Milo reía rascándose la cabeza. Sus cabellos azules con un leve tono violáceo estaban sujetos en una coleta. Normalmente cuando conducía lo sujetaba para que el viento no le ponga los cabellos en la cara y nada obstruya su visión. Pero ya le estaba molestando, y al saber que debían esperar a alguien prefirió soltarlo y dejar su cabello libre como a él le gustaba.

_ podrías decirme algo de él?

_ si. Es joven. Se llama Mu, tiene una voz muy suave. Suena de comportamiento académico y es muy educado. Y creó que es algo tranquilo y lógico.

_ Ok. Algún rasgo de él que sepas o te halla mencionado?

_ dijo que no tiene cejas. En lugar de eso tiene dos puntos grandes. Aunque no se como se ve.

_ no tiene cejas? Que extraño.

Milo se sentó junto a su padre y comenzaron a charlar sobre como le fue a este en el viaje junto a su amigo. Luego de comentarle todo por lo que paso fue el turno de Milo en contarle anécdotas de como buscaba exasperar a su hermano.

Milo quería mucho a shaka, sólo que le llamaba la atención que su hermano siempre este en busca de la iluminación. Lo respetaba en ese sentido pero también le molestaba que siempre andaba para todos lados con sus ojos cerrados. Hasta su padre que era ciego los abría más que su hermano. La única vez que le preguntó por que lo hacia. Shaka sólo le dijo que de esa manera evitaba tentaciones y aumentaba su propia capacidad de meditación. Ya que al no depender de su vista sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado. Pero para Milo eso estaba mal. Muchas veces terminaba discutiendo con su hermano mayor por que sentía que este se burlaba de su padre y shaka, que no daba lugar a ningún tipo de discusión lo ignoraba y lo dejaba hablando sólo. Fuera de esos detalles normalmente se llevaban bien. Aunque a Shaka no le gusto nada que su hermano no quiera saber mucho de su cultura hindú. Es más este era más griego que otra cosa y se notaba que no sólo se diferenciaba de ellos en su aspecto. Si no también en sus creenciascreencias y actividades.

No paso mucho tiempo de la charla cuando Milo vio a un joven de cabellos lilas con dos puntos en su frente que llamaron su atención. De inmediato al ver que parecía buscar a alguien lo llamó

_ MU! ERES TU MU?

Mu observó por un momento al joven que se le había acercado. Y con su habitual tranquilidad le respondió.

_ si, mi nombre es Mu De Aries. Y usted es?

_ soy Milo khan, mucho gusto. Soy el hijo de Asmita. Te estábamos esperando.

Mu lo saludo tranquilamente y lo acompañó hasta llegar a Asmita. Luego todos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, cargaron todo en el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de los Khan.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar, el vieje fue más que tranquilo algo acalorado ya que estaban en primavera y el calor en la ciudad se notaba en el tráfico, lugar donde parecía un mar de autos. En el trayecto milo se la paso contándole algunas cosas de las que sucediéron en la casa cuando su padre no estaba y cuando estaban llegando comenzó a hablar con Mu quien respondía tranquilo. Milo notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y rodó los ojos pensando que le tocaría vivir con otro loco como su hermano. Pero la verdad era que Mu estaba algo nervioso y durante toda su vida había aprendido a que cerrando sus ojos lograba relajarse para luego continuar como si nada.

Al llegar, Milo se encargó de Mu. Lo llevó hasta su departamento y le enseñó todo. Tardaron en subir ya que las enormes maletas de Mu pesaban más de lo que milo esperaba y la subieron entre los dos. Una vez arriba Milo abrió la puerta y lo invitó a conocer su nuevo hogar. Al entrar Mu se sintió de inmediato más tranquilo. Era como estar en cualquier departamento de cualquier parte del mundo y eso le agradaba. Ya que, no buscaba nada personalizado. Al entrar se podía ver una larga habitación que al principio tenía un mini living, con un sillón de dos cuerpos y estantes detrás, también una mesa ratona y otro sillón de un cuerpo. Luego en el centro había una mesa con cuatro sillas y un mueble que al parecer tenían en su interior algunos vasos y platos. Y finalmente separados por una mesada una cocina muy completa. Luego en el centro del lugar a la altura del "comedor" había una puerta.

_ bien (habló Milo) este es un living comedor y cocina. Tiene todo lo más cómodo. Si quieres televisión hay una en el cuarto, puedes moverla y trerla a este sector si quieres. Los cubiertos y platos que están aquí los puedes utilizar tranquilamente. Si algo se te rompe no importa. Sólo debes reponerlo. Y aquí ( lo adentro a la única puerta. Donde Mu pudo ver que era la entrada a un pequeño pasillo que mostraba otras tres puertas.) están los cuartos y él baño. Instalate tranquilo. Esta es tu llave y deberás pagar el primer mes más un mes de depósito. ( comenzaron a descender mientras Mu lo seguía y escuchaba atentamente toda la información que Milo le proporcionaba) ese el jardin. Si adquieres un auto puedes estacionarlo en aquel sector y el lavadero esta debajo de aquella galería puedes lavar tranquilo, y descansar cerca. No puedes poner a lavar algo y dejarlo ahí e irte ya que si algo desaparece nadie se hará cargo. Si pones a lavar o secar algo te quedas hasta que termine de trabajar el aparato. Si fumas o traes a alguien que fume trata de ir algún lado apartado de las ventanas ya que nosotros vivimos abajo y el humo entraría en nuestra casa. O fuma en tu departamento. Ven...

_ gracias, pero no fumo.

_ no importa debo decirte todas las reglas. Ves este lugar. ( Milo le mostró una construcción situada muy cerca de la reja que estaba en la salida a la calle) es un salón donde mi hermano da clases de yoga, y bienestar mental. No puedes entrar ahí si esta eso puesto ( había un cartel rojo) eso significa que están en meditación y no quieren ser interrumpidos. Ni síquiera un alumno que llega tarde puede entrar si eso esta puesto.

Mu acompañó a Milo a firmar el contrato donde se aseguraba de ser el dueño del departamento por el siguiente año. De paso pago todo lo que correspondería a ese tiempo y de ahí se dirigió a su nuevo hogar a descansar.

Ya era muy tarde cuando despertó y al hacerlo notó que tenía hambre. Como no contaba con ningún ingrediente para cocinar, se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la planta baja a hablar con Asmita para que le proporcione la dirección de algún lugar donde poder comprar.

Al llegar a bajo vio de espaldas a quien buscaba y lo llamó.

_ sr Asmita!

Shaka se asustó al escuchar la suave vos de Mu, ya que no lo había sentido llegar. Normalmente sentía cuando alguien llegaba pero a ese joven no lo sintió venir. Al darse vuelta Mu notó que no era quien buscaba

_ lo siento! Lo asuste?

_ no, sólo que no lo sentí llegar y eso me tomó desprevenido.

Mu notó que shaka mantenía una postura altiva y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Inmediatamente sintió curiosidad. Pero prefirió no expresarla. Aunque se río mentalmente de la negación de Shaka al decirle que no se había asustado.

_ disculpe, pero quisiera saber donde hay algún mercado para poder comprar algo!

_ bueno... Usted salga por la puerta y comience a caminar y tarde o temprano encontrará algun sitió.

Bueno. Tal vez Shaka no era muy amable que digamos pero Mu ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas que no lo tomen en serio o que le proporcionen poca información. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un divertido Milo lo interceptó y con un brazo se colgó de su hermano haciéndolo enojar levemente.

_ Shaka, que modales son esos? Sabes que a papá no le gusta que seas así con las personas que se hospedan aquí.

Shaka no dio respuesta.

_ lo siento Mu. No le prestes atención a Shaka, siempre es así. Además hoy esta de malas. Creó que tiene su periodo jajajajaja! Tienes hambre?

_ si. Precisamente por eso planeaba ir de compras.

_ ah no hace falta, al menos no por hoy! Te invitó a comer. Quieres?

_ bueno, es que... Yo soy vegetariano, y no creó...

_ no te preocupes por eso. El unico carnívoro aquí soy yo. Así que de lo que tu comes, seguro hay!

_ bueno, en ese caso. Aceptó.

Milo invitó a pasar a su comedor a Mu donde Asmita esperaba a Shaka para poder comenzar la comida. Y se alegró al saber que Mu se uniría a ellos. Shaka se sentó a la mesa y milo le sirvió un plato con un menjunge algo extraño a la vista. Mu alzó la mirada hacia el y vio que todos los platos tenían lo mismo. La única diferencia era que el de milo tenía un pedazo de carne hecha a la plancha. Sonriendo Milo decidió tranquilizarlo.

_ no te preocupes por el sabor. Esta exquisito. No me sale eso de presentar un plato. Como ni shaka ni mi padre le prestan atención a eso siempre sirvió así. Pero estate seguro de que esta bueno.

_ jajaja! Lo siento Mu. Si hubiera sabido que te unirías a la cena. Yo mismo hubiera preparado la comida. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Esto sabe delicioso.

Mu comenzó a comer y notó que realmente la comida sabía bien. Eso lo tranquilizó. Y disfrutó mucho de la charla afable de Milo y Asmita.

Shaka por su lado se mantenía callado. Normalmente el comía y se encargaba de la limpieza de la losa y luego se retiraba a su cuarto. Su padre y su hermano ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, aunque su padre siempre le pedía que si invitaban a alguien tratara de unirse a las conversaciones. Pero su hijo solía ser muy cerrado cuando quería.

Al terminar la cena Milo le prometió enseñarle a Mu los mejores lugares para poder hacer sus compras y mu se retiró encantado.

Más tarde esa misma noche Milo caminaba por su casa cuando notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se dirigió ahí. En la misma encontró a su hermano mayor tomando uno de esos té que según él sabían espantoso. Pero que a los rubios de la casa parecía gustarle.

_ necesitas algo Milo?

_ no, entre por curiosidad.

_ ah, no me extraña de ti!

_ awww que malo eres. Pero ya que estoy aquí creó que podría tomar un buen café.

_ un café antes de dormir?

_ mmm... Creó que mejor un vaso de leche me caería bien.

Milo se sirvió y se sentó frente a su hermano. Sabía que algo estaba dando vueltas en la mente del mayor. Y creía que tenía que ver con la charla no tan amigable que tuvo con su padre cuando este llegó.

Shaka por su parte quería saber algo y sabía que su hermano se lo diría, aunque de seguro también pensaría cualquier cosa de él.

_ dime algo Milo

_ si?

_ como es...Mu?

Milo parpadeo los ojos varias veces antes de comenzar a divertirse un poco con su hermano.

_ mmm... Por que no abres los ojos y lo observas?

Shaka se sintió enojado ante la respuesta tan... Tan de Milo y lo vio directo a los ojos. El azul tan profundo de su mirada tenía un leve brillo que Milo pudo diferenciar como un " en serio "

_ si así. Si los abres así, seguramente podrás saber como es!

_ sabes por que no lo hago!

_ oooh claro, tu promesa. Esa que hiciste hace tiempo... Mmm de que iba?

_ no quiero volver a caer en tentación.

_ no? Eso o no quieres que algún hermano fortachón te vuelva a hacer añicos?

Shaka sonrió y siguió disfrutando de su té. Mientras Milo comenzaba a tomar el vaso de leche que hasta ahora no pudo tomar.

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en el silencio. Shaka recordaba al único novio que había tenido en su vida. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando el tenía veinte años. Se había enamorado de Shun, quien parecía corresponderle en ese aspecto. Su tiempo con el fue muy corto y se término cuando el notó que shun parecía estar más al pendiente de su amigo Yoga, que de él. Lamentablemente el siempre protector de shun, ósea su hermano mayor ikki, al ver a su hermano desolado por la ruptura, decidió darle una lección a shaka. En aquel entonces pudo defenderse, pero finalmente se vio derrotado por aquel hombre. Luego de eso se prometió no volver a caer en la tentación de unos ojos cautivadores y sólo abría sus ojos frente a su hermano o a su único Amigó.

Durante la cena sintió que quería conocer el aspecto de Mu. Ya que su voz y su manera de dirigirse, le llamaban la atención.

Milo había visto como su hermano se había prohibido a él mismo no volver a caer en el amor. Y gracias a muchas reflexiones había decidido dejar de lado su sentido de la vista, y a veces parecía que tenía la habilidad de perder el sentido del habla o del oido. Ya que parecía ausente. Desde muy joven shaka impartía clases de yoga y de bienestar mental y solía ganar lo suficiente como para poder ganar algo de dinero, aunque más ganaba cuando se dedicaba a traducir libros hindúes al griego.

Durante ocho años Milo fue testigo de como su hermano se había convertido en alguien que había dejado de lado el corazón y había pasado a ser alguien que sólo seguía las enseñanzas de buda. Y jamás había visto a su hermano interesado en nadie. No sabía bien por que Mu le llamó la atención. Pero si lo hizo, él aprovecharía para poder lograr que su hermano finalmente abra su corazon. Por lo que decidió darle un empujón a esa genuina curiosidad.

_ Mu es de apariencia delicada y rasgos finos y delicados. Te diría que similares a los de una chica, sin embargo estos acentúan su nobleza y elegancia, por que es evidente que tiene un porte elegante. Tiene el cabello largo y lasio, más largo que el tuyo y el de papá inclusive y lo lleva amarrado en la mitad del largo. Su color es lila y su tono de piel es bastante claro. Te diría que lo que más me llamó la atención de él es que no tiene cejas, en lugar de eso, tiene dos puntos que lo muestran algo exótico a la mayoría de los hombres... Y... Es tan alto como nosotros, no se. Es delgado. Que más quieres saber.

_ nada más. Gracias.

_ ah si! Tiene los ojos de color verde. Pero no un verde claro, más bien creó que es oscuro. Y sabes que!

_ que?

_ tiene una característica, similar a la tuya

_que característica?

_ suele cerrar sus ojos.

_ y por que lo hace?

_ yo que se, ve y preguntarle!

_ bueno, gracias por responder mi pregunta, fuiste muy claro.

Shaka se retiró a su habitación a meditar un poco del tema. No entendía por que ese joven le había llamado la atención. Y quería reflexionar hasta encontrar esa respuesta.


	4. Curiosidad

hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa genuina curiosidad.

Algo en aquel joven le había llamado la atención. No sabía que. Tampoco entendía por que?

Nisiquiera conocía su apariencia. Y lo peor era que su hermano lo había descrito de tal modo que se moría de ganas por verlo.

Eso no era normal en él. Estuvo ocho años aislándose de la tentación, evitando mirar a nadie. Así no caería en la trampa del amor otra vez. Tuvo muchos pretendientes a los que descartó y nunca se interesó por la voz o el aura de nadie hasta ahora. Le pareció extraño.   
Creía que tal vez una persona estaría llamando tanto su atención que su corazón pedía a gritos conocerlo   
Aunque lo más probable era que su cuerpo le estuviera demandando un poco de contacto físico.

No. Eso no podía ser. Como su cuerpo tendría la necesidad de algo que jamás probó.

Por que si bien estuvo un largo tiempo con shun, jamás llegaron a nada más allá de los besos. Por lo que luego de eso era un completo neófito en el tema.

Tal vez debía consultar el tema con alguien. Con alguien confiable.

Al otro día. Mu se hallaba en una clínica. Donde ya se había realizado un examen de sangre.

Según el médico que lo atendió. Su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecto estado. Y tal vez tuviera algo que sólo sería detectado atravez de un análisis de sangre y orina. Inmediatamente los llevó acabó. Y el diplomado lo estaba despidiendo con la promesa de que dentro de tres días podría ir a recoger los resultados.

Luego de eso volvió a su actual domicilio, no sin antes pasar por una tienda de ropa. Donde compró algo de vestir que realmente le gustaba.

No era nada del otro mundo.

Pero era algo más bien de su gusto.

En la mansión, buscó a Milo que lo acompañó a recorrer el lugar y le enseñó los lugares donde siempre conseguiría los ingredientes correctos para un vegetariano.

También le enseñó donde podía comprar productos envasados y de limpieza.

Y a Milo le llamó la atención que entrara en la tienda de un orfebre buscando un martillo de bola.

El orfebre del lugar se sorprendió diciéndole que no vendía eso, pero que si lo necesitaba podría encargarle uno, a lo que Mu aceptó encantado. Su pasatiempo era lo que jamás dejaría de lado y sabía que en los próximos días estaría retirando el tipo de martillo que necesitaba para terminar su última armadura. Tuvo que encargarlo ya que el suyo estaba bastante deteriorado, y debía tenerlo en perfecto estado para poder realizar su trabajo.

Luego volvieron a la casa y en el camino Mu le explicó a Milo, que su única pasión era la orfebrería, y también se dedicaba a la alquimia. A Milo le pareció bien, aunque también le pareció que era un pasatiempo de ancianos.

Mu se había reído con esa afirmación y le había dicho que se necesitaba mucha paciencia y dedicación.

En el departamento de Mu, estaban tomando un refrigerio.

_ Milo, dime. Que es lo que hace tu hermano en esa clase de bienestar mental?

_ se sientan horas y horas a meditar y hecer ejercicios de respiración y esas cosas. Por que?

_ por que me interesa la actividad.

_ ah! Y alguna vez te pusiste a meditar?

_ si, solía hacerlo un par de veces a la semana junto a mi padre y mi hermano menor.

_ por que? Son extravagantes y buscan la paz con ustedes mismos?

_ algo así.

_ bueno. Tal vez deberías ir abajo y hablar con Shaka. Seguramente te aceptara en su grupo.

_ gracias, seguro lo haré.

_ y, que edad tiene tu hermano pequeño?

_ ocho

_ extrañas tu hogar?

_ mmm, el hogar no. Tal vez a mis hermanos, a mi madre y a mi padre. Aunque no volveria a vivir de la menera en que lo hacia, si me gustaría al menos charlar con ellos. Al menos con mi hermana. Ella siempre sabe que decirme.

_ llamala! ( dijo tranquilamente)

_ debería. Pero si llamó a casa de seguro mis padres me llenaran de reclamos. Y por ahora no estoy dispuesto a ceder. ( estaba algo triste por eso)

_ puedes comunicarte por otros medios

_ cuales? ( no conocía otros que no fueran por carta)

_ tienes facebook?

_ no!

_ twitter?

_ no!

_ instagram?(ya con la ceja alta en la frente al ver que no conocía lo que todo el mundo)

_ no, que es eso?

_ acaso vivias en una burbuja?( algo exasperado)

_ ja! No, pero no tenía acceso a nada de lo que acabas de nombrar( le sonrió tranquilo)

_ me imaginó que conoces lo que es un celular?( calmándose un poco)

_ los eh visto.

_ tu hermana tiene uno?

_ si.

_ bueno de seguro tiene whats app! Podrías comprarte un teléfono y comunicarte con ella por ese medio.

_ podría intentarlo.

_ eres algo raro! Pero en el buen sentido. De seguro te llevarás bien con shaka.( se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba)

_ por que lo dices?

_ porque el no utiliza la tecnología.

_ sólo por eso?

_ nah, hay un par de actitudes tuyas que de seguro le caerán bien

_ bueno, no creó que él sea alguien con quien yo quiera llevarme. ( estaba algo molesto con el rubio) No me agrado la forma que tuvo de mandarme a buscar por mi mismo las tiendas. No me pareció muy educado

_ él es así. En realidad siempre trata así a todos los inquilinos de la casa. Ya que no le gusta que lo traten como un empleado del lugar. Además siempre hace eso para saber las reacciones de la gente, esa es su manera de conocer a todos.

_ y que gana con eso

_ no tengo idea. Aunque creó que tu lo dejaste algo confundido.

_ por que?

_ por que no reaccionaste de forma agresiva u ofendida ante lo que te dijo.

_ jamás lo haría. Simplemente no soy así. Sólo escuchó y trató de ser educado.

Mu quedó pensativo ante lo que habían tratado. Tal vez había prejuzgado a shaka por sus actitudes. Y no se había puesto a pensar que al rubio, no le gustaba la idea de ser relacionado con un mozo de hotel. Podía llegar a entenderlo. Aunque algunas actitudes suyas eran muy altivas. Y le costaba algo de trabajo ver en el a un budista que allá llegado a la iluminación.

El mismo había conocido a muchos budistas. Y casi siempre todos se caracterizaban por su humildad y buenos tratos. Cosa que no se notaba en shaka. Aunque tal vez. Primero debería conocerlo un poco antes de ponerse a asegurar como era el hombre.

El que mantuviera los ojos cerrados no le llamaba tanto la atención. Más bien le llamaba la atención que parecía algo... Inseguro. Para ser una persona que estaba acostumbrado a no depender de ese sentido.

A Milo le estaba comenzando a agradar ese joven, le caía bien. Y no parecía mala persona. Sabía que su hermano había tenido un interés por el más que nada por la no reacción de Mu. Y la curiosidad lo había llevado a preguntarle su aspecto. Tal vez, sería bueno ponerse en plan de cupido con ellos.

Aunque sabía que no conocía muy bien a Mu, se notaba a leguas que era un muchacho de nobles sentimientos y de buen corazón. Entendía muy bien que Mu, no había vivido su vida como cualquier persona. Ignoraba por completo el por que. El no era entrometido. Y quería ser un amigo para Mu. Además feo no era, aunque no era su tipo. Sabia que si su hermano se fijara en él de seguro toda la tentación que evitó durante mucho tiempo se reiría de él al verse acorralado por ella.

Por lo que acompaño a Mu hasta la sala de reflexión de su hermano y lo introdujo en ella.

Shaka estaba esperando a que apareciera algún alumno ya que se acercaba la hora de su clase.

Al sentir a su hermano llegar, quiso decirle que se fuera ( ya que sabía, que no iría a meditar con él ) pero Milo se adelanto

_ te traigo un nuevo alumno

Shaka no había escuchado llegar a nadie más,supuso que era Mu y se preguntaba si el joven poseía poderes de teletransportacion ya que parecía aparecer por arte de magia.

_ seguro. No tengo problemas en recibirlo

La sesión había sido muy reconfortante. Shaka había comenzado recitando un poema de atarva- veda. Que invitaba a la reflexión. Luego comenzó a dirigir la respiración y relajación del cuerpo y finalmente entraron en un estado de meditación que duro casi una hora.

Los alumnos se retiraban agradecidos con la experiencia y Mu se retiró a su departamento para preparar algo de comer.

Shaka por su parte, se sentía intrigado ante las costumbres del joven. Al llegar pensó que hacia eso por curiosidad. Pero finalmente notó que él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividad. Ya que en ningún momento sintió que la clase se interrumpiera por su causa. O que el se aburriera. Eso le gusto. Normalmente la primera vez que alguien iba tenía que llamarle la atención un par de veces antes de poder realizar una meditación exitosa. Pero ese día no fue el caso.

Más tarde alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto. Y el lo invitó a pasar

_ me alegra que hallas venido Aiorios

_ si. Disculpa la tardanza. Es que tuve que pasar por la casa de una persona que me pidió que te trajera un libro que quiere que le traduzcas.

_ en serio?

_ si. Más bien es un diario. Podrías hacerlo?

_ seguro.

_ y por que me buscabas hoy?

_ tengo una duda.

Aiorios quedó mudó ante tal afirmación. No entendía porque si su amigo tenía una duda, se la quería transmitir a él. Normalmente se sumergiría en una larga meditación y lograría la iluminación dando así con la respuesta. Por lo que esto era algo insólito para él. Y estaba ciertamente algo incrédulo a lo que su amigo pudiera decir

_ y quieres que yo te ayude?

_ no, no quiero.

Impredecible como siempre

_ entonces?

_ quisiera escuchar tus experiencias

_ mis que?.

_ tu has pasado antes por lo que creó que estoy pasando. Y de seguro, tu podrías (abrió los ojos para decirlo) iluminar mis pensamientos

_ estas loco, amigo! Pero adelante. Que experiencia personal quieres saber

Shaka lo miró por un momento y luego se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto. Luego cerro sus ojos y comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas. Aiorios estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de su amigo. Lo conocía desde que él llegó a grecia y en la actualidad, era el único, aparte de Milo. Que tenía el gusto de conocer las actitudes del rubio.

_ creó que mi cuerpo se encuentra en la necesidad de buscar compañía

_ tu cuerpo?

_ si. Dime Aiorios. Como fue que encontraste la armonía para mantener tus necesidades físicas a raya y no tener una pareja a tu lado?

_ shaka. No quiero ser... Malo con tigo. Sabes que si quieres una respuesta a eso Te la dare. Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no buscas una respuesta a la pregunta tan tonta que acabas de hacer

_ explicate!

_ te conozco.

_ si, en efecto. Tú me conoces.

_ estas extraño. Y se que tiene que ver con la vez que nos cruzamos a Shun en el centro.

Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y se quedó observado a su amigo que lo veía preocupado. Había olvidado ( o se había obligado a olvidar) aquel encuentro.

No fue la gran cosa. El no pudo verlo. Pero si pudo sentirlo. Y cuando escuchó que lo llamaba, recordó muy bien que todavía guardaba sentimientos de rencor hacia él. Y lo peor de todo es que el muchacho, le presentaba a su "esposo" Hades.

Cuando se separaron, se sintió mal. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no duraría con el otro sujeto por el que lo dejó. Pensó que en algún momento volvería a el pidiendo perdón... Aunque nunca sucedió.

Saber que se había casado. Lo dejó desarmado. Al parecer, el único que no veía la necesidad de avanzar en la vida era él. Y cuando le preguntó a su amigo cual era el aspecto del esposo de Shun. Este sólo le dijo que " lo único que te diré, es que no es rubio" molesto shaka le preguntó a que iba eso? Y con una sonrisa Aiorios le dijo " con el otro siempre pensaste, que te remplazo por las muchas similitudes físicas. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, voz profunda y masculina. Una seguridad única. Y bla bla bla. Pero este hombre no se compara con nadie. Por lo que seguramente no puedes pensar que te cambio, por alguien más... Alguien que lo atendería donde tu no lo hiciste. Tu no lo viste y se nota que están enamorados" y observando seriamente a su amigo agregó " tal vez deberías dejar que el amor entre en tu vida" le dijo a su amigo" no lo creó " respondió altivo. Aiorios quedó triste por su amigo y agregó algo que lo dejó extraño " algun día conocerás a alguien que llegara de improvisto a tu vida. Y cuando lo hagas, tarde o temprano la curiosidad por conocer su aspecto lograra vencerte y querrás caer en tentación " y satisfecho con la cara de desaprobación de shaka agregó " y ese día estaré encantado de ayudarte amigo mío, porque conociéndote, estarás tan asustado por eso que no sabrás que hacer"

_ creó que la curiosidad por ver a alguien me esta invadiendo.

Shaka lo miró desganado y el castaño supo de inmediato a que se refería

_ tan pronto!

_ si.

_ que bueno!

Aiorios sonreía y shaka se molesto.

_ como puedes decirme eso? Apenas lo conocí ayer, y ya quiero verlo como si fuera... No se...

_ algo vital?

_ no se si vital... Es más bien...

_ una necesidad?

_ si. Una necesidad. Y es extrañó

_ por que?

_ por que sólo escuche su voz y ya me dieron ganas de verlo, es extrañó.

Sabes que suelo sentir cuando alguien llega. Suelo oír sus pasos, su respiración y hasta su aroma. Pero cuando el llega no lo siento. Es sumamente extraño. Jamás me había pasado. Hasta puedo sentir a mi padre que es muy sigiloso. Pero el no!

_ debe ser alguien muy tranquilo!

_ sabes... sólo lo siento cuando me habla. Como si hubiera perdido mi toque!

_ que toque?( a veces las cosas que Shaka decía lo hacían reír)

_ me refiero a la habilidad que poseo de sentir a cualquier persona. A Mu sólo lo siento cuando el habla. Es como si sólo me permitiera sentirlo cuando el quisiera!

_ su nombre es Mu?

_ escuchas lo que digo?

_ si. Sientes curiosidad por verlo

_ si!

_ entonces abre tus ojos y miralo!

_ gran consejo!

_ y que quieres que te diga. Si buscas que te lo describa estas perdido. No se como es. Nisiquiera se como lo conociste

_ se instaló ayer aquí.

_ en serio? Ósea que lo tienes bastante cerca?

_ si. Y además también le gusta la meditación. Hoy estuvo en mi clase

_ bueno. Tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad. Aunque primero deberías averiguar si le gustan los hombres. Tal vez no le gusten ( shaka lo miró asustado) o tal vez si, no lo se.

_ como pretendes que averigue?

_ bueno, conociéndote. Tu no serias capaz de hacerle una pregunta de ese tipo a nadie así que dejamelo a mi!

Aiorios se marchó dejando muy confundido a shaka. La psicología era un tema que el prefería dejar de lado. Su tema no eran las relaciones públicas. El era un guía espiritual. Era alguien que podía adiestrar a cualquier persona a que sea uno con la mente y el espíritu. Pero socializar no era algo que estuviera en él.

Tratando de no pensar en eso tomó el diario que le había traído aiorios y comenzó a traducirlo al griego.

Por su lado aiorios se dirigía a su casa. Donde sabía que encontraría hablando a su hermano y Milo ( que estaba ahí, por que había ido a avisarle e él que shaka lo buscaba) al llegar vio que su padre se dirigía justamente a casa de Asmita. Lo despidió, y luego se adentro en la conversacione que llevaban los menores. Una vez que comenzaron a adentrarse en un tema que a todos les gustaba trató de sondear a Milo a ver si lograba ayudarlo a descubrír lo que le había prometido a su amigo averiguar. 

Mientras que todo el mundo pensaba que shaka se creía una persona soverbia o altruista. Y que eso de llevar los ojos cerrados era por querer llegar a ser un iluminado. El sabía que lo que su amigo hacia era más para no mostrar lo vulnerable que era. Sabía que shaka había sufrido mucho cuando se separó de shun. Antes de tener una relación que duró menos de un año, había estado enamorado del muchacho mucho tiempo, por eso el dolor y sufrimiento tardo en abandonarlo cuando no estuvo más con él. y ahora parecía querer finalmente salir a delante. Eso era bueno. Ya que sabía que si shaka se lo permitiría podría llegar a ser feliz. Sólo esperaba que ese tal Mu. Le corresponda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que guste como va, trataré de subir todos los capítulos estos dias


	5. Día de playa

Era pasado el medio día y Mu se encontraba rodeado de los amigos de Milo. Estaban en la playa disfrutado del día caluroso que les permitía adentrarse al mar.

Cuando Milo lo invitó, no dudó ni por un momento en ir con él ya que jamás había conocido el mar. Lo había visto pero no había podido meterse al agua y sentir el agua salada que lo refrescaba luego de sentir el sol caliente en su espalda.

Estuvieron en el agua un largo rato, y se divirtieron. Luego se sentaron en la arena a disfrutar de unas cervezas, aunque Mu prefirió acompañar a aiorios con una soda, ya que jamás había tomado cerveza. Sabe tomar vino con alguna cena. Pero no cerveza. Probó un poco y no le gusto para nada. Por lo que prefirió la soda. Milo estaba charlando animadamente con aioria y la novia de este que los había acompañado, una pelirroja bastante linda (marin).

Fue en ese momento cuando aiorios aprovechó para comenzar a sondear al joven

_ hacen linda pareja, verdad!

_ si. Se nota que se quieren mucho.

_ si. Así es. Aunque si no fuera por Milo de seguro hoy no estarían juntos

_ por que?

_ estuvieron noviando toda su adolecencia, pero el bruto de mi hermano nunca quería blanquear nada concreto y ella finalmente se cansó. Mi hermano quedó muy deprimido en ese entonces y hasta estuvo por dejarse vencer. Pero Milo de alguna manera los reunió y los encerró hasta que arreglaran sus diferencias

_ y lo hicieron?

_ si. Aunque al principio se la pasaban distanciados. Pero ese muchacho logró que ambos vieran lo mucho que se quieren

_ como hizo eso?

_ no lo se. Es toda la historia oficial que conozco. Deberías preguntarle a aioria que fue lo que hizo o que les dijo. Pero si se que funcionó y se casaran dentro de poco

_ que lindo!

Mu observaba tranquilo a la pareja. Se notaba que apreciaban mucho a Milo, y se preguntó si alguna vez el tendría eso quería ellos mostraban

_ y tu? (Pregunto interesado )Tienes alguna novia?

_ yo ( Mu se sonrojo) no.

_ has tenido alguna?

_ eh estado comprometido de palabra con muchas chicas. Pero nunca tuve novia. Ni creó llegar a tenerla.

Aiorios quedó algo intrigado con esa afirmación

_ no entiendo!

_ mi madre siempre quería comprometerme con cuanta chica de sociedad se le cruzaba. Pero yo nunca acepte a ninguna de esas chicas. Y siempre me molesto saber que ella pretendía que debía aceptar a quien me pusiera en frente.

_ ósea que deberías estar con alguien que tu madre apruebe?

_ si. Al menos eso fue lo que siempre me mostraron.

_ y no te gustan esa clase de mujeres?

_ no me gustan las mujeres. Ese es el problema

(Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba saber)

_ ya veo, entonces tuviste algún novio y a ellos le molesto?

_ fue más complicado, nunca estuve con nadie, y tampoco planeó estar con el primero que se me crucé, sólo por que si. Los hombres siempre llamaron mi atención. Y cuando planté el tema en casa, fue cuando más me... Aislaron. Creó que les doy vergüenza

_ no creó que sea eso. Bueno en realidad no lo se. No conozco a tus padres y no puedo dar una opinión o un punto de vista neutral. Por lo que sólo te diré que haces bien en no querer ir detrás de nadie a las apuradas.

_ gracias.

_ es más. Si jamás has estado con nadie y no estas apurado. Yo diría que esperes a la persona indicada. No valla a ser que llegue uno y te engatuse y luego de obtener una revolcada te deja y va en busca de otro. Eso suele pasar

_ no sabría diferenciar las intenciones de nadie.

_ mmmm... Menos mal que Asmita te llevó a su casa. Si estuvieras en hotel donde hay muchas clases de personas seguramente ya estarías siendo cortejado por algún galán que quiera poco de ti.

_ como puedes saberlo?

_ los hoteles son grandes. Y los aprovechandos son muchos, tarde o temprano alguno se cruzaría en tu camino. Dalo por seguro

_ aha...

Mu quedó pensativo. Se sentía afortunado de haberse cruzado con Asmita. Realmente estaba cómodo en ese lugar y con esa clase de gente.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos dirigió su vista hacia un costado y vio a una persona que le pareció conocida.

El joven en cuestión era delgado y de larga cabellera azul turquesa. Era bastante serio y sabía que recordaba esa mirada fría de algún lado. Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar pero no llegaba a él ni el lugar ni la circunstancia.

El joven lo miró y sus ojos color violeta lo llevaron directo a su recuerdo. Había sido durante muchas de sus visitas a los medicos. Jamás habían hablado, pero siempre estaban los mismos días y en las mismas salas de espera. No recordaba su nombre pero si lo recordaba a él. De pronto el muchacho también pareció recordarlo y sin dudarlo se hacerco a él.

_ Mu de Aries verdad? ( lo saludo bastante serio, para ser quien comenzó a socializar)

_ si, hola. Disculpa pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

_ soy Camus 

_ Camus, claro. Camus de acuario. El hijo del Sr degel verdad?

_ si. Puedo sentarme

(Habló dirigiéndose a aiorios)

_ claro! ( respondió, aunque quedó algo asustado, ya que ese podría ser un potencial rival para su amigo)

_ que haces en grecia? ( preguntó Mu)

_ vine de vacaciones

_ en serio?

_ si. Casi siempre vengó aqui. Aunque nunca a esta playa. Me fui del lado turístico por que no paraban de molestarme

_ quienes ?

_ unos indeseados!

Mu comenzó una charla muy extraña con el joven. Hablaban de sus familiares. Se preguntaban cosas básicas y su conversacion parecía sacada de una escena donde dos personas tomaban te y fingían conocerse. Era extraño. Mu era muy educado y el tal camus bastante frío para responder. Y parecía buscar las respuestas o las preguntas de una manera calculadora.

Aiorios le ofreció una bebida, este aceptó una soda y comenzaron a hablar de un cachorro que camus había encontrado hacia un par de horas. Le preguntaba al local si conocía algún centro donde pueda dejarlo, ya que en el hotel no se lo permitían y como una de sus patas había sido accidentada no quería dejarlo a la deriva de cualquiera que no pueda atenderlo.

Aiorios comenzó a pensar y sabía que había un lugar pero no recordaba donde por lo que se disculpó y fue en busca de Milo, quien de seguro sabría dar una dirección exacta ya que conocía prácticamente toda atenas.

Milo, aioria y marin se habían acercado a otro grupo de amigos que se encontraba ahí y planeaban reunirse el fin de semana cuando aiorios se acercó. Luego de un cruce de palabras Milo acompaño al mayor y volvieron junto a Mu y su extraño conocido.

Al hacercarse Milo observó al ojivioleta y sonrió " pero que bombón " pensó.

_ hola, tu eres quien necesita un lugar en para un cachorro?

Camus lo observó y casi que se le cae sangre por la nariz.

Ese joven era precioso. Tenía el cabello húmedo y su no tan largo pero desordenado cabellos azul violáceo le quedaba bien a su portador, el cuerpo perfectamente marcado y bronceado lo hizo salivar y su rostro era un espectáculo para su vista. Su nariz era perfecta, labios que ofrecían una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes y sus ojos azules lo hacían más atractivo junto a sus cejas que eran un poco más oscuras pero que le quedaban perfectas a su rostro. Era precioso. Y a él siempre le gustaron los hombres tan... Naturales. Si natural, esa era la palabra que podría describir lo hermoso de ese hombre

Había conocido muchos en su vida, en París estaba lleno de hombres hermosos, pero era una belleza artificial, rodeada de maquillaje cirugías y depilaciónes. Era tan aburrido ver todo aquello pero este hombre representaba la belleza natural que siempre admiro, y eso que no se ánimo a bajar la mirada por debajo de su short. No, debía mantener la compostura y seguir escuchando esa voz tan varonil que hacia que sea más atractivo todavía.

Milo notó que se sonrojo un poco y sonrió todavía más.

_ si, yo vi hace una horas como un motociclista golpeó un cachorro que cruzaba una calle. Luego lo tome y lo lleve hasta un veterinario y me dijo que en un par de horas podría ir a buscarlo, pero no puedo quedarmelo ya que estoy en un hotel y no me lo permiten. Por lo que quisiera dejarlo en lugar confía... Confiable ( se turbo un poco ya que Milo se tomó la molestia de sentarse junto a él)

_ que tierno.

_ tierno? ( se volvió a sonrojar )

_ si, si fuera otro lo hubiera dejado tirado. Bien conozco un lugar, pero creó que están al maximo de su capacidad. Por lo que tendremos que ir a ver si pueden tenerlo o no!

_ ojala y que si. Yo igual le dejaré lo suficiente para que pueda ser mantenido, hasta que alguien lo adopte.

_ mmm, si no esta mal ( le llamaba mucho la atención la manera tan... Seca que tenía para hablar, si no fuera por que realmente parecía querer ayudar a ese cachorro el diría que podría estar hablando del clima. Por el tono) esta lejo tu hotel?

_ no! Por que?

_ no puedo llevarte conduciendo ya que EH estado tomando y no sería muy... Seguro. Por lo que te propongo que vallas a tu hotel te cambies y vallamos al centro ahora que es temprano. Podemos ir en taxi

_ tienes auto?

_ si! Pero te digo que no puedo conducir

_ puedes guiarme, yo conduciré.

_ claro. Pero entonces tu tendrías que acomparme a casa a buscarlo, ya que nos trajo aiorios. Y no lo tengo aquí

_ vives lejos?

_ no ( Milo no entendía, la conversacion parecía agradable, pero el joven a su lado parecía demasiado serio, y ser bastante cortante. Si no fuera por que lo vio sonrojarse levemente cuando se sentó junto a el, sólo le hubiera dado la dirección y listo, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le dio al cruzarse con semejante hermosura. )

Milo se levantó y le dio la mano para "ayudarlo a levantarse" y este aceptó. Se despidieron de Mu y de aiorios que veían la escena algo divertidos, y luego se marcharon.

_ que amable que es Milo.

_ oh si, estoy seguro que quiere ser muuuy amable con ese tal camus!

Bueno. Al menos camus no sería un problema. Ahora debía darle la información que tenía a su amigo. Mientras debía llevar a todos devuelta a casa.

Mientras se habían retirado y caminaban hacia el hotel aprovecharon a conocerse mejor.

_ soy Milo por cierto

_ Camus de acuario.

_ ah! Yo soy Khan! Ósea mi apellido es Khan.

_ no eres griego?

_ no, soy indio. Aunque mi madre lo era y vivo en grecia desde los dos años así que se podría decir que soy griego.

_ yo nací en siberia, pero vivo toda mi vida en Francia, por lo que se podría decir que soy francés.

_ siempre eres así?

_ así cómo

_ así de frio para hablar!

_ si.

_ que detallista! Jajaja! Y por que?

_ no lo se. Debe ser el tipo de crianza que tuve. Y mi manera de ser es así. No puedo ni podría cambiar.

_ no. De seguro que no! Y estas con alguien? Ya sabes, sales con alguien... O te vez de en cuando... O tienes novia... O novio?... O

_ tu siempre eres tan impulsivo?

_ impulsivo?

_ si. Creó que quieres saber más de lo que te permitiría saber. Aunque no. No estoy con nadie. Eh tenido uno que otro novio. Pero ahora estoy sólo.

_ valla! ( que lindo saberlo)

_ y tu?

_ yo, estoy sólo. Novio no tengo ni tuve, aunque eh estado con alguien alguna vez.

_ nunca haz tenido novio?

_ creó que un novio no se tiene sólo por que dos personas se gusten. Eso es otra cosa. Un novio se debe tener cuando ambos estén enamorados, si no no vale. Para que estar de novio con alguien que tarde o temprano te dejara. Prefiero más, lo libre. Ya que es más fácil a la hora de una separación segura.

_ jamás lo había visto de ese modo!

Habían llegado al hotel y camus entró a cambiarse, luego pasaron por la clínica veterinaria y se dirigieron a casa de Milo, que no estaba tan lejos del lugar.

_ es feo!

_ no seas malo, no es feo.

_ si lo es. ( en efecto lo era, se notaba que era " marca perro" como solía decirle él a los perros de la calle que eran la cruza de muchas cruzas)

_ se nota que cuando cresca será más bello!

_ hay, pero que mentira tan grande. No le mientas al pobre. ( era un cachorro, negro con el osico alargado y beige. Estaba tan delgado, que lo mostraba con aspecto más feo del que parecía. Y tenía las orejas tan largas que Milo le levantaba las mismas y se reía

_ cual es el chiste?

_ mira, si le levantó las orejas parece un murciélago jajajajaja!

Camus tomó al cachorro que estaba siendo hostigado por un divertido Milo. Le gustaba su manera de ser, era tan opuesto a él que no pudo dejar de imaginar, que harían linda pareja ( que estaba pensando, las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. O tal vez sería la falta de sexo) iba a preguntar algo, pero vio que Milo frenaba ante una cada bastante grande ( más bien parecía una mansión )

_ quieres pasar?

_ no. Mejor te esperó aquí. Así no tardamos mucho!

_ claro esperame a la vuelta, ahí esta un gran porton por ahí sacare el auto.

_ de acuerdo.

Milo entró y camus estaba dirigiéndose al lugar indicado cuando vio en un costado bajo la sombra de un árbol a la que estaba seguro era la hermana de Mu. No le llamó mucho la atención ya que supuso que ambos estaban vacacionando en gracia. Luego de unos minutos, Milo salió con fiat 147.

Camus lo vio y se acercó tranquilamente

_ como se supone que voy a conducir este auto tan pequeño?

_ jaja! No te gusta?

_ soy muy alto para poder maniobrar dentro de ese espacio tan reducido!

_ pues ( mientras se movía al asiento del copiloto) yo soy tan alto como tu y lo manejo sin problemas, es cuestión de acostumbrarse! Pasa.

Camus entró como pudo y dejó alccahorro feo ( según Milo) en el asiento trasero dentro de una caja que ajustó con el cinturón. Luego trató de acomodarse y pudo bastante bien.

_ no podrías poner a nadie atrás ya que los asientos del frente roban todo el espacio!

_ si, igual este sólo lo suelen utilizar los inquilinos que no tienen auto. Es una especie de servicio que les ofrece mi padre. Normalmente yo utilizó una camioneta con doble cabina pero tiene descompuesto el burro. Tengo que cambiarle el capacitor y funcionará. Pero me olvido de ir a comprarlo, este último mes ha sido muy atariado para mi. Supongo que en estos días lo haré.

_ sabes de mecánica?

_ se de todo.

Camus volvió a sonrojarse ante ese comentario, más por el tono que utilizó el oji azul, y se reprendió mentalmente al imaginárselo lleno de grasa frente a un auto. Dios sería lindo bañarlo después de eso! (Diablos, en que se ponía a pensar)

Milo comenzó a dirigirlo y salieron directo al centro donde se supone podría dejar instalado al cachorro.

Por otra parte ya todos habían vuelto de su tarde en el mar y tanto aiorios como su hermano y la novia de este se despidieron de él.

Mu cruzó la calle ya que la casa de ellos quedaba justo en frente y vio que su hermana estaba esperándolo

Se sorprendió al verla, pero más fue su alegría al saber que era ella y no su padre. Si shion estuviera ahí y le dijera toma tus cosas y nos vamos. Seguramente él lo obedecería.


	6. Sorpresas una tras otra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que se sienta algo realista

_ yuzhurija!

_ Mu! Que bueno verte!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron

_ lo mismo digo. Aunque me extraña verte aquí!  
Dijo Mu algo nervioso. Yuzhurija lo miro divertida

_ hubieras preferido a papá?

_ no. Creó que no. Aunque me llama la atención que él no este aquí.

_ ah, de seguro en algún momento aparecerá por aquí. Creó que comprendieron que lo mejor es darte tu espació.

_ en serio? ( escéptico)

_ y yo como voy a saberlo? Sólo te digo lo que me dijeron. Tal vez ahora estén viniendo para acá, quien sabe!

_ ojala y que no. Quieres pasar?

_ pensé que jamás lo diarias

Mu le sonrió a su hermana y la condujo a su departamento.

Una vez ahí le ofreció un te pero ella prefirió algo fresco.

Mu sabía que su hermana no estaba ahí sólo para verlo, por lo que prefirió no andar con rodeos y preguntarle

_ y bien. Me dirás que te trae a grecia?

_ tu. Que más me puede traer. ( hablaba desinteresadamente)

_ me imaginó. Aunque no entiendo, el por que.

_ Mu, sabes que te adoro. Sabes que jamás permitiría que te pase nada malo. Sinceramente yo no iba a venir. Me encanta que hallás tomado las riendas de tu vida y quieras salir adelante. Y te admiro por hacerlo sin dudar. Pero mamá quería venir a explicarte lo que yo haré.

_ mamá?

_ si. Tu sabes... Que yo no permito que quieran dominar mi vida y eso. Y discutí con nuestros padres cuando vi que querían venir a buscarte de inmediato. Espero, que te permitan seguir tranquilo. Aunque quise venir para advertirte que quieren que vuelvas.

_ no tardaron mucho en querer que vuelva.

_ es verdad, apenas te fuiste mamá llamó a papá y el volvió de su viaje y averiguaron hasta en que avión ibas.

_ si, y luego en el aeropuerto hicieron que me retengan para pedirme que vuelva

_ en serio?

_ si. Por suerte conozco mis derechos y con eso logre salir sin tener que ir de vuelta a París.

Ambos hablaban calmados, aunque yuzhurija solia hablar irónicamente. Pero trataba de ser sincera con él. Debía darle una noticia que no sabía como tomaría su hermano. Pero primero quería asegurarse de que se encuentre en condiciones psicológicas para poder hacerlo.

_ bien. Te escuchó.

_ no es muy fácil.

_ tan grave es lo que tengo?

_ mmmm no se si grave, tal vez tu te puedas definir distinto.

_ por favor yuzhurija! Eh esperado toda mi vida para saber que es lo que tengo, estoy más que preparado para saberlo. Por lo que te pido que me lo digas sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto

_ tienes órganos que no deberías tener! (Dijo rápidamente)

_ perdón! ( algo sorprendido, aunque retomó su calma)Quien tipo de órganos

_ órganos femeninos.

_ femeninos?

_ si. Tienes en ti todo el sistema reproductor femenino. De hecho tienes en ti lo mismo que cualquier mujer, incluso puedes llegar a quedar embarazado si tuvieras relaciones sexuales con un hombre y claro esta si tu fueras el pasivo.

Siempre tan directa. Yuzhurija daba la noticia como si no fuera tan... Peculiar. Mu estaba tratando de procesar la información. No era algo fácil de asimilar y en su mente apareció la imagen de terror que tuvo su madre cuando le confesó que le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres. Ahora entendía sólo un poco su desesperación por alejarlo de cualquier hombre que se le acerque y esa tonta manía de querer emparejarlo cuanta muchacha decente ( según el criterio de saori) apareciera por su camino.

_ eso es...

_ imposible? No lo creó

_ por que?

_ primero deberias leer el informe médico ( sacó de la mochila que tenía un carpeta con varios informes médicos. Un legajo. Y varias ecografías)

_ te lo dieron?

_ si. Ayer un investigador les dijo donde te habías instalado y estaban planeando venir. Pero volví a discutir con ellos y la carpeta estaba sobre la mesa. La tome y la guarde en la mochila. Y les dije que yo me encargaría de que tu lo sepas. Y que no se les ocurra venir a fastidiarte o a querer obligarte a volver por que los demandaría.

_ bajo que cargos?

_ te podría decir la extensa lista que les dije, pero quisiera primero que entiendas que no hay nada grave en ti. Y que tampoco eres un caso único. Eh estado investigando y aunque no lo creas eh leeido sobre muchos casos donde por malformaciones congénitas han nacido muchas personas con doble sexo! Aunque esas personas suelen tener ambos órganos reproductores bien a la vista. Te puedo asegurar que hay muchas mujeres con cuerpo femenino y que portan un inusual pene entre las piernas. O muchos hombres que tienen una vagina. Hay tantos casos extraordinarios que te quedarías asombrado!

_ se le llama hermafroditismo!

_ sabes del tema?

_ conozco la terminología. Y la verdad es que no pensé que ese era mi problema

_ bueno. Esas personas tienen vidas tranquilas.

_ pero no entiendo ( se puso a leer los informes) cual es el miedo de mamá, que quede embarazado? Acaso un hermafrodita no tiene lo contrario?

_ que contrario

_ bueno se sabe que un hermafrodita, o una persona que tiene ambos sexos no puede reproducirse. O sólo puede producir óvulos o espermatozoides.

_ como sabes tanto!

_ eh visto muchos documentales de ese tipo con mamá!

_ valla. Tal vez inconscientemente ella quería tenerte informado del tema.

_ tal vez.

_ o tal vez sea papá quien no quiera que sepas nada!

_ no lo se. Tendría que hablar con el... ( se callo al encontrar un párrafo marcado donde decía que el era incapaz de desarrollar espermatozoides. Por el contrario. Era más factible que en su caso particular. El desarrollo de ovolus que tengan la capacidad de ser fecundados.) ya veo.

yuzhurija se acercó a él para ver que era lo que había leído. Luego le tocó el hombro. Y tranquilamente buscó entre varias páginas una que se notaba que había sido muy arrugada.

_en esta hoja creó que están, o el miedo o la ira de nuestros padres.

_ no me ánimo a leerlo.

En efecto. Mu estaba algo... Shokeado por la noticia. Sinceramente no es que le molestara. Algo en su interior estaba muy tranquilo. Ya que se había imaginado muchas cosas un poco más graves que esa. Pero eso. No sabía como tomarlo. Estaba muy nervioso. Aunque el no lo notaba su hermana podía ver el leve temblor que tenía. Por suerte se encontraba estaba completamente segura que debía saber todo lo más importante. Por lo que volvió a sentarse frente a el en la mesa aunque no lo miraba a él. Conocía a su hermano. Sabía que era más fácil para el recibir una noticia de esa manera. Así lo había hecho cuando le contó que su padre ya no la veía como a una hija.

_ tienes un nivel de estrógeno muy elevado.

_ y eso que es.

_ es una hormona. El estrógeno es la homona femeninas que tienen la función de de proporcionar los caracteres femeninos a una mujer y de ayudar en los procesos reproductivos y naturales como la menstruación. Mientras que la testosterona, es la hormona masculina que tiene la función de desarrollar los procesos reproductivos y los caracteres principales de los hombres  
hace crecer la barba, desarrolla músculos, engrosa la voz, genera pelo en la axilas etc. Es lo que define a un ser como femenino o masculino.

_ ósea que soy una mujer

_ no. No lo eres. Eres un hombre. Que tiene organos femeninos. Lee bien todo verás como es que si tienes relaciónes puedes llegar a quedar embarazado. Pero el caso es que tienes algo que nos define como mujeres

_ que?

_ el gusto por los hombres!

_ como es posible que eso se sepa?

_ te diré lo que leí ahí: lo que realmente buscan las mujeres en un hombre, es que tenga un fuerte sistema inmune, mucha testosterona y bajos niveles de cortisol, la hormona del estrés.  
Y a simple vista una mujer puede determinar si un hombre tiene altos niveles de testosterona. Como tu tienes muy desarrolladas las hormonas femeninas en tu cuerpo, es decir el estrógeno y lo que este genera. Y que irremediablemente siempre sentirás más atracción por los caballeros que tengan un nivel bajo de estrés ya que eso los muestra como posibles candidatos seguros para que tu puedas reproducirse.

_ hablas como si fuera un animal ( Mu había cerrado sus ojos. Su hermana sabía por propia experiencia que cuando hacia eso era más para calmarse internamente. Ya que el era muy pacífico y cuando sentía que iba a explotar prefería calmarse y seguir hablando del tema.)

_ no. Estoy diciéndote una de las tantas conclusiónes que sacaron de ti varios científicos que tuvieron la aprobación de nuestros padres para analizar hasta la última hormona que hay en ti. De hecho hay un médico que habla de tu caso, obviamente no menciona tu nombre. Donde explica muchas cosas de ti deberías buscarlo. ( le dio un papel ) aquí tienes un enlase para que lo busques por internet.

_ yuzhurija!

_ dime!

_ mamá y papa te dijeron por que siempre me mantuvieron aislado de todo?

_ no. No lo hicieron. Papa dijo que tenían sus motivos. Mamá llorando me explicó que tu malformacion se dio en el primer trimestre del embarazo y que así te desarrollaste.

_ en serio?

_ si. De hecho nosotros venimos de una fertilización asistida.

_ no lo sabia!

_ bueno, el caso es que tu y yo nos formamos en bolsas distintas. Pero tu tenías compañía

_ en verdad?

_ si. Pero se absorbieron y el resultado fue que tu naciste como un hombre. Pero con órganos femeninos. Papa mencionó que cualquier aprovechado podría abusar de ti y dejarte embarazado!

_ suena a una escusa tonta

_ sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que sabes muy bien como defenderte

_ si. Bueno igual hasta no hablar con ellos no sabré bien si mienten o esconden algo más

_ al menos sabes lo que tienes.

_ si. Aunque todavía estoy algo escéptico.

_ claro. Tu lee eso y si es necesario puedes ir a ver a un especialista que te trate. Más que nada para saber como estas actualmente. Ya que el último informe data de cuando tenías trece.

_ si. Lo haré... Y tu que harás

Yuzhurija cambio un poco el ambienté y su tono para sacar a Mu de su shock inicial

_ yo aprovechare que estoy en gracia y disfrutaré del mar, los monumentos y por supuesto de los griegos.

_ nunca cambias! ( sonrió)

_ nop. Y tu?

_ yo estoy instalado aquí

_ no te adelantes a responder.

_ ni querías saber eso?

_ no. Quería saber si ya has estado... Mmm, observando la gran variedad de hombres que te ofrece grecia

Mu se río de lo poco discreta que podía ser su hermana

_ tal vez!

_ es alguien de aquí?

_ mmm tal vez!

_ ouch ( medio dudosa y cautelosa) esperó que no sea alguien de cabellos azules ya que lo vi salir con alguien que conozco de París

_ hablas de camus?

_ si, ese mismo! Como lo conoces

_ siempre lo cruce en la clínica donde mamá me llevaba a hacer mis estudios

_ en serio?

_ y tu como lo conoces?

_ donde suelo ir a bailar el esta. Aunque parece muy reservado. Es bastante liberado.

_ bueno, ambos lo hemos cruzado en varios lugares. Aunque tu en boliches y yo en clinicas

_ será que tiene lo mismo que tu?

_ no lo se. Sería mucha casualidad!

_ no lo creó, si la clínica se especializaba en ese tipo de casos.

_ bueno. Cuando lo vea le preguntarle de tu parte que tiene!

_ gracias luego cuentame.

Ambos rieron

_ si yo lo vi en la playa y se me hacerco luego se marchó con el joven que viste que por cierto se llama Milo, y no. No es en quien me fije.

_ y de quien te " fijaste"

_ por que lo dices " así" ( ambos habían hecho comillas con los dedos)

_ por que pareces un idiota diciendo me fije! Dime sólo quien esta llamando tu atención. O eres tan ignorante de esos temas que ya estas enamorado. Que hago te explicó lo de las flores y las abejas!

_ jajaja! Basta. Si entonces la palabra es quien llamó mi atención. Es el hermano.

_ mmm

_ mmm que?

_ son parecidos?

_ para nada. De hecho el hermano Tiene una larga cabellera rubia. Es tan alto como yo. Es muy tranquilo y es budista aunque tiene un carácter fuerte

_ mm que aburrido suena!

_ por que lo dices así.

_ vamos Mu! Pareces que quieres convencerme de que es perfecto. No me importa su carácter. Dudó que lo quieras para casarte o si?

_ yuzhurija, tampoco planeó irme con el primero que se me crucé. Y sólo te digo que me llamó la atención . no me gusta de un modo romántico.

_ no es de esa clase?

_ no lo se.

_ bueno. Sinceramente no tengo idea de la clase de hombres que tegusten . como tu sabes a mi me gusta la variacion y para nada elegiría alguien que lo caractericen como tranquilo y fuerte. Pero yo soy yo. Y tu eres tú! Fijate en quien quieras. Sólo ten cuidado y si llegas a tener sexo con alguien por el amor de dios cuidate.

Mu se sonrojo ante las palabras de su hermana. Ciertamente se había fijado en shaka. Aunque no lo había comentado con nadie ( ni lo haría) sabía que su hermana le haría una escena algo tonta para quitarle algo de presión al asunto. Siempre lo hacia y el podía confiar en que ella no lo juzgaría.

_ oye, y que más puedes decirme del rubio?

_ no lo se.

_ vamos... A ver! Ya se. Es delgado?

_ si

_ atlético?

_ no lo creó

_ ósea que es delgado pero no marcado de músculos, onda el hermano

_ te diría que son opuestos

_ mmm... Bien. Y su rostro?

_ es lindo

_ hay dios mío, pareces un adolescente. Como es su rostro!

_ eh... Tiene labios finos. Eh... su naris es recta eh... tiene un chacra en la frente que lo caracteriza como indu. Tiene flequillo algo largo

_ un indu Rubió? Que loco! Y que tan largo es flequillo.

_ a que te refieres!

_ te daría un golpe en la cabeza ( hablaba en serio mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de que su hermano se lo describa mejor) es más largo que el tuyo?

_ no! De hecho el no lo usa hacia los lados como yo

_ ah se lo deja sobre el rostro

_ algo así!

_ y de que color son los ojos de rubio

_ shaka

_ uuuuh que nombre... Shaka!( lo pronunció lento y dramático)

_ no lo se!

_ que no sabes

_ no se de que color son sus ojos!

_ que! Usa lentes oscuros?

_ no. Los mantiene cerrados todo el tiempo!

_ y eso?

_ es una promesa o algo así que el hizo!

_ ya veo por que te gusta.

_ por que!

_ siempre te gustaron los complicados.

_ no es cierto!

_ claro que lo es. Mira tienes al hermano que esta pero como el quiere. Es simpático y de seguro hasta te cae bien. Sin embargo te llama más la atención ese que es una especie de inalcanzable de seguro.

_ no me gusta por eso!

_ seguro que no. Pero si se que siempre te fijaste en los inalcanzables. Ya que papa y mamá siempre te tuvieron alejados del amor, siempre viste a aquellos que de seguro jamás se fijaran en ti.

_ bueno en aquella época no podía salir con nadie que no apruben mamá y papa

_ tu no podías salir con nadie

_ también. Y me permitía fijarme en alguien que de seguro no me viera con ningún tipo de intención.

_ si lo se. De seguro el profesor Albafica vivía en tu mente aunque no lo supiera. ( Mu sonrió ante eso. Todavía recordaba aquel amor imaginario que se planteaba en su mente con aquel profesor. Su hermana vivía dándole ánimos para que el se le declarara, pero el nunca se ánimo)

_ bien. Me imaginó que te quedarías a dormir aquí, verdad?

_ te imaginas mal.

_ te quedaras en un hotel.

_ eres tan adorable ( apretándole una mejilla)no es más fácil preguntarme que haré ( sonrisa maliciosa)

_ que harás yuzhurija? ( frotando su mejilla)

_ me quedare con un amigo

_ y... De donde conoces a ese amigo?

_ de París, de donde más lo voy a conocer!

_ que bueno! Supongo. Pero pensé que te quedarías con migo!

_ no. Hermano querido. Hace tres día te fuiste de casa para ser un hombre independiente, creeme que no hay nadie más feliz que yo por eso. Por lo que no interrumpiré tu sabía decisión quedándome contigo.

_ no es ningún inconveniente para mi

_ lo se. Pero ya hable con Tenma al respecto y me esta esperando.

_ tenma?

_ si, tenma. Lo recuerdas?

_ levemente, ese día... No lo vi bien!

_ bueno mañana puedo presentárselo

_ y...

_ aah! No me mires asi no estare con el haciendo lo de aquella vez si!

_yo no puedo juzgarte. Sólo puedo pedirte que uses protección

_ no hay nadie en el mundo que se cuide como yo

Mu acompaño a su hermana hasta la salida. Estaba feliz de verla en el camino le recomendó que se compre un móvil ya que sería más fácil comunicarse entre ellos ante cualquier cosa. Y luego se marchó tranquilamente.

El volvió al lugar donde dejó todos los papeles que su hermana le dejó y comenzó a leerlos uno por uno.

En la planta baja shaka había salido de su habitual clase de meditación con los alumnos que tenía. Estaba en la cocina preparando la comida ya que ese día le tocaba a él hacerlo.

Su padre trataba de mantener una charla con él pero estaba algo distante.

No sabía que le pasaba a su hijo, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarlos durante mucho tiempo. Ya que sabía que a shaka no le gustaba encargarse de la casa y se había enterado que casi no había ayudado a su hermano. Precisamente por eso habían discutido por eso cuando llegó. Ya que supo que Milo se encargó de todo. No era fácil para milo y él muchas veces quiso contratar a alguien que se encargue de la casa para que Milo se dedique más a su oficio favorito y con el que ganaba dinero. Pero este no se lo permitía.

Shaka en cambio estaba cómodo con su vida y le molestaba mucho cuando le tocaba encargarse de algo que no le correspondía. Ahora mismo quería hablar del tema pero su hijo parecía en otro lado.

En efecto shaka estaba pensando mucho sobre lo que había hablado el día anterior con aiorios, quería seguir su concejo, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Claro que el querer estar no iba para nada con lo que el deseaba hacer. Pero si algo que parecía necesitar.

Era verdad que el saber de shun lo había dejado bastante desencajado, pero no quería admitirlo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que algo lo rosaba por las piernas. Asustado o más bien asombrado pudo ver a un cachorrito que olfateaba todo en la cocina

_ y esto?

_ que cosa? (Preguntó su padre)

_ hay un perro en la cocina, no lo sientes?

_ si, creo que lo sentí. Pero no es mío!

_ es mío ( interrumpió Milo)

Shaka lo miró esperando una explicación.

_ es que en la casa de la señora caristeas no había espacio para dejar a ningún cachorro por el momento y le dije a camus que me lo quedaría. Total aquí necesitamos uno.

_ como es? ( preguntó su padre. Shaka iba a describirlo pero Milo lo interrumpió)

_ bastante fea, pero es muy amigable

_ que preciso!. Milo cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas así a un perro

_ o a un gato ( lo interrumpió shaka divertido) te lo decribo padre. Es pequeño, negro, tiene el osico beige y parece que ha pasado por hambre y... Por que tiene la pata vendada!

_ lo atropellaron, camus vio el accidente y lo rescató

_ quien es camus?(preguntó shaka)

_ es un conocido de Mu( shaka lo miró asombrado por el hecho de ser conocido de Mu) lo conocí esta tarde en la playa. Fue ahí donde nos comentó lo del perro y lo lleve hasta el centro donde los reciben pero como esta lleno.

_ te lo quedaste.

_ algo así, es que justamente la Sra caristeas me comentó que papá le había dicho que quería uno y camus me sugirió que este podría ser buena compañía, además mañana traera comida para ella.

_ es hembra, perfecto!

Asmita se había arrodillado en el suelo para sentirla. Era muy amigable, y parecía ser pequeña, justo lo que necesitaban

_ al menos no es un gran danés

_ hey, rufius era hermoso.

_ si lo era, pero también era muy grande y se me complicaba salir con él. Dile a tu amigo que no es necesario que traiga comida. Aquí lo podremos mantener.

Rufius era un perro que tuvieron muchos años y que había fallecido de un ataque al corazón hacia más de seis meses. No quisieron reemplazarlo de inmediato pero Asmita necesitaba tener un perro al lado y prefería las hembras que por alguna razón le hacían más caso y aprendían más rápido con el. Rufius fue muy querido por ellos pero para Asmita fue muy complicado adaptarse a él.

Ahora acariciaba a la perrita y trataba de jugar con ella y hacerse su amigo

_ sabes que edad tiene.

_ bueno, la Sra caristeas dijo que no pasaba de los tres meses.

_ bueno si Naia dijo eso, en tonces tiene que ser verdad.

_ sí, también la vacuno de no se que. Me dijo que esta lista para ti.

_ que bueno.

Asmita se levantó y buscó uno de los platos que habían quedado de la mascota anterior, luego se dirigió al refrigerador y buscó la botella de leche y le sirvió en un plato y se lo dio a la perrita que la tomó con muchas ansias.

Luego de una cena tranquila donde Milo comentaba lo ocurrido en su día y todos lo estaban escuchando, shaka se retiró preguntando si la secadora ya había sido arreglada. A lo que su hermano le dijo que no. Por lo que tomo su ropa y que había sacado de la lavadora y se dirigio al sector donde estaba la secadora que utilizaban los inquilinos. Esperaba que no haya nadie ahí.

Una vez afuera con su cesto y al llegar al aparato lo escuchó encendido, pero no sentía a nadie por ahí. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar al responsable de lo que este dentro del aparato cuando Mu lo sobresalto

_ no le queda mucho a lo que esta dentro.

Shaka se asustó ( como siempre lo hacia cuando Mu lo sorprendía) pero al asustarse no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y observar al portador de aquella voz que le había gustado desde un principio. Al verlo se sintió extrañamente feliz. Mu era tal y como se lo había descrito Milo. Aunque el no le había dicho que su cabello se partía al medio y sus flequillo largo se acomodaba en el costado de su rostro, tampoco le habia dicho que la paz de su voz se reflejaba en su rostro. Y le gusto mucho esos puntos que estaban en el lugar de sus cejas. Lo hacían único. Era simplemente hermoso, sus ojos lo vieron directamente y se sonrojó levemente. Luego se dio la vuelta y dejó el cesto en el piso.

_ lo siento ( dijo Mu) te asuste?.

_ si, es que no logró sentirte! Y cuando hablas de repente me asustas

_ como es eso que no puedes sentirme? ( preguntó curioso mu)

_ suelo sentir los aromas de las personas, por eso se cuando están cerca mío, suelo sentir sus pasos. Incluso su respiración si no hay mucho ruido en el ambiente. Pero no siento nada de eso cuando estas cerca!

Shaka se lo había explicado de una manera muy tranquila. Mu sonrió ante eso. Sabía exactamente por que él no lo sentía.

_ estoy acostumbrado a no ser un estorbo. Normalmente nadie sabe que estoy ahí hasta que habló. Es algo que llevó practicando desde muy pequeño

_ por que?

_ siempre eh estado con alguno de mis padres cerca y a veces ellos no querían que me aleje por ningún motivo, si había una reunión o debia estar presente en alguna conversacion privada debía ser silencioso, y no moverme, así fue desde niño. Cuando fui creciendo me acostumbre a lavarme con jabones neutrales, ya que todo el tiempo estuve cerca de químicos, o de materiales que dejan olores fuerte, y a mi madre no le agradaban esos olores. Por lo que aprendí a estar siempre sin ningún tipo de perfume. En la empresa con mi padre estamos en la misma oficina. Y siempre que habla o se reúne con alguien yo debo estar ahí. Pero debo comportarme como si no lo este. Por lo que ya es parte de mi esa forma de andar. Esa manera de estar, pero no estar. Y también es raro que huela a algún perfume específico.

_ ya veo. Bueno. Ahora entiendo el por que sólo lo siento cuando habla. Pero el caminar? Tampoco siento sus pasos cuando llega!

_ también es algo que hago por los mismos motivos que recién mencione. Es que soy muy callado al caminar

_ es usted único. Mire que mi padre es un hombre muy sigiloso, y por como anda nadie creería que esta ciego. Pero yo lo puedo sentir

_ tal vez por que es su padre

_ precisamente!

_ quiere tomar asiento

_ claro.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento. Aunque shaka se preguntaba por que Mu parecía triste. No quería quedarse con la duda por lo que fue directo con él.

_ disculpe usted! Sr Mu. Por que parece estar triste?

_ tanto se nota?

_ en su rostro se refleja la tristeza

Mu estaba algo intrigado, tan poco lo había observado y ya pudo leer su estado de ánimo? Shaka era singular sin duda.

_ hoy me eh enterado de algo que me dejó... Atónito

_ es algo que tiene que ver con los exámenes médicos que mi padre le recomendó hacerse?

_ nos estaba prestando atención esa noche?

_ por supuesto, el hecho de no haber intervenido en la conversacion no significa que no les haya prestado atención

_ claro. Si, es sobre ese tema.

_ se encuentra usted bien?

_ si. Estoy en perfecto estado de salud si a eso se refiere.

_ y que es lo que tiene.

_ tengo algo distinto, y eso... Me molesta

_ por que le molesta?

_ por que no se como afectará mi vida! Sinceramente planeaba vivir una vida normal como cualquier persona. Pero no estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo. Menos ahora que se lo que me hace diferente.

_ puedo preguntarle que es?

_ puede. Pero no estoy seguro de querer decírselo

Mu parecía afectado. Luego de leer todo comenzó a meditar sobre el tema, y cayó en cuentas que realmente podría vivir tranquilamente. Pero entre su planes estaba el de algún día poder estar con alguien. Y no creía que fuera a cambiar de gustos. Por lo que encontró el primer inconveniente en lo que tenía. Si llegaba a estar con alguien. Debía decirle lo que tenía. Por supuesto para cuidarse de manera correcta. Pero si de casualidad a esa persona le molestaba la idea de seguro lo dejaría. O si por el contrario vería eso como una ventaja querrían tener un hijo. Y realmente Mu no estaba seguro si querer llevar a cabo eso o no. No le interesaba si la sociedad lo discriminaba por eso. Le molestaba saber que ese aspecto de su vida sin duda sería afectado por su condición. Por lo que ahora estaba muy triste por ello. Sentía que debía vivir una vida sin amor. Y eso si que no le gustaba. Más allá de su independencia personal. Uno de los motivos de Mu para irse de su casa era el hecho de tener la libertad de elegir a quien el quisiera. Pero tal vez. No iba a poder hacerlo.

_ claro. Lo entiendo. ( shaka lo volvió a traer al presente)

_ aunque usted podría darme su punto de vista. ( tal vez, podría ayudarlo)

_ por supuesto!

_ verá...

Mu quedó callado. Fue tanta información en un día que quedó algo desarmado. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de él. No sentía nada malo hacia lo que tenía, si estaba sorprendido. Pero estaba asustado en cuanto como seguir. Si en el futuro quisiera estar con alguien no sabía si alguien lo aceptaría. Acaso eso era algo que cualquiera podría aceptar sin cuestionamientos?

Shaka al notar que mu no podía seguir hablando volvió a abrir sus ojos y al ver a Mu llorando y tapándose el rostro con sus manos se acercó a el y una mano suya fue directo a su rostro. Tomó sus manos y las quitó de ahí, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo vio directo a los ojos

_ prometo no juzgarlo. Puede confiarme lo que tenga en su interior. Nadie lo sabrá. Y trataré de ayudarlo si me es posible

Los ojos azules de shaka por un momento lo asombraron, sus palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco

_ no sabría como empazar!

Mu lo miró y shaka no pudo evitar sumergirse en esos ojos verdes que lo miraban desconsolados. Algo en su interior le decía que debía proteger a ese ser que tenía a su lado. Instintivamente lo rodeo con su brazo y se acercó a él con la mano que tenía libre le limpio las lágrimas. Mu no se opuso al contacto ya que no sentía la necesidad de protegerse de él. Al contrario. Podía sentir una paz que lo envolvía en su interior como el brazo de shaka lo hacia con su cuerpo. Están sentados muy cerca y eso me permitía al rubio poder limpiar tranquilo las lágrimas que habían quedado en el hermoso rostro de Mu. Ningúno de los dos dejaba de verse directo a los ojos y parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo con seguir con ese contacto.

La mano que había limpiado su rostro ahora estaba Rosando su mejilla. Con sus dedos se acercó a sus labios. No pensaba realmente que hacia. Sólo seguía haciendo lo que sentía. Lo que quería. Y en ese momento quería besar a Mu. Luego de rosar sus labios sus dedos llegaron a su barbilla y quedaron ahí. La unión parecía inevitable, shaka se acercaba lentamente a el. Había un magnetismo entre ambos ya que ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo. Mu se sonrojo levemente al sentir la respiración de shaka y este al verlo así lo beso sin ningún remordimiento.

Mu sintió que sus labios ardían con el suave rose de los de shaka. Este comenzó suave, no quería asustarlo. No quería intimidarlo. Tampoco quería parar. Mu apoyo sus manos en el firme pecho del rubio y se ánimo a abrir su boca a él. Shaka aprovechó el permiso que le había dado para introducir su lengua y ante la sensación de esta, Mu sintió una corriente que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eso le estaba gustando. Aunque su inexperiencia lo delataba eso no parecía molestarle al mayor. Que no soltaba el rostro del peli lila. La mano que rodeaba a Mu ahora lo apretaba como una muestra de lo poco dispuesto a soltarlo. Mu también se había liberado un poco y su cuerpo estaba más que satisfecho ante el deseo de sentirse aprisionado por un apasionado shaka. Sin dudarlo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y lo tomó de la nuca. Si esto era un sueño ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Sus bocas sólo se separaban levemente para volver a tomar aire y poder continuar. La sensación de ser correspondidos les daba la suficiente seguridad de continuar el beso. Shaka sentía que Mu le permitía ser más osado. Claro que no tardó en sentir una firme y turgente ereccion. Eso y el leve pitido de la secadora avisando que había terminado lo hicieron reaccionar. Por lo que separó de apoco sus labios y apoyo su frente con la de Mu. No había cerrado sus ojos al separarse. Quería ver el rostro de Mu. Le encantaba ese tono carmesí que tenían sus labios luego de recibir sus besos. Los ojos de Mu si se hallaban cerrados aunque de apoco los abrió y se miraron expectantes.

Que acababan de hacer? Bueno eso era obvio para shaka, el tema era por que?.

Acaso verlo tan vulnerable fue lo que lo impulso a besarlo? O su estado fue lo que le permitio hacerlo? Se encontraba confundido

Mu estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sabía que shaka le había gustado. Pero jamás creyó que llegaría a besarlo. Aunque no se arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho. Se sentía osado y amaba tener esa sensación. No estaba seguro de cuales fueron los motivos exactos que lo llevaron a eso. Y al ver esos hermosos zafiros azules sintió que había hallado la respuesta

_ creó que tus ojos me hipnotizaron!

Shaka le sonrió y volvió a ver sus labios.

_ yo creó que tu voz me hechizo.

Ambos se abrazaron por un momento. Debían calmarse shaka todavía estaba esperando que su "amigo" descienda. Y aunque en su momento no lo notó. Mu también estaba en las mismas condiciones y había comenzado a relajarse para también lograr que eso baje de una vez.

Ambos habían olvidado el problema que los condujo a llegar a esa condición. Pero al recordar el motivo del por que estaban ahí. Mu se tensó levemente. Shaka lo sintió y trató de calmarlo

_ no importa lo que tengas Mu. Yo no voy a rechazarte.

Mu se sonrojo. Esperaba que fuera cierto. Esperaba que lo entienda. Sólo debía darse el valor para poder decírselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esperó que les halla gustado el capítulo aunque de seguro recibire alguna crítica por lo que pasa al principio. Bah no se. A mi me costo bastante escribir esto ya que lo reescribi tres veces antes de sentirme satisfecha con el resultado. Pero bueno hay que ver si a ustedes les Gusta nos leemos


	7. Conversación

_ creó que Milo nos vio.

_ seguro? ( alarmado)

_ no te tenses. El no dirá nada

_ no es eso... Es que sinceramente no entiendo por que... 

Mu se quedó sin palabras, pero Shaka noto a qué se refería

_ nos besamos?

_ aha!

_ mira. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de por que. Tal vez entienda como llegamos a eso. Pero creó que deberíamos hablar en privado.

_ claro (se soltaron)

_ toma tu ropa, y ve a tu casa. Yo me encargaré de lo mío y luego iré para que hablamos. Estas de acuerdo?

_ si. Es buena idea.

Se levantó para irse y shaka lo imitó. Seguía teniéndolo sujeto de la mano y antes de dejarlo ir le dio un casto beso a Mu. Este quedó sonrojando y su tono se intensificó más al ver que shaka le regalaba una sonrisa. Se apartó de el retiró su ropa seca del aparato y luego subió a su departamento.

Shaka lo observó tranquilo. No creía poder lograr cerrar sus ojos cuando estaba el presente y no le importaba intentarlo. Luego de que lo vio irse tomó su ropa y la adentro al aparato. Lo encendió y se dirigió a su casa. Más bien, a la cocina.

Milo estaba tomando un vaso con leche y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando shaka lo miró de una manera intimidante.

_ si no quieres que nadie te vea. Sugiero que no hagas eso en un lugar público ( dijo Milo con una sonrisa)

_ no sabía que ese fuera un lugar público

_ lo es. En este lugar lo es. Recuerda que esta todo lleno y hay al menos siete personas que pueden pasar por ahí

_ entiendo que alguien quiera pasar. Pero por que quedarse a ver!

_ bueno... Se puede decir que al verlos quede estático. Y te juró que de haber tenido mi teléfono encima les hubiera sacado una fotografía

Shaka levantó una ceja incrédulo

_ y eso para que?

_ es lindo tener una prueba de que mi hermano es un ser que puede amar

_ amar?( no lo había pensado)

_ mira. No te compliques la vida. Estas enojado por que te vi. Lo siento. Pero no deberías estar alegre por lo sucedido con Mu?

_ quisiera asegurarme que no andes de chismoso.

_ vete tranquilo ( tomó del vaso)

_ debo hablar con MU. Iré a su departamento, podrías sacar mi ropa de la secadora cuando termine de secarse?

_ tu nunca haces favores por mi. Y si lo pusiste recién seguro tardará al menos cuarenta minutos. Pero si es por Mu, no tendré inconveniente. (Shaka se dio vuelta para salir. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Milo) eso si. Vas a tener que ser más colaborativo en este lugar.

Shaka lo vio y asintió.

Por su lado Mu estaba guardando su ropa. Aunque parte de su cuerpo se hallaba tembloroso. No entendía bien por que. Involuntariamente sus dedos se apoyaron en sus labios evocando el beso. Jamás pensó que su primer besó fuera tan estimulante. Inmediatamente recordó las veces que su hermana le decía que era mejor que no conociera las hermosas sensaciónes que daba el placer de estar con alguien. Por que si lo hacia de seguro querría más y más y pasaría a ser una adicción.

En aquel entonces penso que yuzhurija exageraba. Sólo ella podía decir que el estar con alguien era una adicción.

Pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de tomar por descabellado el comentario. Hace no más de diez minutos se había separado de shaka y ya quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

Pero el tema era ese, por que fue tan fácil para ellos hacerlo? Desde el momento que vio a shaka le pareció alguien que jamás se fijaría en él. En eso debía darle la razon a su hermana, siempre le llamaban la atención aquellos que sabía nunca lo mirarían, y shaka cumplía esa regla por su hábito. Sólo hacia tres días que están ahí. Y recordó que la tarde en la que estuvo bajo su tutela le fue mucho más fácil y sencillo llegar a un estado de paz. Su voz y su guía lo habían hecho sentir en calma y la notable aura de autosuficiencia le había llamado la atención.

Varias veces lo había visto manejarse muy bien apesar de llevar los ojos cerrados y sin embargo cada vez que el le hablaba el rubio pegaba un pequeño brinco del susto.

Le empezó a gustar eso y el hecho de que shaka era muy atractivo. Como ignorar semejante hecho. Aunque se podía notar que estaba levemente marcado y que la práctica del yoga lo tenían al menos estilizado. No era de esos hombres que tenían todo el cuerpo marcado y eso le agradaba más. Por ejemplo en Milo no encontró nada que le llame la átencion. Feo no era, pero no era de su gusto particular.

Shaka era hermoso en todo aspecto, aunque su carácter soberbio solía quitarle ese algo que le gustaba.

Lograr besarlo sin duda fue lo mejor que le había sucedido. Pero al no conocer a shaka o a sus intenciones no sabía que hacer.

Shaka podía mostrarse muy sabio, conservador, y con un auto control que sin duda superaba el suyo propio. Pero pudo sentir que por más que los dos llevaban años en esa práctica ( la del auto control) ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ese beso. Y eso lo dejaba levemente triste. Tal vez shaka no buscaba nada serio con nadie. Después de todo el mismo Milo le dijo que shaka no se daba a las relaciones personales y mucho menos a las sentimentales. Y ese beso seguramente eso fue un... Desliz de su parte y él no quería que fuera algo esporádico. No.

Sentía. No, más bien necesitaba más de shaka. Quería volver a besarlo. No quería parecer un desesperado. Tampoco tenía idea de como llevar eso. Si tan sólo le pudiera hablar a yuzhurija podría pedirle consejo. Aúnque eso si lo podía hacer. Cuantas veces ella le contó de esas cosas. Y pese a que en su momento el no parecía interesado en el tema. Lo cierto es que muchas veces quiso saber algo más. Pero al verlo poco interesado su hermana cambiaba la conversacion y el se quedaba con muchas dudas de los comportamientos que se tenían en situaciónes como esa.

Fue hasta la cocina y puso a calentar agua para poder tomar un te y así calmar un poco sus nervios.

La puerta sonó apenas se apartó de la cocina y su corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por hora. Trató de seguir calmado y en estado de calma abrió. Shaka estaba en apariencia calmado ( sólo en apariencia) y Mu lo invitó a pasar. Apenas y se adentro no pudo ir más allá de la cercanía de Mu, quien apenas cerro la puerta sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre el. Levemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y shaka lo acarició levemente. Apenas y sintieron el contacto piel con piel, ambos se acercaron y sus labios volvieron a unirse y a saborear el sabor del otro.

Shaka tomó de la cintura a Mu y este rodeo sus brazos por su cuello.

El beso era calmó. Pero la sensación era explosiva. De apoco shaka llevó a Mu a recostarse sobre la puerta que estaba detrás de él y ambos unieron su cuerpo lo más que pudieron estaban tan cerca que podían sentir ambos vientres pegados. Lo que hizo que sus besos pasaran de tranquilos ha fogosos fue el rose de su masculinidad. Ambos estaban en la misma situación y su cuerpo mostraba su necesidad atravez de la dureza de su intimidad.

El rose de sus miembros era lo que inevitablemente hacia que sus besos fueran más osados. Ningúno pensaba claramente. Lo que estaban viviendo era único y no daba lugar a dudas o a réplicas. La lengua de shaka estaba marcando surcos por el cuello níveo de Mu. Este se dejaba explorar. Las manos de shaka subían y bajaban por los costados de un dispuesto Mu y este le respondía satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad y permitiéndose tocar toda la longitud de la espalda de shaka. Era firme y levemente marcada. Increible iba a quitarle la remera para poder tocar esa piel que sentía que lo llamaba cuando notó una mano que se permitía tocar y deliniear su vientre. Shaka se sorprendió al notar que Mu era alguien que tenía muy marcada esa parte de su cuerpo. El no era superficial y no pensó que Mu estuviera tan... Bien cuidado y al sentirlo así no pudo creer que su ereccion se puso más dura y eso le daba la necesidad de seguir y llegar hasta el final de esa alocada exploración de parte de Ambos.

Nuevamente apoyo su masculinidad junto a la de Mu y se sintió satisfecho al notar que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Y el cuerpo de shaka parecía querer seguir. Pero su mente le recordó que si seguían luego podrían arrepentirse. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y se separó de un Mu que sutilmente se enojo al notar que ese contacto tan íntimo debía detenerse.

Ambos se miraron y notaron que estaban en iguales condiciones. Sus labios inchados ( al igual que sus... Ejem) y su ropa levemente arrugada por lo maltratada que había sido hacia un momento. Ambos estaban agitados y su respiración era entrecortada. Mu pensó en ofrecerle algo para tomar cuando recordó que dejó la pava en el fuego y fue rápidamente a apagarla. Shaka lo siguió al ver el gesto de susto que dio al recordarlo y salir corriendo hasta la cocina.

Al abrir la tapa con un trapo vio que casi no quedaba agua. Se estaba evaporando de apoco y quedó asombrado al notar que por tanto tiempo estuvieron entretenidos. Al menos quince mínimo para que eso sucediera ya que el agua la había puesto fria. Se sonrojo y comenzó a reírse.

Su risa natural cautivo aun más a shaka que al notar que todo estaba bien se sintió tranquilo. Además el susto los había ayudado a calmarse literalmente y eso los ayudó a relajarse un poco

_ creó que tendré que poner más agua

_ se evaporó?

_ si. Algo... Gustas te?

_ claro.

Mu sirvió el té después de calentar el agua para dos y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Ambos comenzaron a pensar en el que pasaría a partir de ahora. Shaka sentía que no podía dejar ir a Mu de su lado. Debía lograr que el quiera estar con el pero no de una forma liberal como solía hacer su hermano con quienes salía. No. El quería algo serio. No estuvo tanto tiempo sólo para que al conocer a alguien que logró hacerlo sentir realmente vivo se le escapara luego de algo meramente carnal. No, desde que Shun lo dejó sintió que su corazón paso a ser sólo el músculo que mantenía con vida su cuerpo. Pero jamás volvió a sentir esa unión en su vida. Su religión lo ayudo mucho a seguir por un camino y el llegar a la iluminación era su única meta. Aunque su padre le vivía repitiendo que la sobrevaloración que le daba a su estado de sabiduría no lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Eso no lo creía y llenaba sus días de conocimiento y sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto en cuanto a los preceptos del budismo lo marcaban. Cuando se vio en la necesidad de tener dinero para subsistir, convirtió lo que sabía en una entrada laboral. Al haber conocido los diferentes personajes que engañaban y llevaban a la falsa meditación abrió su propio centro de bienestar y comenzó a difundir lo que sabía. Eso no lo cobraba. Pero no toleraba a quienes iban sólo para tratar de conquistarlo. El dinero lo ganaba atra vez de sus traducciónes y de las instrucciones de yoga. Y hasta ahora sentía que tenía cubiertas todas sus necesidades. Y el amor que recibía de parte de su padre y su hermano eran más que suficiente. El amor que alguna vez tuvo no fue suficiente y por más que hacia memoria jamás había llegado hasta ese punto con Shun.

La necesidad de estar con Mu era tan fuerte que se sorprendía al ver que prácticamente había surgido de la nada. Bueno no de la nada. Lo que lo tenía confundido era el hecho de que halla surgido tan... Tan pronto. Tal vez eso era a lo que llamaban química. Fuera lo que fuera era hermoso. El estar con Mu lo llenaba de sensaciónes que jamas había conocido. El tema era poder expresar con palabras todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Por su parte Mu se sentía completo. Jamás había estado tan cerca de nada parecido y no creía que alguna vez en su vida valla a poder lograr sentir todo lo que sentía. Era agradable sentirse correspondido. Y estaba seguro de que si shaka se lo proponía el estaría con él de un modo más íntimo. Lamentablemente Mu comenzó a sentir dudas ya que no sabía cuales eran las intenciones reales del rubio. Será que estaba igual que él?

Mu sabía que en su interior estaba comenzando a nacer una luz que sólo iba dirigida a shaka. No sabía si darle nombre. Tampoco quería exagerar diciendo que era amor, aunque todo podía ser, el se había enamorado de una forma muy imaginativa hacia mucho. Pero jamás se permitió siquiera fijarse en alguien de esa forma.

Cuando llegó a grecia y conoció a ese rubio de carácter fuerte sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Podía ser que el momento lo arruinó shaka cuando lo trató groseramente ( luego se la haría pagar) pero supo que ese hombre no saldría de sus pensamientos. Y así fue.

Tal vez si fuera amor. Ese amor que se da a primera vista. Aunque jamás creyó que todo esto pasaría.

Él sabía muy bien lo que quería. Quería amor. Quería alguien. Que le diera amor. Y quería que ese alguien. Fuera shaka. Sólo esperaba que shaka no tomara lo que estaba pasando entre ellos como algo pasajero. Por eso prefería no hacerse ilusiones y esperaría a que shaka le dijera como continuar.

_ Mu. No se que estés pensando ( se dio valor para hablar) pero quiero que sepas que lo que acaba de suceder no es algo que yo suela hacer todo el tiempo.

_ estamos iguales.

_ si?( preguntó asombrado)

_ si. Es mas. Yo jamás había besado

Shaka lo miró incrédulo. Mu sonrió ante esa mirada

_ te lo juro. Tu me has dado mi primer besó.

Se sonrojo al decirlo así. Y shaka se sintió excelente. Si su ego solía estar alto, esto sin duda lo elevaba aún más. Él era el primer hombre que lo besaba!

_ nadie jamás te besó?

_ no!

Shaka bajo la mirada y sonrio. Mu lo observaba tranquilo mientras tomaba su té.

_ que fue lo que hizo que me permitieras besarte?

_ no lo se. Creó que surgió. Aunque no recuerdo que me hallas pedido permiso!

Mu reía ante su comentario por que shaka de pronto alzó la vista y lo miró impresionado.

_ y a ti? Que se te dio por besarme?

La sonrisa de Mu estaba divirtiendo a shaka. Le agradaba verlo sonreír.

_ no lo se. Creó que fue un impulso!

_ entonces ningúno sabe por que nos besamos. Sólo sabemos que fue agradable

Mu cerro sus ojos luego del comentario y shaka se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a Mu. Al sentirlo cerca no pudo evitar mirarlo y shaka se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura

_ sólo fue agradable? Su tono era sugerente

_ fue más que agradable. Gracias por darmelo

_ Mu! ( se sentó sobre sus piernas. Mu ya había girado hacia él) como dices eso! En todo caso yo debo agradecerte por no hacerme a un lado.

Shaka comenzó a tocar los suaves cabellos lilas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba tranquilamente el cuello de Mu.

_ dudó mucho lograr hacerte a un lado alguna vez.

Shaka lo beso. Como no hacerlo. Mu era único y especial. Igual fue un beso tierno pero no permitió que durará mucho.

_ quiero algo serio con tigo!

Shaka lo dijo muy serio y Mu tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse ante la palabra tan singular que shaka utilizó para pedirle que este con él. No se la haría muy fácil. Después de todo el quería escuchar esa palabra exacta.

_ algo serio?

_ si. Tu no quieres algo esporádico verdad?

_ no. Pero... Algo serio, a que le llamas serio

Shaka sonrió al ver lo disimulado de Mu al hablar y lo mordió en el cuello cuando hizo esa pregunta como si fuera algo que no entendiera. Ambos sonrieron y shaka lo miraba espactante.

De pronto Mu abandonó su sonrisa y se puso serio.

_ dilo!

_ que, cosa.

_ di exactamente lo que quieres con migo.

_ quisiera casarme contigo

Había tomado su rostro con ambas manos y se lo dijo sonriendo. Pero imitando la despreocupación de Mu le dio un beso muy pequeño y le dijo

_ pero creó que sería demasiado pronto después de todo no hace una semana que te conozco por lo que creó que sería ideal pedirte que fueras ni novio.

Lo beso con más intensidad

_ dime Mu. Quieres ser mi novio

_ shaka... Me encantaría ser tu novio.

Ambos estaban encantados. Les gustaba eso. Se estaban besando nuevamente cuando al separarse shaka notó un bostezo de parte de su ahora novio y se levantó de sus piernas. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto

_ recuestate!

_ ya. Tan pronto?

Shaka lo miró alarmado pero se calmó al ver la risa de Mu. Este se recostó de inmediato y de pronto sintió el cansancio que tenía. Su día había sido muy largo y lleno de emociones. Primero fue a recorrer un parque y luego paso por la casa del orfebre quien le había ofrecido un empleo al saber que el joven tenía conocimientos del arte de la orfebrería. Luego comió y fue a la playa con Milo y sus amigos y ahí se encontró con camus. Luego volvió y hermoso fue ver a su hermana. Pero cuando yuzhurija le dio la noticia que le había sido negada toda su vida su día se oscureció... Mu se puso pálido de pronto y shaka que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama se alarmó al ver su cambio.

Como lo había olvidado! Si de hecho eso fue lo que lo puso tan mal. Eso fue lo que originó incluso que bajara la guardia y se permitiera besar.

Aunque no se arrepentía. Pero... Como lo tomaría shaka.

Se había levantado y había comenzado a dar vueltas a la habitacion ante la mirada de shaka, quien no paraba de preguntarle que le sucedía. Mu se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y shaka dedujo que tenía que ver con la noticia que le iba a dar en la tarde. Buda! Como se había olvidado de preguntarle. Al verlo al borde del llanto decidió atravesarse en su camino y lo tomó de ambas manos

_ Mu mirame ( este le obedeció ) estas mal por la noticia que recibiste hoy. Quiero que sepas que cuentas con migo. Y puedes estar seguro que no voy a dejarte por que tengas algo!

Lo sentó en la cama y se sentó junto a él.

_ dímelo!

_ yo ( se puso nervioso de pronto) soy un hombre distinto a los demás.

_ a que te refieres?

_ tengo órganos... Que no debería tener!

_ y por eso tendrás algún problema en tu vida?

_ no es algo que valla a interferir con mi vida shaka. No lo ha hecho hasta ahora!

_ entonces cual es el problema

Gracias al cielo que shaka lo decía calmado. Podía notar que el no lo juzgaría.

_ tengo órganos femeninos!. Pero están dentro de mi. Por fuera soy un hombre común y corriente.

Shaka lo abrazo para calmar un poco. Podía notar que no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera. Pero eso no era algo que debía molestarle. Ofenderlo o mucho menos que le den ganas de no estar con él.

_ Mu. Tu eres único. Dudó mucho que debas considerarte como alguien común y corriente. Eres alguien lleno de luz y de amor. Me encanta como eres y no voy cambiar mi opinión de ti por eso. Por favor, no pienses que eso me molesta o me ofende o que pensare en dejarte sólo por que eres distinto.

Mu lo miró más calmado y lo abrazo aún más. Por ahora estaba bien. Y no le había mentido. Tal vez debía esperar para darle los detalles. Por ahora estaba bien así. No permitiría que eso le quite brillo a lo que estaba viviendo con shaka. Se sentía feliz,se sentía aceptado. Protegido. Y por sobre todo se sentía amado.


	8. Chapter 8

La música no paraba de sonar, Milo tenía la costumbre de antes de dormir escuchar su música preferida.

Aunque siempre la variaba, no había momento libré que no lo hiciera.

Estaba pensando en camus, ese hombre le había gustado y mucho.

Le gustaba la idea de que al otro día lo vería. Hacia tiempo que no salía con nadie. No al menos con las intenciones que tenía con camus. Ojala y no le valla mal, ya que sabía que el estaba de vacaciones. Bueno al menos eso dedujo.

Ese día había sido bastante divertido y lleno de sorpresas. La primera el conocer a camus. La segunda el ver a su hermano con Mu... Besandose.

Sin duda debía anotarlo en algún calendario y guardarlo como un día épico. Ya que estaba seguro que ese tipo de cosas no sucedían seguido.

Por la noche sintió como la perrita que trajo lloraba para salir afuera.

No tardó mucho en levantarse y sacarla ya que de seguro su padre no lo haría, ya que no estaba se había ido a quien sabe donde, a cuidar a quien sabe quien! Y su hermano... No sabía, tal vez estaba en la casa, o tal vez seguía con Mu.

_ bien haz lo tuyo

Milo había sacado al animal que estaba buscando algún lugar para hacer sus necesidades

_ al menos eres educada, y no haces adentro... Mmm... Creó que debería buscarte un nombre.

Se sentó en el suelo y la perrita se le hacerco luego de " hacer lo suyo", buscaba algo de cariño, y milo comenzó a acariciarla.

_ sabes no me gustan los perros pequeños! Y estoy seguro de que tu no crecerás mucho.

Milo observó el cielo y comenzó a hablarle a la cachorra

_ sabes, Antares es una de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo y puede observarse a simple vista desde finales de Marzo, a últimas horas de la noche, hasta el mes de Agosto en que aparece al principio de la noche, siendo la mejor época el mes Junio. Muestra un color rojizo y brillo aparente muy similares al planeta Marte y es confundida fácilmente con él. A esta similitud debe precisamente su nombre, ya que en la antigua Grecia el dios de la guerra era conocido como Ares, así Antares significa rival de Marte.  
Es también la estrella más luminosa de la constelación del Escorpión, que forma parte del Zodíaco y es una de las pocas que todavía conserva la apariencia que inspiró su nombre. Yo soy de Escorpio y me gusta ver esa estrella. Parezco un idiota esperando la fecha esacta para poder verla bien. Shaka me enseñó eso hace tiempo... Antares. Te gusta ese nombre?

La perrita le lamió la mano y luego lo miró contenta ( al menos eso le pareció a Milo)

_ lo tomaré como un si. Bien Antares será tu nombre.

Luego de un rato de estar ahí con la perrita se metió a la casa y la metió a la cocina. Le dejó leche y agua y se marcho a la habitacion a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.

Por la mañana shaka despertó algo extraño. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en ninguno conocido. Quiso moverse pero sintió en su pecho un calor que no salía de él. Abrió más los ojos y vio el cabello lila de Mu. De golpe todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior llegó a su mente y en un impulso abrazo a ese hombre que estaba acomodado sobre el.

Recordaba que luego de hablar con Mu se recostaron en la cama, pero no recordaba cuando se quedaron dormidos o quien lo había hecho primero.

Por su lado Mu al sentir el abrazo de shaka se asustó y se levantó de golpe algo aturdido y visiblemente confundido

_ Mu! Estas bien?

Al escucharlo recordó todo lo que había pasado y se relajó un poco

_ lo siento, es la primera vez en mi vida que despierto acompañado!

_ ya veo ( se levantó) quieres desayunar?

_ si, claro.

_ bajamos a mi casa?

_no sería mala idea, es que no se si tengo lo necesario para que los dos desayunemos!

Mu se levantó y fue a la cocina seguido por shaka que vio como abrió el refrigerador.

_ tengo algo de fruta, pero no llegue a comprar cereales, y no conseguí leche de soja

_ yo tengo todo lo necesario, luego si quieres te puedo llevar al lugar donde puedes conseguir todo!

Mu sonrió y se le hacerco, parecía que iba a darle un beso pero en el camino freno y sonriendo le dijo

_ tenía que ser tu novio para que me guíes a un lugar indicado?

_ lo siento!

Mu seguía con su sonrisa muy cerca se shaka y este se mordió el labio por sus acciones pasadas. Se acercó a Mu y le dio un beso y lo abrazo

_ te molestaría que le diga a mi padre y a mi hermanito que somos novios?

_ no, pero yo también quiero informarle a mi hermana, ella vendrá cerca del medio día

_ tu hermana esta en grecia?

_ si, ella fue quien me dijo lo que pasaba con migo.

En la cocina Milo estaba comiendo un plato de cereales y un vaso de jugó y unas tostadas con queso.

Su padre había entrado y se estaba sirviendo su desayuno

_ a quien cuidaste?

_ un caballero que será operado en un par de dias. Nadie le hacia compañía y en el hospital me preguntaron si podia apoyarlo antes de la operación. Esta noche volveré a ir.

_ mm que buenfno

_ no hables con la boca llena!

_ Ok

Asmita tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer para poder ir a dormir al menos un par de horas. Cuando notó algo que le llamó la atención

_ y shaka?

_ no está!

_ dios, Milo ya me había dado cuenta de ese detalle!

_ y entonces?

_ donde esta?

_ si querías saber donde esta shaka hubieras dicho " Milo donde esta shaka " no " y shaka? "

_ estas cubriendo a tu hermano?

_ cubriendo? Como cubriendo? ( Milo sonreía)

_ es que sueles hacer esas preguntas o malas respuestas cuando estas cubriendo a aioria para que sisifo no sepa donde esta!

_ en serio?

_ si.

_ no me había dado cuenta?

_ como no!... Milo! Sabes donde esta shaka?.

_ shaka... Mmm shaka... Nnnnn... No, shaka... No lo se!

_ Milo!

_ que?

_ realmente no sabes donde esta?

_ mmm... Tal vez sigue dormido!

_es extraño!, suele ser el primero en levantarse. Luego iré a saber si esta bien!

_ no creó que este mal!

Asmita había notado que en efecto Milo estaba cubriendo a shaka, ya que si no hubiera dicho otra cosa, por algo era su padre y sabía identificar los tonos de Milo. Y no le parecía que no supiera nada. De pronto sintió esa sutil fragancia que suele salir de su hijo, que siempre tiene esos olores característicos de los inciensos o las fragancias de los aceites que suele utilizar para darle fragancias a los ambientes. Pero había algo distinto, y sabía que si lo comentaba Milo no iba a darle algún detalle específico si shaka se veía distinto o si tenía algún síntoma de algo!.

_ papá...

_ dime shaka

_ eh traído a Mu a desayunar.

_ claro... Mu?. No lo sentí llegar!

_ si, suele tener ese efecto.

Shaka comenzó a preparar un desayuno para ambos y Mu comenzo a hablar con Asmita quien le contaba lo mismo y con más detalles que le había dicho a Milo sobre lo que había hecho por la noche.

En apariencia todo parecía normal, y hasta natural. Milo era el único espectante y cuando miró a shaka levantó las cejas en forma de pregunta. Shaka lo miró y le sonrió, y le hizo un gesto que Milo interpretó como que sea paciente!

Diablos si había algo que él no tenía era precisamente esa clase de paciencia... Ellos comenzaron a comer y milo no paraba de ver a ( lo que a él le pareció) feliz pareja. Se miraban y sonreían o shaka lo miraba de más y Mu se sonrojaba. Si no supiera que shaka le llevaba al menos ocho años más que él, diría que estaba enfrente de un adolescente. Eso era algo bueno, y no siempre se veía a shaka así. Su padre estaba sintiendo lo mismo, había escuchado dos veces a su hijo sonreír por algo que comentó Mu y eso no era normal. Milo noto el desconcierto de su padre y trató de que esos dos dejen de hacerse los distraídos y hablen de una vez

_ Mu! A que hora iremos por tu teléfono?

_ cerca del mediodía llegara mi hermana, ella también me dijo que lo mejor seria que tenga uno.

_ ella ira con nosotros?

_ no estoy seguro, si se auto invita si! Si no de seguro sólo me dirá que tipo de teléfono comprar.

_ por eso no te preocupes yo se de que tipo puedes comprar y cual te conviene.

_ que bueno

_ y tu shaka... Iras con nosotros?

Shaka había notado desde el principio que la intención de su hermano era precisamente la de mostrar que ellos en efecto estaban juntos. Esta vez si le daría el gusto. Ya que les había dado el pie para seguir el hilo y poder hablar tranquilos del tema ( gracias Milo)

_ si, yo los acompañare, aunque no tengo idea nada sobre teléfonos y mucho menos cuales son los mejores o que los diferencia.

_ guau! Shaka, notó que te has hecho amigo de Mu! Que bueno( habló Asmita)

_ gracias padre, pero Mu y yo somos más que amigos!

_ más? ( quedó espectante)

_ si, ayer Mu y yo comenzamos una relación formal. Y aunque apenas nos conocemos queremos estar juntos.

_ quiere decir que...

_ somos novios.

_ BIEN SHAKA, MU! FELICIDADES!

_ gracias Milo!

_ bueno, felicidades. Espero que no se estén precipitando, y que les valla bien con su noviazgo. Sólo les pido que sean responsables y que no se olviden que lo primordial en una relación es el respetó.

_ no te preocupes padre, en ese aspecto estamos bien.

_ me alegró... Y tu Mu, no puedo dacirte nada más que bienvenido a la familia!

_ gracias, señor

_ claro.

El desayuno continuó y los cuatro caballeros estaban tranquilos. Milo les tomó una foto en memoria de la noticia y ambos se sonrojaron cuando se las mostró. Esa y la otra. Había sido que si. Milo si tenía el teléfono cuando ellos se besaron el día anterior y había tomado el primer besó de ambos.

Shaka lo miró con cara de te mato! Pero a Milo no le importaba.

Al rato Mu fue a su departamento a cambiarse y preparar una lista de todo lo que necesitaba.

Esa tarde debía llevar una muestra de su trabajo en la orfebrería y había elegido la armadura de plata a la que le había dedicado la constelación de cefeo, le agradaba esa ya que constaba también de unas cadenas que le habían costado mucho trabajo hacer de ese tamaño en particular, además la había pintado y a casi todas les daba un modelo para estar sin el muñeco al que se las colocaba, además que las colocaba en cajas que llevaban dibujos con las constelaciónes y varios de los adornos que tenía la armadura.

Sólo esperaba que le agrade al caballero que quería contratarlo.

El quería trabajar, más que nada para probarse que no dependía del dinero de su padre. Aunque el que tenía era más que suficiente, eso no le daba la seguridad de andar sin un trabajo.

Su hermana llegó una media hora después de que el subió y milo la reconoció como su hermana por los puntos en vez de cejas

_ es algo de familia?

_ que cosa?

_ los puntos, no deberías tener cejas?

_ si, debería. Pero por alguna Rezón saque esto que me heredó mi padre.

_ ya veo.

_ tu eres?

_ Milo! Disculpa que no me presente, soy uno de los encargados del lugar e hijo del dueño

_ trabajas para papi?

El tono despectivo que utilizó no le ágrado a Milo, aunque conociendo lo poco que conocía de Mu, se imaginaba que el comentario era más bien por rencor a su propio padre. Por lo que se permitió ser algo tolerante.

_ en realidad el no me paga, lo ayudó por gusto. El es ciego y hay detalles que el no puede solucionar. Mi trabajo es otro, a un par de cuadras de aquí te encontrarás con el mejor taller del lugar, restauramos autos, pintamos y hacemos algo de mecánica.

_ bien por ti!. Y disculpa por el comentario de tu padre... No lo sabía.

_ no es nada!

A yuzhurija le ágrado ese joven de inmediato. Tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, y además supo callarla ( o al menos mostrarle que estaba equivocada sin titubear)

Milo estaba medio pensativo, no le entraba en la cabeza como Mu era tan distinto a ella. Se notaba que la chica tenía carácter y más se notaba que le importaba muy poco equivocarse ya que su disculpa no parecía tan disculpa, sonó más a un me importa muy poco. Pero al menos reconoció su error.

Mu llegó casi de inmediato ya que el timbre le había anunciado que ella estaba ahí.

_ yuzhurija!

_ Mu. Estas listo.

_ claro, pero primero quisiera hablar con tigo un momento

_ realmente piensas que mi vida gira al rededor tuyo

A Milo casi se le cae la mandíbula, si el creía que su hermano solía ser medio desinteresado por él, ahora veía que no era el único con un hermano bah hermana que daba miedo.

_ lo se pero, estoy seguro que te... Agradara la noticia.

_ mmm bueno.

Mu no se intimidaba con su hermana, de seguro estaba apurada por que saldría con alguien y no la culpaba pero quería ponerla al tanto de su situación personal.

En su casa Mu le relato lo que sucedió desde que ella se fue hasta que ella llegó. Trató de obviar detalles pero ella era buena para quitarle verdades.

Luego le explicó que no sabía que decirle a shaka ya que le había dicho la mitad de lo que a el le pasaba.

Yuzhurija lo tranquilizó. Primero debía estar con el y ser feliz, él ya le había dicho lo más importante y shaka lo había aceptado. Lo siguiente debía decírselo cuando ambos estén listos para tener relaciones ( aunque por lo que Mu le había dicho eso tal vez sucedería pronto) más que nada debía decírselo por que debían cuidarse. Le recomendó ir a un ginecólogo para que le recete pastillas anticonceptivas, pero usar preservativo no era mala idea.

Yuzhurija se estaba sintiendo feliz por su hermano, incluso lo felicitó

_ ves! Te fuiste de casa y en menos de una semana ya tienes hasta novio!

_ tengo vida propia, y eso es lo que más me agrada.

_ me alegró Mu. Sabes, kiki quiere hablar con tigo

_ y yo quiero habla con él. Pero si llamó a casa de seguro recibire más de un sermón, y no tengo ganas de escuchar mil veces que me vuelva. Ademas, es increíble que me hayan ocultado tantos años algo tan primordial para mi, y que por eso no me dejen vivir una vida normal. Es mucho, no quiero hablar con ellos al menos hasta que deje de sentirme enojado con ellos. Ya que en este momento sólo voy a dirigirme a ellos con una muy mala predisposición y no sería neutro en cuanto a sus razones.

_ mmm si si si. Bien por ti. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Es más es tu derecho y si yo fuera tu hasta los demandaría, nadie te dará la vida que te hicieron perder. Pero eso esta en ti. Dame un segundo

_ sacó su teléfono e hizo una vídeo llamada.

"_ diga"

_ kiki, donde estas?

"_ estoy en el recreo de la escuela"

_ que bueno, quieres saludar a Mu?

"_ a Mu? En serio?"

_ si. Toma apunta la cámara a tu rostro

_ hola kiki, como estas?

"_ hola Mu!, feliz de verte"

Hablaron por un rato, no iban a cortar al menos hasta que el recreo acabe. Kiki le preguntava por que se fue y le contaba que papa estaba muy enojado y su mama estaba haciendo maletas ya que esa semana se irian a no recordaba donde, y mu le contaba que estaba bien y que se habia ido por motivos personales y que no tenían nada que ver con él. Luego pasaron a hablar sobre algunas cosas que kiki no lograba hacer ( ya que estaba tratando de hacer sus propias armaduras para sus juguetes) y Mu le dijo que en su cuarto encontraria lo que le faltaba. la puerta sonó mientras Mu hablaba yuzhurija atendió.

Shaka la observó y de inmediato supo que era la hermana de Mu ( los puntos lemurianos eran la prueba) ella lo hizo pasar y mientras Mu seguía al teléfono ella aprovechó para dejar un par de cosas en claro

_ tu eres el novio de Mu verdad?

_ en efecto. Soy shaka.

_ bien shakita, te voy a decir sólo una cosa ( se le hacerco de muy mala manera) Mu es nuevo en esto de las relaciones, no se si tu lo eres, pero sólo quiero que sepas que a mi hermano lo ciudas, y lo cuidas bien. Ya que si algo le pasa, y habló en cualquier aspecto. Ya sea físico o psicológico te aseguró que tu no la pasarás bien. Yo no te dejaré hacerlo!

_ nada pasará con él. Y quedese tranquila que planeó cuidarlo.

_ ten por seguro que no vivirás cómodo o feliz si algo le pasa!

Shaka no captó muy bien el mensaje, pero yuzhurija no iba a explicarle lo mal sentado que quedaría si lastimaba a su hermano.

A su padre tal vez no le guste que lo dejen en cinta pero a ella más no le gustaba que alguien lastime el corazón de un hombre tan bueno como su hermano.

Mu corto como pudo la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a su hermana. Los presentó y shaka le aseguró que ya se habían presentado.

Mu no entendió muy bien

_ sólo le decía que no te lastime

_ si. Eso lo entiendo. Pero quiero pensar que no andarás vigilando mis pasos con él.

_ por dios Mu. Por mi pueden irse a for... Tener relaciones. Para nada me meteré en tu vida o en tus decisiones. Sólo esperó que él te cuide. Acaso no puedo amenazarlo de meterle tantas patadas en el trasero si lo hace?

_ bueno, ya lo hiciste. No importa ahora, vendrás con nosotros?

_ yo? No. ( le dio un papel) ese es mi número y el de kiki. Sólo compra el último modelo y de seguro tendrás todo lo que necitas para comunicarte con migo y con kiki. Ya hablaremos por Msj o llamada. Yo volveré a grecia en algún momento.

_ te vas de grecia?.

_ sólo por unos días! Tenma se va a hacer un viaje por España y yo tengo que volver a París para no perder mi empleo.

_ claro. Ven, quiero presentarte a Asmita. Es el padre de shaka y milo y estoy seguro de que te agradara.

_ claro.

Los tres bajaron y encontraron a Asmita en el jardín con antares, estaba acariciándola y hablándole muy tranquilamente.

_ padre, Mu quiere presentarte a su hermana

Mu la presentó y ellos hablaron un instante. Luego ella se marchó y milo trataba de preparar su camioneta para ir a comprar ya que no entrarían en el 147.

Estuvieron en varias tiendas antes de que Milo se sintiera satisfecho por el modelo la acompañia y los beneficios que ofrecían a la hora de adquirir un celular, además debía contar con un buen paquete de datos y tuvieron que sacar el abono a nombre de shaka ya que Mu no tenía domicilio en grecia ( no al menos certificado)

Luego volvieron a su casa y milo estuvo casi dos horas mostrándole a Mu como usarlo, le habilitó cuentas para google, facebook, instagram y le descargó whats app. Le mostró como abrir las cuentas y le agendo los números de su hermana, de su hermanito, el de él y ya que estaba el de aioria y aiorios ( aunque Mu no sabía por que?)

Luego shaka bajo a hacer sus meditaciones con los alumnos que lo esperaban y Mu se dirigio a su futuro trabajo.

El sr gemini estaba encantado con el trabajo del muchacho y le pidió que al otro día comience a trabajar, cosa que agrado a Mu. Aunque el anciano trató de probar a Mu este lo complació ya que le dijo que debería traer el sus propias herramientas y para Mu no había problemas.

El anciano realizaba grandes trabajos y pequeños. Pero debía contratar a alguien ya que su anterior empleado había fallecido y no era lo mismo trabajar sólo. Tenía dos hijos pero uno trabajaba en el exterior y el otro tenía su propia fábrica de juguetes así que no podía contar con ellos ( no al menos para su trabajo) lo último que le pidió a Mu fue que trajera un par de sus obras para ponerlas en la vidriera, si alguien quería saber como se manejaba lo mejor era mostrar su trabajo. Ya que los trabajos normalmente los pedían con el estilo del orfebre.

Satisfecho con su día. Mu volvió a su casa y comenzó a ordenar las cosas que había comprado.

Estaba realmente cómodo en ese lugar, tener que limpiarlo no era algo molesto o fastidioso para el. Ya sabía hacer eso. En jamir cuando se iba con su madre el solía hacer hasta la comida y ahora agradecía todo ya que al menos podía defenderse sólo en ese aspecto, de lo contrario debería contratar a alguien para eso y eso no estaba entre sus planes.

Milo estaba en el jardín revisando el 147 que un inquilino había usado mientras el se fue con Mu y shaka y su padre estaba adiestrando a antares.

Milo sabía que tardaría al menos dos meses para lograr hacerla una perro lazarillo y hasta ahora no entendía como su padre que era ciego lograba que un perro sea tan obediente y logre que el animal lo ayude a andar en las calles sin problemas. Pero así era. Siempre lo había hecho.

Lamentablemente todos sus perros solían ser hurtados por ese motivo. Estaban tan bien educados que eran una tentación para aquellos que buscaban ganar dinero por vender una mascota adiestrada.

Recordaba que antes de rufius su padre solia entrenar al menos un perro por año. Y eso los había llevado a la medida de buscar un perro que llame más la atención, que luego de ser adiestrado lo llegaron a robar pero la policía encontró al enorme perro en uno de los ferris que salían de grecia y el que lo había comprado dio las esactas descripciones del que se los vendió, que resulto ser uno de los vecinos de su barrio.

Ahora al menos sabían quien Era y este no volvió a robarles sus perros. Ya que si lo hacia tendría que pagar más que la fianza que le había tocado.

Asmita le hablaba le ponía algo en el osico y luego lo lanzaba esperando a que el cachorro lo traiga, si lo hacia recibía un premió. Estaría a puros premios si hacia las cosas bien.

Aunque en un momento comenzó a Ladrar al extraño que había visto y Asmita lo cayó y le dio un premió por obediente.

Milo vio como camus se sonrojo al verlo y se alegró de ver al frances en su puerta.

_ no me reconoce?

_ no estuviste con ella mucho tiempo como para que se te encariñe.

_ ya veo.

_ papá ven, el es Camus. Es quien salvo a antares

_ antares?

_ así se llama.

_ que nombre tan peculiar! Tu padre se lo puso?

_ no, fui yo.

_ y por que antares?

_ es el nombre de un estrella, mi favorita!

_ antares... Me suena!

_ es la más brillante de la constelación de Escorpio. Y en cierta época del año se la suele confundir con el planeta marte por su brillo tan peculiar.

_sabes de astronomía?

_ algo.

_ interesante.

Asmita se les había acercado

_ mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asmita Khan

_ encantado, soy camus de acuario.

_ gracias por la perrita, es muy obediente y dulce, además de que es preciosa

_ Milo no opina lo mismo

Milo sonrió ante el comentario y Asmita también

_ lo se, pero yo no habló de ese tipo de hermosura, como yo la siento al tocarla puedo notar de que es muy saludable, y su pata no esta muy lastimada, pronto podre sacarla a pasear con migo.

_ que bueno.

_ bueno yo los dejo. Tengo que irme al hospital.

_ viniste bastante tarde.

_ lo se. Y lo siento. Es que debía hacer un par de cosas.

_ estaras de vacaciones aquí por cuanto tiempo?

_ el necesario.

_ bien. Quieres salir a alguna parte?

_ por la hora pensé que podríamos salir mañana!

_ no puedo, ya falte dos días al taller, si sigo faltando aioria me matara.

_ mmm, no lo se. Podrías ayudarme con algo?

_ claro

Camus lo llevó hasta un auto y abrió el porta equipaje, ahí había dos bolsas de alimentos bastante grandes

_ ah, mi padre dijo que no hacia falta

Camus lo miró con esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba y milo sólo le sonrió

_ ya la compre. No puedo devolverla y perro no tengo así que lo mejor será que te la quedes.

_ claro.

Camus le paso una bolsa y bajo la otra, cerro la puerta y cuando iba a agarrara otra bolsa vio que Milo llevaba ambas adentro. Lo siguió, tampoco era que lo impresionaba por eso, pero si le presionaba su espalda, si seguia observándolo, de seguro la tentación de tocarlo le ganaría.

Una vez a dentro Milo le ofreció algo de beber y camus aceptó un café.

_ bien. ( le dio el café) tengo que terminar con el auto me acompañas?

_ seguro

Ambos salieron al patio y camus no paraba de analizar a Milo. Le gustaba lo que veía, un hombre trabajador, inteligente y muy carismático. Tal vez lo mejor seria probar algo con él, por que no?

Le había llamado la atención que varias personas pasaron por ahí y un par se quedaron observándolos.

Milo les llamaba la atención y discretamente se iban. Le comentaba a camus que sus inquilinos estaban por ahí a toda hora y este comprendió por que el patio trasero parecía un parque. Varias sillas por distintos sectores y un lugar de estacionamiento. Incluso divisó bajo una galería una máquina lavadora y una secadora, bastante grandes.

Se había distraído bastante al observar el lugar y no se percató de que Milo se había parado justo en frente de el para darle la mano así se levantaba.

Ya que el estaba sentado en el suelo mientras Milo estaba trabajando con el alternador.

Al escuchar a Milo decir " vienés?" el lo observó. Su boca quedó seca al mirarlo, tenía puesto un pantalón de sarga de esos que utilizaban los mecánicos, y una musculosa gris que le ajustaba el cuerpo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, todo su pecho se marcaba incluso los músculos de su abdomen el cabello lo tenía recibido en una coleta que se ocultaba debajo de esa gorra que usaba para que no le moleste, se veía hermoso, y esa mano que se ofrecía a ayudarlo estaba frente suyo.

Como no aceptarla? La sonrisa de Milo era lo que más le gustaba, siempre estaba ahí, incluso cuando trabajaba con algo. Nunca había conocido un hombre con esa naturalidad y confianza. Era único.

Le dio la mano y se permitió ser levantado por él, su imaginación estaba a mil cuando notó la fuerza que tenía, si podía levantarlo de seguro podría hacer otras cosas con esa fuerza.

Milo sonreía, había notado que camus estaba algo... Turbado, y era raro ya que sólo le conocía la expresión sería o fría que siempre mostraba, pero al ver su rostro teñido de carmín, dedujo que alguna cosa mal pensada pasaba por la cabeza del francés. Y eso le ágrado. Había notado desde un principio que a camus le gustaba su cuerpo ( aunque no lo culpaba) después de todo desde muy joven que solía entrenar junto a aioria para precisamente llegar a esa edad con ese físico. Y se sentía alagado por que sabia Que ese era el motivo de la turbación del oji violeta, si otro le preguntara, diría que camus era alguien. Muy superficial. Aunque no lo aparentaba.

Sin embargo el también se había fijado en lo hermoso y masculino que era camus, su porte era único y elegante. Y esa mirada más que miedo le inspiraba confianza. Desde el primer momento que lo vio pudo ver a cada rato como sus mejillas cambiaban de color cuando se le hacercaban o le decía algo. Debía aprovechar eso.

Fueron a la cocina y milo lavó sus manos ( aunque tenía la ropa manchada con grasa ya estaba acostumbrado).

Camus había quedado en el marco de la puerta, hablaba poco y nada. Y no sabía si avanzar o no con él.

De pronto se percató de que su remera estaba muy manchada y una travesura paso por su mente

_ diablos, no me di cuenta de lo sucia que esta mi remera. Si llegó a manchar algo con esto mi hermano me dará el sermón

Sin mucha prisa se la quitó bajo la atenta mirada de camus, no era lo mismo ver el cuerpo marcado de Milo atravez de la remera que verlo así. Milo se término de quitar la remera, La sostenía con una mano y luego se quito la coleta y su cabello quedo suelto. se acercó al peli turquesa.

_ estas bien?

_ yo? Por que lo preguntas?

La mano libre de Milo se fue directo a las mejillas de camus

_ te sonrojaste... Acaso... Te gusta lo que ves?

_ por supuesto. Incluso ( extendió su mano hasta su abdomen) me moría por tocarte.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Milo acariciaba el cuello y el cabello de camus y este recorría con sus manos el firme pecho del oji azul.

Era como si se estuviesen testeando. De apoco Milo acortaba la poca distancia que había entre ambos y su rostro estaba tan cerca al de camus que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Milo sonreía socarrón y camus quiso quitarle esa sonrisa por un momento por lo que acortó la pequeña distancia que tenían.

Ningúno de los esperaba ese pequeño choque eléctrico que sintieron cuando sus labios se juntaron y comenzaron un beso que parecía más de reconocimiento que de placer. Al principio no cerraron sus ojos y camus en ningún momento dejó de tocar el cuerpo Milo quien sostuvo la cabeza del peli turquesa para no separase de el cuando su lengua se adentro a la cavidad de quien sostenía.

Camus lo acompañó en ritmo y en pasion, por que eso era lo que se estaban dando, pasión. Sus cuerpos se unieron más y la mano que sostenía la remera ahora sostenía las nalgas de camus. Quien se había impresionado levemente por el atrevimiento pero que estaba a gusto con el contacto.

Se sentía deseado con él y lo deseaba. Por que oponer resistencia a él.

Milo besaba el cuello de camus y este había dejado de lado toda cordura, ese frio que normalmente mostraba a todos, ahora no estaba, y la lengua de Milo en su cuello lo encendía. Sus manos rodeaban y tocaban con placer la espalda desnuda que tanto había observado e involuntariamente una de sus piernas se enroscó en la cadera de quien lo sostenía firmemente de su trasero.

Milo seguía explorando y en un impulso lo levantó por completo camus enrededo ambas piernas en Milo y este lo llevó al living donde se sentó con camus sobre él.

Su boca se volvió a unir a aquel hombre que no paraba de incitarlo mientras frotaba deliberadamente la entrepierna y sus erecciones se chocaban.

Camus aprovecho lo que hacia y con ambas manos sujeto la cabellera azul de Milo, este tenía sus manos en sus muslos y las repartía en caricias entre los muslos, las nalgas y la espalda de camus, que jamás pensó que besar a Milo lo llevaría a desinhibirse por completo.

_ creó que si seguimos alguien nos verá!

_ no hay nadie en casa! Mi padre se fue y mi hermano esta con su novio.

Volvieron a besarse y en el acto Milo hizo un movimiento rápido que los dejo a ambos acostados sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos que tenía en la sala de su casa.

Sus manos lo tocaban y su vientre quedó descubierto cuando milo le levantó la camisa lo observó por un momento y sin mediar palabras comenzó a besar ese lugar, su lengua degustaba el vientre plano y firme de camus y este se dejaba hacer. También lo ayudaba ya que mientras Milo besaba ese lugar el desabrochaba por completo la camisa que traía. La lengua de Milo subió y sus labios se apoderaron de uno de sus pezones, comenzó a lamer a besar y a morderlo hasta que lo sintió erecto, luego repitió el mismo trabajo con el otro y al verse satisfecho continuó su viaje hasta el cuello de camus.

Ese lugar era su perdición, cada vez que Milo lo besaba ahí una corriente eléctrica lo recorría y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía.

Su boca volvió a la de camus quien lo recibió con gusto.

El beso que ahora se daban era una aprobación de lo que Milo hacia con sus manos ya que apenas y se había levantado sólo para desabrocharle el pantalón y liberar su miembro que estaba completamente erecto.

Luego de eso lo tocó y le gusto sentir húmeda la punta de este. Camus no quiso quedarse atrás e imitó las acciones de Milo.

En un momento estaban besándose mientras que Milo se había acomodado hacia un costado ambos se masturbaban mutuamente. Milo besaba la oreja de camus luego de llenar de saliva su mano para seguir masturbando a camus y este al sentir la humedad en su miembro sintió que desfallecería por el placer que recibía, nuevamente lo imitó. Quería darle placer de la misma manera que el se la daba a él.

Milo había aumentado el ritmo y observaba el rostro de camus. Le gustaba... Le gustaba verlo con esa expresión de placer y el sudor en su frente. Sabía que si seguia con ese ritmo el francés acabaría y la necesidad de ver la expresión que llegaría a poner en ese momento lo invadió.

Camus apretó los párpados y abrió la boca mientras que la agitación se apoderaba de él sabía que no le faltaba mucho y en efecto no tardó mucho en vaciarse sobre ambos vientres. Milo disfrutó ver el placer en la cara de ese hombre y no tardó demasiado en acabar junto a él.

Ambos quedaron agitados y pronto la boca de Milo volvió a apoderarse del cuello de camus. Quien sintió algo de turbación al ver que Milo no se detendría con eso.

No conocía mucho los gustos de Milo, y no tenía idea de si le gustaba tomar o ser tomado por alguien.

Particularmente él prefería ser él activo en una relación y por la actitud del oji azul, pudo deducir que tenía el mismo tren de pensamiento.

Si era honesto con sigo mismo, la idea de ser pasivo con Milo lo tentó, pero había un pequeño inconveniente. No traía preservativos.

Milo ya lo estaba... Preparando. Ya que con el mismo semen que había quedado de lo que acababan de hacer se había hecho a la tarea de introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada de camus.

Este no se había percatado de que Milo le había bajado los pantalones hasta que sintió su del dentro de él.

El problema no fue sentirlo, el probla fue que le gusto. Conocía su cuerpo y siempre supo que los hombres eran su perdición, pero jamás se había dejado tomar, ya que su naturaleza se lo impedía. Y su razón no se lo permitía.

Pero la sensación le ágrado, aunque tuvo que sopesar las consecuencias y parar con eso.

En un movimiento prácticamente lo empujó y lo sacó del sofa ( y de su interior) y milo quedó algo sorprendido.

_ estas bien?

_ no! Yo no! Jamás... No

_ que? Jamás que?

_ jamaa me deje tomar, y tu no serás el primero!

_ en serio?

Milo lo miró algo molesto.

_ yo tampoco me eh dejado y no estoy seguro de que seas el primero...

_ bueno... Entonces en otro momento decidiremos como seguir.

Camus se levantó y se dirigió a lo que creyó que era el baño pero era una sala de estar. Cerro la puerta y siguió

_ es al fondo a la derecha.

Milo no lo miraba, también estaba acomodándose un poco y fue a la cocina a lavarse el vientre, luego se bañaría. Se comenzó a secar con la remera sucia y quedó esperando a camus que apareció con aquella expresión glacial que lo caracterizaba.

Milo lo observó y le regalo una media sonrisa.

_ debo irme!

_ ya!

_ si.

Se dio vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, pero Milo se le hacerco por detrás antes de que girará el picaporte y lo abrazo por la cintura, y le lamió el cuello.

Camus abrió lo más que pudo los ojos por el asombro y se sintió indefenso

_ no parecía que no quisieras que te tome...

Le dijo al oído con una voz demasiado seductora para la tolerancia de camus

_ pensé ... Pensé que podría. Pero no puedo

_ bien

Lo giro y lo apoyo contra la puerta, lo beso y camus respondió. Luego de unos minutos de eso, Milo se separó y lo vio directo a los ojos

_ si sigues cruzándote en mi camino, te aseguró que un día no te escapadas de lo que planeó hacer con tigo.

A camus se le erizo la piel, no por que no le gustaba la idea. Al contrario. Siempre quiso encontrar alguien que lo tiente. Pero no estaba muy seguro.

Milo abrió la puerta y camus se marchó.

Luego Milo se dirigió añ baño. Necesitaba un buen baño. Aunque estaba seguro de que por más horas que este bañándose no lograría quitar la esencia que camus había dejado en el.

Por su lado camus se sentía igual. Y eso lo molestaba, sólo por que jamás pensó que ese griego lograra llevarlo a querer sentir lo que tenía para darle.

Debía pensar, y debía pensar mucho.


	9. Celos

Ya habían pasado un par de días y Mu estaba tomándole el ritmo al trabajo.

Le agradaba, no se sentía muy diferente a cuando hacia eso en su casa. Tenía siempre una bufanda de color bermellón que lo protegía de los olores fuertes o de cualquier salpicadura que pueda ver.

También sus muñecas habían sido cubiertas con vendas. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier sustancia o el mismo metal que cortaba podía dañarlo ante el mínimo descuido y tenía sus precauciones. Su jefe estaba encantado. Todo lo que le pedía Mu lo hacia con dedicación y sus trabajos eran muy buenos, aunque lo que más hacia eran las cadenas de oro o plata para los colgantes.

Otro ayudante estaría molesto de hacer ese laborioso trabajo pero a Mu no parecía molestarle.

El segundo día que estuvo ahi su jefe le dijo que su hijo le gusto mucho el modelo de la armadura que habla traído y que le había preguntado que representaba.

_ es la armadura de pegaso!

Mu le explicó cual fue el motivo por el que comenzó a hacerlas y también le dijo que solía utilizarlas con sus juguetes cuando era niño a lo que el olfebre quedó sorprendido.

_ a que edad comenzaste con la alquimia?

_ a los ocho años, aunque mi primera armadura la hice a los diez.

_ increíble muchacho, un día te visitare así me presentas las otras que tienes.

_ estaré encantado de recibirlo.

El tercer día de trabajo Mu debía darle forma a una preciosa tiara y estaba en eso cuando, su jefe le presento a su hijo mayor.

_ te presentó a saga, es el mayor de mis dos hijos por dos minutos je!

_ como? ( preguntó Mu confuso)

_ es que somos gemelos, y yo nací primero

_ ah, mucho gusto

Mu estrecho la mano de saga y este le correspondio muy amablemente.

Luego se quedó toda la tarde con ellos y antes de que se marchara le comenzó a hablar sobre lo impactado que quedó con la armadura que su padre le había enseñado

_ en verdad las armaste para jugar con muñecos?

_ si, así lo hice, aunque cuando deje atras los muñecos de acción no deje a tras el pasatiempo de armar una cada tanto.

_ me parece excelente lo que has hecho.

No se si tu sabias, pero soy dueño de una compañía de juguetes y me interesa poder hacer negocios contigo

_ que clase de negocios?

Saga le explicó que la idea de vestir con una armadura era genial, a los niños les encanta eso de tener que jugar con juguetes complicados y el día anterior el mismo quiso probar con un muñeco pero no calzaba.

Mu le explicó que el tenía unos muñecos que no eran muy altos o muy pequeños y que con gusto le enseñaría como armarlos.

La idea de formar una línea de muñecos para sus armaduras le gusto y mucho más cuando hablaron de prestaciones

Mu estaba más que acostumbrado a hablar de negocios y saga le facilitó el hecho de no tardar demasiado en hablar de números.

Sólo debía ir a conocer el resto de las armaduras y luego Mu tendría que prestarlas para que puedan sacar los moldes.

Esa misma tarde el jefe de Mu y saga lo acompañaron a su casa para poder hecharle un vistazo al resto de las armaduras.

El sr geminis estaba más que encantado al saber que estaba viviendo en casa de Asmita, aprovecharía para hablar con él.

Saga por otro lado estaba complacido con ese joven de cabellos lilas, no había manera de que no le llamará la atención, era joven, hermoso y muy inteligente. Además de talentoso y modesto. Eso le agradaba.

Su vos también comenzó a agradarle y esos curiosos puntos que tenía le daban un toque exótico a su persona.

Al llegar Mu los invitó a pasar y juntos fueron a su departamento.

Una vez ahí los llevó directo a la habitacion donde los había colocado y ambos hombres quedaron Alusinados con lo que vieron.

Eran más de las que pensaban y estaban en perfecto orden.

Mu comenzó a relatarle por que había tres tipos diferentes y que constelación había utilizado para cada armadura, las de bronce estaban bien, las de plata eran muy bonitas, pero las de oro, dios saga de quedó impactado con sólo verlas. Estaban impresionantes y en su mente comenzó a maquinar una idea para poder ganar mucho dinero con eso.

Mientras que el jefe de Mu veía la armadura de cáncer que era la única que tenía un toque extra de color.

Pronto Mu sacó un muñeco de la maleta de materiales y comenzó a vestirlo con la armadura de géminis. Quedó excelente y el efecto del ruido del metal cuando lo movía era único debían hacerlo con algún metal para no perder el efecto.

Luego de que Mu les ofreciera algo de beber ellos se marcharon y saga le prometió que tendría el contrato para el día siguiente.

Al marcharce Mu quedó muy complacido con el resultado del trató que habían hecho.

Bajo hasta la planta baja y buscó a shaka.

Pero se encontró con Milo

_ hey cuñado que cuentas de bueno.

Mu comenzó a contarle todo el día que tuvo y milo lo escuchaba atento, luego al preguntarle por shaka este le dijo que no estaba.

Por lo que aprovechando que estaba por ahí decidió ir a comprar para la cena.

Shaka estaba entregandole el libro ya traducido a aiorios y este aprovechando que su amigo estaba ahí comenzó a indagar sobre como se sentía ahora que estaba en una relación

_ a que te refieres?

_ a como te sienta el estar con alguien!

_ no lo se...

_ a veces eres imposible lo sabes!

_ si... Pero realmente no se a que te refieres, es que acaso el estar con alguien implica que uno deba sentirse diferente?

Aiorios notó de inmediato el tono de su amigo... Se estaba burlando de él, cosa que no pasaba hacia mucho tiempo... Verdaderamente Mu estaba influenciando de manera positiva la vida de shaka para que este haga ese tipo de cosas. Además... Le estaba sonriendo?

_ hacia tiempo que no te veía sonreír...

_ dudó mucho que pueda evitarlo, en efecto amigo mío, el estar con Mu me pone eufórico, es como si hubiera nacido para sólo estar con él. Es extrañó por que ni hace mucho que estamos juntos y ya creó que si lo pierdo mi mundo se derrumbaría. Es normal sentirse así cuando estas con alguien que apenas conoces?

_ el amor es algo tan místico y único que dudó mucho que se vea influenciando por algo tan trivial como el tiempo de conocer a alguien.

_ puede ser... Pero también es posible que nuestra relación perdure durante mucho tiempo?

_ bueno, eso depende sólo de ustedes dos.

_ si lo se. Pero me asusta pensar que lo nuestro pueda llegar a ser algo que no dure demasiado

_ amigo mío... Jamás entender como es que logras estar tan lleno de dudas todo el tiempo...

_ aiorios, si no tuviera preguntas no podría llegar a alcanzar las respuestas

_ entiendo que la base de tus reflexiones sean los cuestionamientos pero no te ayuda el vivir lleno de dudas, en algún momento eso mismo te afectará. Si tienes dudas. Lo mejor será hablarlo con Mu, es un hombre inteligente y estoy seguro que sabrá como ayudarte a reflexionar mejor.

_ lo se. Es único. Pero me temo que cuando estoy con el mucho me cuesta sólo conversar...

Aiorios notó el sonrojó en el rostro de su amigo y casi que se le cae la mandíbula... Que shaka admita que con Mu su relación tenía un nivel distinto al que había mostrado en su relación antigua era un claro signo de que al parecer su amigo si era un ser humano como cualquiera y que como persona tenía necesidades como todo el mundo... Aunque eso ya lo sabía, lo que lo tenía intrigado era el hecho de que shaka lo expresara abiertamente. Sólo faltaba que le pidiera un consejo y pensaría que estaban a la inversa, ya que siempre fue shaka quien le daba respuestas a sus dudas y su confidente en todo. Y hasta ahora ni cuando estuvo con shun su amigo le preguntaba cosas o le confesaba otras, ciertamente shaka estaba cambiado. Al menos con él.

_ aiorios necesitó un consejo tuyo!

Aiorios sonrió, definitivamente su amigo era otro, los papeles se habían invertido y estaba complacido sólo por saber que podría regresar le algo de la sabiduría que shaka le había dado a él

_ te escuchó!

_ es normal que no pueda... Ya sabes, dejar de... Bueno

_ shaka! Tu nervioso?.

_ me cuesta trabajo expresarte mi duda... No me compliques más las cosas.

El nerviosismo de shaka era evidente, y como más o menos se imaginaba a que quería llegar, lo ayudó un poco.

_ tu quieres saber si es normal que quieras tener relaciones sexuales? ( el sonrojó de shaka le mostró que dio en el clavo) si, es lo más normal del mundo amigo mío. La atracción física que sientes por Mu, inevitablemente ayuda que no puedas si quiera controlarlo.  
Además es algo tan natural que dudó mucho que puedas llegar a evitar que pase.

_ si, creó que eso lo entiendo pero. No entiendo por que no puedo al menos controlarme? Con shun jamás me había pasado esto!

_ no puedes comparar una relación con otra. Además lo que tuvieron shun y tu no parecía un noviazgo, parecía un acuerdo entre dos personas.

_ no digas eso... Y yo no me refiero al tipo de relación, yo me refiero a la necesidad de contacto que tengo con Mu, jamás había sentido la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo pegado a shun, pero con Mu es diferente.

_ por que tu iniciaste una relación con shun sólo por que el se decía enamorado de ti, y en su momento no quisiste lastimarlo, por eso te tomo bastante tiempo sentir amor por él, es más tu recién caíste en que querías estar con él cuando su relación término. Y como lo suyo fue más una convivencia armoniosa a ti te gustaba eso y no veías la necesidad de mantener relaciones con él, por eso de la espera y que buscabas que lo suyo se asiente y cosas como esas que sólo tu entendías, pero shun era un adolescente de catorce años en ese entonces. Te daba amor a su manera, tal como alguien que admiraba a alguien. Pero la falta de la demostración de ese tipo de cariño lo afectó y se fue con el primero que le mostró un poco de interés físico. Ten en cuenta que lo tuyo con el parecía más una relación platónica, donde el alumno debía esforzarse por que su maestro le enseñe el arte del amor y shun en ese aspecto te fallo y tu fallaste al no rechazarlo desde un principio. Con Mu todo se te esta dando diferente... Pero te aseguró que es la mejor manera que tienes para aprender lo que es el amor y todo lo que eso implica. El estar con una persona no es testear la todo el tiempo o poner metas para hacer algo, no! Que yo sepa eso es algo natural que ni tu ni Mu podrán evitar. Estoy seguro que por ahora su contacto es más de exploración, sólo besos y caricias y mimos y arrumacos verdad

_ si! ( contestó más sonrojado que antes)

_ bien, eso es normal, pero no debes olvidar que no puedes ni forzar ni evitar el hecho de que tarde o temprano llegaran más lejos

_ como sabré que es el momento indicado?

_ no lo sabrás, no si lo planeas o si buscas que sea en algún momento específico...

_ es que Mu no parece cohibirse con migo, y es extrañó por que se supone que hasta ahora soy el único con el que ha estado. Y sin embargo parece incluso más confiado que yo!

_ debe ser, por que el acepta su relación como algo que es bello y único. Al jamás haber estado con nadie, le ayuda al no cohibirse por pensar que va demasiado pronto o que sus actitudes te alteran

_ como sab...

_ es obvió que el simple rose con él te altera amigo mío, yo los he visto. Pero también eh visto que su naturalidad es única y auténtica.

_ no quiero que piense que buscó aprovecharme de él

_ shaka, si Mu y tú llegan al punto donde la necesidad de tener sexo sea inevitable, te puedo asegurar que no sólo tu lo sabrás, él también lo sentirá y por como es él estoy seguro que te dará una señal o simplemente te lo pedirá. Deja de quemar tus neuronas con preocupaciones que no te llevaran a ningún lado!

_ lo intentaré, pero tengo miedo de que mis actitudes lo intimiden o lo asusten

_ habla con él!

_ que?

_ habla con él. Las personas normales suelen resolver sus dudas de parejas, con SUS parejas. Prueba hacerlo y de seguro lograrás tranquilizar tus miedos

_ de acuerdo amigo mío, seguiré tu consejo.

A pesar de verse tranquilo, shaka estaba sumamente nervioso.

Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más controlarse con Mu y eso lo intranquilizaba. Más que nada por que no lo veía como algo malo, al contrario el tiempo que pasaba con Mu era unicó e irrepetible por lo que lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Sin embargo sus miedos estaban más apegados al miedo de la inexperiencia. El jamás había hecho el amor, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y no quería llegar a decepcionar a Mu.

Ese era en realidad su mayor miedo.

En el mercado donde Mu ya estaba más que acostumbrado a comprar sus ingredientes favoritos Afrodita le daba nuevas recetas para que probara con algunos comestibles que jamás había probado.

_ te aseguró que esto si lo haces como te lo digo te saldrá de mil maravillas.

_ gracias Afrodita, siempre eres tan gentil en darme tus consejos... Será que a shaka le guste?

_ claro, estoy seguro que si. Milo ha hecho esta receta y el mismo Asmita me agradeció por dársela. Aunque según shaka tengo que darle un instructivo para el acabado de una receta ya que dice que siempre lo sirve como si fuera un simple menjunge.

_ jajaja... Si es cierto. Pero siempre sabe bien.

Ellos seguían conversando sobre las delicias que ofrecía el pequeño pero acogedor mercado de Afrodita. Cuando una figura muy conocida para Mu apareció en el lugar.

_ camus, tu por aquí?

_ que tal Mu, estoy buscando champiñones

_ de que tipo? ( preguntó Afrodita)

_ frescos si es posible

_ claro!

_ planeó hacer salsa de champiñones con huevos escarpados, pero me falta el ingrediente principal.

_ bien, suena delicioso

_ lo es.

_ que bueno.

_ y... Como has estado?

_ yo? Bien y tú?

_ atareado.

_ pensé que ya no ibas a estar por grecia!

_ bueno, fuerzas mayores me obligaron a tener que venir a vivir aquí.

_ te sucedió algo?

_ lo mismo que a ti... Vine a vivir aquí por que mi médico personal y el único que atiende casos como los nuestros se acento en grecia y por más que se valla al fin del mundo prefiero estar cerca de la única persona confidencial y profesional del mundo.

_ casos... Como el nuestro?

Mu lo dijo en apenas un susurro y camus lo miró extrañado

_ acaso no te viniste de Francia a grecia por el mismo motivo?

_ no, yo estoy aquí por que me gusto grecia!

_ pero! Y con quien te atenderás?

_ camus, yo no tengo idea de lo que hablas!

Camus lo miró escéptico, y prefirió no seguir hablando del tema en ese lugar, recibió los hongos y se acercó a Mu.

_ puedes acompañarme a mi casa, así podremos hablar del caso que tenemos en común.

Mu asintió con la cabeza, pago lo que llevaba y lo acompañó algo intrigado.

Camus lo hizo caminar tres calles en dirección contraria a la que el vivía. Y frenaron en una casa bastante grande y a la vista moderna.

Ambos entraron y de inmediato Mu noto el perfecto estado del lugar por dentro. Era casi como uno de los departamentos de su familia que tenían en París. Con muebles modernos y bien limpios y pisos amplios y brillosos.

Era un lugar muy moderno y pulcro.

_ hace dos días me instale, todavía me falta comprar algunos muebles y llenar de los libros que tengo todavía en las cajas las estanterías. Ven pasa!

La cocina para nada se quedaba atrás. Todo era muy bonito. Pero no era el gusto de Mu.

_ camus! Me tienes intrigado.

Camus lo observó y se sentó frente a él.

_ dime Mu, tu sabes lo que tienes?

_ si... Lo sé...

_ bien, y te haz hecho controles de como estas?

_ n n no! La verdad es que... Yo lo se hace poco!

_ disculpa?

Camus no lo podía creer.

Mu entendió que lo mejor seria hablar con el sobre el tema, tal vez podría ayudarlo a atenderse con ese médico del que hablaba, por que había entendido que camus compartía el mismo problema que él.

Luego de que Mu le relatará todo lo que le sucedió desde que se fue de su casa hasta el presente día ( incluyendo la relación que tenía con shaka y sus miedos por llegar a tener relaciones sexuales) y camus lo escuchó atentamente mientras que preparó café y lo sirvió para Ambos.

_ todo lo que me dices es muy complicado Mu. Por que tus padres nunca te dijeron que tienes?

_ es algo que no se, no tengo idea de por que no me lo han dicho!

_ eso esta mal, tu condicion no es normal, y necesitas un médico que sepa llevar tu caso. Veré si puedo conseguir un turno para ti esta misma semana

_ gracias camus, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

_ no hay problema

Mu quedó en silencio mientras era el turno de camus de contarle lo suyo. A diferencia de Mu camus no se malformo por una inseminación mal cuidada. El nació así por algún motivo que hasta ahora no se supo identificar.

Pero no estaba nada mal por suerte su familia era bien acomodad y cuando supieron de lo que le sucedía no dudaron en mudarse de siberia a París.

Pero camus se somete a estudios cada cierto tiempo y a diferencia de Mu al menos una vez al mes siente dolores que lo molestan terriblemente.

Su médico le hacia un buen tratamiento y siempre lo controlaba, además también era obstetra y en el caso de quedar uno de sus pacientes embarazado lo atendía sin ningún inconveniente.

Lo malo era que recientemente se había cansado y se había medio retirado de su profesión. No por que no le gustara, si no por que ya era tiempo de pensar en él mismo ( eso le decía) y estuvo tres años adiestrando un sucesor que lo presidiera en la excelente clínica a la que asistía camus en París.

Pero camus era muy receloso y cuando su médico vino a grecia este lo siguió para ver si había puesto algún consultorio.

Poniéndose feliz de ver que en efecto lo había hecho.

A camus el dinero le sobraba, su familia era bien acomodada y podría vivir tres vidas derrochando dinero sin preocuparse por el futuro ( eran dueños de varios pozos petroleros) por lo que no dudó en instalarse en grecia para no dejar de recibir su atención.

Claro que su médico ya no atendía por la mañana, ni todos los días. Por lo que había que adaptarse a sus horarios y a su rutina.

A camus eso no le molestaba. Prefería eso a tener que explicar su historial y su vida entera a otro médico. Además París ya lo tenía sofocado.

Y lo poco que había visto de grecia le había encantado ( además un bombón de cabellos azules no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, aunque eso no se lo dijo a Mu)

La charla que tenían era amena y camus le recomendó que esperara para hablar con shaka sobre algo tan delicado. Más que nada por que existía la posibilidad de que sus ovarios no funcionen o que no sea lo suficientemente fértil para llegar a engendrar a un hijo, por lo que antes que nada debía someterse a estudios médicos específicos para su caso.

Eso sí, le recomendaba al cien por ciento que use protección. Por que ya había notado que mu no renegaba de su naturaleza y que de seguro el sería el pasivo en el caso de que llegue a tener sexo. Lo supo por como hablaba de shaka, de como lo miraba, como lo hacia sentir y también que Mu ya tenía su papel bien marcado. Con sólo decirle que esperaba que shaka no ponga resistencia si le daba un condón.

Camus quedó sorprendido. Era increíble como Mu se había aceptado.

Él si bien, tenía muy en claro lo que tenía, jamás había permitido que nadie lo toque ( no por ahí, obvio) aunque su propio cuerpo le pedía a gritos que sea profanada esa zona virgen de su cuerpo.

E incluso llegó a sentir una conexión tan grande con Milo que se vio tentado a entregársele.

Su médico le había dicho que lo más probable era que ambos eran compatibles químicamente y por eso prácticamente el estar juntos hacia que la necesidad de camus por fecundar aumente. Incluso le dió una explicación científica de cómo el ser humano buscará siempre la procreación y la identidad sexual que eso conlleva.

El único que sabía todo absolutamente todo de camus era su médico. Y el hecho de que le dijera que su naturaleza le pedía a gritos que ponga en funcionamiento su sistema reproductivo lo tenía bastante asustado.

Por eso en realidad ya no quería ni hacercarse a Milo. No valla a ser que se deje llevar y quede en cinta por una calentura.

Tanto camus como Mu sintieron una fuerte conexión entre ambos. Luego de esa tarde ambos sabían que no dejarían de acompañarse mutuamente y que serían grandes amigos con una cuestión íntima en común.

El teléfono de Mu sonó y lo atendió de inmediato

_ Diga!

"_ hey cuñadito, que onda con tigo. Desapareciste o de pronto lo que vende Afrodita no es de buena calidad y te fuiste al otro lado de la isla?"

Mu rió ante el comentario de Milo, siempre tan ocurrente.

_ lo siento milo, no me di cuenta de el tiempo que ha pasado. Es que me encontrado con camus y estoy en su casa conversando.

Camus recciono ante las palabras "Milo" y "estoy con camus". No quería que Milo supiera donde vivía y se había olvidado que Mu vivía en el mismo lugar que él.

"_ con camus?. Esta en grecia?"

_ si

"_ que buena noticia"

_ lo es...

"_ oye volviendo al tema, shaka esta preocupado por que le dije que te fuiste a comprar y eso fua hace un par de horas, que le digo?"

_ que no exagere, y que en un rato estaré por casa!

"_ claro, y a ver si lo convences de que se compre un aparato, ya que si yo no hubiera estado aquí. Hubiera salido a buscarte por toda grecia"

_ claro. Hablaré con él de eso. Y tu dile que yo puedo cuidarme solo

"_ bien. Cuñadito, si llegas en un rato podrás comer mi comida"

_ oh! Claro Milo.

"_ y dile a tu amigo camus que esta invitado"

_ lo haré, hasta luego!.

_ adiós!.

Mu colgó algo sonriente, se llevaba bien con Milo y se divertía con la actitud sobre protectora de shaka.

_ lo siento era Milo, dice que shaka estaba preocupado por mi, por que no llegaba!

_ es algo... Sobre protector, no crees?

_ si. Pero no es con mala intencione, eh notado que no parece saber como llevar sus sentimientos ya que, es como si fuera con migo que puede abrirse. O se lo permitiera.

_ todo un caso, te quedas a cenar?

_ me encantaría, pero iba a cocinar para shaka, aún que ya es tarde y milo se esta encargando de la cena.

_ Milo cocina?

_ si, su comida es deliciosa. Aunque no tenga buen Aspecto

Mu dijo esto sonriente ya que por experiencia había pensado que la comida de su cuñado parecía todo menos deliciosa cuando la vio por primera vez, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el sabor era único.

_ eso tendría que verlo!

_ ven con migo, después de todo Milo me pidió que te invite a cenar!

Camus se sonrojo ante la idea de ver de nuevo al que consideraba el hombre más sensual y masculino que haya visto jamás, y la idea lo tentó. Sólo que todavía tenía sus dudas.

Mu notó su desconcierto

_ te cae mal Milo?

_ no... Por el contrario, me cae muy bien!

_ y por que pareces turbado.

Camus miró a Mu con algo de desconcierto. No hacia más de un par de horas que se habían comenzado a conocer y ya lo sentía como un amigo confiable. Él jamás había tenido amigos, mucho menos alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse y hablar tranquilamente sobre su peculiar situación, por lo que ya había comenzado a apreciar a Mu, sólo por haber confiado en él y haberle contado sus confidencias más íntimas. Por lo que tuvo el impulso de comenzar a contarle lo que había vivido con Milo antes de volver a París a arreglar todo para su estadía en grecia.

_ si tanto te gusta, por que te incomodaría estar en su presencia. No entiendo!

_ Mu, el problema es que Milo no me gusta! Ese hombre me atrae como un imán y despierta en mi sensaciones que jamás había sentido con nadie. Pero por más que quisiera estar con él no puedo permitir dejarme llevar por el deseo, y se que tarde o temprano caeré en su trampa!.

_ lo siento camus, no puedo comprender cual es el motivo que hace que no quieras verlo si tanto te provoca! Y si esperas un buen consejo de mi parte estas perdido, ya que yo soy un neófito en el tema!

_ claro... Si

_ deberías hablar con mi hermana yuzhurija, ella sabría que decirte

_ ja! Eh hablado con tu hermana y no me cae del todo bien, aunque le tengo un gran respeto.

_ en serio? Cuando?

_ a diferencia de ti, yuzhurija si ha estado en muchos lugares públicos y hemos coincidido en varias fiestas a las que hemos asistido!

_ en serio?

_ si. E inevitablemente conversamos un par de veces, y no coincidimos en caracteres o en opiniones. Pero nos respetamos a nuestro modo. Algún día te contare bien todo. Pero estoy seguro que con respecto a lo de Milo, si podría darme un sólo consejo!

_ cuál?

_ Mu, eres tan inocente?

Mu se sonrojo ante el comentario, camus parecía su hermana, quien sólo sabía hablar de cuestiones sexuales o con doble sentido, tenía hasta la misma indiferencia ante cualquiera que le lleve la contra sólo que camus parecía carecer de la necesidad de mostrar claras expresiones en su rostro. Es como si fuera muy frío para todo. La única vez que vio color en su rostro fue cuando le habló de Milo.

_ bien, como no comprendo del todo lo que quieres decirme. Sólo te diré que debo marcharme para llegar a la cena ( lo miró de costado mientras se había levantado) quieres acompañarme, o no?

Camus lo consideró por un momento, si sólo iba a cenar, de seguro nada extraño pasaría, sólo sería una cena y luego vendria. Que había de malo en aceptar una cena?

_ claro, permite que valla a buscar algo para llevar!.

_ algo?

Pero volvió de inmediato

_ que cocinó?

_ no tengo idea!

_ preguntale!

Mu sacó su móvil y mando un Msj que fue contestado de inmediato

_ " hoy toca pasta" fue lo que puso!

_ mmm perfecto

Nuevamente desapareció y volvió al instante con una botella de vino rosado joven.

_ perfecto para acompañar pastas!

Comentó Mu sonriente mientras que camus sólo asentía.

Tomó sus llaves y una chaqueta y le devolvió las cosas que había guardado en el refrigerador que Mu había comprado y se las dio.

Salieron a la calle y emprendieron el camino hacia casa de Milo.

_ sabes de vinos?

_ por supuesto, recuerda que yo vengo de una familia que sólo busca que sus hijos sepan estar en sociedad.

_ no has hablado todavía con tus padres?

_ no. Pero creó que ya es tiempo.

El semblante de Mu había cambiado.

_ ya es mucho lo que me esta molestando de ellos, por ejemplo. Yo no sabía que existía un médico que podía tratarme o que debía controlarme. Una cosa es que me niegen información otra muy distinta es que me niegen el derecho a recibir atención médica por mi caso. Deberé ir a París y hablar con ellos, ya que por teléfono estoy seguro no será lo mismo.

_ me imaginó...

Habían cambiado el tema y tranquilamente llegaron a su destino.

En la puerta shaka vio llegar a Mu y se extraño de que apareciera con otro hombre, aunque logró dominar sus celos al ver que se trataba del joven que Milo había recibido la otra vez.

_ me tenías preocupado!

_ estoy aquí!

Tanto Mu como camus quedaron levemente incómodos por el tono de reproche que utilizó shaka. Mu hasta sintió la necesidad de ignorarlo, pero no la de querer hablar del tema. Por lo que tomo nota mental, de que debía hablar con shaka al respecto.

_ puedes pasar, quiero hablar con Mu!

Le dijo shaka de modo despectivo a camus. Pero este tenía la costumbre de ignorar a cualquier patán autoritario por lo que no le importó su trató. Mu sin embargo si se molesto

_ acaso soy tu hijo? Te molestas con migo por que tarde más de la cuenta?

Shaka quedó tildado ante Mu, por que en efecto si se había molestado por eso y por que no sabía nada de él y se había preocupado mientras que él sólo estaba charlando tranquilo con su "amigo"

_ te digo que estaba preocupado, no sabía nada de ti y...

_ pues no debería. Se cuidarme muy bien y creó tener derecho a frenar a hablar con quien quiera... O no?

_ si ( dijo shaka molesto)

_ bien, deja de sentirte molesto y para la próxima debería comprarte un aparato para poder mandar msjs, así con sólo preguntarme como estoy " sabrías que estoy bien". Con permiso.

Mu entró molesto y camus lo siguió bastante incrédulo.

Mu no era tan frágil como aparentaba, otro hubiera agachado la cabeza y le hubiera hasta pedido perdón a shaka por su falta y no es que conociera a shaka. Pero si conocía a los posesivos y a las actitudes de los sometidos y Mu no parecía querer ceder ante la evidente demostración de posesividad de shaka. Bien, lo felicitaba por eso.

_ hola bienvenido

Camus se tildó en el momento que lo vio. Estaba delicioso con una remera blanca que lo mostraba sencillo y atractivo y unos jeans azules que l ceñían al cuerpo. Ese cabello azul violáceo que lo adornaba y sus ojos azules que lo encandilaban estaban ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa única.

A quien quería engañar? Se moría por verlo desde el día que lo dejó en medio de... La acción y el tenerlo frente sólo lo hizo sonreirle de lado y ofrecerle la botella

_ para acompañar la cena!

_ aah que tierno de tu parte. Aunque aquí no tomamos alcohol nunca!

_ no buscó alcholizar a nadie, el vino es un acompañante de la buena comida!

_ que lindo. Bueno damela. Al menos tu tomarás.

Todos estaban en la mesa unos diez minutos más tarde.

Asmita estaba contento, el que sus hijos parecieran querer asentarse era algo bueno. Y cualquiera que le diga que estaba mal que sus preferencias estén entre hombres, podría irse al mismo infierno por metido. A él no le importaba con quien estén, pero si le interesaba la felicidad de sus hijos. Y el cambio en shaka era tanto que se sentía feliz por que halla descubierto el amor, precisamente con Mu. Sólo esperaba que no arruine nada con su personalidad sumamente fuerte.

Camus por su parte estaba realmente impresionado con la exactitud que tuvo Mu al decir que en efecto no tenía buen Aspecto. Si eran fideos con salsa no parecía, más bien parecían salsa salpicada con fideos.

El gesto no paso desapercibido para milo quien estaba a la espera de la aprobación del francés.

_ mmm delicioso!

La comida iba bien, pero inevitablemente Milo quiso halagar con el vino a camus y le sirvió apenas y abrió la botella cosa que casi hace que tanto Mu como camus casi se desmayen por la manera tan bruta que tuvo de hacerlo.

Mu se levantó y ofreció servir.

Ningúno de los khan aceptó. Aunque Milo no lo hizo por que no bebiera alcohol, más bien. No le gustaba el vino.

Mu le dio oxígeno al vino le sirvió de manera tranquila a camus y luego se sirvió él.

La cena continuo tranquila hasta que Mu les contó su día laboral y no dudó en agregar el hecho de que tanto su jefe como el hijo del sr geminis estuvieron por la tarde en su departamento para ver los modelos que el tenía armados, y que quedaron fascinados con lo que vieron, tanto que al otro día firmarían un contrato.

Tanto Asmita como Milo quedaron sumamente fascinados con la nueva oportunidad que se le estaba brindando a Mu. Camus incluso lo felicitó pero ya lo sabía ( por que Mu se lo había contado hacia un par de horas).

Sin embargo, a shaka no le gusto lo que escucho.

_ que hijo? Saga o kanon?

_ disculpa?

_ te estoy preguntando cual de los gemelos estuvo aquí?

El tono autoritario que puso no le ágrado para nada a Mu, sin embargo se armo de paciencia y le contestó de manera seca

_ saga...

_ ten cuidado con él! De seguro en el futuro buscará acostarse con tigo!, es más sería bueno que en realidad no hagas ningún trató con él!

_ si el o grecia entera se quisiera acostar con migo. Quedate tranquilo que no se lo permitiría... Pero no creas que no haré un trató tan lucrativo con alguien sólo por que a ti no te agradé

_ de la manera más amable ( no parecia) te pediré que no te vuelvas a hacercarlo a él.

Molesto, Mu se levanto de la mesa

_ eres bastante egocéntrico shaka, que te hace pensar que voy a obedecer lo que me mandes.

_ Mu! ( dijo calmado Asmita) no te alteres por los celos incontrolables de mi hijo, recuerda que el no sabe llevar una relación formal.

_ no es es excusa, yo tampoco tengo experiencia...

_ lo se. Pero eres más paciente y tolerable. Por lo que te digo que hagas uso de tu paciencia y sepas disculpar la imprudencia de mi hijo.

Mu no tardó en hacerle caso a tan amable petición, además no le gustaba discutir, y mucho menos frente a otras personas.

_ disculpenme, me retiró.

Dijo Mu tratando de calmarse

_ camus, quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

_ no, me quedare hablando con Milo un rato.

Mu sonrió ante la evidente demostración de interés hacia su cuñado.

_ claro. Espero tu llamada por lo que habíamos acordado...

_ la tendrás.

Shaka se tensó ante esa demostración de confidencia y su padre lo tomó del brazo para que se calmara.

Luego vio como Mu se retiró sin siquiera mirarlo, y cayó en la cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus celos.

Molesto se retiró a su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a nadie.


	10. Historia

Mu no planeaba para nada pasar una noche entera enojado con shaka, por algo que sabía era más que ridículo.

Sabía que estaría en su habitación y entró sin siquiera anunciarse ( después de todo era su novio y shaka hacia lo mismo en su casa) al entrar se encontró con un shaka sumamente tenso. Estaba en posición de loto tratando de meditar, pero por su semblante era más que obvió que no podía conseguirlo.

Mu se sentó en la misma posición frente a él, y haciendo gala de su ya conocida paciencia aguardó a que shaka lo notara.

Por más que lo intentara, shaka no lograba calmarse. Estaba muy tenso y se sentía como un idiota.

Como pudo tratar a Mu así?

Si él mismo sabía que por su mente no pasaban pensamientos de malicia, si él mismo estaba seguro de que no lo engañaría, es más... Estaba seguro de que antes de hacer eso Mu primero lo dejaría.

Se dejó llevar por la inseguridad que tenía, acaso el no tiene a aiorios como amigo? Por que Mu no podría tener a camus, si era más que evidente que ese caballero estaba más que impregnado de su hermano.

Debería ir a pedir una disculpa a todos, principalmente a su querido Mu.

Su cuerpo se estaba relajando con el hilo que llevaban sus pensamientos. Y ya decidido a ir a hablar primeramente con Mu abrió los ojos y casi se lleva el susto de su vida al verlo frente a él.

Mu sonreía al verlo asustado, sabía que su susto se debía principalmente a que no lo escuchó llegar.

_ acaso te teletransportaste hasta aquí?

Dijo shaka algo sorprendido.

_ querido shaka, sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir que yo haga tal cosa!

Shaka le sonrió al ver que Mu no parecía muy enojado con él.

Se le hacerco y lo abrazo con algo de angustia.

_ lo siento mucho!, yo... yo no quise...

_ lo se, y quiero que sepas que te perdonó.

Le dijo Mu devolviendo el abrazo

_ pero quisiera que aclaremos un par de puntos.

Se separó de él y se volvió a sentar en donde estaba, shaka lo imitó y se sentó frente a él.

_ tus celos y tu posesividad te llevaran por mal camino ...

_ esperó que no, pondre todo de mi para que no suceda así.

_ creó que deberías trabajar en tu confianza hacia mi.

_ lo se, perdoname.

_ te molesta mi amistad con camus? O el que yo me tome tiempo con él?

_ no en realidad. No me molesta.

_ eres sincero, sin embargo eh visto como lo has tratado despectivo y no me agrada que seas así, si no fuera por que él es de esos hombres a los que les resbala lo que le hagan o piensen de él, se hubiera marchado antes de entrar a la casa.

_ debo disculparme con él...

_ no, no creó que sirva. Lo que debes es aprender a diferenciar conceptos.

Shaka miraba el sereno rostro del que consideraba el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra y se sentía muy tonto. Él un hombre tan sabio, que se dejó llevar por sentimientos tan insípidos y sin ningún fundamento.

_ primero quiero saber si realmente confías en mí?

_ si Mu, lo hago.

_ bien, me alegra saberlo. Entonces veo que no confías en camus...

_ camus? Acaso mi hermano no esta interesado en él?

_ si, y el esta interesado en Milo.

_ lo siento amor mio. Realmente no se que es lo que hizo que hoy reaccionara de tan mala manera yo..

_ no importa. Shaka, lo que voy a decirte solo te lo diré una vez! No creo que a parte necesites que te lo tenga que repetir o si?

_ adelante...

_ nadie mas que tu sabe que no hay nada que yo quiera mas que vivir mi vida independiente de mis padres verdad.

_ si

_ bueno, entonces ten en cuenta que si yo quisiera vivir con alguien que me manipule y que me controle hasta si tarde de mas o no... Te aseguró que volvería con mis padres.

_ Mu

_ espero que hayas comprendido. Que mi tolerancia tiene un limite y no planeó dejarte ser duro o manipulador con migo. Yo no quiero eso y es la única vez que espero pasemos por esto.

El semblante de Mu era sereno y su tono calmado.

Shaka solo estaba escuchando y asimilando sus palabras

Se sentía tranquilo mas que nada por que eso era lo que Mu le transmitía.

Pero noto como su aura cambio por un instante.

_ que fue lo que te paso con saga?

_ como dices?

_ hace rato me dijiste que que me aleje de él, por que de seguro se querría acostar con migo... Lo que me molesto no fue la orden firme que me diste ( aunque en realidad eso también me enojo) fue el hecho de que pienses que cualquiera que me mire tendrá de recompensa una noche con migo!  
Es que acaso soy tan regalado ante cualquiera?

_ no. Lo siento. No quise ofenderte a ti. Yo sólo quería..

_ ofenderlo a él?

_ lo estas defendiendo?

_ no. Pero no estas respondiendo a mi pregunta... Que paso con él? ... Acaso te ah quitado algún novio?

_ no...

Mu podía leer a shaka como a un libro en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que el problema era muy tonto.

_ dejarme adivinar... Eran compañeros en la escuela y el se quedaba con todos los muchachos que a tí te gustaban

Shaka lo miro asombrado "acaso leía la mente"?

_ como lo...

_ era eso o que se quiso acostar con tigo... Verdad?

_ eres único Mu, la primera opción es la correcta. Pero no quisiera que tomes a mal mi sugerencia, es que tengo entendido que siempre que alguien le guste logra lo que quiere.

_ entiendo tu preocupación, mi hermana es de ese tipo ( shaka levanto una ceja incrédulo) acaso lo dudas?

_ en realidad no la conozco. Por lo que no podría decirte que tienes razón.

_ claro. Pero el caso es que se lidiar con gente como él ya que conozco hacia donde se dirigen sus pensamientos. Pero no por eso me intimidara nadie. Te aseguró que nada lograra conmigo

Mu se acercaba lentamente hasta shaka que lo vió como hipnotizado por esas esmeraldas que lo dejaban desarmado.

No había dejado atrás el enojo que sentía y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que nadie le quitaría el privilegio de tenerlo a su lado

_ shaka!

_ si Mu?

_ no eh permanecido casto durante 22 años para dejarme seducir por nadie. Hasta ahora el único que tiene ese privilegio eres tu. Y si permití que fueras tú, es por que no hay nadie que me provoque lo que tú. Te juro que tampoco me interesa averiguar si hay alguien que se te parezca en algo.

_ Mu, me siento tan arrepentido por mi trato hacia ti que te pido perdón de corazón. Jamas podría pensar en que tu podrías hacer nada malo y es peor el que te lo halla insinuado

Mu se había acomodado entre los brazos cálidos de shaka y este lo sostenía con firmeza por la cintura.

Mu sentía la firmeza de shaka y estaba seguro de que nadie en el mundo podría reemplazar lo que su adorado semi dios representaba para él.

_ te perdono shaka. Desde el principio sabia que iba a perdonarte, sólo quería que conozcas mi opinión y que sepas que nada pasara. Con nadie y tampoco permitiré que me controles

_ lo se amor. No volverá a pasar.

_ pareces un niño regañado

Shaka lo miro fijo

_ No! Soy un hombre asustado!

_ asustado?

_ Te amo Mu... Y creo que me asusta pensar que mis celos o mi carácter te alejen de mi

Mu lo miraba y estaba tan feliz por lo que había escuchado que podría hasta saltar de alegría por sentirse así.

_ shaka! Yo también te amó!

La sonrisa que ambos compartieron basto para sentirse seguros y contenido el uno con el otro.

Shaka tomo la cabeza de mu con sus manos y lo acerco a él. El beso que le dio era tan suave que Mu sentía que todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto de esa boca tan dulce que shaka le ofrecía. Mu respondía con la misma suavidad y la mano de shaka peinaba los lilas cabellos de su amor.

Shaka disfrutaba de la suavidad de Mu y su lengua de apoco se adentro en la cavidad de su boca y el deseo se apodero de ambos.

Estaban sentado sobre el suelo y mu estaba sentado sobre shaka quien acariciaba sus piernas mientras que no perdía el contacto con su boca.

La incomodidad pronto se apodero de Mu quien medio se incorporó cortando el contacto con el rubio y se sentó mejor sobre él, con sus piernas hacia los costados de shaka logró que este diera un leve gemido cuando la entre pierna de este roso de lleno con la suya.

Ese contacto ya lo conocían.

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir y los brazos de Mu estaban sobre los hombros de shaka mientras este no paraba se darle caricias en los costados y en su espalda y esporádicamente la bajaba hacia las nalgas de Mu, quien disfrutaba ser tocado por él.

En el comedor, asmita trataba de conversar con el joven que al parecer, representaba algo importante para su hijo.

_ estas de vacaciones en grecía?

_ no señor, me instalado permanentemente hace un par de días

_ en serio? ( pregunto curioso Milo)

_ si.

_ trabajará aquí?

_ seguramente.

_ que tanto te gusto grecia que preferiste quedarte? O fueron sus habitantes

Pregunto insinuante Milo, cosa que hizo hacer una mueca divertida a Camus

_ es una cuestión personal

_ te escucho ( dijo Milo)

_ Milo, enserio a esta altura de tu vida tengo que regañarte para que no hagas preguntas tan personales a alguien?

_ padre no te preocupes, el planeaba decirmelo

_ puede ser, pero dudo que quiera que yo lo sepa!

_ eres demasiado confiado Milo, yo... No iba a decirte nada!

Asmita sonrió, y Milo lo miro algo divertido.

_ bien, eso no importa, ya sucumbirás

_ siempre es así?

Pregunto Camus a Asmita y luego siguió bebiendo el café que tenía delante suyo

_ si, heredó completamente el hermoso carácter de su madre.

_ el aspecto también?

_ claro! Milo es casi idéntico a su madre, lo único que tiene distinto además del sexo, es el color de ojos. Su madre los tenia castaños.

_ los tenia?

_ si. Ella falleció cuando Milo era pequeño.

_ lo siento.

_ descuida...

_ es muy entrometido de mi parte preguntarle como toma la relación de Shaka y Mu?

_ para nada!. Te diré que lo tomó bastante bien. Y no me molesta el hecho de que ambos sean hombres. A mi solo me interesa la felicidad de mis hijos...

_ que bueno. Es extraño encontrar a alguien que piense así. Normalmente los padres son muy cerrados con ese tema!

_ me agradas Camus. Por eso voy a contarte una historia. Que esperó te haga entender el por que de mi mente abierta.

_ claro, lo escuchó.

_ pues... verás. Eh conocido a alguien que ha sido muy amable en contarme su historia... Cuando hable de ese tema de una manera muy cerrada.  
Recuerdo que le hablaba de que yo me sentiría sumamente decepcionado de mis hijos si fueran homosexuales. A lo que el se enojo con migo y luego de algún tiempo de no tocar el tema. El mismo me contó su experiencia...  
Cuando era joven, se enamoro locamente de un muchacho de su misma edad. Decía que estuvieron un par de años juntos, hasta que su familia descubrió el noviazgo. Lo mal que la pasaron no te lo describiré, ya que no lo tengo permitido. Sólo te diré que los separaron y a él lo casaron con una buena mujer.  
El acepto su matrimonio resignado y con el tiempo supo que su esposa no era distinta a él. Por lo que prácticamente se hicieron amigos de inmediato y juntos buscaron un bebe para satisfacer los pedidos de ambas familias. Luego ella tuvo una enfermedad que la dejo muy mal durante mucho tiempo y él se encargó de cuidarlo. Mas o menos unos ocho años después comenzaron a buscar una niña, ya que su hijo mayor era varón. Aunque no tuvieron una niña si se sintieron afortunados con el hecho de tener un bebe sano y durante un tiempo estuvieron bien. Aunque la tragedia llego a su vida poco antes de que yo lo conozca, ya que junto a su esposa habían decido divorciarse para poder vivir su vida como ellos querían y no como muchos se los dictaban. Te aseguro que si no hubiera sido por sus hijos él sentiría que su vida se perdio. Ya que la enfermedad que la aquejaba a ella volvió con intensidad y no pudo disfrutar de la vida que él si.  
Ha criado a sus hijos con esmero y dedicación y por memoria a ella y hacia lo no felicidad que tuvo ( y te lo digo hablando en el aspecto del amor) el decidió cerrarse ante todo y hasta el día de hoy jamas ah querido encontrar a nadie que lo acompañe. Eso mas que nada por respeto. Y como es que alguien considere hacer eso? Solo te diré que lo hace por que ella al final solo vivió para complacer a sus familiares tal como él lo hacia. Pero ellos jamas sintieron amor el uno para el otro. Si respeto. Y hasta el día de hoy el respeta a quien no pudo ser feliz por estar con él.

_ y no planea ser feliz jamas?

_ es feliz con sus hijos...

_ pero no es el mismo tipo de amor!

_ lo sabe. Aun así lo acepta.

_ estoy seguro de que su esposa se sentiría feliz si el hubiera seguido con su vida!

_ y crees que no se lo he dicho?

_ me imagino que si.

_ ahora lo importante de esta tragedia griega, no es lo que le sucedió a ella. Es mas bien lo que ha vivido él.  
Yo al escucharla sufrí por él, no por el hecho de ser obligado a estar con alguien para tener hijos, si no por el hecho de ser obligado a tener que renunciar a su identidad, a sus convicciones y a sus gustos personales, solo por complacer a su padre. El cual dejó de ver en el momento que su esposa falleció ya que considero que si no fuera por mas imposiciones de seguro ella y él hubieran sido felices a su manera. Aunque te repito que ninguno de los dos se ha arrepentido de sus hijos.  
Y me pregunte a mi mismo que haría si mis hijos fueran homosexuales?  
La respuesta luego de escuchar como un padre puede arruinar la vida de un hijo solo por imponer algo fue muy simple... Los dejaría ser.

_ increíble

_ mi pensamiento no es increíble, todos los padres somos así. Lo verdaderamente increible vino después, cuando me di cuenta de que a mi hijo mayor no le atraían las mujeres en lo absoluto. Su gusto personal estaba en los hombres, y sentí que mi palabra seria probada con la actitud que lo tomaría. Te garantizo que lo tome bien y luego de un par de años me vi probado nuevamente con Milo. Para mí, que mis hijos sean homosexuales no es el fin del mundo. Soy feliz atravez de su felicidad y me gusta la idea de que en el futuro no seré juzgado por no dejarlos ser tal y como su naturaleza se los permitió

_ su naturaleza?

_ Camus un ser humano es único, y su naturaleza es única, te puedo garantizar que nadie escapa a eso...

_ pero... Y si la naturaleza hiciera que alguien fuera Un depravado?

_ dudó mucho que nadie pueda sentirse bien por tener un hijo o hija así. Y estoy seguro de que por mas lucha que haga si se deja llevar por lo que es, lamentablemente un depravado llegara a cometer un acto de depravación.

_ ya veo

_ nadie escapa a lo que es.

La charla continuo con cambio de tema hasta que asmita consideró prudente retirarse. Quería saber como estaba shaka y a su cuarto se fua al retirarse.

Entro directamente sin permiso ya que supondría que se encontraría meditando.

Al entrar no llamo

_ shaka, puedo hablarte?

Si alguna vez shaka se sintió molesto con su padre por ser tan atrevido por entrar sin permiso era en ese momento. Menos mal que era ciego.

Ya que estaba sobre Mu en el suelo ya apunto de besar su miembro. Y es que la pasión se había apoderado de ellos de una manera tan poderosa que llegaron a ese punto. Y lo increíble no era el acto, si no lo mucho que habían tardado en llegar hasta ese punto. Era como un sueño donde todo es maravilloso y en el momento de mas espectativa Asmita los despertó!

_ padre, ahora estoy ocupado. Hablaba mientras cubría la masculinidad de Mu y este como jamas pensó se sentía abochornado. Que hubiera sido si Milo hubiera entrado?

_ solo quería saber que pasara con Mu, te has comportado muy mal con él!

_ lo se ( hablaba mientras que se sentaba y mu se sentaba junto a él)

_ deberías hablar con él

_ ya hemos hablado

Acotó Mu algo menos agitado que cuando el padre de su novio los interrumpió

_ Mu?... Lo siento, no sentí que estabas aquí!

_ ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Creo que comenzare a usar algún perfume...

_ lo que pasa, es que eres tan natural y tranquilo al andar que ni mi padre ni yo logramos sentirte a menos que te hagas notar

Lo había visto a los ojos y acariciaba sus cabellos al hablar, a mu le encantaban esos detalles sobre todo el beso en su hombro desnudo que luego le dio.

Asmita estaba seguro de que su hijo tenía razón. Pocas personas pasaban desapercibidas a su percepción y sobre todo a la de shaka. Mu era alguien tan tranquilo y con un aura sumamente pacifica que no se lo sentía por que parecía uno con el hambiente... Era extraño, aunque ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor era retirase ya que si bien. Al principio no lo noto, ahora su nariz estaba inundada de un olor muy conocido para el ( líquido pre seminal) mezclado con el sudor, era obvió que esos dos habían arreglado sus asuntos y ahora estaban cometiendo otros...

_ bien, me alegra que hallan hablado, buenas noches!

_ buenas noches padre

_ buenas noches señor kahn.

Se retiro y shaka y mu se relajaron

_ crees que se halla dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos?

Pregunto Mu al mirarlo algo preocupado.

Shaka al ver el gesto que hizo su padre con la nariz supo que si bien no oyó lo que hacían al menos tenia una clara idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero prefirió ahorrarle el bochorno a su amor.

_ no lo creó, si ni siquiera te sintió cuando entro.

_ mejor así... Supongo que tendré que andar con un cascabel en la muñeca para hacerme notar...

_ jajaja, eres único amor mio

Shaka lo beso y si bien mu lo acepto no permitió que el beso se extendiera.

_ eres consiente de que si hubiera entrado tu hermano todavía estaríamos pasando vergüenza?

_ pero el no vino, y comenzare a cerrar con llave la puerta cada vez que vengas a mi habitación!

_ planeas secuestrarme cada vez que venga?

_ mmm no me tientes...

Dijo besando nuevamente su hombro desnudo.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba camisa ya que se habían quitado esas prendas y ahora shaka disfrutaba nuevamente el besar el marcado torso de su amor.

Mu estaba feliz de sentir dichas caricias.

Era inevitable que sus actos algún día puedan llegar a ser detenidos y la ansiedad por recibir mas de ese rubio apasionado lo estaba invadiendo a tal punto que no se había percatado que este le había quitado el pantalón hasta que noto la lengua de shaka en uno de sus muslos.

Shaka se levanto y lo beso en la boca. Mu que se hallaba recostado en el suelo sintió como el oji azul le tomaba las piernas y lo obligaba a que las cruce sobre su cadera. Luego lo agarro firmemente de las nalgas y se lavento del suelo alzando a un Mu muy sorprendido, sintió ese movimiento tan erótico ya que al estar shaka de pie pudo sentir de lleno el miembro de este sobre sus nalgas.

Su cuello era una tentación para el ojo verde y no dudo mucho en besarlo. Mientras que shaka caminaba con el hacia la cama.

Lo recostó boca arriba y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave

Mu río ante la acción y shaka se le acerco nuevamente

_ me has permitido darte placer y no hay nada en este momento que evite que te lo de...

_ justo a ahora me dio sueño!

Shaka lo miro divertido y solo atino a recostarse en la cama y llevar su boca al vientre marcado de Mu. Lo mordió levemente y la lengua la deslizo por casi todo su costado, para luego con sus dedos bajar la prenda interior que cubría su masculinidad y quitársela para sin ninguna duda o preámbulo llevar su lengua a la punta de ese delicioso miembro.

Anteriormente ya le había dicho que jamas había hecho eso y que le encatanria probarlo y Mu se lo había permitido, alegando que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

El estremecimiento que sintió Mu solo con la punta de la lengua de shaka no se comparaba a la boca caliente cuando luego de un corto periodo de tiempo este se ánimo a metérsela en la boca por completo. Lamia y succionaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si lo hacia bien o mal. Los deliciosos gemidos de Mu lo insitaban a seguir y el sabor de su cuerpo era tan exquisito que consideraba no dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Mu sentía como shaka lo lamía y subía y bajaba con su boca, tenia miedo de acabar y que a shaka no le guste

Pero no estaba seguro de evitarlo ya que las sensaciones de su cuerpo eran tantas y tan completas que inevitablemente luego de tanto placer no pudo contenerse y shaka sin previo aviso sintió como mu expulsaba su simiente sobre él. La primera expulsión la recibió pero las siguientes llenaron su rostro cuando se aparto un poco, aunque no dejo de masturbar a su amor para que su placer no disminuya.

Al acabar y luego dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio, noto que en su rostro estaba la mayor parte su su semilla.

Ambos rieron y shaka se levanto para buscar una toalla o una servilleta para limpiarse un poco el rostro.

Al limpiarse y acostarse junto a un Mu, completamente relajado este se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

_ eres tan delicioso que no puedo creer que no te halla probado antes amor mío.

_ en serio?

_ si.

Shaka se había recostado junto a el y Mu se sentó para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle pícaramente.

A shaka le encanto lo que vio, ya que mu no dudo en acercarse le al sector donde su intimadas le clamaba por atención.

Francamente no pensó que Mu fuera a devolver el gesto.

Pero ahí estaba tocando y besando su vientre.

Le bajo un poco el pantalón junto a su prenda interior y se sonrojo solo con ver semejante espectáculo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así...tan majestuoso y la verdad era que lejos de intimidarse, se sintió muy osado al simplemente expresar " magnífico "

No supo de donde se le ocurrió pero la idea de lamerlo como si fuera una paleta de helado lo ayudo a comenzar su labor. Los dulces gemidos de shaka lo insitaban a seguir probando y el instinto por lo que el mismo había recibido lo ayudaban a tener una idea de lo que le podría llegar a gustar a shaka. Era tan exquisito que no tuvo inconveniente de seguir .

Una oleada eléctrica le dio a shaka cuando sintió que además de su miembro, sus testículos eran también atendidos por su amor.

Las sensación era tan placentera que cuando el ritmo aumento no tardo demasiado en acabar justo cuando Mu atendía sus testículos y masturbaba con velocidad su miembro.

Es que la sensación era tan buena que no pudo contenerse, por su parte Mu había recibido la semilla de su amado directo en su cabeza y su cabello quedo impregnado con ella.

Ciertamente ambos comenzaron a reír por eso y shaka se le hacerco a sus labios y lo beso con dulzura.

_ lo siento

_ no hay problema, amor... Sólo debo lavarme...

_ creo que un baño te sentaría mejor.

_ claro.

En el comedor habían quedado Milo y Camus charlando de cosas triviales como lo era la selección de vinos y si bien Camus trataba de llevar bien el tema, era mas que obvió que Milo no entendía por que una carne iba con un tipo de vino y otra con otro

_ sinceramente no entiendo, cual es la diferencia?

_ el sabor Milo, un vino muy fuerte puede opacar una comida suave y el vino no debe ser considerado una bebida, si no un acompañamiento.

_ si cla...

Asmita aprecio por la puerta junto a antares

_ la sacas a pasear ?

_ no... Debo darle de comer... Y luego nos iremos a dormir...

_ hablaste con shaka?

_ si, y creó que Mu ya se encargó de solucionar sus diferencias de opiniones

_ tan rápido.

_ el carácter de Mu lo ayuda a tener un discernimiento mas claro de lo que debe hacer... Eso es una gran ventaja para sobre llevar el carácter de shaka...

_ que bueno.

_ bien me voy con antares, gracias por la cena Milo.

_ claro... Pero tu bonito primogénito se olvido de sus tareas.

_ que?

_ yo cocine!

_ ah!... Pues dejalos en la bacha, que lave mañana.

_ en serio?

_ si... Es que justo ahora... Esta charlando con Mu

_ claro...

_ buenas noches.

Asmita se retiro y Milo quedo extrañado con el comportamiento de su padre.

Camus se levanto y lo miro con su típica seriedad.

_ ya te vas?

_ si.

_ claro

Camus se acerco a Milo y lo ayudó a recoger la mesa. Una vez en la bacha fue cosa de instinto el lavar la losa

_ quieres quedar bien con shaka?

_ no, para nada. Es que no me agrada dejar los platos sucios, además quería dar una mano a Mu, ya que sabia por la expresión de asmita que de seguro los encontró en alguna situación incomoda.

Si abra visto esas expresiónes en su padre cada vez que lo encontraba a el en esa clase de situaciones!

Como un acuerdo mutuo el lavaba mientras Milo secaba.

Así estuvieron hasta que todo quedo limpio.

Al terminar, camus secaba sus manos y milo se le hacerco peligrosamente al oji violeta.

Ninguno de los dos se sintio nervioso cuando la boca de milo cubrió con pasión la de camus.

La servilleta quedo abandonada en el suelo cuando Camus rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de un milo muy meloso. Que no solo besaba con pasión a camus si no que lo apoyaba con su cuerpo contra la mesada para así sentir la mayor cantidad de piel de camus.

Las manos de Milo recorrían el vientre de camus mientras que las de camus delineaban las curvas de la espalda de Milo.

Sus lenguas habían iniciado un baile y las pulsaciones de ambos habían subido bastante.

Milo comenzó a darle un toque erótico a la escena ya que movía suavemente su pelvis haciendo que la necesidad de camus por corresponderle a sus acciones sea mucha...

Era imposible que pudiera pensar con claridad cuando ese griego lo envolvía bajo su encanto.

Si lo pensaba bien lo mas probable es que hasta este logre su objetivo... Pero eso por ahora no estaba entre los planes de Camus.

Su idea de evitarlo a toda costa, obviamente no estaba siendo ejecutada.

Pero por que renunciaría a semejante ejemplar masculino por una diferencia de ideas... No tenían nada serio y ahora podían llegar a tener sus momentos de encanto. Si en el pasado se había entregado a los primeros idiotas que se le cruzaban solo por que su cuerpo tenia necesidades por que no aprovechar esta hermosa sensación que no venia como una exigencia fisiológica, mas bien venia de una necesidad sentimental... Jamas había experimentado cosas como la espectativa al que hará su acompañante o la increíble sensación de vértigo que sentía en el estomago cada vez que besaba a milo.

El solo sentir su aroma ya lo había dejado con la necesidad de besarlo, y tranquilamente pudo irse en el momento en el que Mu se retiro de la mesa ( ya que había llegado con él) pero al ver a milo supo que no quería marcharse.

Como era posible que alguien le quitara la capacidad de razonar en tan poco tiempo?

Milo por su parte disfrutaba la boca de camus que con tanta disposición se le ofrecía.

Sus manos inquietas no se quedaron con el vientre de este, también subieron a los pectorales y luego de un rato llegaron hasta el cuello de camus mientras el otro lado del mismo sector recibía la lengua de Milo que lo exploraba sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Camus solo atinaba a dejarse llevar y su miembro estaba tan erguido que dolía el sentir como el pantalón lo apretaba de manera incomoda... Además la ereccion de milo lo tenia aprisionado contra esa mesada y sus piernas no eran mas que adornos que temblaban ante la cantidad de nuevas sensaciones que le generaba.

La boca de milo nuevamente había aprisionado los finos labios de camus y este reacciono compitiendo por el dominio. Aunque sabia perfectamente que milo seria su perdición.

Un carraspeo los saco de su ensoñación y milo reacciono mirando hacia un costado, sintiéndose algo relajado al ver que era su padre quien estaba interrumpiendo

_ necesitas algo?

Dijo divertido mientras juraba cubriendo a Camus.

_ no te burles de este viejo que sabe muy bien lo que están haciendo. Seria mucho pedir que lo hagan en la intimidad de tu cuarto y no en la Bacha de la cocina donde necesito lavar el plato de antares?

_ no te deprimas papá... Eres casi cincuenton pero no lo aparentas, verdad Camus?

Camus no podía hablar, y sólo agradecía el hecho de que milo tomara con tanta gracia la situación

_ lo siento señor...

_ se que en parte es mi culpa, por hacer hijos tan deseables. Pero el auto control es una buena cualidad. Al menos espero que tengan algo de pudor y no estén desnudos...

_ tranquilo no llegamos a eso...

_ bien.

Se retiró nuevamente de una situación embarazosa y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien por estar sin el sentido de la vista!

_ bueno, creo que sera mejor que me retiré

_ claro! Como iras?

_ caminando!

_ a esta hora?

_ son las diez, acaso es muy tarde.

_ son diez y media y si, es algo tarde para que yo permita que te vallas soló!

_ no crees que exageras?

_ si, tal vez algo... Pero creí que me permitirias que te lleve.

_ solo son diez calles no tardare ni diez minutos en llegar!

_ vives a diez calles y recién me entero!

_ ja! No seas ridículo.

_ me dejaras que te lleves

Le dijo milo con tono lastimero mientras que le rodaba sus labios por su cuello

_ claro... Pero solo por esta vez... Ya que es tan tarde.

Milo sonrió y ambos salieron a la calle donde el pequeño 147 aguardaba por ellos

_ es broma?

_ subete!

Ambos se sonrieron y subieron a un auto que en apariencia no le daba entrada a dos personas de mas de un metro ochenta. Pero milo tenia ajustado el asiento del conductor y camus tuvo que ajustarlo

_ creo que si sacáramos los asientos delanteros podríamos ir tranquilamente en los asientos traseros.

_ mmm dulzura no me provoques, si yo te tuviera en el asiento trasero te aseguro que lo que menos haría es tratar de conducir.

Milo lo miro y las mejillas de camus se tiñeron de rojo.

Debería darle un premio a ese atrevido! Jamas en toda su vida habían logrado sonrojarlo tan a menudo.

Pero al parecer Milo si podría y si seguía así sus mejillas quedarían marcadas para siempre.

Trato de llevar el tema de lo delicioso de su comida y comenzó a darle tips para que en menos de cinco minutos pudiera acomodar mejor las presentaciones y así seria mucho mas agradable a la vista.

_ dulzura dulzura dulzura... Me alcanza con que sea comestible, no me interesa perder el tiempo presentado algo que de todos modos sera destruido al ser masticado... Para que voy a gastar energías en eso?

_ es simple gusto personal... Y deja de decirme dulzura!

La mirada de camus volvió a su habitual mascara de frialdad. Milo ya había llegado y camus le indico donde.

En la puerta ambos bajaron

_ no es necesario que bajes

_ no dulzura, es muy necesario que me asegure de que entres y quedes bien instalado!

_ creo haberte dicho que no me llames dulzura!

Milo le sonrió y le extendió la punta de sus dedos y le roso los labios

_ Eh probado tu boca, y no existe nada mas dulce en este mundo que la escensia de ella. A mi me encanta lo dulce y tu lengua solo me ofrece la deliciosa textura de la ambrosía que me regalas con tu saliba al contacto de mi lengua

Hablo con tanta delicadeza y se le acerco casi sin que lo notara. Y cuando termino de hablar lo besó. De tal manera que logro estremecer hasta la ultima célula del entregado cuerpo de Camus.

_ delicioso... Solo te puedo decir dulzura... O en tu caso, paletita ya que siempre miras de esa manera fría... Pero al contacto eres dulce como una paleta helada.

_ suenas demasiado cursi.

_ yo soy cursi! Acaso no lo notaste?

_ no quise verlo tal vez

Camus le sonreía y esa sonrisa cautivo al enamoradizo corazón de milo. En ningún momento se habían dejado de abrazar y camus reacciono

_ estamos en el medio de la calle

_ no, estamos sobre la vereda...

_ ja! Que elocuente!

_ entremos.

_ no, yo voy a entrar y tu te iras a tu casa.

_ claro.

Milo lo soltó y se le separo un poco.

Camus se sintió como un idiota, le había dicho que se valla pero no quería que se valla... Diablos!

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, iba a girar para despedirlo pero apenas y la puerta se abrió, milo lo tomo de la espalda y lo hizo entrar sin pausa.

Cerro la puerta tras de él y frente a la primera pared que se encontró lo acorralo y junto a la acción de tomarlo firme de las caderas, lo besaba en el cuello, de una manera tan provocativa que lejos de sentirse ultrajado Camus se sentía en el cielo.

La lengua de Milo recorría su cuello y lamia su oreja dándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su miembro que se estaba levantando con tanta firmeza que le dolía.

Las manos de milo no se habían quedado atrás y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su sometido.

Por que si, camus podía llamarse el sometido de milo no por obligación, si no por voluntad propia.

Milo no tardo en descubrir la firmeza de su amante y siendo compasivo con él comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para poder así poder aliviar su pena.

Camus sólo disfrutaba del contacto.

Si alguna vez tuvo dudas de algo, todo se esfumó. Ese sin duda no era él, lo dio vuelta y se arrodillo frente a el y tomo con su mano el miembro y se lo llevo a la boca mientras que con la otra mano le daba caricias a sus testículos.

El placer era tanto que Camus solo atino a sostenerse de la pared para no caer .

La felación que le estaba haciendo era digna de una actriz porno por lo intensa y provocativa y por la mente de camus paso la idea de preguntarle con quien había aprendido a cometer semejante acto magistral, pero la desecho por descabellada, a la pregunta.

Milo disfrutaba lo que hacia, pero su idea no era hacerlo acabar.

No, lo que quería era hacerlo gozar, y eso no se lograba rápido.

De apoco comenzó a subir por el vientre del peli turquesa y sus manos acompañaban la subida deslizándose con intensidad por sus piernas, y luego sus muslos. Cuando su boca llego a su cuello las manos acariciaban con extrema sensualidad las nalgas de camus y haciendo movimientos circulares las llevaba directo al miembro de un entregado camus.

Jamas se había sentido tan sensual al cometer un acto sexual, jamas había sentido tanto erotismo en el ambiente y jamas quiso que lo tomaran como quería que Milo lo tome en ese momento...

_ esta en ti que sigamo o no...

La sensual voz que le hablo a camus solo le dio la tranquilidad de afirmar la petición.

_ mi cuarto esta arriba.

Milo iba a cometer un acto de imprudencia, ya que estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba muy poco donde lo haria pero logro contenerse y sin perder el ambiente lo tomo firme de las piernas y lo levanto para llevarlo el mismo.

Camus estaba mas que impresionado, la fuerza de milo era mas que evidente, y esa misma fuerza era la que se moría por probar.

Alzado y sostenido firmemente por ese dios griego que lo deseaba, lo dirigió y llagaron al cuarto. Milo lo sostuvo solo con una mano para así abrir la puerta y Camus sonreía por dentro...

Al entrar milo se acerco a esa enorme cama y lo recostó con muy poca delicadeza. Pero el gesto no le resto sensualidad a su mirada y mucho menos a la libido de camus que estaba extasido con cada acto que el peli azul realizaba con él.

Pensó que lo besaría o le daría vueltas al asunto pero milo no quería esperar a que Camus se arrepienta de haberle dado el sí por lo que lo giro y camus quedo boca abajo. Le levanto las pompas lo mas alto que pudo y con caricias abrió la zona mas prohibida de Camus.

Este estaba con las manos libres pero lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar su almohada por si las dudas...

Sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que le dio la expresión de asombro cuando sintió la lengua de milo sobre su ano, la acción lejos de molestarle le pareció sumamente instigadora.

Por varios minutos la lengua de milo no paro de torturarlo y y las piernas de camus comenzaban a temblar por el placer que le daba esa acción.

De apoco la saliva que recorría ese sector fue cayendo hacia los testículos y las manos de milo los mojaban y al miembro de camus para que pueda sentir mas placer aun

Tan relajado estaba camus con el placer recibido que solo se dio cuenta de que milo ya había ingresado un dedo para prepararlo cuando las embestidas de este lo hicieron sentir algo extraño en su interior que lo hizo gemir sonoramente.

Milo deseaba hacerlo gozar y disfruto saber que no le costo mucho encontrar ese punto exacto. Un segundo dedo vino acompañado de lamidas a la zona que rodeaba toda esa parte erógena en camus y mientras su razón se perdía entre las expertas manos de milo sus sentidos despertaron en el momento que un tercer dedo acompañaba con ímpetu el movimiento tan profundo que recibía.

Tanto disfrutaba lo que le hacia milo que sintió un vacío cuando milo saco sus dedos de su interior.

Con asombro giro su rostro y se sintió sumamente aliviado al ver que este se estaba colocando un preservativo.

Y luego se dirigía con tranquilidad a ese lugar que estaba mas que preparado.

Llevo la punta de su miembro y comenzó a entrar de apoco.

Con tanta paciencia y lentitud que camus apenas y sentía dolor ante esa acción. Era extraño ya que siemore noto en otros que eso dolía como los mil demonios, pero el lo sentía como algo tan natural que apenas y sentía una leve punzada que se desvanecía ya que milo no paraba de llenarlo de caricias y leves mordidas en el cuello.

De pronto tenia la longitud de milo completamente dentro de él y este se había quedado quieto esperando una señal de parte suya...

No es que no quisiera darle esa señal. Mas bien era la necesidad de acostumbrarse a semejante intromisión

La señal llego y milo comenzó un vaivén que no daba ligar a quejas de parte de camus que sintió como sumamente exquisita la sensación que le daba esa acción.

Por un rato ese fue el ritmo.

Por un rato el vaivén era parte de el acto que estaban cometiendo como una especie de entrada antes del plato principal.

Camus se moría por ver rostro de milo ya que cada vez que entraba por completo un sonoro gemido invadía sus sentidos provocándolo a seguirle el ritmo.

En un momento milo beso su cuello y le hablo

_ deseo verte...

La reacción de camus fue la de frenar y milo salio de su interior.

Era extraño pero cuando lo giro y se vieron no dudaron en besarse para coronar semejante momento.

Milo lo besaba y a la vez le abría las piernas y se acomodaba entre ellas para volver a ingresar a lo que tenia como el mismo paraíso en la tierra, que era el cuerpo de camus para él.

A la vez comenzó a masturbarlo y a penetrarlo a un ritmo mas rápido y fuerte que el que había llevado hasta ahora.

No sabia si era la posición o lo que le hacia pero Camus no podía evitar gemir y regalarle la mejor visión a milo que comenzó a embestir con fuerza. No supo por que de pronto sintio mas placer pero la sensación lo obligo a embestir con mas y mas fuerza al punto que sus movimientos eran erráticos.

Camus no pudo aguantar más, semejante fuerza y la sensación era tan placentera y estimulante que no tardo en acabar y vaciarse en el abdomen de ambos.

Milo se sintió en la gloria al sentir la fuerza con la que apretó su pene y no tardó ni dos segundo mas que lo acompaño y se vacío dentro de él.

Ambos quedaron sumamente agitados y los besos no se hicieron esperar.

La necesidad se había calmado un poco pero el deseo no había disminuido su pasión.

La noche era joven y ellos también por lo que no la desperdiciarian con algo tan trivial como dormir.

La tarde del dia siguiente estaba mas que tranquila para Mu.

Por la mañana había firmado el contrato con saga, y fue muy divertido para el ver a shaka junto a él que parecía estar marcando su territorio.

Lo que le llamo la atención al ver por la ventana del salón de shaka donde impartía clases fue a kiki su pequeño hermano del otro lado de la calle

_ creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar con mis padres...

Dijo con calma dirigiendo su mirada al lugar por donde aparecían saori y shion.


	11. Revelaciones parte 1

Kiki fue el que toco a la puerta de ese lugar, esperando con ansias el ver a su hermano mayor.

Saori estaba convencida de que su hijo si bien se molestaría con ellos, de seguro los acompañaría al seno familiar nuevamente.

Shion estaba más que decidido a llevárselo quiera o no.

Aunque parecía injusto, ellos tenían un motivo muy fuerte y preocupante como para que se vean obligados a tener siempre vigilado a su hijo.

Y aunque no pareciera, no tenía nada que ver con su condición aunque si se la ocultaron también había sido por su protección.

Lamentablemente su hijo no conocía sus motivos, y aunque saori kido si quería darle todas las explicaciones posibles, su esposo shion no tenía intenciones de darle esa información.

Su hijo debía obedecerlo y punto, ese era su pensamiento.

La puerta se abrió y los aries quedaron asombrados al ver un hombre de larga cabellera rubia que los atendía con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto saori cómo shion no tardaron en identificar su problema.

_ buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos?

_ buenas tardes, estamos buscando a uno de sus inquilinos, es posible que nos permita pasar?

_ las visitas deben venir directamente con ellos o avisar que vendrán a los propios inquilinos, pero pasen ( les hizo adentrarse) yo puedo revisar si a quien buscan está.

_ muchas gracias, estamos en busca de Mu De Aries. Se encuentra aquí?

_ Mu?

_ si, somos sus padres (habló saori por primera vez)

_ por favor tomen asiento, voy por él...

_ puedo acompañarlo? ( preguntó kiki esperanzado por poder ver a su hermano)

_ claro, ven. Cual es tu nombré?

_ kiki!

_ kiki, que lindo nombre.

Asmita se acercó a la puerta y les pidió su permiso. Ellos asintieron y se quedaron en ese lugar esperando.

_ shion estas seguro!

_ saori, sabes muy bien que no actuó sin estar seguro. Y también sabes que le puede pasar si de casualidad lo encuentra julian.

_ lo se, sólo esperó que Mu sepa entendernos...

_ lo hará.

Asmita subía las escaleras que daban a la salida del patio para llegar al departamento de Mu.

Esperaba que no se encuentre ya que algo en su pecho le decía que no venían en buenos terminos e incluso se le hizo conocida la voz de la mujer, y su aura. Su mente estaba a mil por hora tratando de recordar de donde la conocía!

_ usted es ciego?

_ si, lo soy

_ y como puede manejar un lugar como este?

_ soy ciego, pero esa desventaja no me impide vivir como cualquier persona normal

_ yo conocí a un hombre ciego que no hacia nada, ni siquiera podía subir una escalera sin ayuda

_ bueno, cada persona maneja su discapacidad de manera única, hay quienes lo ven como una imposibilidad de vida, y hay quienes lo vemos diferente

_ como?

_ es muy complicado de explicarlo, pero te diré que aunque me falte este sentido, puedo vivir tan bien como cualquier persona.

_ ah, que bien... Es ahí?

_ si

Kiki se adelanto y toco la puerta muy emocionado. Pero por más que toco varias veces, nadie atendía...

_ lo más probable es que no esté!

_ mmm y donde se abra ido Mu?

_ no lo se, pero deberíamos bajar.

Kiki y asmita descendieron y volvieron al living donde se hallaban el matrimonio Aries.

Kiki fue quien les dijo que Mu no estaba y asmita finalmente recordó de donde había conocido a saori. Por lo que invito al ñiño a que juegue en el jardín y este aceptó de inmediato.

Con el permiso de sus padres se dirigió al lugar para explorar y jugar.

Mientras saori y shion esperaban a que aparezca su hijo.

_ usted es saori kido verdad?

_ como lo sabe? ( preguntó curiosa)

_ bueno yo vengo de la India, y viví mucho tiempo en una aldea situada cerca del río ganges muy cerca del himalaya. Ya se eso hace más 20 años

Tanto saori como shion se tensaron.

_ mi hijo le ah dicho mi nombre?

_ no, jamás. Sólo ah mencionado a su padre y ciertamente jamás lo había relacionado con usted. Pero al escucharla mi mente sin poder evitarlo acudió a recuerdos que pensé tenía olvidados.

_ de donde conoce usted a mi esposa?

Preguntó shion esperando a que este no sea el hombre que pensaba que era...

_ si mal no recuerdo la acogimos en mi casa poco antes de que partiera hacia lo que se supone era un lugar apartado en la montaña... Que no está muy lejos de la aldea en la que recidia, y aunque tampoco se puede decir que sea un camino fácil. Cuando Mu me mencionó que su madre lo llevaba a un retiro en jamir supuse que hablaba de algún centro de masajes o algo por el estilo... Puede pasar

_ el pueblo es próspero, siempre voy por ahí.

_ oh claro, pero estoy hablando de un momento ya hace 23 años... La aparición de su persona en ese lugar hizo que un tirano destruyera por completo la aldea.

_ lo se... Pero mi padre en su momento ah pagado todo daño causado por aquel hombre...

_ en serio?. Pues se tomó su tiempo verdad? Yo jamás he sabido de eso... La verdad es que yo perdí todo en aquel entonces y tuve que volver junto a mi esposa y mi pequeño de cinco años aquí a grecia. Ella estaba embarazada de él menor de mis hijos.

_ no sabíamos que habíamos causado tanto sufrimiento hasta tres meses después cuando descendimos de la montaña.

_ no pude tardar mucho en tomar mi decisión ya que nos quedamos sin nada.

_ realmente le pido perdon... Nunca supe que eso pasaría a su aldea.

_ estoy seguro que no. Y es usted perdonada.

_ como conoció a mi hijo?

_ en el avión que nos traía aquí a grecia

_ y como se yo que usted no está engañándome? Y no es cómplice de julian sólo

Shion se había levantado algo furiosos por pensar que estaba frente a alguien que tuviera relación con julian sólo.

_ ah, ese es el nombre de quién destruyó mi casa? No lo sabía. Quedese usted tranquilo. Yo no tengo relación con aquel que provocó dolor y destrucción en mi familia.

_ quiere decirme que conoció a mi hijo y no estuvo en su intension vengarse de mi? Todo el mundo en su aldea sabe que yo soy el hijo de hakurei.

_ le digo que yo jamás llegue a saber que pasó con la aldea luego de la destrucción que tuvo a lugar por aquellos que buscaban a saori kido. Tampoco jamas supe que aquel sabio maestro tuviera hijos...

_ no, pero tuvo que revelarlo al ver que por mi culpa su aldea fue destruida...

Shion había cambiado su actitud ante aquel pacífico hombre. Siempre supo que hubo una familia que se tuvo que ir de la aldea por que tuvo la destrucción total de sus bienes por haber albergado a su novia en aquel entonces y nunca supo hacia donde se fue.

Ahora el destino lo colocaba frente a él y a su hijo en las manos de este.

_ valla, que sorpresa es algo que jamás supe.

_ agradezco de corazón que se halla encargado de mi hijo...

_ no lo he hecho con mala intención, al conocerlo, supe de inmediato que si lo dejaba sólo. Su humanidad se vería afectada por la civilización corrupta. Y como mi casa es un lugar donde puedo albergar inquilinos de una manera más personal, no fue muy difícil que el se viera interesado en alojarse aquí.

_ sabe donde puede estar ahora?

_ yo alojó a su hijo, más no me inmiscuyó en sus asuntos personales. Por lo que no tengo idea de hacia dónde se marchó.

_ es urgente que vuelva con nosotros...

_ por qué?

_ acaba de decir que no se inmiscuye en asuntos personales de sus inquilinos!

_ se lo que dije. Pero usted planea llavarlo a aquella vida de la que su hijo a escapado... Mi pregunta completa en verdad sería por que piensa que su hijo iría con usted? Y como amigo de Mu puedo preguntar sin problemas ya que estoy interesado en que ese joven no sufra!

_ es un asunto personal y cerrado!

Shion afirmo eso. Pero asmitas se puso firme...

_ si, recuerdo que cuando mi esposa Desa le hizo una pregunta similar, de por qué se arriesgaba a adentrarse a la montaña sola contestó algo muy similar, es un asunto personal... Y nosotros no nos metimos. Lamentablemente eso trajo consecuencias, por lo que no me conformaré con su respuesta... Esta vez tendrá que satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Saori comenzó a llorar en silenció. Shion le dio permiso para que hablase, ya que él siempre supo que ella quedó con la culpa de causar tanta desgracia solo por estar con él.

_ aquel tirano... Julian sólo, esta tras él! Y no puedo permitir que se lo lleven por mi culpa...

_ entiendo... No logró casarse con usted y quiere quedarse con su hijo! Es extraño pero entendible, aunque no comprendo por qué va tras su hijo y no de su hija?

_ como sabe?

_ ella estuvo aquí hace poco visitando a su hermano..

_ claro. Es muy complicado de explicar pero debemos llevarnos a nuestro hijo?

_ no creo que él valla!

_ el siempre me ha obedecido. No creo que hayan cambiado las cosas...

Dijo shion confiado y decidido.

_ claro, seguro.

Saori salió afuera a buscar a kiki, y este estaba algo triste.

_ que te pasa amor mío?

_ nada mamá, es que esperaba ver a mi hermano...

_ lo se amor... Ven, tenemos que irnos, de seguro mañana volveremos

No pudieron quedarse más tiempo ya que asmita debía marchar al hospital, por los que los acompañó hasta la puerta

_ debo marcharme, suelo cuidar a personas solas en el hospital y ninguno de mis hijos se encuentra para que se queden esperando.

_ su esposa?

_ falleció hace veinte años señora Aries...

_ lo... lo siento.

_ claro, debo marcharme...

Asmita los dejo en la entrada y marchó hacia si destino.

Preocupado por que Mu no los vea, no al menos hasta que él llegue y pueda ponerlo sobre avisó.

Ellos por su parte se quedaron esperando un rato más hasta que la noche y el estómago de kiki los obligaron marchar. Tal vez se había ido a algún lado! Shion se fue molesto. Algo en su interior le avisaba que su accionar, el accionar de su juventud tomaría consecuencias más graves de las que esperaba.

Saoribse sentía miserable.

Jamás pensó que las decisiones de su juventud la llevarían hasta ese punto.

Mu por su parte no supo cómo manejar la nueva información que tenía.

Había hecho gala de su habitual actitud. Ninguno supo cuando llegó al lugar y tampoco llegaron a verlo. Se sentía perturbado cuando decidió tardar un poco en aparecer por que sentía que las piernas le flaquearon al ver a su padre... Si el le decía Mu sal de ahí y ven con nosotros, de seguro ni por sus cosas hubiera ido. Y el hecho de que shion no lo halla detectado era más que nada por la conversación que estaban llevando.

Aunque a mu le pareció sumamente extraño todo lo que escucho, no movió ni un músculo.

Su padre se notaba claramente alterado, de otra forma lo hubiera notado de inmediato. Sólo su padre podía detectarlo a pesar de ser muy sigiloso y extremadamente cauteloso y silencioso, su padre lo notaba. Y se volvía a repetir que si no fuera por su notable estado alterado lo hubiera descubierto y se lo hubiera llevado.

No podía creer que el dominio que su padre tenía, siguiera siendo tan fuerte... Aunque si lo pensaba. El se había revelado y se había marchado. Más nunca se había enfrentado a su padre.

Se sentía tan miserable por haber escuchado una conversación tan privada, pero estaba seguro que jamas se hubiera enterado de los sucesos que al parecer originaron los sucesos que marcarían su vida y al parecer la de Asmita también.

Estaba confuso... Probablemente Asmita en verdad no hubiera sabido que él era el hijo de él que le provocó desgracia! Aunque no entendía por qué? Que hizo su madre para que un tirano destruyera una aldea entera sólo para encontrarla? Quien era Julián Sólo?

Era demasiado... Necesitaba meditar.

Por el interior de la casa se dirigió nuevamente al salón de shaka, este seguía ahí meditando. Desde que vio a sus padres llegar, shaka había estado en esa posición sin alterarse ni un momento... Como lograba estar así por horas no lo sabía! Pero si sabía que al verlo, más que meditar, quiso ponerse a llorar, junto a él.

La sensación de no saber que hacer lo estaba oprimiendo por dentro y más que meditar sobre el tema pronto necesitaría Consuelo...

Un quejido, parecía incluso un aullido leve que llegaba hasta él... Jamás había sentido esa angustia de una manera tan intensa.

No entendía de donde venía, sólo sabía que cada vez que le prestaba atención aquella iluminación que había conseguido se alejaba más.

No era fácil llegar ahí y cuando lo conseguía le costaba mucho salir de ese transe que lo ayudaba mucho a sentirse completo y realizado en cuanto a su estado espiritual .

Pero algo había en el ambiente que no le permitía seguir?

Pero que... Ya era muy tarde, se había desconcentrado por completo, ese aullido y esa angustia lo estaban alejando de su meditación... Quien quiera que fuera sería seriamente regañado por él por haberlo interrumpido.

Shaka estaba molesto cuando abrio los ojos... Pero al ver al que consideraba un ángel y el amor de su vida frente a él esa molestia se transformo en tristeza al ver su semblante.

Al parecer Mu quería meditar, pero no podía... Estaba en posición de loto. Pero sus manos tapaban su bello rostro... Estaba llorando, y esos aullidos que escuchaba eran el llanto reprimido del peli lila.

De inmediato se le hacerco y lo abrazo. Mu lo recibió encantado... Eso necesitaba, al hombre que consideraba su apoyo junto a él.

Siguió llorando sobre su pecho y shaka lo apretaba más al sentir su angustia. No sabía por qué lloraba, pero ese no era motivo como para dejar de contenerlo.

Pronto la angustia de Mu se vio menguada.

La calma llegó luego de un rato y al recobrar su habitual semblante shaka se tranquilizó junto a él

_ te sientes mejor?

_ si... Gracias.

Un beso era lo mejor que shaka pudo darle a su amor.

Al separarse, shaka no pudo evitar preguntarle el por qué de su angustia.

Mu le contó todo. Desde que vio a su hermano con sus padres acercarse hasta que los escucho marchar...

Shaka quedó pensativo...

El jamas había hablado con su padre de la vida que llevaron en India, ni de aquello que los obligó a buscar refugio en la casa de sus abuelos maternos.

No por que no quisiera hacerlo, más bien por respeto a su padre. El no hablaba de eso.

Shaka siempre recordó a aquella mujer que estuvo en su casa recibiendo atención de su madre... Luego recordó a aquel sujeto que la buscaba... Aquel que no dudo en quemar frente a sus ojos y los de sus progenitores el hogar que ellos tenían.

Los cultivos pasaron por el fuego y los animales fueron exterminados sólo por que ellos cuidaron de ella.

No sabía si darle esa información a su confundido novio... Sólo lo empeoraría.

No, primero debería hablar con su padre. Por ahora sólo le daría Consuelo a Mu.

Quien necesitaba más que nunca ser protegido por él. No por que fuera alguien débil. Si no por que necesitaba levantar su fortaleza hacia aquel que lo marcaba como débil...

Shion de Aries.

La atmósfera se había tornado tranquila, a pesar del dolor que afligía en el corazón de Mu. De alguna manera shaka había conseguido calmarlo.

Algo en él. Lograba hacerlo, era un sentimiento recíproco ya que lo mismo le ocurría a shaka cuando estaba con Mu.

Ambos seguían en el piso de ese lugar que estaba envuelto en fragancias de aceites aromáticos.

Era imposible no sentirse en paz en ese lugar.

Shaka abrazaba a su amor muy dulcemente mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello.

Sentía que estaba en él lograr que la serenidad vuelva a la mente perturbada de Mu por lo que se levantó y alzó a Mu como si no pesara nada.

A Mu le encantaba esos gestos de shaka.

Tranquilamente lo llevo así a su cuarto y una vez ahí cerro con llave ( por eso de las dudas)

Recostó a Mu en la cama y se acostó junto a él.

De costado ambos se abrasaban, sólo necesitaban estar así, para poder sentirse afortunados de tenerse.

Shaka lo miraba con adoración. No permitiría que nadie lo aleje de su vida. No ahora que sentía que era cuando debía darle todo el amor que merecía para así recibir de la luz que le brindaba.

Por su parte Mu se sentía agradecido de haber conocido el amor en brazos de shaka, estaba seguro que no lo hubiera conocido con nadie más en el mundo.  
Se sentía sumamente poderoso por haber triunfado donde muchos fallaron y se sentía feliz de haber logrado conquistar ese corazón que estaba cerrado a todos  
Ya que si bien con el se mostraba dulce y amoroso. Su actitud no había cambiado con nadie más, ni siquiera con su padre o hermano.  
De pronto la urgencia por saber que tal vez pronto no volveria a estar con él lo abordo.  
La angustia se apodero de él al pensar que no volveria a estar con shaka.  
No volveria a ver esos hermosos safiros que le enseñaban lo dulce de la vida, no volveria a sentirlo, besarlo.  
Pronto volveria a esa monotonía de ser un fantasma. Alguien que hace las cosas de manera correcta y eficiente. Volveria a sentir que un muro de cristal lo rodearía.  
Nadie le hablaría por respeto a su padre. Nadie lo miraría, pasaría desapercibido por el resto de su vida.  
Pasaría encerrado hasta que ese tal julian sólo se muera?  
Ya no soportaba la angustia

_ no llores amor mío...

Llorar? En que momento había comenzado a llorar?  
Sintio que shaka lo rodeo con más fuerza e inhaló su esencia  
Esa acción lo provocó

_ lo siento... Es demasiado. El pensar que no podré seguir estando con tigo

_ no digas eso. Eres un hombre fuerte que lograra salir adelante. Si haz logrado que yo mismo caiga a tus pies con solo una mirada, imagina lo que lograrás cuando te plantes frente a ellos...

_ no se si podre lograrlo! Yo todavía les temo.

_ por que?

_ no lo se! Supongo que me siento subyugado a él todavía.

_ pues deberías cortar las cadenas del yugo.

_ ayudame!

Shaka volvió a abrazarlo... No sabia que más hacer.  
Tal vez deberían hablar con su padre.  
Seguramente el les daría una opinión neutral.  
Si, eso haría.

El sonido de la puerta lo estaba molestando! Quien sería?  
Shaka tuvo que sacrificar esa hermosa sensación de estar junto a Mu recostado y durmiendo...  
Abrió la puerta y su hermano lo miró extrañado.

_ Milo! Que necesitas?

_ yo? Nada... Pero, tus alumnos se preguntan donde está su mentor!

_ mis que? Que hora es?

_ bueno son cerca de las diez!

_ me quedé dormido ( dijo shaka alarmado) diles que en seguida bajo por Favor!

_ ooooh si claro... Tu dile a Mu, que camus también lo espera!

_ camus?

_ si, creo que irán a ver a un médico

_ claro, en seguida lo despierto!

Shaka cerro la puerta y lo primero que atino a hacer fue acercarse a la cama y con una suavidad extrema beso el dulce cuello de Mu.

_ amor mío, despierta!

_ mmm

_ vamos, debo irme a dar mi clase... Camus esta por llegar para ir con tigo a un médico y ya son cerca de las diez!

Mu abrió de una los ojos. Algo somnoliento. Trató de incorporarse pero le costaba demasiado... La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Le hizo una seña afirmativa a shaka y este le dio un beso que no daba lugar a una despedida. Mu sintió toda la pasión que shaka le transmitía en esa sola acción y medio se terminó de incorporar para estar más cómodo... Aunque shaka aprovechó ese despabilamiento de su parte para separarse y mirarlo pícaro

_ levantaré! Debes desayunar y luego prepararte!

Mu lo miró desafiante!

_ esta me la pagarás!

Le dijo con la misma sintonía. Shaka bajo de prisa a su salón a tratar de dar una clase de yoga... Esperaba poder cumplir!

Mu bajo despacio, no sabía que el cuerpo podía sentir tanto resentimiento al verse afectado por la angustia...  
En el comedor vio que Asmita se hallaba desayunando.  
Lo saludó y antes de que le dijera que sus padres habían venido por él la tarde anterior él mismo le dijo que escucho parte de la conversación.  
Asmita se sentía intranquilo por eso, pero francamente no quería que sus padres se lo lleven. Más que nada por que se imaginaba la angustia por la que pasaría una persona al sentir que pierde una libertad recién descubierta.

Mu le preguntó sobre lo que sucedió cuando su madre se alojó en su casa...  
Asmita no iba a ocultarle nada a ese joven que se hallaba completamente perdido.  
Le contó que su esposa la había encontrado con las sería intensión de adentrarse a la montaña.  
Pero ella la alojó en su casa para que emprenda su viaje por la mañana.  
Recordaba su voz por que hablo sin parar con su esposa de como subir la montaña, que debía hacer en caso de esto o aquello. Incluso recordó que le dijo que estaba segura la estaba esperando...

_Hasta ahí parecía ser una joven en busca de su amante.  
Nosotros no nos metimos, ya que nuestra historia personal no había sido muy distinta.  
Al otro día, ella se marchó y sólo supieron su nombre pero no el de aquel que ella buscaba. Supusimos que era el hijo de Sage, ya que teníamos entendido que tenia un hijo o andaba con alguien joven para todos lados ( solo la noche anterior supo que ese joven era shion el hijo de hakurei) se suponía que el menor de los gemelos no tenía hijos ni historias con nadie! Por lo que ni sabíamos hacia donde iba. Sólo rogábamos por que no se pierda en la densidad de la montaña.  
Esa misma semana un par de días después un grupo de hombres estaban en busca de una tal Saori Kido. Nunca supe quien fue el que les dijo que nosotros la habíamos acogido ... Claro que esa confesión fue obligada ya que estaban destruyendo el lugar por completo. La aldea sufrió severas pérdidas económicas con los destrozos que ocasionaron. Nosotros perdimos todo esa noche... Quemaron una enorme plantación de los árboles que teníamos y la cosecha de te almacenada también, pero cono no le decíamos con quien o hacia donde se fue, se ensañaron y quemaron nuestra casa.

Fue cuando sugetaron a mi esposa cuando les di la poca información que tenía ( aunque ya se la había dado muchas veces) supieron que no sabía más nada y nos dejaron ahí.

Nuestros vecinos nos acogieron un par de días pero Desa estaba de dos meses de embarazo y no podíamos esperar ningún milagro. Ella me dijo que iría a grecia y sin dudar ni un segundo fui con ella.

Aquí nuestro Milo nació sano y fuerte y mis suegros nos habían acogido sin problemas, habíamos tenido una severa riña antes de que shaka naciera y por eso me fui a mi lugar de nacimiento a seguir con el negocio familiar... Creo que fue el dolor de su hija o la angustia de no verla a ella o ver crecer a sus nietos lo que logró que no tuvieran inconvenientes en que nos quedáramos donde hoy tu estas viviendo Mu...  
Lamentablemente cuando milo ya tenía un poco más de dos años mi suegro sufrió un infarto y salimos de inmediato con mi esposa y su madre directo al hospital... Los niños quedaron acargo de mi amigo sisifo, y eso me alegra ya que si huebiran ido no sé si hubieran sobrevivido. Un camión nos invistió y como dio de lleno al lado del acompañante, mi esposa que están de ese lado y mi suegra que también estaba tras ella recibieron todo el impacto... Yo salí despedido junto a mi suegro y cuando vi que el fuego que provocó el choque parecía ir más fuerte me acerqué hacia allí para poder sacar de ahí a la mujer que más amaba en esta tierra... Lamentablemente no llegue a tiempo, la explosión fue inevitable y el fuego y las partículas del mismo quemaron mis ojos que sólo buscaban a mi adorada Desa!.  
Luego de eso desperté en el hospital completamente vendado y con la noticia que mi esposa y mi suegra fallecieron en el acto antes de la explosión... Y mi suegro falleció de una ataque inminente al corazón .

_ es muy triste lo que le ha sucedido... Y siento que mi madre es la responsable!

_ no te eh contado todo eso para que pienses que tu madre es la responsable de nada. Te lo cuento para que notes que aquí estoy a pesar de todo. Mis hijos me dieron fuerzas cuando pensé que no las tenía, y te aseguro que cuando supe que jamás volvería a ver pensé que no me sería fácil vivir

_ y como salió adelante?

_ ya te lo dije, mis hijos. Tenía amigos que no dudaron en darme una mano y transformar este lugar en mi entrada de dinero. Sisifo y Aldebarán fueron grandes aliados cuando más necesite salir adelante y hoy es difícil que alguien pueda pensar que estoy discapacitado.

_ si, eso siempre lo note!

_ bien. Ahora es tu turno de salir adelante... Se que le temes a lo que vendrá, pero quiero que entiendas que como yo pude salir adelante gracias a mis amigos, tu podrás hacerlo gracias a los que tienes ahora. Me tienes a mi. Tienes a milo, a camus, a aioria y aiorios... Pero por sobre todo tienes el amor de shaka, y eso creo es más poderoso que el miedo que le tienes a tu padre...

Mu se levantó decidido a no ceder

_ gracias Asmita, querido suegro...

Y se fue a preparar para el que sería un día agitado


	12. Ataque

_Como dijiste que se llama el médico?

_ El Cid, y es ginecólogo y obstetra.

_ ya ha atendido casos como los nuestros?

_ Mu, nada extraño pasará ahí, yo mismo me atiendo con él desde los doce años, por lo que relajate y confía

_ camus, no es que no confíe, pero no se ni como comenzar a explicarle mi caso! Yo mismo tengo mis dudas

_ tu solo dale tu historial clínico y el se encargará.

_ bien.

Mu ya estaba algo nervioso. Jamás se había imaginado que sería tanto su nerviosismo por ver a un médico.

Llegaron a una casa muy bonita que estaba cerca de la costa.

Mu miró enigmático a camus y este le apoyo la mano en el hombro.

_ es su casa, tiene un consultorio pequeño pero confortable

_ es extraño que no tenga una clínica o algo así

_ estaba en la mejor de París, pero decidió retirarse a la tranquilidad de este lugar.

_ y como es que sigue atendiendo?

_ somos varios que sólo queremos ser atendidos por él, por lo que cuando nos dijo que se iria y vio la inconformidad por parte nuestra al no querer ser atendidos por estudiantes nos dijo que tendría un lugar reservado para nosotros. La mayoría vendra cada tanto a verse con él, pero yo decidí mudarme aqui ya que mi caso es algo más cómplicado.

_ en serió? Que tan complicado?

_ luego te lo diré, por ahora entremos.

En efecto el Cid, era un excelente profesional.

Su apariencia llamaba la atención, era alto de contextura delgada, de piel blanca y cabellos negros.

Su personalidad era bastante fría, para ser un médico que debe inspirar confianza.

Aunque su seriedad tranquilizó bastante a un nervioso Mu.

Lo bueno de que un hombre serio lo atendiera era que no se sentía cohibido con él.

Y fue muy preciso a la hora de explicarle que tratamiento haría para ver cómo se encontraba. Ya que jamás recibio un tratamiento de control de natalidad.

Aunque lo que más le preocupo a Él Cid fue saber que no llevaba un control de su estado.

Por lo que le hizo una cita para extraer sangre para los próximos días, no podía hacerlo ese día mismo ya que necesitaba extraer sangre en un estado de ayuno y Mu ya había ingerido alimentos esa mañana.

Luego le explicó que debía hacer para evitar un embarazo y que pasaría si llegaba a quedar en estado.

Según las ecografías de Mu, este tenía un útero completo pero no tenía canal de parto, por lo que no recomendaba más que una cesaría.

A Mu le llamó la atención el hecho de que el médico no le prohibiera el llegar a quedar en ese estado y El Cid le dijo que su trabajo no consistía en negar algo que sólo era una decisión personal.

Aunque no lo creyera el no era el único caso del mundo y El Cid había traído ya varios niños hijos de hombres a este mundo.

Su trabajo consistía en cuidar el estado del paciente y ayudarlo a que todo salga bien en caso de querer hacer ese paso.

Y en caso de no querer hacerlo debía ayudarlo a evitarlo con anticonceptivos.

El problema de los anticonceptivos, era que debía darles ciertos medicamentos que nada tenían que ver con los que se les daba a las mujeres.

Ya que esos estaban llenos de hormonas que sólo le servían al sexo femenino.

El Cid había sido el creador de los anticonceptivos masculinos pero todos llevaban algo distinto ya que todos eran distintos.

El tenía las patentes de todos y por la venta de esas drogas era que podía vivir tranquilo en grecia.

En París tenían la droguería que se encargaba de preparar las diferentes pastillas y antes de darle alguna a Mu debía saber que cantidad de hormonas o de testosterona tenía que diferecie la que le correspondería.

Esa misma mañana le hizo una ecografía y constató que Mu estaba en perfecto estado. A Mu le asombro ver como estaba su interior, no era algo que viese todo el tiempo y mucho menos podía terminar de asimilar el hecho de que tenía opciones muy distintas a las que pensaba

Su médico le preguntó si ya había hablado con su pareja y él le dijo que si le dijo que tenía órganos femeninos, pero no me dijo que podía tener hijos.

El Cid le dijo que lo mejor era ponerlo al tanto ya que al parecer Mu parecía ser el pasivo en esa relación.

Cuando El Cid afirmo eso a Mu se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Que afirmara que el era el pasivo lo puso extrañamente nervioso

" hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada" le afirmo y el médico lo miró extrañado.

Se armó de paciencia y lo primero que preguntó fue si el aún era virgen.

Mu afirmo algo avergonzado y EL Cid le dijo que no debía alarmarse o sentirse avergonzado.

Comenzó a explicarle las etapas que debían llevar en una relación homosexual y como era el sexo en ella.

Y también le dijo que a pesar de tener que "aguantar " la preparación y la primera penetracion, eso luego pasaba a ser un dolor minúsculo al compararlo con el placer de estar con quien ama.

Le explicó que debía ser cuidadoso y le dio unos folletos explicativos para que se tranquilice y no se sienta nervioso en su primera experiencia.

Toda la aplicación que le dio hizo que Mu se sintiera más seguro.

Y sintió algo de nostalgia al pensar que ese tipo de charlas debía tenerla con un padre.

Y hablando de padres recordó que debía tener una con el suyo...

La próxima cita la programó para dentro de dos días por lo que Mu estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado.

Al salir camus y el se acercaron hasta el trabajo de Mu.

Iban charlando de trivialidades... Mu entendió que el tema anatomía no sería tocado en público.

Admiraba la seriedad de camus y la determinación que le mostraba.

Además lo tenía como a su amigo personal y de más confianza, ya que estaba seguro de que con nadie más que con el podría hablar de lo que hablaban o compartir experiencias como las que tenían.

Luego de un par de cuadras hechas, Mu no pudo evitar preguntarle cómo iba con Milo.

Camus se sonrojo levemente solo de pensar en él y Mu lo notó de inmediato.

_ francamente estoy más que esombrado con él

_ asombrado?

_ si, pensé que podría resistirme a sus encantos, pero me equivoqué...

_ y eso significa...

_ que estamos juntos... Aunque no oficialmente.

_ ah, entiendo

Mu de inmediato lo relaciono con el tipo de relaciones que llevaba su hermana. Esa de estoy con tal pero no es ni oficial ni serio... Y tampoco durará mucho. Se entristeció un poco ya que no entendía como alguien lograba estar con alguien sólo por un tiempo y luego cambiarlo. Además por más que no conocía a fondo a su amigo. Podía jurar que se lo veía hasta enamorado.

_ ambos lo acordaron? O es algo que se dio sin palabras.

_ lo segundo ( su semblante y su tono de voz cambiaron levemente) pero me gustaría algo serio con él, no creo volver a encontrar jamás alguien como él.

_ nunca has estado con alguien que te guste realmente?

Camus lo miró asombrado, dio en clavo y eso que no le había contado mucho de su vida personal!

_ no... Siempre eh tomado el sexo como algo natural y de poca importancia... Y hasta Milo jamás había sentido que hacía el amor con nadie...

_ guau, y por qué no se lo planteas?

_ mmm no lo se. Y si él no siente lo mismo?

_ donde se ha ido tu seguridad?

_ se desvanece junto a mi voluntad cuando pienso en Milo.

Camus sonrió a penas y Mu lo hizo aún más.

Era una pena que ya deba entrar a su trabajo ya que quería seguir conversando con su " con cuñado" pero ya de por si entraba tarde.

Camus tomó sus papeles y le dijo que pasaría por el por la tarde.

Realmente Mu me agradeció, no quería que nadie ande husmeando sus papeles en cualquier descuido y quien mejor que camus para que los cuide

Además estaba seguro de que Camus tenía intenciones de pasarlo a buscar más que nada para acompañarlo a su casa y así poder ver a Milo.

Se despidieron en la entrada y una vez en la tienda Mu se dedicó a hacer lo que le tocaba.

A pesar de que había hecho un trato con Saga, no planeaba dejar de trabajar y su jefe estaba más que complacido por eso.

Ambos se llevaban bien, y el Sr Géminis estaba más que contento con su empleado.

Deuteros era un hombre tan alto como su hijo, de la misma contextura física y con el cabello tan largo como el de Saga, los diferenciaba el hecho de de que el Géminis mayor estaba bastante canoso, aunque tenía alguna que otra mecha azulada que mostraba que su hijo había heredado casi todo de él.

Por otra parte saga paso al rato para saber si a Mu le parecía bien que la próxima semana se haga la toma de los moldes de las armaduras y le mostró el tipo de historia que llevarían para promocionarlos.

Agregó que ya que el juego se refería a defender a la diosa Atenea también se vendería una muñeca en representación a su defendida.

Le mostró varios catálogos en donde se podía ver a distintos modelos de muñecas y Mu eligió uno muy parecido a su madre, ya que recordaba cuando era niño y jugaba diciendo que ella era la reencarnación de Atena.

La muñeca era perfecta aunque llevaba el cabello corto. Mu le dio instrucciones de que debía llevarlo largo, lasio y de color violeta.

A Saga le agradó la idea y comenzó a trazar el modelo.

Luego se lo llevó a la empresa y al rato de eso volvió a la tienda de su padre, quien comenzaba a fastidiarse por que su hijo se tome la molestia de aparecer por ahí todo el tiempo sólo para ver al joven que trabajaba para él.

Deuteros no era tonto, sabía que Saga planeaba tener algo con él en algún momento. Aunque también sabía que por parte de Mu no existía ningún tipo de interés personal para con su hijo.

Además de que el muchacho estaba con shaka, el hijo de Asmita.

Y no estaba seguro de que a Mu le interese cambiar a su novio que de seguro debe ser el ejemplo de la fidelidad por su hijo que precisamente no podía presumir de esa virtud.

Debería hablar con saga para evitar cualquier mal entendido.

Esa vez Saga no llegó sólo a la tienda se acerco muy seductor a Mu y le comentó que traía a alguien que quería conocerlo.

Mu levantó la vista y vio que había otra persona que no se diferenciaba en nada a Saga. Sin duda ellos eran gemelos idénticos.

_ este es mi hermano Kanon

Kanon se hacerco a él y le extendió la mano.

Fue ahí donde mu imito el gesto y levantó la mirada.

Lo saludo cordialmente pero noto que Kanon se lo quedó viendo, como... Analizando su rostro.

_ sucede algo?

_ jamás había visto la ausencia de cejas en una persona...

_ Kanon! No seas imprudente!

_ oh no importa, estoy acostumbrado... Y no es un defecto, es algo de nacimiento y herencia familiar

_ familiar? Tu madre...

_ no, es de mi padre, de su familia heredé esto, y mis hermanos también.

_ increíble.

Kanon se retiró y fua a saludar a su padre.

Saga por su lado trataba de mantener una charla informal con Mu, pero este lo ignoraba ( no por falta de respeto ) ya que debía terminar un ornamento bastante complicado y la distracción no lo ayudaba.

Fue en tonces que deuteros se llevó a Saga del lugar.

Salieron a la calle a hablar del tema " no molestes a mi empleado " mientras que Kanon quedó en la tienda observando a Mu.

Sus pensamientos no tenían nada que ver a los de su hermano.

El estaba satisfecho con la poca información que Mu le brindó.

A penas pudo alejarse al patio trasero de su casa, marco el número de quien sabía, sonreiría con esa noticia.

"_ diga? "

_ Julian, soy Kanon."

"_ no esperaba que llames, pensé que estarías visitando a tu padre!"

"_ lo estoy haciendo, Pero me eh encontrado con un lemuriano y creo que es él que estás buscando hace tiempo..."

"_ crees o estás seguro?"

_ estoy seguro. Tiene las marcas lemurianas y el cabello lila, es el que describiste hace tiempo.

"_ bien, entonces si estás seguro... Me imagino que sabes que hacer, verdad?"

"_ si, dejalo en mis manos y lo tendrás antes del fin de semana..."

"_ perfecto"

Julian corto la llamada y Kanon sonrió de lado.

El haber encontrado a aquel que su jefe venía persiguiendo hace tanto tiempo le daba una gran satisfacción, más que nada por que se sabía que el que se lo llevará a Julian, sería bien recompensado.

Unas dos horas más tarde Camus, había llegado a la tienda justo cuando Mu se retiraba.

Eran ya casi las nueve de la noche.

Normalmente Mu trabajaba desde las diez hasta las seis, pero como entro después de la una, insistió en cumplir sus ocho horas de trabajo.

Deuteros lo acepto, por que le agradaba la responsabilidad con la que se tomaba su trabajo Mu.

Por msj le había dado la hora en la que saldría a camus y por eso fue tan puntual para ir ambos hacia el hogar de los kanh.

Tenían una 20 calles para caminar, y no les molestaba hacerlo.

Iban conversando del tema " visitar a sus padres" y Mu le comentaba a camus que lo más probable era que sus padres estén esperándolo nuevamente en casa de asmita, aunque le llamó la atención que no hallan aparecido por su trabajo ya questaba más que seguro de que estaba investigando por ellos.

Camus sólo podía pensar en lo paranoicos que podían llegar a ser algunos padres y mientras esperaba que Milo este disponible ya que estuvo todo el día con motor arreglando no sabía bien que cosa y tenía entendido que la comida le tocaba a shaka por lo que no estaría muy ocupado a esa hora...

Ambos iban tranquilos.

Pero Mu no tardó en sentir que los observaban

_ lo notas?

_ nos están siguiendo!

Camus también lo había notado, ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a relajarse. Frenaron su andar.

Camus tenía una mochila con los papeles de Mu que dejó en el suelo y comenzó a arremangar su camisa.

Mu sonrió ante la tranquilidad de su amigo y de inmediato se giró para enfrentar al malechor.

Aunque se sorprendió levemente al ver que no era uno... Si no varios

_ veo por qué te estas poniendo cómodo

Le mencionó a camus.

_ tu quedate con los de ese lado, yo me ocuparé de los que tengo en frente

Mu no pudo evitar girar el rostro y ver que varios más estaban frente a camus.

Bien, si querían robarles no obtendrían mucho, aunque no parecía esa la intención

_ que buscan, caballeros?

_ mmm sólo buscamos divertirnos un poco ( dijo un grandullón bastante feo)

_ bien, entonces supongo que un simple, no nos interesa divertirnos! no les servirá verdad?

_ jejejeje... No.

Mu estaba listo para el ataque.

Francamente siempre supo cómo defenderse, pero esa era la primera vez que ponía en práctica todas esas habilidades que poseía desde adolescente.

El primero en atacarlo fue el mismo grandullón que le había hablado pero con tan solo un rodillazo con fuerza dirigido a la clavícula lo detuvo, no pudo controlar el impulso que logró al hacer el salto y lo más probable era que se la halla quebrado... Lo lamentaba por él.

Los que lo acompañaban se apresuraron a atacarlo pero los evadió rápidamente, y supo cómo golpearlos en los lugares exactos para dejarlos en el suelo.

El último que atrevió a querer golpearlo con una vara, pero Mu sólo espero el ataque y con la ayuda de su bufanda envolvío la vara y la quito de las manos del atacante, en el giro que realizó el mismo quiso jalarle los cabellos pero Mu inclino con fuerza la cabeza y con una patada lo dejo en el suelo.

Satisfecho con el resultado se volteó a ver a camus que tenía la mejilla ensangrentada pero que también estaba terminando su ataque al último que quedaba en pie.

Con un golpe certero en medio de la nariz que lo dejo llorando en el suelo.

Al terminar su hazaña, siguieron su camino.

No antes de volver a tomar la mochila que había quedado en el suelo.

Mu había visto que a dierencia de él, camus dejo muy maltrechos a todos sus atacantes, y no pudo evitar preguntarle

_ era necesario dejarlos tan arruinados?

_ mmm no. Iba hacer lo mismo que tu, pero el que me dio con una botella en el rostro me saco de mis casillas!

_ aún así no parece una herida muy profunda!

_ no lo es, pero es increíble la cantidad de sangre que salió.

Era algo insólito que siguieran su camino a pesar de haber sido atacados.

Tampoco quisieron indagar a ninguno de los atacantes.

Al llegar al domicilio deseado. Ambos notaron que shaka estaba en la entrada, parecía molesto y Mu esperaba que no le vuelva a hacer el desplante que le había hecho hace poco.

_ shaka!

Le habló tranquilo y de inmediato notó que abrió los ojos con sorpresa

_ amor mío!

Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se le hacerco y lo besó

Mu ansiaba ese beso y camus carraspeo sólo para fastidiarlos.

Shaka lo miró y de inmediato notó la mejilla levemente hinchada y la sangre seca en la misma.

_ que te sucudio?

La pregunta sonó preocupada pero el rostro de shaka era un enigma... No parecía preocupado en absoluto.

Camus quiso fastidiarlo más ( muy bien. No le caía)

_ nada grave, en el camino nos interceptaron unos vándalos que buscaban divertirse a costa nuestra y tuvimos que enfrentarlos

La cara de shaka cambio el semblante de inmediato y la preocupación apareció finalmente.

_ Mu... Estas bien? Te lastimaron?

_ no. Creo que yo le quebré la clavícula a uno de ellos y al resto deje inconsciente, pero ninguno logró acertar un golpe a mi cuerpo.

_ no seas presumido!

Le espetó camus.

_ sólo digo la verdad!

_ mmm veo que a ti si te golpearon.

_ me dieron un botellazo!

Camus lo dijo serio más casi se derrite por completo al sentir sobre su cintura las manos de Milo

_ podrías reconocerlos si los ves de nuevo?

_ e estoy seguro que si!.

_ ven, entremos para que te limpie la herida...

Camus y milo entraron y shaka quedó a solas con Mu.

_ por que estabas tan serio?

_ tus padres vinieron!

_ no me extraña.

_ mmm lamentablemente tuve que decirles que eres mi novio.

_ mmm y que tiene de lamentable eso?

Shaka lo miró asombrado

_ no te molesta que les halla dicho?

_ no, acaso no eres tú mi novio?

_ si

_ en tonces no has mentido y eso me alegra. Pero dime... Mis padres están adentro?

_ mmm no! Los heche...

El asombro de Mu era genuino.

Shaka había hechado a sus padres?

_ tu, los hechaste?

_ si. Les dije que no vuelvan si sólo buscan querer obligarte a ir a donde tú no quieres.

_ estuve todo el día ocupado y quería ir a verlos para poder aclarar las cosas... No quiero dormir pensando que están en grecia esperando llevarme.

_ quieres que comamos y luego vallamos a donde están hospedados?

_ claro

Shaka se había relajado contra el marco de la ventana que daba a la calle.

Mu se hallaba abrazándolo y recibir do las pequeñas caricias que le daba.

Su amor ya no era algo que estaba en etapa de prueba o algo que fuera romperse

El cariño con el que se trataban era mágico.

Y al parecer sólo Mu podía disfrutar de esa faceta de shaka.

Sonreía mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio

_ podrías contarme cómo fue que los hechaste?

Shaka le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó el relato

******** flash back. ********** (*)

El timbre de la casa sonó y shaka al saber que su hermano seguía en el taller y que su padre descansaba por que volveria al hospital, tuvo que resignarse a abrir la puerta.

No sabía por qué todavía le molestaba hacer esas cosas.

Esa postura firme y sus ojos sellados marcaban su acostumbrado carácter, que sólo cambiaba cuando Mu estaba cerca.

Abrió la puerta

_ diga?

_ Sr Asmita?

Shaka levantó la cejas en respuesta a esa tonta confusión

_ obviamente no!

Dijo áspero.

Shion y saori estaban en la puerta y no distinguieron a al joven por que solo vieron su cabello largo rubio y sus ojos cerrados.

Pero ahora que lo observaban mejor, el rubio de este no era tan apagado como el del caballero que los atendió el día anterior y sus cejas eran más espesas, además llevaba un bindi en el medio de su frente que no habían visto en Asmita.

Era joven y sin duda era el hijo mayor del hombre al que esperaban, aunque este sonaba menos cordial que su padre...

_ lo siento, ayer hablamos con su padre, es que queríamos saber si el joven Mu De Aries esta!

La voz dulce de Saori no afectó en lo más mínimo a shaka

_ el no se encuentra, si quieren hablar con el pueden dejar una dirección y el sabrá ir a verlos!

_ podemos pasar a esperarlo?

_ no.

_ joven mi esposa se lo ha preguntado bien, y es su deber brindarle respeto y cordialidad

_ no veo por qué! Yo no los he invitado a mi casa y a quien buscan no está. Por lo que no me corresponde ni me obliga a dejarlos pasar a mi domicilio

_ su padre nos permitió entrar ayer ( dijo shion al borde del enojó)

_ yo no soy mi padre.

_ tenemos que ver a Mu es importante. A que hora vuelve? Y donde está?

_ y eso a usted que le importa! Si tan importante es por que no dejan una nota para que el se comique con ustedes! Ya que él no está! Y yo no los haré pasar!

_ por supuesto que nos importa somos sus padres. Tu quien te crees que eres para no darnos la información que buscamos?

_ yo soy su novio! Y se que a él no le interesa que se sigan metiendo en su vida, por que no lo dejan tranquilo!

Shaka seguía inmutable, y aunque quiso ver su reacción permaneció firme frente a ellos.

Saori casi se desmaya y shion quedó en shock por lo que ese atrevido les había dicho.

Rápidamente lo tomó de la camisa hindú que llevaba puesta y lo acercó a él

_ REPITE ESO!

Shaka sostuvo sus muñecas y lo apartó de él

_ usted es sordo! O se niega a aceptar que su hijo me halla elegido como novio? No vuelva a tocarme, por que poco me importara que sea usted el padre de Mu.

_ joven ( hablo saori tratando de calmarlos) usted no puede decirnos eso y esperar que le creamos

_ crean lo que quieran. Yo solo digo la verdad!

_ si es su novio entonces nos permitirá pasar a esperarlo para que podamos hablar del tema!

_ ya le dije que a mi casa no entraran si yo no lo permito!

_ pues yo no permito que usted sea el novio de mi hijo!

Dijo shion molesto.

_ acaso su hijo es esclavo de sus decisiones?

_ que?

_ o planea usted tener a su hijo bajo su mando hasta el día de su muerte?

_ como te atreves?

_ acaso el no tiene libertad para elegir?

_ usted no sabe...

_ no me interesa saber nada de usted y sus razones... Sólo me interesa que se larguen y no vuelvan!

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero saori le habló

_ tome... Aquí nos encontramos alojados, pidale a Mu que nos contacte!

_ shaka recibió la tarjeta que saori le ofrecía y sin saludar les Cerro la puerta en la cara

*********** fin del flash back ********

_ jajajaja, eres terrible.

_ lamento haberme comportado así!

_ esta bien, tu no puedes recibir a quien no quieras! Aunque me hubiese gustado que te lleves bien con ellos

_ mmm creó que tu familia me odiara siempre, ni a tu hermana le caigo bien !

_ no digas eso, a yuzuriha le caíste bien, sólo que como buena hermana te advitio que no me dañaras jajaja

Esa risa, como lo amaba cuando reía tan natural.

_ mi hermano no te ah advertido!

Le dijo con falso enojó

_ mmm, si me dijo que sea malo con tigo!

_ mmm si, lo recuerdo!

Dentro de la casa Milo curaba la herida de Camus mientras este le relataba lo sucedido con más detalles.

_ Ok, es extraño que te hallan atacado! No hay grupos de vándalos que busquen esa clase de problemas por aquí!

_ en serio!. Pensé que nos atacaron por no ser de aquí y no conocerlos!

_ tendré que hablar con Aioria, tal vez él o su padre sepan algo!

_ como podrían saberlo.

_ sisifo es el jefe de la policía, estoy seguro que algo podrá averiguar!

_ bien.

_ listó!

_ gracias

_ que raro es verte con una banda en la mejilla!

_ me veo mal?

_ dulzura, ni aunque te pintes el cabello de rojo te verías mal! Sólo digo que es raro ver algo en tu rostro!

_ dulzura? Otra vez?

_ acostumbrate!

_ por que? Acaso soy algo tuyo

Camus sonreía intermente por eso, la vena de la frente de Milo prácticamente parecía explotar

_ en realidad tienes razón!

_ que?

_ no te he pedido nada formal!

Camus se sonrojo de sólo pensar lo que iba a hacer Milo.

Ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro en el baño mientras Milo curaba la mejilla de Camus.

Y el espacio era reducido, enfrente tenían lavatorio y en un costado al inodoro, mientras en el otro y justo a espaldas de Camus se hallaba la ducha de ese baño, que era el más pequeño de la casa ya que estaba en la planta baja.

Milo le sonrió y le sostenía la mirada mientras lo hacía introducirse al espacio reducido de la ducha y lo terminó acorralando contra la pared.

Camus sólo seguía la mirada azulina de este y soll reacciono que lo había acorralado cuando sintió su cuerpo justo frente al suyo

_ dime por favor, que quieres ser mi novio!

_ por favor?.

_ te lo ruego... Dejame ser tu novio...

El cuello de Camus estaba siendo atacado seductoramente por la boca del atrevido de Milo... Como decirle que no?

_ jamás eh tenido un novio formal!

_ mmm yo tampoco!

Seguía lamiendo su cuello

_ bi bien... Seremos novios

_ en serio!

_ claro... Aunque debemos hablar de cómo lo llevaremos.

_ mmm yo te enseñaré como lo llevaremos.

Milo cerro la puerta y en el momento que el pestillo hizo click, camus supo que no tendría escapatoria de ese baño...

Aunque la verdad era que no me interesaba uir de ese Dios griego que se le presentaba sólo para él.

Asmita estaba cocinando.

Tenía un control completo sobre todo lo relacionado con la cocina. Si bien ese día le tocaba cocinar a shaka, prefirió hacerlo el al ver lo nervioso que estaba su hijo.

Al levantarse y hacercarse a la cocina notó de inmediato que shaka no estaba para nada calmado.

Al preguntarle por que, este le explicó la discusión que tuvo con los padres de Mu y que los había hechado sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

A Asmita no le pareció extraño su comportamiento, es más se imaginaba que sería peor si shaka se cruzaba con los padres de Mu. Pero dentro de todo parece ser que lo manejo bastante bien ( para ser shaka) Milo había llegado en medio de la conversación y se asombro bastante ya que no tenía idea que también habían venido el día anterior los padres de Mu ( es que estuvo ocupado conociendo cada rincón del cuerpo de camus) luego de un rato de charla ( y de poner al tanto a Milo) shaka mencionó que lo que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción de Mu!

Como tomaría el hecho de que él había hechado a sus padres?

Asmita trato de calmarlo, conociendo lo poco que conocía a Mu, estaba seguro de que no tendría problemas con shaka por eso.

Aún así shaka se sentía nervioso. Prefirió ir a esperarlo ya que asmita le dijo que el se encargaría de la cocina ya que en su estado ll más probable es que se corte un dedo...

Milo se fue a arreglar por que sabía que Camus vendría para la cena ( se estaban mensajeando) y no quería verse mal.

Ya casi con la caña lista, Milo y Camus aparecieron en la cocina

_ dile a shaka que la cena esta lista...

_ buenas noches Sr Asmita!

_ buenas noches Camus... Como estas?

_ oh me encuentro bien, gracias

_ espero y no te moleste comer verduras y arroz, ya que no suelo prepara carne!

_ no me molesta!

_ bien, me alegra.

_ otro día puedo preparar una cena muy rica, que no lleva carne

_ te gusta cocinar?

_ me encanta!

_ no me extraña que un francés sepa hacerlo, es un arte la comida para ustedes verdad!

_ lo es, ah probado la comida francesa?

_ si. Hace poco estuve varios meses en París ayudando a un amigo y eh comido una exquisitez atrás de otra.

_ no me extraña

_ hay un postre que me ha encantado, mmm no recuerdo bien su nombre pero el sabor era delicioso... Me dijo que con la misma masa se preparan los profiteroles...

_ será la lionesas? O èclair? Ambas se preparan con pasta de choux...

_ mmm creó que era la segunda.

_ bien entonces un día de estos se los prepararé.

_ no tienes por qué!

_ claro que si.

_ bien. Acepto tu ofrenda. Si planeas comprarme con el estómago lo lograrás de inmediato.

_ lamento interrumpirlos pero la comida ya está lista!

_ claro.

Shaka y Mu se adentraron a la casa y comenzaron a cenar y la fue tan linda esa cena para asmita por que Milo y Camus anunciaron que estaban oficialmente de novios.

La emoción de un padre que siempre añoro que sus hijos sean correspondidos era tan palpable que no sentía deseos de irse de ese lugar.

En la cena no pudieron evitar hablar del extraño encuentro que tuvieron Mu y camus y también el encontronazo que tuvo shaka con los padres de Mu.

Luego Milo se dedicó a lavar la losa y Milo lo acompañaba. Mie tras que Mu tomó un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Asmita.

Ya que el hotel en el que estaban alojados sus padres estaba en el mismo camino que el hospital al que se dirigía su suegro, irían juntos.

Lo que Mu no se esperaba era que shaka se les sumará.

_ voy para que vean que no he mentido diciendo que soy el novio de Mu

Dijo sin intenciones de dar ninguna otra explicación.

Tanto su padre como su novio, sabían que esa no era la verdadera intención de shaka pero de nada les serviría indagarlo.

Mu por su parte iba tranquilo.

Se alegraba de que halla pasado tanto tiempo antes de verlos, por que de otra manera estaría muy curioso con ellos.

Ahora se sentía diferente.

Por más que su padre se lo imponga, el no se quedaría con ellos.

Era feliz do de estaba y no planeaba cambiar esa felicidad por un encierro.

Por supuesto que no planeaba dejarlos de lado.

Si se lo permitían iría a visitarlos cada tanto y sobre todo a kiki.

S

A menos que lo dstierren de la familia por tener a shaka de novio

Francamente, no planeaba dejarlos.

Lo amaba cada día mas y sentía que ya era hora de ser correspondido en el amor.

Sus padres estuviera on juntos casi 25 años, sería injusto que no le permitan amar a shaka, tener a shaka como novio era lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que se marchó de su casa ( y eso que le habían sucedido varias cosas buenas) y no lo cambiaría, no lo dejaría y no se permitiría dominar por shion.

Saori estaba con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Por más que shion hablará y hablará de que su hijo volveria a ellos. Ella estaba más que segura de que no lo haría.

Si hasta novio parecía tener...

Tantos esfuerzos por que se fije en alguna dama de sociedad y al final jamás cambio sus gustos... No podía culparlo, sólo podía amarlo y tratar de protegerlo de una manera distinta.

Kiki ya se había dormido y shion estaba dando vueltas a la sala furioso con su hijo y con el hijo de asmita... Ni siquiera les dijo su nombre!

Como se llamaba el supuesto novio de su hijo?

Por Dios... Tendría que cambiar hasta su locación si esto seguía así...

Pero debía hablar con su hijo.

Era necesario.

Hasta había bajado un poco el perfil para que esté no se sintiera hostigado por él...

Debía hablar con Mu.

Ambos se miraron cuando la puerta del hotel sonó

Quien sería a esas horas?

Shion abrió la puerta y tanto el como saori quedaron estáticos al ver que su hijo estaba frente a ellos... Junto a su novio!


	13. Revelaciones parte 2

Un abrazo fraternal fue el que recibió de parte de Saori, y lo correspondió sin problemas.

Extrañaba a su madre y sentirla tan cerca sólo le daba la hermosa sensación de sentirse amado por ella, quien siempre supo mimarlo.

Saori estaba encantada.

Hacia tiempo que quería sentir a su hijo y ver su estado.

Se separó a penas y comenso a ver su rostro y tratar de ver si algo en el había cambiado.

Francamente no encontro cambio alguno.

Mu estaba exactamente igual. Al menos físicamente hablando.

_ madre, que gustó verte

_ oh Mu. Bienvenido.

Saori lo hizo entrar pero shion detuvo la entrada de shaka y le cerró la puerta en la cara ( acto bastante infantil)

Mu se armó de paciencia y miró a su padre que al parecer no planeaba dejar entrar a su novio.

Si quería imponer su independencia frente a ellos, esa sería su primera prueba.

Lo lamentaba por su madre pero shaka era con quien había elegido vivir.

Se acercó a la puerta y shion prácticamente lo desafiaba con la mirada

_ tenemos que hablar y ese joven no tiene por qué estar escuchado!

Le dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a contradicciones.

_ lo lamento padre ( le dijo mientras habría la puerta) pero shaka es mi novio. Y aunque el no esté en la conversación estara enterado de su contenido ya que nada le oculto

La sorpresa en ambos progenitores fue inmensa, y aumento el doble cuando Mu salió de la habitación y lo tomó de la mano.

_ cuando deseen aceptar mi independencia, espero que vallan a visitarme... Y también espero que me expliquen un poco de Julian sólo, ya que ayer escuché su conversación con mi suegro y... Espero entiendan que no planeó separar me de ustedes. Pero ya es hora de vivir mi propia vida.

Sin más Mu se alejó de ellos junto a shaka.  
Shion estaba muy molesto por la actitud de su hijo.  
Saori estaba más triste y comprensiva.

La charla que tuvieron esa noche sólo sirvió para que al otro día muy temprano estuvieran dispuestos a hablar sin imponer nada a su hijo.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a ser honestos con él y tenían la esperanza de poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Pese a su insistencia, sabían que no lograrían que su hijo vuelva a su casa y no era para nada una opción el hecho de dejarlo solo en grecia.

Kiki fue el que toco insistentemente la puerta del domicilio.

Habían comprado unas masas para desayunar juntos y esperaban poder hacerlo tranquilos.

La puerta se abrió y la paciencia de shion ya comenzó a estar a prueba al ver que su ahora yerno era el que la abría.

Estaba solo con la parte baja se su pijama y sin remera alguna

_ hola es aquí donde vive mi hermano verdad?

Shaka se inclinó a la altura de kiki, Mu le había hablado de kiki y lo imaginaba más alto. Aunque era bastante distinto a Mu, el pequeño de doce años tenía esos puntos característicos y le quedaban bien.

_ si, es esta!

_ y donde está?

_ esta durmiendo...

_ puedo entrar a despertarlo?

_ claro. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte.

_ SIIII!

kiki entró y vio que había dos puertas entró a la que tenía la puerta abierta y vio la cama donde su hermano seguía durmiendo.

La alegría en el pequeño fue mucha al ver a su hermano mayor y sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre él.

Mu sintió el salto que hacia tiempo no sentía.

_ mmm kiki!

Dijo y abrió los ojos apenas.

_ eres tú?

_ si, quien más saltaría así sobre ti?

_ no existe nadie más en el mundo que lo haga.

Mu se incorporó y abrazo a su pequeño hermano.

Por otro lado, shaka observó a sus suegros y abrió más la puerta y los hizo entrar.

Estos entraron cautelosamente y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.

Shaka se fue al dormitorio y busco su camisa.

Mu estaba vistiéndose y lo recibio con una sonrisa tan grande que le dio ánimos de seguir la mañana a shaka.

_ kiki, te presento a shaka. El es mi novio

_ hola!

Le dijo shaka, y el pequeño lo observó analíticamente. Shaka se sintió algo intimidado por el niño.

_ espero que cuides a mi hermano y no le hagas daño!

_ kiki!

_ que? Sólo le doy una advertencia!

Bien, eso le sonó familiar...

_ no hay nada de que te tengas que preocuparte, amo a tu hermano y siempre lo cuidare y buscaré su felicidad

La sonrisa triunfadora de kiki lo desconcertó

_ perfecto!

Shaka se vistió y junto a Mu fueron al living comedor, que es donde se hallaban sus padres.

Shaka fue directo a la cocina a encargarse de preparar te para todos y Mu saludo a sus padres y se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa del comedor y kiki se sentó sobre él.

Francamente se lo veía muy feliz y eso ponía en una situación muy incómoda a sus padres.

Saori jamás lo había visto tan sonriente y encantador.

Y shion jamás lo había visto tan relajado.

Comenzaron con el desayuno que shaka les trajo. Ya que, ellos mismos le dijeron que fueron a desayunar con Mu.

A kiki le sirvió cereales y jugó junto a una taza de té ( ya que no sabía que tomaba el pequeño) y le dejó unas tostadas y mermeladas y queso a su disposición.

Saori y Shion tomaban te junto y abrieron el paquete con masas que Mu probó de inmediato.

Estaba delicioso y shaka tomaba te junto a él.

El único que no tomaba te era Mu ya que el prefería el café en el desayuno.

Shaka entendió que debía darles lugar a ellos para que se pusieran al día y el debía bajar a dar su clase matutina.

Cuando lo anunció kiki le preguntó si podía acompañarlo y a él no le molestó la idea.

Se lo llevó más que nada por que sabía que su novio no hablaría nada demasiado sensible si tenía a su hermano frente a él.

Una vez abajo shaka comenzó a sentirse preocupado por Mu.

El día había comenzado con lluvias y era normal que nadie asistiera a sus clases esos días.

Al menos no por la mañana.

Por lo que comenzó a instruir al pequeño para que lo acompaña a hacer yoga.

Mientras practicaban el ejercicio que había hecho que shaka sea un hombre flexible y fuerte y a penas marcado no pudo evitar recordar la charla que habían tenido la noche anterior con Mu

************** flash back *************

_ no te sientas mal amor mío

_ por que lo hacen más difícil? Acaso no son extremadamente maduros?

_ todos los padres son celosos de sus hijos, y si piensan que para ti es mejor que estés en su constante vigilancia, nadie los hará cambiar de opinión.

_ pues espero lograrlo. No volveré a vivir bajo su techo.

_ te hubieras quedado con ellos para poder aclarar esto y no seguir posponiendo el tema

_ y dejarte a fuera esperando!

_ por que no?

_ estas loco?

_ no, estoy preocupado por ti. Además sabías que harían eso!

_ no, no lo sabía.

_ yo te lo dije!

_ claro ( sonrió) pero me negué a creer que mi padre el hombre más serio que conozco, hiciera eso que es tán infantil.

_ un padre celoso es un padre celoso. Además yo se lo había hecho antes.

Mu lo besó.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no pudo evitar besarlo por haber pasado por eso, cuando se separó shaka le sonrió

_ pero hiciste bien en mostrarle que no planeas seguir sus órdenes.

_ es extraño... Pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Estoy seguro de que no te aprueban sólo por tu actitud, si no que también no pueden creer que en tan poco tiempo halla elegido a alguien para que sea mi pareja.

_ al amor no tiene tiempo y si ambos estamos en conocimiento de que lo teníamos el uno por el otro, por que esperar? No te preocupes amor mío. Ya verás que entenderán que lo mejor será hablar sin impocisiones y vendrán a ti de manera tranquila.

_ lo crees? Yo pienso que los ofendí más que nunca!

_ no, no lo hiciste... En algún momento ellos también se impusieron ante alguien. Y estoy seguro de que te entienden.

_ no lo se

A shaka ya le estaba molestando verlo tan preocupado.

La seguridad que mu tenía no había cambiado. El seguía feliz y firme ante la vida que estaba llevando.

Aún que al parecer el miedo que le daba su progenitor no había disminuido.

Aunque el enojo que había estado teniendo en contra de ellos les sirvió para mostrarles que ya no era ese títere que iba hacia donde sus hilos le indicaban.

Su independencia le gustaba, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Sabía que Mu no planeaba alejarse de su familia, sólo planeaba vivir.

Y vivir bajo sus propias reglas y no bajo las de ellos.

Le parecía bien.

El no hubiera dejado que sus padres le impusieran tanto encierro e impocisiones.  
En ese aspecto hubiera sido más como yuzuriha.  
Aunque algo no le cuadraba.  
Por que protegían más a Mu y no a yuzuriha?  
Acaso no eran ambos hermanos?  
Que planeaba ese tal julian sólo?  
No entendía muy bien.  
Y Mu estaba igual.  
Se hallaban abrazados en la cama.  
Ya estaban listos para dormir.

_ shaka, tengo algo que decirte...

_ te escucho Mu.

_ no te he dicho todo lo que debería. Por miedo a que me rechaces

Shaka lo apretó sin intenciones de dañarlo

_ se muy bien a lo que te refieres...

_ Mu giro el rostro y lo miró.

Estaban en la cama juntos y por eso shaka podía abrazarlo a su antojo y Mu recibir el abrazo de shaka.

Y para verlo tuvo que deshacer ese abrazo tan íntimo.

_ que sabes?

_ que puedes tener hijos...

_ como lo...

_ shhh

Shaka lo acarició.

Sabía que Mu tenía ese problema... Aunque no estaba seguro de si planeaba decírselo. Pero eso jamás le impidió amarlo.

Cuando se enamoró de Mu no lo hizo por que era hombre. Se enamoró de él por que fue el único que logró hacer que sintiera la fuerte necesidad de amar.

La primera vez que lo vio su interior se movió como si hubiera un fuere terremoto y toda esa estructura impenetrable que tenía se hubiera derrumbado bajo de él y le permitió quererlo casi de inmediato.

Nunca supo cómo fue que esos ojos verdes llenos de ternura lo inundaron al punto de querer amarlo sin importar nada. Pero supo que sea lo que sea que Mu tuviera no le impederia amarlo.

Cuando Mu le dijo que poseía órganos femeninos, supo de inmediato que lo más probable era que pudiera engendrar hijos.

Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para decírselo.

Shaka ese mismo día se lo iba a preguntar, pero prefirió que Mu se lo confesara cuando sintiera más confianza hacia él.

El hecho de que no se halla tomado tanto tiempo le alegraba de sobre manera.

Mu le sonrió.

_ el mismo día que te lo dije ya te lo imaginaste verdad?

_ si.

_ y aún así!

_ te acepto por quien eres Mu.

_ shaka!

_ si la naturaleza te hizo así, quien soy yo para juzgarla? Además. No es algo que impida que yo sienta amor por ti... Es más, estoy seguro de que tu eres el que no lo termina de aceptar...

Mu lo besó y comenzó a explicarle cómo se dieron las cosas. No es que no se aceptará pero el mismo día que supo lo que tenía supo lo que podría pasarle si no se cuidaba.

Y todavía no se acostumbra a la idea ( no había pasado ni un mes desde que lo supo)

También le contó lo de camus y su visita al médico.

Shaka le aseguro de que no le diría ni a camus lo que sabía, más que nada por que Mu se lo dijo sólo para explicarle cómo es que Camus supo llevarlo al médico correcto.

Shaka tuvo la necesidad de besar a su Mu.

Entre besos y caricias ambos se disfrutaban con mucho amor.

_ te amo Mu

_ y yo a ti shaka

_ quisiera casarme con tigo y jamás separarme de tu lado...

Shaka lo había dicho no por la pasión que lo estaba apresando.

Si no por que de verdad quería compartir su vida con el maravilloso ser que tenía junto a él

_ shaka mi amor... A mi me encantaría ser tu esposo.

Ambos sonrieron y la pasión que tenían sólo aumento con la confianza y amor que se estaban mostrando.

*********** fin del flash back *********

Más que recordar las deliciosas caricias y la perfecta demostración de amor que se habían dado shaka sentía la necesidad de estar junto a Mu.

Pero sabía que nada dirían sus suegros frente a él.

Y ya se habían tardado en tener esa tan ansiada reunión.

Por lo pronto el se encargaría del pequeño pelirrojo que no paraba de jugar con antares.

Tal vez en algún momento quedó tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que el pequeño se aburrió y dejo pasar al animal al salón de yoga...

Mu por su parte, vio con amor y cariño al par que se despedía de él para dejarlo con el par que no le inspiraba mucha tranquilidad.

Una vez cerrada la puerta esa afabilidad que mostraba en su rostro fue cambiada por una actitud completamente Serena.

Shion conocía a su hijo y sabía que la seriedad de Mu mostraba ese rostro apasible y lleno de paciencia.

Saori comprendió que la hora de las explicaciones había llegado.

Y el que se había ido de casa sin dejar más que una nota no era el que debía dar las explicaciones.

Eran ellos los que debían explicar a Mu el por qué de sus actos.

_ bien ( dijo Mu con calma) por donde comenzarán?

_ no seas irrespetuoso... Eres tú el que debe explicarnos por que te fuiste así sin más.

Shion no se rebajaría ante su hijo.

Y eso saori se lo veía venir. Después de todo jamás vio que shion tuviera que ceder su autoridad ante nadie y sabía que no seria esta la ocación.

Mu por su lado pensaba lo mismo.

Pero le daría el gusto a su progenitor de sentirse más que él... Y le explicaría sus motivos.

Aunque luego su padre se arrepintiera de haberle pedido tales explicaciones.

_ bueno. Se que fui muy precipitado.

_ lo crees?

_ padre... Si vas a interrumpirme, no podré decirte nada.

_ bien continua

_ no me fui por ser caprichoso. Creo y estoy seguro de ser un ser humano como muchos otros con el derecho a vivir

Mu se relajó, no quería alterarse y comenzar a escudriñar sus motivos no lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo frente a ellos.

_ la vida que me daban, no era vida... Y lo saben. Era obvio que en algún momento no quisiera seguir viviendo así. Me extraña que no lo vieran venir... O acaso pensaron que por siempre estaría bajo sus reglas?  
No iba a ser dócil por siempre.  
Acaso pensaron que lo sería?  
No recuerdo jamás haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir algo que realmente me guste. Ese es un buen motivo para empezar.  
Siempre los obedecí, siempre les cumplí.  
Y jamás los cuestioné.  
Aunque jamás me permitieron siquiera tener amigos... Los pocos a los que me acerqué se me alejaban como si tuviera la peste.  
La única vez que fui completamente honesto con mi madre fue cuando le dije que me gustaban los hombres.  
Creo que hice mal ya que después de eso comenzaste a llevarme de retiro a jamir y a tratar de que me fijé en cualquier chica que me presentabas.  
Y te pregunto madre, funcionó?

_ no hijo mío. Al parecer no funcionó!

_ por lo que me has hecho perder mi adolecencia haciéndome sentir un mal hijo sólo por sentir distinto.  
Tampoco entiendo como es que a yuzuriha no la toman tanto en cuenta y por qué hizo lo que quiso la apartaron de su vida...  
Supongo que luego me lo dirán.  
Lo que más ma molesta es el hecho de que me hayan ocultado mi identidad.  
Y es que eso hicieron al ocultarme lo que tengo y lo que me hace tan diferente. ( Mu comenzó a llorar) siempre pensé que me querían tal y como era, y ahora no se que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.  
( Mu tomó aire, se limpió el rostro y se calmó) si soy distinto por que nunca me lo dijeron? Es increíble que tuviera que irme de casa para que lo hagan... Y aunque jamás entendí bien el por qué, también está el hecho de que siempre tuve que ser la sombra de mi padre.  
Cuando me gradué antes de tiempo pensé que me dedicaría a otras cosas. Pero soy un asistente muy personal de mi padre. Siempre bajo su ojo vigilante, siempre callado y sereno y si era posible aparentar que no existía.

_ hijo ( quiso hablar shion pero Mu lo miró firme)

_ estoy comenzando a vivir, y no serán ustedes los que me vuelvan a impedir hacerlo.

Saori sentía la necesidad de ir a abrazar a su pequeño

_ cariño, no es que no queramos que vivas tu vida, es que nosotros tenemos motivos muy fuertes para protegerte.

_ protegerme?

_ perdonanos Mu, tu madre y yo hicimos lo que pensamos era mejor para ti.

_ Mu no lo entiendes. Nosotros no nos avergonzamos de tu condicion

_ no parece.

_ es que le tememos a una persona

_ julian sólo?

_ el mismo.

_ bien, los escucho.

Mu se sirvió más te y sus padres se vieron presos de él.

Ya no tenían escapatoria, debían confesarle aquello que casi nadie sabía.

_ antes de yo conocer a tu madre ( habló shion) trabajaba para un caballero que tenía una enorme fortuna y prestigio. Además de tener varios negocios oscuros donde amasava una fortuna mucho mayor que la que decía tener. Este caballero había contratado a mi tío el hermano gemelo de mi padre.  
me había llevado con él, por que sabía que necesitarían jóvenes que se encarguen de la seguridad del hijo de aquel caballero millonario.  
Fui su guarda espaldas durante los cuatro años que estuvimos en la Universidad y nadie notaba que lo era, ese era el punto ya que, julian no quería parecer un idiota que andaba con protección para todos lados.  
Durante esos años forjamos una especie de camdareia, más no era una amistad. Si a mi dejaban de pagarme yo dejaba de tratarlo por lo que jamás lo considere un amigo.  
Su padre acarreaba una enfermedad bastante seria y para cuando nos graduamos estaba más que al límite.  
Aquel hombre había acordado con otra familia muy rica la Unión de sus hijos.  
Yo sabía la verdad de eso y era que ella sería una esposa de adorno, ya que a Julian le agradaba más la compañía masculina... Al ser su guarda espaldas tuve que ser testigo de las muchas conquistas que siempre tuvo y jamás entendí como es que su padre no lo supo... Aunque tal vez si lo sabía, y no quería verlo...  
Recuerdo que cuando su padre le pidió que adelantara el matrimonio el se sintió fatal, en su cuarto ni una cortina entera quedó después del berrinche que tuvo por ver que debía perder su libertad.  
Aún así luego de una redecoración de la misma se vilvio mas frío y sin duda planeaba conquistar a aquella que sería su esposa, después de todo hasta el quería llegar a tener herederos.  
El problema era que siempre buscaba la oportunidad para querer que yo me abriera a él, y lo digo en el sentido sentimental...  
Jamás lo vi como el quería que lo viera y me daba pena que siguiera insistiendo, si jamás renuncié a ese puesto fue por que Sage me había llevado y no quería dejarlo mal parado a él.  
Mi contrato había sido marcado por seis años por lo que me quedaba un año cuando conocí a la prometida de julian.  
Prácticamente la habían obligado a vivir en la casa de este.  
Ella era una mujer dulce y amable, ella era tu madre.  
( Mu se imaginó que hablaba de ella y se sentía sumamente intrigado por la continuación de la historia. Aunque su padre no lo veía para contárselo y saori se mantenía neutral)  
Julian la trataba como si ya estuviera todo dicho, ella misma vio el interés de este por mi persona.

_ si, recuerdo que hasta pensé que eran pareja ( al parecer ahora saori aportaría comentarios para hacer más completa la historia) y aunque quise hacer lo posible por ver a mi prometido con amor, jamás lo logré.

_ habían pasado unos tres meses cuando tú madre se me acercó furiosa por que julian sólo tenía ojos para mi, y me pregunto si la utilizarían en el futuro sólo para hacer un buen trato.

_ la sorpresa en el rostro de tu padre fue magistral, y su respuesta igual. Con la seriedad que lo caracteriza me contestó que sí. Yo solo era un trato para Julian y él no era nada mas que el hombre al que le daba un buen sueldo a fin de mes.

_ para mi sorpresa nosotros comenzamos a frecuentar nos con mucho disimulo y hasta llegamos a...

_ llegamos a demostrarnos nuestro amor con el acto más puro que existe

( a Mu le pareció gracioso que a sus 22 años su madre siguiera disfrazando palabras como sexo ante él, aunque shion tenía las mejillas sonrojadas cuando ella lo digo así).

_ para cuando pasó el año, tuve que irme.

_ pero yo le había preguntado donde vivía, el me había dado todas las indicaciones de cómo llegar a jamir y yo le había prometido que no me casaría con julian.

_ lamentablemente fuimos descuidados la última noche que estuvimos juntos.

Pero sólo lo supimos cuando mi tío fue a buscarme a la montaña dos meses después de que saori había llegado.

_ el día que shion se fue julian no se comportó como si lo supiera.

Yo esperé tres días más y luego le dije a Julian que no me casaría con él, su padre ya había muerto para ese entonces por lo que no debía preocuparse de cumplirle a él más adelante encontraría con quien engendrar niños.  
El me dejó ir, y yo me quedé algo angustiada por la actitud Serena de julian.  
Al parecer sólo cuando me creyó pérdida comenzó a seguirme ya que perdió mi rastro cuando llegue al himalaya y me adentre hacia jamir.  
Lamentablemente la aldea donde descanse la noche anterior a mi subida fue desbastada sólo por el capricho de julian.  
Sage llegó dos meses después y nos encontro ya casados, hakurei tu abuelo tenía permiso para casar a los habitantes del lugar, y como la aldea a la que el iba quedaba del lado contrario al que había yo pasado sólo fuimos informados por sage de la desolación que había dejado Julian.  
Bajamos de la montaña y me comunique con mi abuelo que sólo tenía la intención de casarme con alguien de sociedad.  
Francamente me ayudó sólo por que por su obstinación de querer casarme pasó eso, al menos eso dijo cuando cubrió los daños que dejaron en aquella aldea.  
Aunque la familia que me acogió se había marchado y nadie sabía dónde.  
Por lo que jamás pude retribuir lo que hicieron y lo que sufrieron por mi.

_ luego de aquello tardamos poco en querer hijos ya que no sabíamos que nos depararía el futuro

_ yo siempre supe que tenía problemas para engendrar por lo que nos sometimos a una inseminación artificial.  
Y quede en espera de ti y tu hermana.

_ sólo supimos que eran dos por lo que jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza que en realidad habían sido tres.

_ tu hermana se crió en una bolsa mientras que las primeras semanas tu compartías la bolsa con tu gemela.

Y digo gemela por que la absorbiste y de alguna forma sólo te quedaste con los órganos femeninos y con la capacidad de pro crear.

_ para cuando tú tenías tres años y supimos lo que tenías...

_ julian apareció en nuestras vidas otra vez.

De alguna manera supo que tu tenias esa condicion... Y su amenaza fue muy clara...

_ amenaza? ( preguntó Mu muy inquieto)

_ te tendría a como fuera lugar... Ya que yo le quite la posibilidad de estar con él y la de tener esposa tu serias quien pagarías más consecuencias.

_ lamentablemente nadie nos creyó y la policía no lo tomó en cuenta.

_ fue ahí cuando decidimos ir a París, en ese lugar tu podrías ser atendido debidamente y tendríamos una vida alejada de Japón que es donde vivíamos hasta ese entonces.

_ sabes bien que tu educación fue en casa, tratábamos de mantenerte seguro, pero a tus doce años cuando yo te lleve por última vez al médico, julian quiso secuestrarte.

_ no lo recuerdo!

_ es que tu madre tenía un custodio para ti, y el se encargó de ser quien se llevó a los que trataron de buscarte...

_ como esa vez la policía francesa si nos prestó atención luego no volvimos a saber nada de él

_ francamente jamás entendí cual es la obsecion que lo obliga a querer seguir intentando secuestrarle

_ y un par de años más tardes una llamada de parte de él nos alertó a tenerte constantemente vigilado.

_ algún día crecerias y en cuando nos descuidemos te tendría.

_ los viajes a jamir no eran por lo que piensas, disculpa me por hacerte pensar eso... En aquel entonces cada vez que nos íbamos era por que julian armaba una especie de persecución.  
Nos íbamos al lugar que le pertenecía a tu padre luego de que tu abuelo y tu tío fallecieron.  
Se que fue difícil ya que cuando no estudiabas estabas ahí conmigo, pero aquel lugar jamás fue vuelto a ser la atención de julian.

_ al graduarte la mejor opción fue que estés cerca mi siempre... Perdonadme también por eso

_ los comprendo, los perdono... Aunque si julian esta tras de mí, no entiendo como es que si ya hace casi un mes que me fui no ha dado con migo.

_ eres una especie de obsecion para ese hombre Mu. Cada vez que nos recuerda comienza a asecharnos.

_ su orgullo fue herido en aquella ocasión, toda la alta sociedad de Japón supo que yo lo dejé por un empleado de él y eso algo que molesta más que la misma traición.

_ soy su venganza?

_ si... Lo eres.

_ jamás quisieron atrapar a yuzuriha?

_ no, pero ella tiene su custodio a pesar de que no lo nota.

_ claro que lo nota ( dijo Mu) ese tal Angelo, al que apodan death mask

( tanto saori como shion quedaron mudos)

_ sabe lidiar con él, no es algo que a ella le moleste.

_ no pienses que no la queremos...  
Ella es muy distinta y liberal...

_ no es excusa. El que la desprecien nos afecta a todos

_ no la despreciamos. Sólo nos molesta su forma de vivir.

_ al menos lo hace...

_ Mu, de corazón te lo pido ( saori se hacerco a él) perdonanos.

_ madre, ya te dije que los perdono ( se levantó y la abrazó, ese abrazo que es necesario luego de una charla tan cargada como la que habían tenido)

_ hijo ( habló shion) ahora entiendes por qué necesitamos que vivas con nosotros!

_ lo entiendo padre ( le dijo Mu, separándose de su madre) pero esto no cambia mi decisión, si quieren tenerme vigilado, adelante, no me molesta... Pero no crean que volveré a la aburrida y monótona vida que tenía.

_ es por ese joven?

( Mu sonrió ante la mensión de shaka)

_ no, es por mi. Ya te dije que viviré mi vida y nada cambiará mi decisión, y espero aceptes a shaka por que yo lo elegí como mi compañero.

_ como puedes elegir a alguien tan pronto!

_ shion!

_ no saori, el no lo eligió por que realmente lo ame, es una especie de capricho!

_ shion si el esta con aquel joven es por que algo siente por él

_ la atracción física y el sexo no es suficiente para formar una relación

_ es la base, dejalo ser...

_ calmense ( Mu tuvo que intervenir, odiaba que hablen de él como si no estuviera presente) para su tranquilidad, shaka y yo tenemos una relación seria y ambos estamos enamorados el uno del otro... Además por eso del sexo pueden estar tranquilos ya que hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada. Shaka me respeta demasiado como para querer apresurar el momento de estar juntos por lo que pueden evitar discutir al menos ese punto.

_ Mu!

Saori no lo podía creer, ahora tenía un buen concepto de "shaka".

Shion estaba igual, al menos el tipo era respetuoso con su hijo.

_ y por lo demás, me gusta la vida que estoy llevando, tengo amigos, un lugar propio, un emprendimiento personal, un trabajo y un novio al que quiero, que me ha dado una familia postiza con la que me llevo más que bien. Por lo que no planeó dejar esto. Se cuidarme sólo y procuraré no exponerme demasiado, ya les dije que si gustan pueden darme seguridad pero es todo.

_ es muy molesto para ti si nos establecemos aquí en grecia?

_ para nada... Ustedes son libres de vivir donde quieran

Si Mu hubiera dicho otra cosa, tal vez saori y shion no se hubieran sentido tan miserables.

Notaron que Mu comprendió sus motivos, pero se dieron cuenta que si hubieran hablado con él en el pasado, lo más probable es que su reacción hubiera sido más positiva.

Si caían en cuenta sus acciones jamás fueron las correctas, aunque tampoco contaban con vivir con miedo por culpa de un obsesionado vengativo.

Shion se sintió más afectado por esas palabras.

Su hijo era más maduro que el mismo, claro. Tenían la libertad de hacer lo que ellos querían.

Debían haceptar la de él.

_ nos encargaremos de que no te falte seguridad

_ me parece bien, aunque seguridad no es lo mismo que vigilancia. Espero y entiendan mi necesidad de privacidad.

_ claro.

_ tienen hambre?

_ hambre?

_ son las once.

_ es temprano.

_ debo ir a trabajar esta semana estuve yendo por la tarde. A la una debo estar ahí. Por lo que si quiero comer tengo que comenzar a cocinar ahora.

_ claro.

Mu se levanto y a sus padres le pareció verlo más hermoso.

La razón era que andaba mas natural.

La gran diferencia que tenia este Mu al anterior era esa.

Ya no andaba como un autómata.

Y esa gracia y naturalidad que tenía le daba una belleza que superaba la física. Saori estaba orgullosa de tener a Mu como su hijo, él y yuzuriha eran sus grandes tesoros. Kiki era el pequeño consentido de la casa.

Sólo faltaba yuzuriha y estaría feliz de ver esa familia suya completa.

Luego de limpiar el lindo recuerdo que le dejó antares en su salón, shaka se llevó a kiki a comprar alimentos para poder alimentar a Mu y a sus padres.

En su casa las compras las hacia normalmente Milo, pero últimamente andaba atrasado con sus motores por lo que la heladera estaba casi vacía.

Su padre andaba atendiendo también a aquel hombre al que ya habían operado y que pronto saldría del hospital.

Por lo que tampoco había llegado a casa

Caminar junto al travieso kiki era todo un reto.

Además no sé le ocurrió mejor idea que llevar de paseo a antares por lo que debía estar atento a todo.

_ por que cierras los ojos todo el tiempo?

Le pregunto curioso ya que no entendía su comportamiento

_ costumbre supongo.

_ lo copias a Mu?

_ no... Y no eh visto que Mu haga eso

_ no le prestas atención, el siempre lo hace, cuando está serio oh cuando piensa o incluso cuando camina...

_ si, pero el abre más su ojos que yo

_ y por qué los cierras? No te molesta no ver a dónde vas?

_ se a donde voy

_ como?

_ conozco todo lo que me rodea...

_ y si una día alguien cambiará los muebles de lugar en tu casa, tu te chocarías verdad?

_ eres muy listo, si lo más probable es que si. Pero no lo hagas, ya que mi padre es ciego y el no podría abrir los ojos para observar el cambio...

_ entonces cierras los ojos por que imitas a tu papá?

_ que?

Shaka lo miró y esa enorme sonrisa le mostraba que se estaba divirtiendo con él.

Lo llevo a varias tiendas y luego volvieron.

Su padre estaba en la mesa tomando un té

_ me imagine que antares andaba con tigo...

Le mencionó

_ si es que kiki quería sacarlo a pasear.

_ kiki?

_ el hermano pequeño de Mu.

_ esta aquí?

_ esta afuera dejando a antares en el jardín

_ oiga ( dijo kiki a Asmita) su perro es muy listo, en cada esquina frenaba sin que yo se lo dijera.

_ es que lo estoy adiestrando, para que sea un perro Lazarillo

_ y eso que es?

_ es un perro que ayuda a una persona no vidente a ir para todos lados con la seguridad de llevarlo por los lugares correctos.

_ y como lo entrena?

Shaka comenzó a ordenar los alimentos y alavar los que utilizaría, mientras asmita le contaba sus metidos a kiki.

Hasta ahora el niño se portaba bastante bien, sólo esperaba que Mu no esté pasando por una discusión.

Se encontraba en la tarea de lavar los vegetales cuando Milo apareció abrazando de la cintura a su ahora novio.

Camus de inmediato reconoció al pequeño kiki

_ buenos días!

Dijo Milo mientras abría el refrigerador para ver qué podía llevarse a la boca y se veía frustrado cuando su hermano le cerraba la puerta.

_ espera un rato ya comenzaré a cocinar

_ sólo tomaré una fruta!

_ pues hazlo luego de comer!

Asmita sonreía, esas escenas nunca faltaban, su shaka comenzaba a lavar para cocinar, nadie podía abrir la puerta del refrigerador para tomar nada... Dios que era estricto, y menos mal que no tendría hijos!

_ Ooooye, tu eres el hijo del señor Degel verdad!

_ si, soy Camus.

Milo notó al pequeño pelirrojo y diviso esos puntos que ya había visto en Mu y en su hermana.

_ eres el hermanito de Mu?

_ si

_ y que haces aquí?

_ vine con mis papás!

_ y donde están?

_ hablando con Mu

Tanto Milo como camus vieron a shaka que le restó importancia.

Milo siguió prestándole conversación al pequeño.

_ y como es que conoces a Camus?

_ a él solo lo conozco de vista. Tienes un papel?

_ un papel?

_ y un bolígrafo

_ para que?

_ para pedirle un autógrafo a camus, el es mi deportista favorito!

_ deportista?

Milo vio a camus y como siempre que ese bicho lo miraba se sonrojo levemente.

_ que deporte práctica?

_ hasta el año pasado no había tenista que lo venciera!

_ en serio?

_ si, pero se retiró del tenis, no se por que y hasta ahora no eh vuelto a ver a alguien que juegue como él, debo pedirle su autógrafo!

_ no me dijiste que jugabas al tenis!

_ jamás preguntaste...

Le dijo y trato de ser lo más frío posible pero Milo lograba que esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba lo abandone de apoco ( al menos frente a él)

_ guuuuaaaau! Es cierto de que es frío al hablar!

_ luego buscaré una pelota y te la firmaré

_ de verdad ( sus ojos brillaron) gracias!

Camus se le hacerco y agito los cabellos del pequeño pelirrojo.

Esa fue la escena con la que se encontraron los aries.

_ joven acuario!

Camus vio a shion y le respondió al aparente saludo sorpresa que le dio el padre de Mu

_ Sr Aries, como está?

_ bien, gracias. Que hace usted aquí

_ bueno, se podría decir que soy el con cuñado de Mu.

_ como? ( preguntó saori algo intrigada)

_ es mi novio!

Dijo Milo algo molesto.

_ buenos días señores Aries ( interrumpió asmita) este es Milo, mi hijo menor, y este joven es su novio.

Que padre tan liberal, pensaron los Aries.

Mu se acercó a shaka y lo ayudó a cocinar mientras que kiki hacia "buena letra" frente a sus padres.

Milo y Camus estaba sentados juntos y asmita les conversaba a sus inesperados invitados.

Fue entonces cuando vieron a una pelirroja que entró de prisa y se le tiro a Milo casi de inmediato.

_ Milo! Mira mira mira mira

Le decía emocionada mientras le enseñaba su mano

_ el anillo! Es hermoso! Mira camus

Ambos comenzaron a analizar el anillo de compromiso que tenía Marín en su dedo.

Estaba feliz y eufórica y mientras no dejaba de estar entusiasmada frente al que sería el padrino de ellos en el altar su prometido Aioria entraba con una cesta llena de frutas.

_ Buenos dias

Saludaron y fueron presentados.

Shaka tuvo que sacar más alimentos y marin se auto invito a ayudarlos en la cocción de un ingrediente que sabía shaka no tocaría.

Preparó dos pares de churrascos y shaka Notó que había dos de más

_ los padres de Mu son vegetarianos!

_ no es para ninguno de ellos.

No termino de decir eso cuando entraron sisifo y Aiorios.

Otros que fueron presentados y la mesa fue servida para toda esa gente.

Ahora entendían los aries por que una mesa tan grande siendo que eran pocos.

Al parecer las visitas nunca faltaban en ese lugar.

La charla del almuerzo fue más que nada sobre la próxima boda que sería llevada a cabo en poco tiempo.

Francamente saori estaba encantada con todo ese lugar y shion analizaba todo para ver cómo haría para proteger a su hijo en el futuro.

Sisifo comenzó una charla que no le agradó para nada a shion.

_ no logramos saber nada de los que los atacaron el otro día a ustedes, es extraño por qué me dijeron que a uno le quebraste la clavícula por lo que era lógico que terminaría en algún hospital o clínica.

_ es extraño ( acotó asmita)

_ que ataque!( preguntó tenso shion)

Mu resignado comenzó a contarle lo que le sucedió a él y a camus y noto como su padre ponía cara de terror.

_ hijo tu...

_ estoy bien. Nada me sucedió y no lograron más que quedar tendidos en el suelo.

La hora pasó y Mu fue a cambiarse.

Debía ir a trabajar.

Saori quiso ayudar a Milo y a camus a lavar los platos pero no se le daba muy bien por lo que sólo ayudó secando.

Sisifo hablaba con shion del tema seguridad y de que ese sector grecia no tenía bandas que molestaran por molestar.

Cosa que hizo que shion quedará en estado de alerta.

Debía hablar con su jefe de seguridad para que marque un perímetro y tengan bien protegido a Mu.

Se marcharon junto con Mu, y este en el camino les pidió que no exageren.

Además tampoco quería andar para todos lados con mamá y papá. Por lo que lo dejaron en su lugar de trabajo y se despidieron de él.

Aunque shion quería entrar a conocer al orfebre que lo contrato.

En su casa camus trataba de terminar de ordenar lo que había dejado desparramado por todos lados.

Francamente jamás había sido de esas personas que dejaban todo sucio para salir de inmediato, pero últimamente le pasaba seguido con tal de ver al menos dos minutos antes al bicho que tenía por novio.

Era gracioso como comenzó a decirle bicho ya que la insistencia de Milo en llamarlo dulzura lo volvía loco por lo que comenzó a decirle bicho, lejos de enojarse Milo se aprovechaba del apodo y le decía que le agradaba.

La verdad es que se sentía feliz con él.

Esperaba que este formal noviazgo dure bastante.

Cuando había terminado de limpiar noto que ya era hora de tomar su habitual pastilla anticonceptiva, por lo que busco la tableta y agarró la que le correspondía para ese día... El problema era que por lo visto se había salteado dos pastillas!

Camus casi que se desmaya.

Y no exagero en su reacción de temblar y sentirse débil... Diablos!

Que haría ahora!

Como pudo ser tan tonto de olvidar tomar algo tan primordial para él?

Maldito bicho seductor...

En sima no habían parado de fornicar como locos esos días.

Camus se agarró fuerte del cabello...

Tendría que ir a una cita con su médico personal...

Maldita sea!


	14. Embarazo no planeado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay mucho camus x Milo... espero disfruten

No había hecho nada extremadamente grave como para sentirse nervioso.

Sólo iba a consultar, por que se había olvidado de tomar sus pastillas... Por tres días.

Lo más grave que pudiera llegar a pasar era que El Cid lo regañara por el descuido, si tenía que ponerse a pensar bien, lo más probable era que hasta ya le tocará su descanso para comenzar con las nuevas.

Después de todo Milo se cuido todas las veces que lo hicieron... O no?

Tenía tantas dudas que antes de salir a consulta optó por asegurarse llamando al dios griego que tenía por novio.

"_ dulzura, que lindo que me llames!"

_ Milo, necesito hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad

"_ mmm, claro. Tu dime"

_ en todas las ocasiones que tuvimos sexo, usaste preservativos?

"_ que pregunta tan idiota... Y como dices 'las veces que tuvimos sexo'? La expresión es las veces que hicimos el amor..."

Camus se masajeo la sien, y con extrema paciencia le reformulo la pregunta

_ bicho venenoso, las veces que hicimos el amor... Usaste siempre preservativos?

"_ jajaja, tendrás que practicar un poco los apodos amorosos que me das...".

_ MILO!

"_ hey bien, si... Me cuide siempre y lo sabes... Aunque"

Camus trago saliva

_ aunque que?

"_ bueno la primera vez se me rompió aunque no me di cuenta hasta que terminamos ya que lo sentí más placentero y no me detuve a pensar en el por qué... Por que la pregunta?"

Camus palideció

"_ pareces una mujer histérica que le teme a un embarazo... Oye... Estas ahí?"

_ gracias por responder.

Le dijo y simplemente colgó.

Tomó su abrigo y se fue volando a la consulta.

Por otra parte milo estaba algo preocupado por camus, que sería lo que le estaba pasando?

No entendía muy bien.

Aioria lo ayudaba a terminar de armar el carburador de un auto que lo tenía bastante sucio.

Ese pequeño pedazo de cárter había que hervirlo con amoniaco y durante mucho tiempo.

Luego armar las diminutas piezas y volver a colocar en el motor y por supuesto lograr que salga andando en óptimas condiciones... Era todo un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera pero a ellos les agradaba hacerlo.

Y lo mejor era que lo hacían bien.

En su cuarto shaka estaba conversando con Aiorios del tema seguridad local.

La verdad era que a shaka no le agradaba pensar que Mu pudiera volver a ser atacado.

La noche anterior cuando volvió del trabajo, fue sincero con todos los integrantes de la familia ya que el ocultar algo de vital importancia no le parecía conveniente.

Asmita estuvo de acuerdo en pedirle el favor a sisifo de investigar un poco el tema y Aiorios hace un instante cuando shaka terminó de relatarle su preocupación, comenzó a sentirse mal por su amigo.

Comenzaría a rezar por Mu, ya que si algo le pasaba sabía que su amigo no lo soportaría.

Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía completamente feliz, y no era justo que el destino juegue con él de esa manera.

Shaka le había pedido " permiso" a Mu el poder acompañarlo desde el trabajo, y este algo gracioso por la petición le dijo que no tenía inconvenientes siempre y cuando no busque problemas con el hijo de su jefe

Claro que shaka Notó que Mu se mofaba de él y haciendo uso de la paciencia que no sabía de dónde sacaba logró sonreirle y asegurarle que sería un niño bueno... Claro que siempre y cuando saga no le ande coqueteando.

Mu por su lado ya estaba aclarando un tema muy importante con Saga y la próxima semana comenzarían a fabricarse los diseños de las armaduras y los muñecos para estas.

Saga sabía que ganarían dinero con eso y su padre no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a la pérdida futura de su actual empleado.

Aunque Mu estaba seguro de que le agradaba trabajar ahí y no dejaría ese lugar... Al menos no por ahora.

La tarde estaba algo extraña para el peli lavanda ya que sentía que, Kanon no paraba de observarlo

Se sentía nervioso por eso, aunque también se sentía tonto ya que atribuía la turbación a la paranoia que le había dejado el saber demasiado de su realidad.

Si, eso era lo más probable. La paranoia lo volvería loco...

Camus estaba increíblemente intranquilo frente a la inquisidora mirada de Él Cid.

Este lo miraba algo divertido...

Si. Divertido, aunque camus juraría que jamás lo había visto sonreír, esté estaba hasta riéndose...

Aunque cuando lo veía su mirada se volvía sería.

_ doctor...

_ Camus, si pasó lo que pasó, y tu te olvidaste dos días de pastillas y hoy pasa a ser el tercero, lo más probable es que estés en cinta.

Camus sintió que se desmayaría... " él en cinta!''

_ aunque hay que esperar al menos dos semanas para estar seguros, mientras tanto evita ser el pasivo durante el sexo o fíjate de usar un preservativo que no valla a romperse...

_ se está burlando de mí?...

Le dijo camus algo molesto.

El Cid lo miró intrigado

_ camus, si mal no recuerdo... Tu jamás te permitiría tomar... Jamás te descuidarias de tus asuntos y sobre todo, jamás llegaria el día en que estés en estado de embarazo...

_ si ( le dijo sonrojado)

_ pero el errar es humano y mientras que no estemos seguros de que estés o no estés, tu evitarás ser el pasivo... Si no estás, quedarías embarazado durante la espera, y si lo estás... No pasa nada.

_ que?

_ habló del sexo camus. Mientras toma esto

El Cid le extendió una pulsera donde estaba gravado el número del médico y la dirección de este... Camus ha conocía dicho brazalete y estaba esperándolo ansioso.

Si algo le sucedía y debían hospitalizarlo, un médico se contactaría con el médico personal y este acudiría de inmediato para evitar que se le realicen exámenes innecesarios ya que su condición podría engañar a cualquier médico a pensar que tenía alguna rara enfermedad... Aunque no estaba muy lejos del concepto, camus tenía una rara patología.

El tema ahora sería Milo.

_ debes informar a tu pareja, en caso de que estés el debe saber que tienes

_ y si no estoy?

El Cid lo observó serio y sabiendo que Camus se quedaría algo alterado le informó lo que estaba seguro que pasaba.

_ esa es una minima posibilidad... Recuerda que eres demasiado fértil.

Fértil, fértil, fertil, fértil, fértil, fértil, fértil, fértil...

Esa palabra hacia eco en su mente mientras se dirigía a casa del bicho que tenía una gran posibilidad de ser padre...

No sabía cómo diablos se lo diría... Como empezar...

Tal vez si le pedía a shaka que le expliqué el entendería... No, si shaka y el no se llevaban para nada.

Mu le había informado que shaka estaba al tanto de su situación más que nada por que le explicó el por qué camus sabía dónde hallar al médico correcto...

Pero no se llevaba bien con él, y Milo no entendía muy bien las cosas...

O tal vez se burlaba de él y era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba... Después de todo era un experto con los motores y sabía que si podía con la mecánica de un auto comprendería la mecánica de su cuerpo... El tema era planteárselo...

Milo lo observó llegar y fue dichoso a darle un beso al francés agridulce que tenía por novio...

_ me quedé preocupado por ti

Le dijo el oji azul y Camus se quedó sorprendido

_ por que?

_ por la extraña llamada de esta mañana, no entiendo por qué me preguntaste eso...

Perfecto.

El bicho le daba la ocasión sólo.

_ Milo, tengo que hablar de algo muy delicado contigo.

Milo quedo algo nervioso

_ vas a dejarme?

Le preguntó asustado

Camus lo miró sorprendido y se permitió sonreirle

_ no Milo, no voy a dejarte. Aunque espero que después de lo que voy a decirte tu no me dejes a mi...

Milo lo miró extrañado... Dejarlo?

Ambos se fueron al cuarto del peli azul y Camus se acomodó en una silla frente a Milo.

_ la verdad es que no se como comenzar a explicarte...

_ tienes alguna enfermedad contagiosa y tienes miedo de que me hallas contagiado?

Milo le preguntó calmado.

Camus lo miró asombrado, era evidente que cuando colgó la llamada Milo comenzó a sacar todo tipo de conjeturas, pero aunque estuviera pensando toda la tarde era gracioso pensar que lo único acertado era el comentario del miedo al embarazo.

_ no Milo, no tengo una enfermedad contagiosa...

_ entonces? ( Milo ya estaba ansioso, no sabía que pasaba)

_ tengo una condición un tanto distinta a la mayoría de los hombres...

_ condición?

_ si... Yo tengo... La capacidad de procrear...

_ de que?

_ de quedar embarazado...

_ que?

_ Milo, en mi interior tengo todo un sistema reproductivo femenino y puedo quedar embarazado...

_ camus no estés burlandote de mi, eso es algo imposible!

Camus tomó aire, Milo no entendería.

Y eso que se lo había dicho bastante directo...

_ que es lo que no entiendes? Acaso necesitas pruebas?

_ camus un hombre no puede quedar embarazado

_ te digo que tengo órganos femeninos, soy hermafrodita!

_ hermano de Afrodita?

_ que?...

Milo realmente estaba confundido.

Camus se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando de hallar paciencia, Milo podría ser un mecánico experto... Un hombre muy hermoso... Pero le faltaba algo de cerebro... O lo tenía demasiado cerrado para ser homosexual.

Que haría ahora?

Cono hacerle entender?

Tal vez si le preguntara a Mu como abordo el tema con shaka... Eso era... Mu.

Él podría ayudarlo!

Camus se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Milo lo miró extrañado

_ bicho ponzoñoso, no te muevas de ahí...

Le advirtió y Milo vio como se marchó de prisa.

Trataba de analizar lo que Camus le estaba diciendo pero no caía del todo...

Ya que a su manera de ver eso era imposible...

Camus fue hasta la puerta a la entrada del hogar de Mu, pero este no atendía...

Tal vez no estaba ahí.

Bajo a la planta baja y busco en el salón de shaka pero estaba vacío...

Bien!

Se dirigió al interior de la casa y vio como asmita le daba instrucciones a una obediente antares...

_ disculpe, Sr Asmita... De casualidad sabe donde esta Mu?

Asmita dirigió su atención a camus

_ Camus, si creo que está en el cuarto con shaka!

_ gracias! ( justo cerca del cuarto de Milo, si sabía no se tomaba la molestia de recorrer todo el trayecto que hizo)

Camus se dirigió al cuarto de shaka y golpeó la puerta.

Unos pocos minutos después, fue shaka algo molesto quien abrió la puerta

_ creo que te confundes de cuarto, el de Milo es aquel...

Le dijo bastante seco.

Camus quiso darle un golpe, pero se contuvo

_ estoy buscando a Mu!

_ y que quieres con él, ahora está con migo.

_ llamalo!

_ mmm

Shaka no pudo mandarlo a que se vaya ya que, Mu estaba junto a él

_ shaka no seas malo!

Le dijo algo tranquilo

_ camus que necesitas?

_ necesito que me ayudes con Milo

Shaka se puso en estado de alerta

_ que pasa con Milo?

_ es duro que entienda algo que le estoy explicando y no se como hacer que entienda...

Mu captó de inmediato lo que le hablaba, después de todo había hablado hacia rato por teléfono con camus sobre lo que debía explicarle a Milo, y la verdad no era algo fácil.

Reacciono de inmediato y le tomó la mano a shaka y fueron junto camus al cuarto de Milo.

_ mmm por que están todos aquí, van a hacerme un dibujo?...

Milo estaba extraño, tal vez dejarlo pensar demasiado lo ayudó.

Aunque le intento volver a explicar pero no quería creer.

Fueron shaka y Mu los que le explicaron todo de manera más calmada y menos directa.

Shaka lo hacia mas que nada por que pensó que Camus estaba contándole eso para evitar futuros embarazos, pero Mu le explicaba de manera que entendiera lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Milo comenzó a escuchar como Mu le explicaba el hecho de que en el mundo había muchos casos similares a los de camus, e incluso le dio un ejemplo contándole el suyo propio.

Camus los observaba y aportaba información a medida que las explicaciones pasaban.

Milo cayó en cuenta que eso al parecer era posible y en su cerebro cayó la alarma del por qué la llamada, el por qué la pregunta... Y el por qué de las explicaciones...

Camus estaría...

Milo le dirigió una mirada aterrada a camus y este noto que finalmente había comprendido y hasta había atado cabos

_ tu estas?

Le preguntó con miedo y Camus sin dar rodeos respondió

_ probablemente...

Era todo, Milo cayó desmayado y shaka no comprendió por que!

Camus más que nada quiso explicarle un poco

_ es que la primera vez que hicimos el amor el preservativo se rompió...

Otro desmayado y Camus y Mu se miraron divertidos

Habían acomodado a los hermanos en la cama de Milo y bajaron a preparar la cena, ya que era el turno de Milo, camus aprovecharía para hacer más vistosa la cena.

A pesar de no utilizar carne para los demás, el hacia un plato para él y Milo que seguramente gustaría.

Mu lo ayudaba y asmita, conversaba con ellos.

_ lamento parecer un fisgon pero escuche la noticia que le diste a mi hijo...

Camus se sintió apenado, pero Mu sabía que asmita no era el tipo de persona que jusgaba a alguien por su condición.

Asmita le dio su apoyo, más que nada por que noto que el idiota de su hijo no parecía despertarse para bajar a apoyar de alguna manera al muchacho que de seguro sentía una inseguridad tremenda.

Para la hora de la cena, los desmayados estaban cenando tranquilamente con todos disfrutando gratamente la combinación de sabores

Luego de la acostumbrada retirada.

Asmita quedó lavando y los jóvenes se retiraron.

Mu se dirigió a su hogar junto a shaka no sin antes despedirse de su amigo que se fue junto a Milo al cuarto.

_ no es seguro...

Fue lo primero que le dijo, por que no sentía la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Milo lo observó y lo abrazo, sentía que debía protegerlo.

_ bueno, pero si lo fuera estate seguro que estare para ti...

Le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de un camus algo nervioso

_ en serio?

Le pregunto ansioso

_ claro, soy lento para entender... Pero no soy tan tonto como para no entender que si estás embarazado no es el fin del mundo

_ no cualquiera me aceptaría...

_ pensaste que esto haría que quiera dejarte? Estas loco?

_ eres gay...

_ si, lo soy. Aunque no por que no quiera tener hijos... Más bien es por que me gustan los hombres... Sobre todo tu.

Camus se dejó abrazar y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Milo

_ no creas que es algo que yo haya buscado.

_ oye... Estoy seguro que no. Pero de nada sirve lamentarse, si no es el fin del mundo...

_ no, pero seré muy discriminado

_ Camus, cualquiera que intente tan solo ofenderte por tu condicion te aseguro, que se las tendrá que ver con migo...

Un beso que brindó seguridad al angustiado corazón de camus adorno las palabras tan hermosas que le daba... Seguridad y aceptación, que más podía pedir? Milo tenía todo el paquete y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Se acostaron y Camus comenzó a explicarle que deberían esperar al menos diez días para que él se pueda realizar un examen de embarazo y en se tiempo deberian no hacer nada... Al menos no sin cuidarse debidamente, ya que si no estaba embarazado, camus no estaba tomando sus pastillas por lo que debía esperar para arrancar nuevas. Así que el preservativo sería su aliado al menos un mes...

Milo sonrió y comenzó a llenarlo de besos

_ bien... Entonces tendré que comprar una caja gigante llena de preservativos...

Le dijo mientras besaba nuevamente a su dulce Camus.

La necesidad de ese beso era demasiado y Camus que estaba más que ansioso por recibir todo lo que Milo tenía para ofrecerle le permitió que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Milo no dudo y comenzó a degustar del hermoso cuello de su amor, para luego descender de apoco.

Quería torturarlo un poco.

Y lo hizo mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba de lleno sobre camus, Milo disfrutaba de lamer y darle besos a uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era torturado con sus caricias.

La mano de Milo delineaba un camino en el vientre de camus que llegó a excitarlo demasiado.

Más cuando sintió la mano indiscreta sobre su miembro que estaba ya duro por la necesidad.

Milo sonrió ante el estado de camus ya que el mismo estaba en su misma situación.

Su boca de apoco y con calma siguió el mismo camino que había trazado con su mano y la necesidad de escuchar los dulces gemidos de su amante le dieron la pauta de llegar al excitado miembro que clamaba por atención.

Camus sintió la lengua caliente Milo en su pene y solo pudo disfrutar de las atenciones de este.

Lo torturaba de una manera tan placentera que cualquier angustia o inseguridad había pasado a segundo plano.

Milo tenía la enorme necesidad de estar en el interior de su novio por lo que se detuvo un momento y sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos violáceos se dirigió a la mesa de luz donde todavía había un preservativo... Claro que debía aprovecharlo

Volvió a acercarse a la masculinidad de camus y con una de sus manos tomó el preciado pedazo de carne erguido y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su boca se llenaba con sus testículos.

Camus no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de gritar por lo que tuvo que taparse la cara con una almohada ya que si gemía libremente, todos los de la casa lo escucharían.

Milo sonrió ante la acción y lo primero que hizo fue darlo vuelta.

Lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo y mientras seguía masturbando con una mano su pene, su boca comenzó a lamer el apretado ano de camus.

Este enterró su rostro sobre la almohada y gimió de placer al sentir aquello...

Se sentía deliciosa la lengua de Milo en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando lo ensalivaba y metía de apoco uno de sus dedos junto a las lamidas

Estaba en la gloria, aquello era increíble mente intenso, además de que no paraba de masturbarlo, sentía que se derretía en las manos de Milo.

Su cuerpo solo quería seguir sintiendo aquello que le daba ese hombre que lo volvía loco.

Milo no paraba de lamer aquel sector. Sabía que le provocaba espasmos cada ves que lo hacía, ya tenía dos dedos dentro del bien lubricado ano de camus pero quería hacerlo rogar por lo que quería darle.

Su lengua seguía estimulando y de a ratos la dirigía a los testículos y le daba lamidas al pene de camus que no paraba de largar líquido pre seminal

Milo lo succionaba y lo lamia completo, le agradaba eso.

Volvió al casi dilatado ano y está vez fueron tres los dedos que metio dentro de él.

Lo lamio y lleno de saliva y luego comenzó a introducir los y luego pasó a imitar una estocada y el ritmo que impuso hacia temblar las piernas de camus.

Milo dirigió la vista hacia el rostro empapado en sudor de este y noto esa hermosa mirada perdida en placer que le regalaba.

Su miembro que hasta ahora estaba más que abandonado le dio un tirón al ver así a su amor.

Quería llenarlo de él...

Por un momento camus sintió que Milo lo había dejado y al verlo este le sonreía mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

Camus estaba más que receptivo y sabía que ese vacío que sentía sería plenamente llenado.

Milo lo coloco boca arriba mientras que acariciaba los muslos de su amor.

Camus dirigió sus manos al perfecto torso de Milo, lo acarició y lo acercó a él.

Un beso de pasión fue el que se dieron mientras que estaban a la espactativa de lo que harían.

Milo se apartó un poco y con sus manos abrió las piernas de camus.

Este se dejaba guiar, gustoso abrió sus piernas y le facilitó la entrada.

Milo dirigió su miembro duro a la entrada de camus y mientras se introducía en él trataba de contener el gemido que quería brotar de su garganta.

Era tan hermoso entrar ahí... Que no sabía si aguantaría no embestirlo de una.

Camus sentía como era llenado por Milo con mucho placer.

Hasta ahora Milo jamás le hizo sentir dolor, al comenzar, tal vez un leve pinchazo. Eso le agradaba... Sabía que el sólo le proporcionaría placer y sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era sólo el comienzo

Ya era inevitable, Milo no paraba de entrar con calma y luego salir.

Se recostó sobre él logrando darle más placer a camus.

Mientras lo embestía el miembro de este era friccionado por ambos cuerpos por lo que Camus estaba totalmente extasiado.

Los fuertes brazos de Milo sostenían las piernas abiertas de camus y este prácticamente se aferraba a la espalda fornida de su amante.

Las fuertes estocadas que ahora le estaba dando lograron que ya ninguno pudiera soportar las ganas de gemir, de gritar y de dejarse llevar por el placer.

Tanta preparación y placer venia sintiendo Camus, que la fricción que sentía sólo lo ayudaba a estar listo para derramarse en cualquier momento.

Una de las manos de Milo soltó su pierna y se dirigió al chorreante pene que no tardó en derramarse apenas y lo masturbó un poco

Esa acción sólo hizo que Camus se derrama con placer y las esfínteres que rodeaban el miembro de Milo se cerraran.

Sólo pudo sentir placer con esa acción y con placer se derramó en el interior de Camus.

Ambos quedaron completamente exhaustos y al acabar Milo se tumbó sobre camus.

Llenándolo de besos

Le besaba el cuello la boca y luego el cuello.

Camus recibía gustoso el cariño que le daba, pero la necesidad de tomar aire le ganó.

Por lo que sutilmente lo movió para tomar el preciado oxígeno.

Milo le sonrió y se retiró de dentro de él.

Luego se quitó el preservativo y lo arrojó a la basura...

Volvió a acostarse junto a camus y este lo abrazo.

_ debemos darnos un buen baño.

_ si...

Aunque sin poder evitarlo y con el cansancio que llevaban ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta darle apodos a Milo relacionados con su escorpión... Hay una historia donde la autora no para de darle este tipo de sobrenombres y me encanta.  
> Además es muy para Milo.  
> En el próximo capítulo sabrán porque Shaka se desmayo junto a su hermano


	15. Definitivamente

Mu veía como shaka iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, estaba muy nervioso y ciertamente no era para menos, tal vez y lo más probable era que Mu se encuentre en el mismo estado en el que estaba camus.

Y eso era de preocuparse.

Aunque shaka más que nada se veía que estaba asimilando la idea.

Mu estaba mucho más tranquilo, el era alguien muy simple, si llegaba a estar esperando un bebé, simplemente lo aceptaría.

Aunque le ponía nervioso la actitud del rubio.

En un momento inhaló profundo y se acomodó en la cama.

Shaka vio el estado de total relajamiento de Mu y no sabía cómo tomar esa actitud.

Por lo que se dirigió a su lado y se acostó junto a él.

Mu lo recibió con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso

_ estas asumiendo algo que no sabemos si es seguro.

Le dijo tratando de calmar al nervioso budista.

_ lo se, pero... Y si, estas?

_ y si estoy, estoy. Punto no hay mucho que pensar.

_ no pareces muy nervioso

_ sabes bien o deberías saber que yo no me tomo las cosas así.

_ si, eres más tranquilo y sereno.

_ mañana iré a ver a Él Cid, le explicaré la situación y de seguro me dará una cita para hacerme un examen

_ claro... Pero de seguro te dirá que debes esperar unas dos semanas tal y como camus deberá esperar para que sea posible que de un resultado

Mu le sonrió

_ si hay que esperar, pero hasta no saber bien no te quiero ver nervioso

_ alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de ser padre?

_ no, pero que esperas que haga?

_ nada, es que yo siempre pensé que jamás los tendría y...

_ y ahora es probable que puedas llegar a tenerlos verdad?

_ si...

Mu se abrazo con shaka y se acomodó bien en su pecho.

_ tratemos de dormir...

Shaka beso la frente de Mu y más que dormir trato de relajarse.

A su mente acudieron por completo todas las escenas que había vivido esa misma tarde.

************* flash back *************

La noche anterior shaka fue en busca de Mu a su trabajo y volvieron juntos.

En la noche Mu comenzó a contarle absolutamente toda la conversación que tuvo con sus padres.

Shaka lo oyo, y luego de saber hasta el último detalle se quedó con el en el cuarto ayudándolo a dormir.

Casi nada había pasado esa noche más que unos besos dulces y unas tenuez caricias.

Al día siguiente Mu fue a trabajar temprano ya que sólo estaría hasta el mediodía

Al medio día tanto el como shaka se encontraron en una pequeña heladería junto a sus suegros y a su pequeño cuñado.

No conversaron mucho aunque saori no paraba de decirle a Mu que no le agradaba la vestimenta que llevaba.

Mu estaba algo molesto, con ese comentario y shaka lo notó.

Trataron de terminar pronto y se despidieron hasta la próxima

Mu no se fue sin antes asegurarle a kiki que ese fin de semana se podría quedar con él.

El niño sonrió contento ya que al día siguiente podría ir a visitar a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a casa de shaka este no le permitió separarse de él y lo condujo a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí, cerro con llave y se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo que tenía cerca de la ventana. Luego instó a Mu a que se sentara sobre él.

_ no estés mal

_ no entiendo su actitud, ayer me decía que me permitiría vivir y hoy me impone su opinión como si tuviera que obedecerla de inmediato.

_ no tienes que hacerlo, además sólo te dio su opinión. No tienes por qué vestir como te sugiera...

_ odio vestir a la última moda y aparentar que me interesa

_ eso Salta a la vista.

_ quisiera que me dejen de sugerir cosas... Además esa idea de que yo se donde y cuando aparecerá yuzuriha... Nunca le prestaron atención y ahora parece preocuparle demasiado...

_ Mu, sabes bien que ella no es de las que obedezcan a sus padres.

_ si

_ bien, entonces no te molestes por algo que no puedes evitar, ellos siempre sentirán esa posesión sobre ti.

_ bien.

Mu se relajó en los brazos de shaka.

Se sentía contenido con él.

La verdad, era que si no fuera por el, lo más probable era que está volviendo con ellos de inmediato.

Por suerte su corazón eligió de inmediato al hombre de su vida.

Por que shaka era eso.

El hombre de si vida

Shaka estaba tan bien junto a Mu que no podría separarse de él jamás.

Lo tenía sobre él, estaban abrazados en ese sofá, pero el cerebro de shaka lo llevo a imaginar a su amor en una posición muy diferente.

Se sonrojo al pensarlo y se reprendió mentalmente por imaginar cosas fuera de tono con Mu

Inconscientemente tuvo una rápida ereccion al imaginar a un Mu muy complaciente sobre él...

Mu sintió la firmeza en la masculinidad de shaka y se sintió halagado por lograr eso sin hacer nada...

Por lo que cambiando su actitud negativa pasó a buscar incrementar un poco más el deseo en shaka ya que, al verlo notó que este parecía no querer abrir los ojos por una especie de enfado interno.

Por lo que sonriendo apenas se levantó un poco del regazo de shaka y este lo observó de inmediato.

Casi se le va el corazón al ver como Mu se sentaba de frente a él abriendo sus piernas para dejarlas una de cada costado de shaka y así casi sentarse sobre el erecto miembro de shaka que sólo sintió placer al sentir las redondeadas nalgas de este sobre su firmeza.

_ estas bien!

Le dijo Mu a shaka que no pudo evitar sentir la dulce necesidad de acariciar la clavícula de su amado.

_ no, no estoy bien

Le dijo apretando su nalga con la otra mano y Mu sintió sonrojarse cuando sintió con más claridad la dureza que estaba debajo de él.

_ por... Por que no estás bien...

Le pregunto nervioso mientras acariciaba las hebras doradas que tanto le gustaban de shaka.

_ por que siento la necesidad de tomarte, y eso no está bien

_ por que?

_ no es momento...

Le dijo shaka y acarició suavemente las caderas de Mu, y este sintió que su interior se estremecía con el contacto.

_ y cuando lo será...

Susurró el ijoverde moviendo su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que shaka se estremeciera con la idea de hacer el mismo movimiento pero en distinta posición

_ francamente no lo se...

Le contestó sinceramente

Mu sonrió, estaba seguro de que eso de que no era el momento era una frase sin sentido.

Desdé el momento que shaka le propuso matrimonio ya pudo ser su momento, aunque como siempre no llegaron a mayores, y si le hubiera dicho que espere hasta el matrimonio, de seguro lo haría pero le dijo que " francamente no lo sabía" por lo que dejaba una puerta abierta a la posibilidad...

Y conociendo el amor que uno sentía por el otro, sumado a la creciente excitación que ambos tenían podría decirse que ese era un buen momento.

Mu no había cesado con sus movimientos y le había agregado besos al cuello de shaka.

Este estaba contra el respaldo del sofá dejando que Mu besara esa zona mientras que disfrutaba esa especie de masaje erotico que recibía su miembro y daba caricias a los costados de Mu.

La excitación era demasiado evidente y quiso saber cómo se encontraba su amante tocando directamente su miembro

Mu se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de shaka sobre su pene que era contenido por su pantalón.

Sus labios estaban más rojos y su rostro mostraba una tonalidad similar a la de sus labios, además que sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados por el contacto que estaba recibiendo

Shaka se éxito aun mas con eso.

Mu se levantó a penas del regazo de shaka y luego se arrodilló en el piso frente a él.

Sabía que lo que haría sería bien recibido por shaka por lo que no dudo en liberar de esa prisión de tela el duro falo del rubio.

Mu trago saliva al ver semejante espectáculo frente a sus ojos y con una de sus manos lo tomo y se lo llevó a la boca

Shaka dio un sonido gutural al sentir la caliente boca de Mu sobre su miembro y no pudo más que aferrarse al sofá con fuerza.

Mu comenzó a lamer tímidamente, todo era tan nuevo para el que en realidad no sabía bien si lo que hacía estaba bien o no.

Su lengua subía y bajaba por la longitud de shaka y luego su boca succionaba como podía.

Es que tampoco sabía cuales eran los pasos a seguir por lo que hacía lo que su instinto le marcaba.

Shaka disfrutaba y sentía como Mu comenzaba a esmerarse en su trabajo por lo que no tardó mucho en lograr que este acabará y se derramara sobre su rostro.

Mu se sintió sonrojar al tener ese liquido viscoso llamado semen en su cara y shaka al abrir sus ojos y ver el rostro de Mu empapado en semen se sintió excitado nuevamente.

Con unos paños húmedos que shaka tenía a su disposición, Mu limpio su rostro y shaka luego lo llevo a la cama, donde antes de acostarlo lo sentó en la orilla

Mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y luego si lo acostó

Mu estaba receptivo y al ser acostado sabía lo que shaka planeaba hacer.

Más allá de sentir miedo a la primera vez, sintió una urgencia que nacía de la necesidad, no sabía cómo era que shaka podía provocar esa seguridad pero sabía que la idea de ser tomado por ese rubio que más que Santo era un libidinoso pervertido y le agradaba.

Quería pronto sentir eso, por lo que llevaba esperando

Shaka le quito el pantalón y con una calma se desvistió frente a él.

Mu veía con suma atención cada movimiento de shaka.

Se veía hermoso, su cuerpo era sin duda una escultura perfecta.

Tenía todos y cada uno de sus músculos bien marcados y y se lo veía demasiado sexy.

Esa mirada llena de seguridad le mostraba a Mu el resultado de su atrevimiento, por que si.

Se había atrevido a hacer un contacto más íntimo con shaka y sabía que eso le daría consecuencias aunque estaba más que dispuesto a recibir lo que sea de shaka.

Shaka por su lado tenía la mente llena con una sola idea fija... Poseer por completo el cuerpo de Mu.

Era más que obvio que Mu estaba dándole permiso con la actitud sumisa que le mostraba y eso le agradaba.

No, el agrado no tenía nada que ver al ver a Mu a su disposición.

Eso lo excitaba.

Si lo excitaba al extremo de querer estar en el interior de Mu, y lo llenada de lujuria la idea de escuchar la dulce voz de Mu emitiendo gemidos generados por él.

Con mucha tranquilidad se acercó al precioso cuerpo de Mu, y sin prisa le dio un beso en la boca, lleno de pasión que buscaba darle una idea a Mu de lo que recibiría de él.

Mu sentía la lengua de shaka sobre la suya y la manera tan seductora que tenía al mover sus labios para agrandar el beso.

Esa misma lengua salió de su cavidad y comenzó a lamer el niveo cuello de Mu.

La lujuria estaba más que presente y las sensaciones que provocaban el contacto piel con piel los envolvía al punto de ver que no habría vuelta atras.

Shaka lemia la clavícula de Mu mientras sus manos se deslizaban abiertas por marcado vientre de este.

Mu sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer que sentía y la deliciosa sensación de la boca de shaka que no paraba de darle placer, ahora se encontraba en uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas.

Shaka disfrutaba lo que hacía y sabía perfectamente que estaba explorando el cuerpo de Mu. Cada vez que llegaba a alguna zona y notaba que este se estremecía y daba un pequeño gemido, atendía ese lugar hasta que notaba que se acostumbraba al mismo y luego se dirigía más abajo.

Al llegar al vientre no pudo evitar acariciar concierta fuerza las caderas de Mu y morder aquellos músculos sobresalientes que no hacian más que mostrarle lo perfecto del cuerpo del peli lila.

Shaka le daba besos y lamidas y Mu no podía evitar sentir placer y la pérdida de razón con tanto contacto.

El miembro de Mu estaba muy húmedo de tanto pre semen que largaba y shaka acarició con una de sus manos la humedad punta.

Mu gimió irremediablemente.

Su vista comenzó a nublarsele con el contacto y cuando pensó que eso era placer, la lengua de su amante comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo.

Mu se quedó sin habla en un instante y sus verdes ojos se abrieron por completo con la impresión

Ese contacto se sentía demasiado bien

Y el no podía evitar sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Esto era demasiado

_ Mu, no puedo parar de probarte, eres delicioso...

Le susurro y Mu se éxito el doble al escuchar la ronca voz que llegaba a sus oídos.

Con mucha delicadeza shaka abrió las piernas de Mu, buscando ver aquella zona prohibida

No sabía exactamente como arrancar.

Sólo sabía que deseaba adentrarse en ese lugar que se mostraba sumamente cerrado...

Eso le dio la pauta de comenzar preparandolo.

Por lo que a falta de lubricante a mano comenzó a lamerlo y ensalibarlo para meter el primero de sus dedos.

Mu grito más que gemio.

Eso era algo que no pensaba que fuera tan... Impresionante

Sentía ese dedo invasivo y supo que el momento llegaba más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Aunque le pareció que hacia mas de media hora que estaba siendo torturado por shaka.

Aunque esa tortura sumamente excitante a la que había sido sometido sólo acrecentaba el deseo por que llegue ese momento.

Por lo que se consideró algo masoquista al pensar que los ya dos dedos en su interior se sentían bien, aunque con un leve dolor.

La combinación simplemente le agradó.

Shaka estaba sumergido en su labor

Quería preparar bien a Mu.

No quería lastimarlo por lo que se esmeraba por darle placer y prepararlo bien.

Mientras que un tercer dedo acompañaba a los que ya entraban y salían de Mu, mientras que lamia los testículos y con su boca subía y bajaba por la longitud de su pene.

El placer era completo y la necesidad de pasar a mayores se acrecentaba a cada momento.

Con algo de torpeza por el nerviosismo shaka subió hasta la boca de su amor y comenzó a besarlo.

Era un beso sumante tranquilo pero lleno de erotismo para el perceptivo Mu.

Shaka abandonó por último la tarea de prepararlo y con cuidado acercó la punta de su necesitado miembro.

El interior se Mu se sentía sumamente apretado y la lentitud con la que entraba no le permitía pensar en nada que no sea el tratarlo bien

Mu inhaló profundo cuando sintió la punta entrar.

Y los gemidos roncos no paraban de brotar de su boca mientras sentía como de apoco shaka se hacía pasó en su interior.

Su cuello era atendido por shaka cuando entro completamente y la fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a moverse de shaka era muy notoria.

Por supuesto que Mu quería que comenzará, pero el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte.

Ambos habían comenzado a sudar por tan grande esfuerzo que hacían.

Gracias a las caricias y besos que shaka no para de dar, Mu se sintió relajado y el mismo fue el que se movió...

Shaka sintió un tirón tan grande que no pudo evitar seguir

El ritmo comenzó lento.

Eso era bueno para el oji verde que de apoco se acostumbraba a la intromisión

De pronto el mismo sintió la necesidad de seguirle el ritmo a shaka y comenzó a subir y bajar al ritmo que shaka imponia.

El rubio veía maravillado el hermoso rostro de Mu que se mostraba con la vista nublada y llena de deseo.

Eso lo incentivo a hacer movimientos un poco más bruscos y en la estocada fuerte que dio mu gimió con más fuerza.

Había alcanzado su próstata y eso le daba la pauta de cómo darle más placer a Mu.

Shaka se separó un poco de Mu y se obligó a sostenerse con una sola mano mientras la otra masturbaba el abandonado miembro de Mu.

Las estocadas ahora eran más profundas y el placer de Mu era inmenso.

No paraba de pedirle más y por supuesto que le daría más.

Shaka sentía que estaba en su límite.

Y le dio un apretón al miembro de Mu que justo sintió la fuerte estocada que venía dándole sólo temblores que no le dejaban reaccionar como el quería.

Estaba completamente desarmado y sin voluntad, al sentir el apretón no pudo evitar derramarse entre ambos vientres mientras repetía el nombre de shaka.

Su vista era la mejor.

Verlo gozar y decir su nombre lo tenía maravillado y cuando acabó sintuo como el interior de Mu se cerraba apretándolo deliciosamente.

Cosa que hizo que inevitablemente shaka se vaciará en el interior de Mu.

La fuerza que ambos habían utilizado era tanta que ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Shaka besaba el rostro de Mu que buscaba aire para poder regular sus pulmones.

Shaka se levantó sólo un poco para ver el rostro de su cansado amor

Acarició sus hebras lilas y le sonrió.

Los azules ojos de shaka le encantaban.

Sobretodo por que podía distinguir el amor que emanaba de él.

_ te amo Mu

Le dijo y este casi llora de la emoción, sabía que lo amaba y estaba feliz por que hayan pasado la barrera de las restricciones.

_ yo también te amo shaka.

Un beso adorno ese precioso momento y cuando shaka se recostó sobre él, ambos sintieron como algo viscoso se les pegaba.

Dirigieron su vista al lugar y recordaron que eran los restos del semen de Mu.

_ me gustaría bañarme.

Le dijo Mu y shaka se levantó y luego lo alzo y se lo llevó al baño de su cuarto.

Se bañaron y luego del baño se fueron a acostar juntos.

Planeaban dormir.

Pero fue ahí cuando sintieron los golpes insistentes en la puerta.

Algo fastidiado shaka se levantó

_ iré a despachar a quien quiera que esté ahí... Esperarme aquí.

_ claro

Le dijo Mu sonriendole sabiendo que poca era la paciencia de shaka cuando no quería ser molestado.

Luego de las explicaciones dadas a Milo shaka planeaba marcharse de ese cuarto hasta que vio que su hermano cayó desmayado... Que exagerado pensó.

Y el que Camus le afirmara que la primera vez que lo hicieron el preservativo se rompió, shaka cayó en cuentas de que el desmayo se debía al tal vez estado de embarazo de camus...

El posible estado...

Un momento...

Él y Mu habían hecho el amor no hacia mas de dos horas y tal vez...

Mu llegue a estar...

Esa fue su última memoria

Luego fue despertadobpor Milo...

_ y tu por que te desmayaste?

Shaka lo miro y se levantó

_ supongo que por lo mismo que tu.

_ bien, eso es algo que te da justificación... creo que deberíamos bajar.

Durante la cena, el y Mu se veían algo sonrojadas

Su relación había cambiado y lo más probable fuera que cambie mucho más

************* fin del flash back ********

El estar acomodado junto a Mu era sumamente agradable.

Lo amaba, su amor avanzaba a cada momento y no era para menos.

Sabía que Mu lo amaba, no podía permitir que el miedo a una posible paternidad lo afectará.

Tal vez era tonto, pero comenzaba a pensar que no seria del todo malo.

El acepto a Mu tal y como era y si se mostraba nervioso sólo le daría inseguridad y no pretendía eso.

Lo apretó un poco al sentir la necesidad de no darle dudas a su amor y trato de dormir

Si pasaba que llegarían a tener un bebé, sería aceptado y recibido, y nada ni nadie arruinaría a su familia...

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había que ver cómo lo tomaría papi shion.


	16. Encuentro

Kanon le estaba entregando varios sobres a julian.

Este muy tranquilo abrió el que le interesaba.

Uno que tenía fotografías de Mu.

_ mmm es lindo, incluso más hermoso que su padre...

Kanon veía como el rostro de julian escudriñaba cada detalle de esa fotografía.

La verdad es que todavía no entendía como después de más de veinte años seguía con esa obsesión de querer tener al hijo de shion.

Pero como el no estuvo en ese entonces no sabía lo frustrado y burlado que quedó en aquel entonces.

Y tampoco sabía que el amor de su vida no era saori si no shion y que eso de querer a su hijo por ser de ese tipo en especial no era por que quería humillar a shion por tener un hijo de esa naturaleza si no por que la muchacha no le movía ni un pelo.

Lo que si entendía era que para Julian no era una misión prioritaria.

Siempre que se acordaba de querer molestar a alguien mandaba a intimidar a shion

Por lo que cada tantos años este se veía obligado a ser más paranoico

Si julian llegará a conseguir a Mu era muy poco probable que realmente le haga algo verdaderamente terrible.

El problema en verdad sería que julian no contaba con las artimañas que tenia su macabro empleado

Kanon por el momento siempre obedecía y daba sugerencias que terminaban resultando en casi todas sus actividades.

La más reciente era que había logrado separarse de su esposa antes de que le entre una gran suma de ganancias

Y como tampoco quería dárselo a sus hijos de una para que lo malgasté en menos de lo que canta un gallo, optó por casarse de manera legal en un país donde le permitieron hacerlo con dicho asistente.

Pretendía divorciarse ya que habían hecho un pre nupcial que indicaba que kanon casi no se quedaba con nada.

Y que sólo dejaba bien parado a julian.

Y sólo les faltaban un par de meses para que se cumpliera dicho plazo.

Kanon, era muy meticuloso y demasiado materialista, lo que le llevó a dejarse " engañar" por su jefe. Prometiendo lealtad hacia su persona.

Y en este momento sabía que con el susto que le había dado a shion con Mu la vez que lo mando a secuestrar ( acto que Mu evito junto con camus) había gastado al menos por un tiempo.

Pero la idea del avaro hombre era realmente utilizar a Mu para su beneficio.

Ese chico le daría la llave para dejar mal parado a julian y a la vez deshacerse de él al mismo tiempo.

En casa de Mu su madre no paraba de darle ideas para nombres de bebé, esperaba que sea niña.

Aunque Mu asentía a esa ilusión sabía que esperaba un varón ( por eso del instinto).

Ya estaba de tres meses y su embarazo iba bastante bien.

Por lo menos no le afectaba en nada, no sentía todos esos síntomas o antojos que le decían que sintiria.

La única diferencia en su cuerpo fue que aquellos abdominales que solían adornarlo ya no estaban, en su lugar su vientre se mostraba plano

No había engordado nada y en efecto si no fuera por las ecografías ni el mismo creería que estaba en cinta.

Su madre y su hermana lo rodeaban todo el tiempo y lo cuidaban exageradamente.

Pero eso a Mu le agradaba.

Sentía que gracias a ese bebé su familia estaba más unida que nunca por él.

Todavía recordaba con mucha gracia cuando su padre se enteró.

Había quedado en el piso tendido por la impresión y al despertar shaka lo trato de exagerado.

Cosa que hizo reír mucho a Mu ya que recordaba que el tuvo el mismo acto de reflejo ante esa noticia.

Al principio su padre se mostraba molesto con shaka pero de apoco lo acepto ( muy a regañadientes) y si bien no se llevaban del todo bien, si se trataban mejor ( algunas veces)

Yuzuriha al saberlo se instaló de inmediato en la casa Aries y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a llevarse bien y con tranquilidad sólo para ver bien a Mu.

Cosa que lograban muy bien.

Aunque Mu sentía que en su familia algo distorsionada sólo se necesitaba una buena escusa para que sean una familia que se quiere y que es feliz con todos los integrantes de esta.

Asmita y Milo lo tomaron bien.

Estaban dichosos que eso pasara, de todo el mundo justo dos hermanos se habían encontrado con dos hombres que tenían casi las mismas características.

Asmita no sabía que pensar al principio. No le molestaba para nada la naturaleza de sus nueros pero si se sentía extraño en tener que asimilar que al fin y al cabo si sería abuelo... Le había costado un poco sacarse esa ilusión de su corazón y cuando lo logró se sentía como burlado por el destino que le daba un regalo como ese.

Mu era el más tranquilo y el que menos sufría el embarazo.

Sin embargo, camus había tenido todos los síntomas que se sienten en el primer Trimestre de embarazo.

El Cid cuidaba todo de ellos, desde sus dietas hasta los asuntos más personales e incluso había tenido cita con ambos padres ( shaka y Milo) por separado para explicarles cómo debían llevar todo.

Por su lado Mu tuvo que dejar de trabajar en la orfebrería ya que para nada, era recomendable que este cerca de productos químicos durante el embarazo.

Por lo que se excusó con el Géminis mayor y con saga estaba al tanto de cómo iba la producción para la empresa a la que se habían aventurado.

Para su fortuna el sondeo y el testeo del producto dio resultados positivos y el encargado de llevar los juguetes al mercado estaba más que seguro de que serían un gran éxito.

Shaka cuidaba mucho de Mu y este veía como exageraba sus preocupaciones ya que, el se sentía de maravilla.

El problema real lo tenía Milo.

Camus no toleraba que lleve ni siquiera una colonia puesta.

Si usaba algún perfume se descomponía de inmediato y lo mismo ocurría con los aromas de la casa, que al ser la de una familia budista estaba llena de olor a incienso.

Olor que tuvo que ser suprimido por un tiempo para que Camus se pueda sentir a gusto.

Asmita toleraba ese hecho y cuidaba de camus cada vez que Milo se iba a trabajar ya que, el oji violeta se descomponía o sentía náuseas todo el tiempo.

Su bebé tampoco le dejaba comer muchas cosas ya que la mayoría de los alimentos le daban asco y eso para camus era una tortura ya que estaba acostumbrado al buen comer y la variedad infinita de platillos que sabía preparar.

Parecía enfermó, ya que cuado sentía un caldo o una sopa la deboraba como si fuera un manjar ( y la mayoría de las sopas que toleraba comer no eran del tipo que en realidad a él le gustaran)

Si shaka o Mu preparaban gelatina no podía evitar comer casi todo el recipiente.

Mu le hacia mucha compañía y no le molestaba pero shaka era el menos tolerante de la familia hacia camus.

Sólo podia prender incienso en su aula y como siempre andaba con esos olores camus al sentirlo cerca casi que lo echaba de inmediato.

Aunque ese hecho en realidad no molestaba al rubio menor ya que no le interesaba estar demasiado tiempo cerca de su cuñado.

Aunque también su cuñada lo merodeaba y shaka sólo al ver a Mu con esa dulce sonrisa lograba que cualquier sentimiento de hastío o molestia lo abandonará.

Al ser un embarazo de alto riesgo, camus no podía estar solo ( además vivía desvaneciendose o vomitando por lo que era muy cumplícado para el andar tranquilo.

Siempre estaba en compañía de alguien.

Y si bien. Eso le agradaba. También comenzaba a sentirse como un enfermo.

No estaba acostumbrado del todo a ser el centro de atención y mucho menos a andar como un convaleciente.

Pero sentía que todo valdría la pena.

Milo era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Ambos se veían muy enamorados y cuando El Cid les confirmó que serían padres. Ninguno se hecho para atrás.

Aceptaron con mucha felicidad la noticia ( ya se habían hecho a la idea por lo que si llegaba a dar negativo de seguro hasta lo planificarian) y sólo los amigos íntimos de Milo sabían la noticia.

Todos se habían sorprendido y Camus esperaba lo peor de su actitud pero eso nunca llegó.

Fue marin la que más se emocionó y pidió ser la madrina del bebé, aioria se entusiasmo y pidió ser el padrino y tanto Milo como camus aceptaron darles esa responsabilidad.

Por el lado de Mu, la madrina sería yuzuriha y el padrino Aiorios.

Las cosas estaban volviendo a ser más normales en esa comunidad puesto que hacía un par de semanas se había celebrado la boda de Aioria y marin.

E incluso ya habían vuelto de su luna de miel que habían ido a pasar en sudamerica

Estaban reunidos en un café Milo, camus, aioria, marin y Aiorios conversando de los lugares a los que asistieron en su viaje cuando de pronto camus se sintió mal.

El primero que lo notó fue Milo y preocupado lo sostuvo al ver que este parecía mareado.

Aunque camus no pudo siquiera verlo directamente por que su vista se nublo y de inmediato se desmayó.

Asustado Milo lo alzo mientras Aiorios se adentraba a su camioneta y lo llevaba a donde Milo le indicó

Aunque para Aiorios era extraño que no le dijeran que valla directamente al hospital.

Fue en el consultorio de el Cid donde lo llevaron y fue atendido de inmediato.

En la sala de espera Milo estaba muy preocupado por que eran ya demasiado frecuentes esos episodios en camus y quería saber qué sucedería.

Por su lado Aiorios no paraba de ver al asistente de el médico.

Lo conocía muy bien.

Alto de cabello corto y en punta hacia al costado, ojos oscuros y con la misma seriedad que el mismo médico.

Si, era aquel joven con el que vivía discutiendo en cada lugar en el que se encontraban.

Shura.

Si se lo encontraba en el mercado y uno se adelantaba en la fila, el otro decía que se le había colado y que planeaba burlarlo.

Si lo hacía en la playa o en hasta en un estacionamiento también terminaban discutiendo por quien había llegado primero o quien tenía la razón.

Aiorios llegó a recordar que la primera vez que habían discutido era por un supuesto mal trabajo de shaka, quien había traducido un libro del indu al griego y el caballero ( que al parecer era español) le había pedido que lo hiciera en español.

Aiorios le discutió diciendo que en ningún momento le pidió que lo hiciera en ese idioma y el tal shura le discutia que si lo había hecho.

Desde aquel día no podían evitar discrepar en cada ocasión que se veían.

Pero en ésta, solo se miraron y procuraron ignorarse de inmediato.

El Cid salió de la consulta y le dijo a Milo que lo mejor sería hospitalizar a camus hasta lograr su estabilidad.

La presión alta en un embarazo no era nada bueno y podía llegar a ser muy riesgoso dejar que Camus ande para todos lados aunque sea en compañía.

Milo acepto el pedido y el Cid le dijo que su consultorio no era un buen lugar para dejar un paciente por lo que mejor sería llevarlo a una clínica donde haya cuartos individuales.

Fue así como camus terminó siendo hospitalizado en una clínica no muy lejos del consultorio de su médico personal.

En casa de los kahn esa noticia lleno de preocupación a todos y de inmediato sortearon las noches para poder acompañarlo.

Fue asmita el Primero que haría el relevo con Milo y luego sería Mu.

Ya siendo cerca de las diez de la noche camus no paraba de insistirle a su pareja que se valla que el estaría bien

Pero el bicho era bastante terco y no quería dejarlo solo.

_ Milo, no estoy muriendo, sólo estoy en observacion. Además descansaré mejor si se que estas alimentado y bien descansado, después de todo tu trabajas haciendo fuerza más estos días que estás cambiando el motor de ese auto y no me gustaría pensar que te puede suceder algo por que estas débil...

_ se que debo encargarme de mi trabajo, pero primero estas tu dulzura.

_ Milo...

_ que?

_ vete o me enojare con tigo, recuerda que El Cid dijo que debo evitar alterarme.

Milo suspiro y tuvo que rendirse.

Se le acercó y le dio un beso casto en la boca y Camus quedó sumamente satisfecho al ver que se iria.

Apenas se apartó de él, asmita hizo acto de presencia y Camus se sintió aliviado ( después de todo no quería estar solo, ya que todo eso en realidad si lo superaba)

_ tu padre sabe que estás así?

Camus estaba leyendo cuando un par de horas más tarde asmita le hizo esa pregunta.

Su rostro se ensombreció y con una voz casi inaudible le contestó.

_ no... No lo sabe y yo no estoy seguro si quiero que lo sepa...

_ recuerdas nuestra conversación... Aquella en la que te hablaba de la historia de un amigo?

_ si, la recuerdo.

_ bien, ten en cuenta que no sólo los padres cometen errores. Los hijos también lo hacen y si tu no le dices a tu padre que será abuelo, estoy seguro de que el error lo estarías cometiendo tu.

_ claro.

Camus se puso a ver los pro y los contra de decirle a su padre de su estado y hasta ahora no encontraba ningún pro.

Luego recordó una frase que siempre decía cuando quería algo " el NO ya lo tengo, debo ir por el SI"

_ mañana lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a grecia.

_ me alegra saberlo. Si necesitas ayuda a la hora de hablar con el o si vez que no le agrada lo que te está pasando, mándamelo. Yo le contaré la historia de mi amigo.

_ claro...

Camus le sonrió y luego trato de dormir un poco.

La verdad era que estar acostado no le agradaba para nada, pero estar de pie o en movimiento lo mareaba de inmediato. Por lo que prefería la primera opción.

EL Cid había sido muy claro. Si quería que ese embarazo llegue a término debía mantener reposo absoluto.

Y la verdad era que sí, quería que llegue a término.

Milo le había contagiado demasiado la idea de ser padres y a pesar de que sentía que eran demasiado jóvenes, también estaba seguro de que eso no era el fin del mundo.

Prácticamente ambos habían explotado su juventud, y esa noticia lejos de hacerlos sentir que el mundo se acababa para ellos, los hacia sentir como en una hermosa dimensión donde todo era perfecto. La paternidad se veía muy prometedora, difícil pero prometedora...

Y para que eso llegue a pasar el debía cuidarse.

Le hubiera gustado tener un embarazo como el de Mu, pero no fue así.

Por su padre, la verdad es que ya era hora de que le dijera la noticia y se sentiría tranquilo. Si su padre lo rechazaba al menos el estaría al tanto de que sería abuelo.

Y valla a saber si la historia de asmita lo haría entrar en razón... La historia de asmita.

Aveces pensaba que era su propia historia personal y el la disfrazaba como si fuera la de un amigo.

Debería preguntarle a Milo su opnion.

Camus desperto algo tarde, ya eran cerca de las nueve y media de la mañana, y a eso de las siete le hicieron un chequeo de su presión y de su estado general.

Luego volvió a dormir hasta ese momento

Al despertar giro su rostro y se encontro con asmita que hablaba calmadamente con Mu, y el qué creía era el padre de Aiora.

_ mmm hasta que despertaste!

Le dijo Mu muy animado

_ el médico dijo que te harán observaciones por quince días así que vine para preguntarte si quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa?

Camus asintió y les hizo una extensa lista de lo que necesitaría durante todo ese tiempo.

Preguntó por Milo y Mu le dijo que al verlo dormido prefirió dejarlo así y se fua a trabajar, después del medio día estaría ahí.

Camus asintió y fueron asmita y Mu los que marcharon hacia su residencia a por ropa.

Sisifo se quedó junto a él haciéndole compañía.

Justo le habían informado que su médico pronto lo examinaría.

_ así que mi hijo será el padrino... Y ya sabes cómo le pondrás?

_ no, ahora que lo pienso no hemos buscado nombre con Milo, ya que no sabemos que será!

_ ah bien, pero pueden buscar las dos opciones igual, ya que uno nunca sabe.

Cuando buscábamos nombre para aioria eran de mujer ya que fueron tres las ecografías las que decían que era una niña, aunque nosotros estábamos ansiosos por eso solo le buscamos nombre para niña. Creeme que fue grande nuestra sorpresa cuando nos pusieron a un varón delante nuestro...

_ en serio

_ si ( le dijo sonriente sisifo a camus) y fue su madre la que, por falta de nombre y pensando en su hermano mayor le cambio letra y le puso aioria a él. Jajajaja si Aiorios se sentía molesto al principio por que hasta habíamos pintado el cuarto de rosa.

Tuvimos que cambiar todo y pintar todo para un varón

Camus sonrio al imaginarse el doble esfuerzo que habría sido eso y agradecido le contestó

_ bien, comenzaré a buscar un nombre tanto de niña como de niño...

_ bien por ti ( le contestó el griego)

_ buenos dias!

Sisifo se tensó de inmediato al escuchar esa voz... Camus lo miró extrañado y le contestó el saludo a su médico personal.

Que miró algo extrañado al acompañante de camus y le dirigió la palabra.

_ lo siento, me permitiría un momento a solas con mi paciente?

Sisifo giro con algo de nerviosismo y la cara de EL Cid fue un poema de asombro al ver al jefe de la policía.

_ Sisifo? ( le dijo el médico)

_ El Cid...

Le contestó algo sonrojado.

_ permiso...

Y sin decir más nada se marchó del lugar.

Camus quedó extrañando con la actitud de ambos adultos y más cuando vio que su médico llevaba un sonrojo particular que jamás había visto.

Será que se conocían?

Al parecer si ya que, ambos se dijeron sus respectivos nombres...

_ se conocen?

Preguntó camus haciendo que su médico se sonroje más y algo nervioso le contesté.

_ a algo!

El chequeo fue rápido y la noticia de que en efecto quedaría quince días en observacion era repetida por su médico que aseguraba que esa clínica tenía alto prestigio en salvaguardar la privacidad de sus pacientes.

Por supuesto que era costosa, pero camus sabía que podía afrontar esos gastos sin problemas.

Luego el Cid se despidió y Camus noto que estaba apurado por salir del cuarto.

Al llegar a la puerta, el hospitalizado se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la misma y pudo ver en el pasillo a su médico y al jefe de policía hablándose ( aunque más bien, parecían analizando que se dirían ya que ninguno hablaba)

Pudo ver cómo El Cid tenía bien agarrada su carpeta de notas y como sisifo se rascaba un brazo con su otra mano.

Algo parecía extraño.

No podía evitar pensar que tal vez se conocían hace poco ya que su médico no hacia mas de cuatro meses que estaba instalado en grecia.

Y pudo haber seguido sacando conjeturas hasta que los escucho hablar

_ hace casi treinta años que no te veía y sigues tan bello como antaño ( habló el médico)

_ que cosas dices ( le dijo el policía) yo... Yo no sabía que estabas en grecia!

_ tu familia no te lo hizo saber?

_ no hablo con ellos desde que me fui de ahí cuando falleció mi esposa...

_ ya veo.

_ fuiste con ellos?

_ si, y no me quisieron decir donde estabas, para no levantar sospechas me instalé del otro lado de grecia para que no piensen que los estoy vigilando, pero eso es lo que hago realmente

_ por que los vigilas.

_ tenía la esperanza de que me guiarán a ti.

_ en serio!

_ jamás eh podido olvidarte y si hubiera sabido que estabas en la misma zona en la que me instalé te hubiera buscado desde el principio...

_ por que?( preguntó sonrojado)

_ por que jamás eh dejado de amarte...

_ el Cid!

_ Sisifo.. por favor reunamonos esta noche...

_ donde?

_ donde tu digas...

Camus se alejó de la puerta demasiado asombrado por lo que había oído, algo mareado ( por haberse levantado) se acercó a la cama y luego se acostó en ella.

Al terminar de acomodarse y comenzarse a relajar sobre la almohada, vio como algo sonrojado entró sisifo y se sentó donde había estado antes de que El Cid entrara al lugar.

Lo observó detenidamente y noto como se veía algo feliz? Y agitado.

Será que se besaron?

No, no podía ser estaban en un pasillo... Aunque no era de hospital, era de una clínica... Tal vez!

Bueno eso no lo sabría.

Si antes estaba interesado en la historia de asmita ahora que había atado cabos pudo notar que eran ellos los protagonistas de dicha historia... Increíble!

Una historia de amor que atravesará la barrera del tiempo, era bello.

Cuando asmita y Mu volvieron. Sisifo le pidió a su viejo amigo que lo acompañara a comer algo ya que quería hablar...

Asmita noto su tono y se disculpó ante camus y se marcharon del lugar cuando esté les dijo que todo estaba bien.

Camus se quedó con Mu y no tardo mucho en contarle todo lo que vio a su amigo ( obviamente pidiéndole que no lo hablará ni con shaka)

Al principio Mu no supo que pensar, ya que alguna vez su suegro también le había contado esa historia de dos caballeros anónimos. Y tal y como dedujo camus, el peli lila pensó que en efecto asmita era el de dicha historia... Pero con lo que acababa de saber pudo unir fechas, edades y circunstancias y supo que el amigo al que asmita se refería era sisifo...

Ambos quedaron sumergidos ensus pensamientos mientras en la cafetería de la clínica, sisifo le contaba lo ocurrido a asmita

_ y te beso?

_ si... Puedes creer que lo hizo... Dijo que no podría esperar hasta la noche, después de treinta años de espera...

_ mmm que romántico...

_ no lo digas así! ( le espetó)

_ bueno... Entonces, que cachondo!

A sisifo se le subieron los colores, al pensar en eso como cachondo, sobre todo al recordar el beso para nada fugas que su primer amor le dio en el pasillo de la clínica.

Y sólo podía pensar en el inminente encuentro que tendría con aquel que tuvo que separarse desde los dieciocho años de edad.

Por su lado asmita estaba más que agradecido con camus, si no fuera por él, tal vez tardarían mucho en encontrarse esos dos.

Era extraño como tanto shaka y Milo ahora tenían a dos personas que habían traído sin querer el pasado al presente.

Mu, le había traído el recuerdo de su esposa y la voluntad de perdonar a aquel que causó el cambio en su vida.

Y Milo sin querer había traído a camus que tenía una gran conexión con la persona que era parte del pasado de su amigo.

Eran muchas coincidencias... Aunque para asmita las coincidencias no existían, todo sucedía por algo...


	17. Miedo al rechazo

Mu estaba frente al espejo en ropa interior observando los pequeños cambios que tenía. Ya tenía tres meses y medio, su vientre mostraba un pequeño y casi imperceptible bulto. Por supuesto que con ropa no se le notaba pero al verse así, podía notar la diferencia.

Su abdomen siempre estuvo muy marcado al menos desde los doce años, que fue la edad cuando comenzó a interesarse por el ejercicio. Y verlo sin esos músculos, ciertamente lo hacía caer en cuenta que en efecto lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño.

Francamente, en sus primeros meses no sintió ningún cambio. A diferencia de los muchos que notaba en Camus. Aunque el médico claramente les había explicado que sus organismos eran completamente diferentes. Además de que ningún embarazo es igual a otro.

Esta era la primera vez que se observa y veía el primer cambio que le daría ese embarazo. Sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Se acariciaba el vientre sabiendo que su bebé recibiría el cariño de él. Sentía las ansias de que esta etapa pase pronto, además de la necesidad de tener a ese bebé entre sus brazos. Claro que sería todo un reto su crianza, ya que él no tenía glándulas mamarias por lo que debería alimentarlo con biberón desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Fuera de ese tema, también estaba el hecho de que tendría dos hombres como padres.

El no cambiaría su masculinidad para que aquellos prejuiciosos no vean mal su naturaleza, eso de la discriminación lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ya se veía intercediendo muchas veces para que su hijo o hija no la pasara mal y la verdad era que no sabía cómo sería.

Aunque Shaka no paraba de explicarle que al ser criado así, su hijo no lo vería como algo malo, él no paraba de pensar en el que dirán. Se había acostado en la cama y acariciaba la zona donde estaba esa luz de vida que todavía no estaba en este mundo y ya era amado y esperado.

Mu sentía su interior hecho un remolino. Y las ganas de estar con Shaka no disminuían.

Tal vez nadie notará sus síntomas pero había uno que Shaka tenía muy claro, y es que su apetito sexual era muy grande. Era como si Shaka fuera un antojo para él. Cuando lo veía quería más que besos y caricias. No podía evitarlo.

El Cid le dijo que sus hormonas estaban alborotándose, que el deseo sexual era normal en el embarazo, que no se sintiera preocupado. Y la verdad era que no se sentía así, aunque cuando veía a Shaka podía ver claramente como el cansancio por esa actividad lo estaba colapsando. La sonrisa de Mu se ensanchó. Shaka... Era increíble que el destino le haya puesto a ese hombre en su vida y la verdad era que se alegraba como se desarrollaban las cosas.

En los próximos días tendrían una sencilla ceremonia, donde ellos se enlazarían como pareja formal. Ya que el matrimonio igualitario no era permitido, al menos no legalmente en ese país.

Pronto Mu fue cayendo en un dulce y profundo sueño.

Shaka lo encontró completamente dormido cuando se adentró a su habitación. Se veía radiante a sus ojos y demasiado apetecible. Además que le provocaba una ternura infinita el verlo así, con esa pequeña panza de embarazado.

Jamás pensó que eso podría llegar a gustarle. Es más, en el momento en el que comenzó a pensar cómo se vería Mu embarazado se había puesto alerta pensando que dejaría de gustarle o de sentir deseo por él, y eso lo alertó.

Por suerte Mu lograba despertar su deseo y no importaba en qué lugar lo hacía o si sabían que alguien se aproximaba poco le importaba al deseoso peli lila. Shaka se acercó a él y llevó su cabeza hasta el vientre de Mu y comenzó a besar la zona. El hecho de saber que pronto sería padre también lo volvía excesivamente feliz.

Y aunque jamás se había planteado ser padre. Cuando asimiló la idea se sintió francamente feliz. Incluso compartía con Mu la ansiedad por el nacimiento, y aunque no lo dejaba ver, también sufría por el rechazo o la discriminación.

En la casa de Camus este llegaba para encontrarla impecable.

Milo lo veía sonriente, ya que sabía que el francés esperaba encontrar todo hecho un desastre; ya que varias veces Milo había ido por ropa o cosas personales de Camus.

Camus lo miró divertido

_ Qué bueno es tener amigos como Marín que te ayudan a ordenar...

_ Si, es grandiosa... Momento! No, no, no, yo fui el que ordenó todo amor, como crees que le pediría a mi amiga que lo haga por mi!

Camus sonreía triunfante, podía descubrir casi de inmediato cuando Milo mentía o quería hacerle creer algo que no era. Se imaginaba que así sería su hijo o su hija. O al menos eso esperaba. Ya que no quería tener un hijo como él mismo. Quería que sea alegre y lleno de vida tal y como lo era Milo.

Aunque eso se lo diría el tiempo ya que todavía faltaban más de cinco meses para saber cómo sería. Al menos físicamente. Ya que para la personalidad debería esperar al menos hasta que crezca un poco.

Milo llevó de inmediato todo lo que habían traído de la clínica hacia el cuarto de Camus, aunque Camus dejó uno de los bolsos que estaba repleto de libros que iban en el salón de estudio.

Parecía mentira que se haya llevado tantas cosas pero al no poder levantarse de la cama lo único que hacía era leer. Esperaba que su bebé tenga interés por la lectura al crecer y tomaba la precaución de leer en voz alta cuando estaba solo. Ya que quería estimularlo en todo lo más que pudiera.

Milo por su lado no paraba de hablarle al vientre ya que el Cid le había explicado que ya tenía afianzado el oído y que escuchaba todo a su alrededor. Por lo que se la pasaba cantándole o simplemente hablándole de lo que hacía durante el día.

Si se ponía a pensar. El bicho tenía pinta de ser un muy buen padre y se alegraba de que así sea. Además de ser un excelente amante y compañero Milo era todo lo que cualquiera querría para sí mismo.

Pero Camus analizaba más allá de lo que Milo mostraba y sabía que si no fuera por el tipo de crianza que le dio asmita este no sería así. Así que el mérito debía tenerlo su suegro. Y la verdad era que estaba muy agradecido con él. Ya que cuando él y Mu le plantearon el problema de la discriminación, asmita los tranquilizó diciéndole que lo más importante era que sean criados en un ambiente de amor y respeto.

Ya que si en su hogar se veían envueltos en alguna problemática esta sería la que marcaría a los niños. La discriminación sería evitada, al menos en la casa Kahn. La larga charla que tenía Mu todo el tiempo con sus padres le mostraban lo diferente que pensaban los progenitores de este. Ya que se veían asustados del qué dirán y de alguna manera eso se notaba en Mu.

Más que nada porque siempre era un tema que lo mostraba preocupado. Por su parte, sabía que no habría problema. A su padre lo había llamado cuando estaba hospitalizado y le había contado cómo se hallaba. Su padre sólo quedó mudo y colgó el teléfono.

Camus volvió a llamarlo sólo para decirle que si no aceptaba a su nieto o a él mismo que ni se le ocurra aparecer a discutir con él ya que, llevaba un embarazo de riesgo y una discusión no lo ayudaría a mejorar. Luego de eso no supo más de él. Eso francamente no le molestaba, no necesitaba su permiso para tener pareja y muchos menos para tener hijos.

Para cuando Milo volvió a él, se encontraba cocinando lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver que ingredientes tenía en su alacena y refrigerador. Milo iba a decirle que no se moleste pero conociéndolo sólo sería regañado.

_ Una vez que comas irás a la cama!

_ Eso lo sé...

_ Qué haces?

_ Estoy haciendo un salmón a la plancha, es lo único que había en el refrigerador. Lo acompañaré con esta salsa…

Milo comenzó a preparar la mesa y al estar todo listo ambos se sentaron a comer. Camus rogaba porque su bebé le permita comer sin devolver nada.

La cena pasó agradable, el Cid le había dado unas gotas que había tomado antes de cenar para evitar las náuseas y al parecer funcionaban. Ahora el tema era ir a la cama. Aunque primero Milo se tomó la molestia de llevarlo al cuarto de baño y en un acto de complicidad se ducharon juntos.

Vestirse frente a Milo solía ponerlo nervioso, y en su mente siempre se mostraba la imagen de Milo desnudándolo por lo que, a veces no entendía para que se tomaba la molestia de elegir las prendas y calzárselas ya que el griego luego se las quitaría. Al sentarse en la cama el cansancio de haber estado lejos de ella lo embargo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Milo lo acostaba y se acostaba junto a él.

_ Dulzura mía, hoy necesitas descansar.

Le dijo y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

Por otro lado en casa de Asmita, este se encontraba charlando con su amigo.

_ Lo siento Asmita pero es muy difícil asumir lo que me estás diciendo.

_ Vamos Sisifo, siempre he contado tu historia y el noventa por ciento de las personas que la oyen, que piensan qué hablo de mi mismo, estoy seguro.

_ Pero es que...

_ No creo que a tus hijos les moleste saber que encontraste a aquel que permaneció en tu corazón durante mucho tiempo.

_ Es algo extraño...

_ Por qué?

_ Porque hace mucho me dijeron que había fallecido.

_ Al parecer es un hombre de renombre, al menos como médico.

_ Sí, aunque habría que tener un hijo con las condiciones de Mu o Shaka para acceder a él, por eso no se escucha su nombre...

_ Mmm y qué crees que opinen Aiorios y Aiora?

_ No lo sé, francamente no lo sé.

_ Se puede decir que ya hasta están nuevamente en pareja verdad.

_ Si…

Sisifo había estado preocupado durante toda la charla y cuando su amigo le afirmó más que preguntó eso no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sabía que asmita no lo vio.

Su reencuentro con el Cid fue simplemente mágico. Jamás pensó volver a verlo, y menos que estaría en Grecia buscándolo a él precisamente. Eso le alegraba en sobremanera y a la vez lo hacía sentir un tonto ya que cuando logró conseguir el número de su casa, hace más de diez años recibió la respuesta de que había fallecido.

Vergüenza le causó saber que si lo hubiera buscado en internet, de seguro habría dado al menos con la clínica en la que solía trabajar en París. Algo avergonzado tuvo que admitir que él no sabía mucho de tecnología y tenía un asistente que andaba con él para esos asuntos.

El papeleo era gran parte de su rutina y el estar en un lugar donde no pasaban cosas extraordinarias, tampoco existía demasiado papeleo. Claro que el sector del puerto, más que nada el de los ferris era el que más tiempo le llevaba, pero nada lo obligaba a conectarse con el mundo ultramoderno en el que vivían.

Para El Cid, el escuchar todo aquello de parte de su amor eterno le causó ternura. Hasta ahora habían recuperado el tiempo perdido de manera muy parcial. Y ambos notaron que el tiempo lejos de desmejorarlos, los había hecho más exóticos por así decirlo.

Ambos tenían cerca de cincuenta años, pero no lo aparentaban. Y a pesar de que la flor de su juventud ya había pasado, no sentían la diferencia a la hora de demostrarse amor.

Claro que el problema era explicarles todo a los hijos de Sisifo, ya que de parte del Cid, su único hijo estaba al tanto del motivo que llevó a su padre a Grecia. Saber eso solo puso más nervioso a Sisifo que llegó a buscar el consejo de su amigo ya que su pareja, le había pedido blanquear su relación.

Después de treinta años de estar el uno sin el otro no era un pedido descabellado. Pero le causaba cierto nerviosismo declararlo abiertamente a sus hijos. Aunque el Cid no era cruel. Le había dicho que entendía perfectamente si no quería decirlo al mundo entero por su profesión. El mismo se lo tenía muy reservado. Pero el hecho de hablarlo con los hijos era para poder estar tranquilos en sus hogares.

Por lo que la idea de Asmita le parecía demasiado fuerte. Él simplemente le dijo que debía juntarlos y explicarles sin rodeos. Claro que eso sería lo mejor para él, pero no tenía idea de cómo tomarían aquello, es decir, siempre supieron que él era gay, siempre supieron que la historia contada era la de su padre, pero él jamás se mostró con otro hombre frente a ellos. Eso ya sería mucho.

Por parte de Aiorios estaba seguro de que lo respetaría, pero Aiora era más joven e impetuoso y se dejaba llevar mucho por sus sentimientos. Aunque era ya un hombre casado no le quitaba ser algo impulsivo. Y si la noticia le caía mal de seguro hasta dejaría de verlo. Al menos ese fue el razonamiento que le dio a su amigo del por qué de sus miedos.

Asmita por su lado, le explicó que debía decírselo, ya que él había dado toda su vida a su crianza y aceptación. Y si alguno de los dos lo rechazaba tendría que seguir adelante. Ya era hora de pensar en sí mismo.

Acaso por pensar en los demás y darle prioridad al qué dirán, no había perdido a su amor? Claro que sí. El problema era ese precisamente. Una cosa fue separarse de sus padres al ver que no cambiarían de parecer y que planeaba controlar sus actividades personales incluso cuando su esposa falleció.

Por eso mismo se marchó de su Villa. Aunque no así de Grecia. Y tampoco había perdido todo contacto, cada cierto tiempo les llevaba a sus hijos para que no crean que buscaba crear rencores, pero sus propios hijos dejaron de querer ir cuándo de adolescentes comenzaron a ser burlados por sus primos por ser hijos de un "marica".

Fue en esa época donde les contó toda la historia por la que pasó y por qué dejó su hogar. Tanto Aiorios como Aioria lo apoyaron, a pesar de que cuando lo contó Aiorios tenía dieciocho y Aioria sólo diez.

Pero el tiempo pasó y él jamás les mostró que andaba con nadie. Claro que había tenido sus deslices personales pero nada era demasiado serio. De hecho hacía casi cinco años de la última vez, por lo que cuando hace dos semanas estuvo con El Cid, lo sintió como si fuera la primera vez. Y si Asmita tenía razón en algo era en comenzar a priorizarse el mismo. Sus hijos no tenían por qué verlo como algo descabellado y si lo rechazaban sería su problema.

El mismo, ya había dedicado casi tres décadas a su cuidado y era hora de comenzar a vivir, antes de que el tiempo le quite la vitalidad que aún tenía.

_ Gracias amigo mío. Siempre sabes que decir.

_ Siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré para ti.

_ Me gustaría que tú alguna vez encuentres alguien que quiera estar contigo.

_ He estado solo tanto tiempo que no es para mí una desgracia, no te preocupes por mí.

No estuvo mucho más tiempo ahí y luego partió hacia su oficina.

Asmita por su lado quedó limpiando el sector en donde estuvo con su amigo. Cuando sintió que la puerta era golpeada.

_ Pase...

Dijo extrañado, sería Sisifo nuevamente... No, él no golpearía la puerta.

_ Lo siento -era Yuzuriha- se encuentra Milo... O shaka?

_ Milo o Shaka? No busca a Mu?

_ No... Es que el lavarropas no está funcionando y quería saber si lo sabían!

Claro, Asmita había olvidado que Yuzuriha ahora vivía en la que era la casa de Mu, como él apenas llegó dejo pagado un año, y cuando Asmita vio que vivirían en la habitación de Shaka y sería parte de su familia, quiso devolverle el dinero pero al estar su hermana de visita le pidió que le permitiera vivir ahí, ya que también quería vivir sola.

Si bien no hacía dos días de eso, para asmita se le había pasado.

_ Sí, lo sabemos. Shaka fue a buscar el repuesto y cuando Milo llegue la cambiará.

_ Ah!... Bien, supongo.

_ Desea lavar ropa?

_ Sí, es que tengo mucha acumulada y como estaré en casa instalado algunas cosas, me parecía conveniente hacerlo ahora.

_ Lo del lavado?

_ Sí, por eso de las reglas, lo de que hay que quedarse a esperar.

_ Bien, si tiene el canasto a mano tráigalo. Le prestaré el mío.

_ Perfecto, gracias!

Yuzuriha fue por su canasto y se dejó guiar por Asmita. Una vez en el sector donde estaba su propio aparato, ella se encargó de poner a lavar lo suyo.

Luego Asmita le invitó una taza de té, a lo que ella aceptó si lo cambiaba a café...


	18. Momentos incómodos y no tantos

Verdaderamente para Aiorios todo era un caos. Ese tal Shura había aparecido en su oficina para pedirle que pasara unos libros, que al parecer eran de su padre, a su oficina para que los traduzca al hindú, al griego y al japonés.

Lo que era al japonés normalmente lo traducía el mismo y los otros dos idiomas los manejaba Shaka. El problema era que el español quería conocer quién lo traduciría para darle indicaciones precisas de cómo quería las cosas.

Cosa que molesto bastante al griego ya que, lo tomaba como un insulto. Es ¿qué acaso lo consideraba un incompetente?

_ Lo siento pero normalmente soy yo quien le lleva los trabajos al traductor...

_ No importa, tu presupuesto es bastante alto y mínimo debería conocer a quien lo hace...

_ Yo lo traduciré al japonés, y Shaka, que es la pareja de un paciente de tu padre, lo pasará a los otros dos idiomas

_ Mmm, ¿crees que les prestó atención a todos los pacientes de mi padre? ¿O a sus esposos?

_ ¿ No lo sé!

_ ¡Pues ponte en la cabeza que no lo hago!

_ Bien. Le pediré una reunión así lo conoces...

_ ¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso desde el principio?

Aiorios miraba molesto al de melena corta y alborotada... Esos ojos oscuros lo miraban con algo de altanería y no toleraba ese tipo de tratos. Aún así se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio por lo que se calmó y corto la entrevista

_ Cuando sepa que día puede ser la reunión, te avisaré

_ Y ¿por qué no le manda un mensaje? a ver si está disponible hoy, es que el día de hoy lo tengo libre y no sé cuándo tenga otro!

_ No puedo hacerlo...

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Es que el no usa teléfono móvil...

_ ¿Es acaso un anciano cavernícola?

_ Oye! no a todo el mundo le agrada depender tanto de la tecnología...

_ No es una dependencia, en tiempos como este la comunicación es muy importante, sobre todo cuando tiene una empresa como está, los clientes deben estar al tanto de cómo van los trabajos.

_ Para eso estoy yo!

_ Bien... Tengo que ir a almorzar, si puedes hacer que en una hora este aquí te lo agradecería!

¿Eso fue una orden o un pedido? Se preguntaba Aiorios.

_ Lo intentaré.

No podía hablarle mal después de todo era un cliente que le estaba haciendo un pedido que les dejaría muy buena ganancia. Shura se marchó, tan altanero como había llegado y Aiorios llamó al teléfono de Mu. Este le atendió y Aiorios le pidió el favor de que lo comunique con Shaka. Este atendió algo molesto porque habían salido a comer y no le agradaba que utilicen el número de Mu para esas cosas.

Por supuesto una hora más tarde estaba frente a Shura con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, y pese a que Shura le explicó lo que deseaba Shaka lo tomó de muy mala manera.

_ Disculpe usted, pero esos datos pudo haberse los dado a Aiorios, yo no puedo perder mi tiempo en reuniones (bueno a Shaka no le molestaba perder un cliente)

_ Es que la última vez, le dije que debía traducirlos a un idioma y él dijo que no lo dije!

_ Aiorios es demasiado perfeccionista y jamás hemos tenido un inconveniente de ese tipo, si usted fue tan necio de pensar que le dijo eso cuando en verdad no lo hizo, es su problema no el mío. Hágame el favor de no volver a solicitar mi presencia ya que no me interesa perder mí tiempo con un arrogante como usted, para eso está Aiorios, que tiene más paciencia que yo.

Dicho esto se acercó a Aiorios y sólo a él lo miró (con Shura no había abierto los ojos, cosa que le molestó al español)

_ Te veo por la tarde...

Le dijo molesto y Aiorios le sonrió de manera agradable para que no siguiera tan molesto y decidiera mandar al cuerno al cliente y al trabajo. Shura lo vio sonreír y se quedó observando sus facciones (aunque no supo exactamente por qué hizo eso). Luego Shaka se retiró sin siquiera saludar al cliente.

Shura quedó muy molesto con el traductor e iba a seguirlo para increparlo cuando la conciliadora voz de Aiorios lo freno

_ ¿Desea realizar el trabajo o no? – Shura lo miró estático. No le quedaba de otra, muchos traductores sólo trabajaban de a un solo idioma y este lugar manejaba las seis, además su padre le había mandado hacerlo y el que estaba haciendo que todo pareciera exagerado era él.

_ Si. Avise cuando esté la primera traducción. – Dicho esto se marchó.

Aiorios comenzó a preparar todo para hacer una copia y comenzar con el japonés para pasarle todo a Shaka y el se encargue de los otros idiomas.

_ ¡Te ves molesto! – Le dijo Mu a shaka al verlo regresar a la casa. Shaka observó los preciosos ojos de Mu

_ Me molesta saber que alguien se tome de mala manera el trabajo que hace Aiorios. Si no fuera por él, creo que ni siquiera podría trabajar como traductor ya que no soy bueno para llevarme con gente altanera.

_ Mmm eres raro, por que cuando das clases de yoga pareces la calma en persona

_ ¿En serio?

_ Y cuando das la de meditación eres un guía excelente y calmado.

_ No es lo mismo

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tratas con personas?

_ Las personas que buscan guía espiritual son más tranquilas y están al tanto de lo que pueda uno decir, respetando la palabra de quien los guiara, mientras que los clientes de las traducciones planean pasar por encima de uno solo porque te pagan.

_ El mundo depende del dinero, y sin ese trabajo no podrías vivir.

_ Si que podría.

Shaka iba acercándose peligrosamente a Mu al decir eso. Cuando llego Mu estaba sentado en un sofá de dos cuerpos y se sentó junto a él, pero ahora el oji verde se encontraba acorralado entre el respaldo del mismo y el cuerpo de Shaka.

_ Tú podrías mantenerme...

_ ¿Te burlas de mí? – le dijo sonriente al notar el tono divertido que empleo Shaka al decirle eso...

_ Claro que no, haz comenzado a ganar mucho con las armaduras y seguirás ganando más, por lo que nuestra familia no se verá en aprietos económicos, y para la serenidad de nuestra convivencia sería bueno que me aparta de la traducción para no alterar nuestra paz.

Mu no pudo evitar reír con esa naturalidad que hacía hinchar de emoción el pecho de Shaka.

_ Te amo... – le dijo el rubio al alegre Mu y este le miró con un brillo que no podía pasar desapercibido para su amor.

_ Yo a ti, también te amó. – le dijo y Shaka no demoró en acercar sus labios a los de Mu.

Prácticamente era una adicción para él.

Tener a Mu tan cerca lo ponía loco y además estaba el hecho de que no paraba de buscarlo nunca. Como también tenía cierto orgullo, Shaka quiso ser el que iniciará todo. Por lo que abrazo a Mu y lo levantó del sofá, lo alzo entre sus brazos y se lo llevó al cuarto.

Mu se dejó levantar ya que, le encantaba cuando Shaka se ponía en plan de ser el que iniciará todo. La verdad a veces pensaba que abusaba de Shaka al buscarlo, todo el tiempo para eso, pero saber que a Shaka no le molestaba le encantaba. Una vez en el cuarto Shaka lo recostó con delicadeza en la cama y luego se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

_ Amo cuando me tratas tan delicadamente... – le dijo Mu mirándolo a los ojos. Shaka lo miró con deseo, verlo en la cama tan deseoso y receptivo lo hacía perderse de la realidad para sólo ir por él y darle todo de él.

_ Porque sabes, que no tardaré en tratarte de manera más fuerte verdad... – le dijo con un tono que a Mu sólo logró encenderlo más.

Shaka se acercó muy tranquilo a la cama y se acercó a la dulce boca de Mu. Lo besó con delicadeza mientras acercaba su mano al vientre y la deslizaba por debajo de la remera que traía. Mu tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Shaka para que no cortara con el beso. Amaba besarlo y adoraba más que nada seguir sintiendo como Shaka le besaba con esa delicadeza y entrega. La mano que se hallaba delineando el dorso de Mu ahora sostenía con firmeza la remera llevándola hacia arriba.

Mu tuvo que cortar el beso para dejar que la prenda pase por su cabeza y cuando se la quito Shaka atacó directamente el cuello de Mu. Se sentía muy estimulante la casi mordida que le daba. Shaka estaba medio sentado sobre las piernas de Mu mientras que este estaba, lo más pegado a él para dejar que le siga devorando. Las manos recorrían la espalda del rubio, no sabía por qué, pero su espalda le parecía, de más tentadora. Le encantaba su forma y la manera en que los músculos se movían cuando Shaka hacia algún movimiento, y disfruta saber que era un espectáculo que sólo él podía disfrutar, ya que no mostraba su torso desnudo a nadie. Por lo que cuando lo tenía así de cerca lo primero que hacía era acariciar esa zona que lo encendía. Más cuando sentía las manos de Shaka recorrer su propio cuerpo.

Ya había abandonado el cuello y Shaka llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo esporádicamente. Si Mu no podía hacer algo era el evitar gemir de placer cuando recibía una caricia de Shaka. Y eso lograba hacerle saber a su amante de cómo iba en su labor. Cada vez que Mu dejaba de gemir, de contraer su cuerpo, significaba que se había acostumbrado a la caricia en sí. Por lo que el rubio cambiaba de dirección o estimulaba más fuerte a Mu. Conocía sus límites y sabia cuando frenar.

En un corto periodo de tiempo Shaka había aprendido mucho de Mu y se la pasaba sorprendiéndose al saber que lejos de sentir eso como algo rutinario, lo excitaba a sobre manera. Acostado sobre la cama Mu disfrutaba como Shaka le hacía una felación con maestría. Mu se tomaba el pelo con una mano y la otra la tenía mordiéndola para no gritar demasiado. Pero era imposible al sentir como la lengua del rubio recorría su longitud y luego introducía su boca para lograr que mu sintiera una corriente eléctrica que lo enloquecía.

Y para colmo había más de un dedo en su interior preparándolo para lo que sentía como una necesidad. Shaka sabía que Mu quería ser penetrado, y si no se apresuraba en prepararlo Mu comenzaría a suplicarle que lo hiciera de inmediato. Y como no quería dañar de ninguna manera a su amor por entrar apresurado lo preparaba casi de inmediato. Mu no podía disimular ese estado que le obligaba a suplicarle a Shaka que entrara de una vez, cada vez que hacían el amor, la necesidad de ser embestido era tanta que no aguantaba la espera.

_ ¡Shaka… por favor!

_ Aguanta Mu, es muy pronto. - Shaka trataba de seguir con lo que hacía sin lastimar a Mu, y cuando alzo la vista, vio como este estaba casi al borde del llanto por el deseo que tenía. El miembro se le puso más rígido de lo que ya estaba con esa sola imagen y trato de concentrarse en seguir preparándolo.

_ Por favor... – Dios el tono de suplica que empleaba lo ponía más y no quería apresurar nada.

_ Shaka...

Suficiente, estaba suficientemente preparado... Shaka se acercó a la boca de Mu y lo besó, calmando un poco las ansias de ambos. Introdujo de a poco su pene mientras que con ambas manos sostenía las caderas de Mu para evitar que este se apure y quiera apresurar las cosas. Aunque le costaba bastante lograrlo ya que Mu deseaba demasiado la acción de ser embestido por lo que había tomado la costumbre de moverse él, al ver que Shaka iba lento.

Pero su deseo se vio gratamente satisfecho cuando Shaka comenzó a embestirlo. La fuerza y pasión con la que se entregaban lograba que ambos se sintieran plenos. Shaka no podía evitar tener que usar esa fuerza con la que embestía, ya que veía lo provocador y hermoso que era Mu y como lo envolvía. Deseaba llenarlo y deseaba más que nada verlo acabar. Y ese precioso espectáculo se lo dio Mu cuando extasiado de tanto roce a su próstata, no pudo evitar derramarse entre ambos vientres mientras que Shaka lo hacia dentro suyo. Ambos terminaron exhaustos y no tardaron demasiado en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Yuzuriha estaba pasando mucho de su tiempo libre con Asmita, el caballero no vidente era simplemente demasiado enigmático para ella. No había tema del que no se pudiera hablar con él, era extraño encontrar a un hombre que no quisiera simplemente alagarla para llevársela a la cama y eso era una especie de respiro para ella. Había estado con tenma que una vez más obtuvo lo que quiso y comenzó a distanciarse de ella, pero no era algo que le afectará en realidad.

Toda su vida, había aprendido a no confiar en los hombres por las experiencias que había tenido (teniendo como punto principal el de su propio padre) y por eso mismo había visto si entre las mujeres habría algo de lo denominado amor. Aunque solo se encontró con la realidad de que las mujeres no son tan distintas a los hombres, de hecho son peores a la hora de dejar una relación, por lo que se dedicó a sólo disfrutar de la vida y del sexo.

Después de toda aquella actividad no era para nada aburrida. Sabía muy bien encontrar a los mejores candidatos, los buscaba y luego de hacer lo que buscaba, los desechaba sin remordimientos.

Y ahora que se encontraba viviendo en Grecia, gracias a su hermano, ya que por nada del mundo se perdería la vida y crianza de su futuro sobrino o sobrina, no quería llevar la vida tan agitada que tenía en París. Pero era bastante difícil eso. Ya que Grecia tenía una gran variedad de hombres bastantes masculinos.

Entendía por qué Camus también se quedó en Grecia y no podía creer que haya tenido la suerte de encontrar un hombre como Milo. Shaka también era un buen hombre para su hermano, aunque era bastante mal humorado con todo el mundo. Ella había notado que su actitud con Mu era la de un completo enamorado. Por lo que se podía quedar tranquila.

Y ahora que conocía a Asmita entendía como sus hijos habían salido tan rectos (en el sentido moral al menos) aunque si no fuesen gay, no hubiesen estado con quienes estaban ahora, las cosas pasaban por algo. Y la compañía del mayor le agradaba. Incluso, las varias verdades que le había dicho cuando ella le contó un poco de su vida

"creo que eres una mujer que no se respeta a sí misma con la vida que llevas". Ese comentario no le molestó es más llegó a reírse cuando se lo dijo, pero en la soledad de su habitación comenzó a reflexionar sobre el tema y habiendo tanto amor en el ambiente que la rodeaba, tomo la decisión que estaría dispuesta a esperar al amor de su vida... Y ojalá ese se encontrara en Grecia.

Cansada de estar en su cuarto decidió bajar un piso y llamar a la puerta de otro inquilino del lugar que se había mudado recientemente en el lugar. Death Mask, era su guarda espaldas desde que tenía memoria, y cada vez que podía pasaba tiempo con él. Aunque de algo estaba segura, era que ese tipo no era el amor de su vida, pero se llevaban bien y al estar el al tanto de la seguridad de ella y la de Mu (priorizando ahora la de Mu) siempre estaba disponible donde ella o él estuviesen. Por lo que al verse ambos sonrieron sabiendo que jugarían al póker un par de horas.

Una semana había tardado Shaka en traducir todo el material al hindú, y le tomaría un par de semanas más en llevarlo al español, ya que no era el idioma favorito del rubio pero si lo manejaba a la perfección. Aiorios llevaba el material ya traducido a la casa de Shura. Sabía que estaba justo sobre la clínica donde atendían a Mu y Camus; no fue muy difícil hallar a la persona que buscaba.

Shura se hallaba en la clínica acomodado papeleo. Su padre no atendería ese día, por lo que estaba haciendo era más que nada organizar los resultados de los muchos exámenes que realizaba a sus pacientes. El tenía una maestría y un doctorado que lo avalaban como flebotomista, bioquímico, químico bacteriológico, parasitología y técnico en laboratorio clínico, por lo que ninguno de sus exámenes fallaba jamás.

Cuando se dedicó a ese estudio, fue porque quería unirse a la excelente clínica en donde estaba su padre y lo logró. Pero cuando esté le dijo que ya no quería seguir para complacer a nadie más que a él mismo, y luego de que le contara su historia y su propósito, no dudo en acompañarlo.

En la clínica no era más que un ayudante de laboratorio, pese a la cantidad de títulos que poseía, y sabía que su padre lo necesitaba, para agilizar su labor. También sabía que no sería un trabajo abrumador. Cuando llego a Grecia, también consiguió un buen puesto en la clínica donde derivaba sus pacientes a su padre y le iba mejor que en París.

Por lo que a pesar del gran cambio no se sintió para nada frustrado ni desmotivado. El tema era que su padre comenzaba a publicar sus estudios y para eso necesitaba las traducciones listas, para llevarlas a la editorial. Ya que si lo realizaban en la editorial tardarían más que si él lo hacía de manera particular.

Ese pensamiento lo llevo de inmediato al castaño griego que parecía siempre discrepar con él. Y como si su pensamiento fuese leído, el susodicho apareció en la puerta de la clínica. Shura lo recibió con un poco de humildad al ver que a pesar de todo era efectivo al entregar sus trabajos. Estaban en el sector de su propia oficina. Revisando un poco el resultado del trabajo.

Aiorios estaba sentado frente a él mientras revisaba todo. La oficina de Shura estaba al final del lugar, siendo su única salida el pasillo que daba a las salas de espera y al consultorio de su padre. De donde comenzaron a oír ruidos extraños. Shura frunció el seño al pensar que su padre se hallaba en el lugar con su pareja...

Tal vez pensó que no estaba y se levantó para avisarle que estaba ahí, ignorando por completo que la pareja de su padre era el progenitor de Aiorios.

_ ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Aiorios, al ver como se acerca a la puerta y la cerraba casi asustado.

_ Es, es, es... – estaba nervioso. Lo que vio a penas se asomó la puerta fue la escena que ningún hijo quiere ver de su padre.

_ Es que mi padre... Esta con su pareja

_ ¡Ah! – le dijo poco interesado Aiorios. Aunque no tardo mucho en entender el por qué de su nerviosismo. Ya que de apoco unos gemidos bastante apasionados se hicieron oír en el ambiente

_ Lo siento... – le dijo Shura, tratando de mirar hacia cualquier lado de la habitación. Aiorios notaba algo extraño en aquellos sonidos, pero no lograba reconocer que había de raro.

Podrían salir y no molestarlos, pero serían vistos, ya que la puerta del bendito consultorio estaba abierta y serían vistos. Y si algo no quería Shura era incomodar a su padre

_ No quiero que lo tomes mal, pero tendremos que esperar a que... terminen.

_ ¿Es una broma?

_ No, es que dudo mucho, que a ti te agrade ver a tu padre en esa situación... – Aiorios lo pensó e inevitablemente recordó la charla que había tenido hace poco con su padre. Donde les explicaba a él y a su hermano que se había visto beneficiado por aquella segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida.

Luego de un rato de explicaciones tanto él como Aioria supieron que el amor, el primer amor de su padre había vuelto a él, y que no planeaba dejar pasar esa única oportunidad que le daba la vida. Siendo sorprendido por sus hijos al ver que ambos se ponían felices por él y le decían que si su madre estuviese viva se alegraría de que eso le esté pasando. Hasta ahí, todo fue bien.

Pero si reflexionaba un poco lo que decía Shura, si... a él no le gustaría encontrar a su padre, haciendo lo que ahora escuchaba hacia el padre del español. Por lo que se quedó sentado esperando. Shura estaba recostado sobre el escritorio tratando (al parecer) de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Aiorios saco uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer. Tratando de ignorar la pasión que llegaba a sus oídos. De pronto noto, ese detalle que había ignorado desde que arrancó la orquesta.

Y era que en ningún momento oyó el sonido de una mujer gimiendo. Eran dos hombres, no sabía cómo tomarlo, y trataba de pensar en que realmente no le gustaría oír aquello en su casa. Aunque sabía que esa misma tarde el supuesto novio de su padre se presentaría frente a ellos en su casa. Junto a su hijo...

Un rato más tarde se sintió que acabaron y también escucharon unos minutos más tarde la puerta cerrarse y la llave que daba a la calle girar. Shura levantó el rostro completamente abochornado y le pidió disculpas con la mirada. Luego se levantó y acompaño a Aiorios a la salida, no sin antes revisar que efectivamente habían quedado nuevamente solos. Se dirigieron a la salida evitando mirar dentro de él consultorio y se despidieron de inmediato.

Saga le había hecho una llamada a Mu, para avisarle que al día siguiente sería la reunión para presentar la colección oficialmente ante unos inversionistas, que serían los que les abrirían las puertas a Asia y América. Saga ya tenía presentado todo para Europa, pero les convenía hacer una presentación mundial. Por lo que Mu estaba eligiendo una buena vestimenta para el día siguiente.

Shaka lo había acompañado a una tienda de renombre y por más que intentaba seguirle el tema de las prendas correctas, no llegaba a poder ayudarlo realmente. Mu se había disgustado con la vendedora, que no paraba de traerle prendas demasiado ostentosas, que no mostraban más que uno poseía mucho dinero pero mal gusto.

_ Lamentablemente para ella, se elegir las prendas para cada ocasión.

_ Claro. – Shaka al salir de la tienda y ver que Mu se había comprado un traje que le sentaba de maravilla, se había sentido bastante tranquilo al ver que en efecto Mu parecía tener un buen gusto.

En el camino pasaron por la casa de los padres de Mu y Saori no paraba de hablarle a su futuro nieto. Shaka estaba frente a Shion que no paraba de mirarlo seriamente.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Me preguntaba... Si ya buscaron nombre

_ Aún no padre –le contestó Mu

_ ¿Por qué el interés? – preguntó reacio Shaka

_ Es que con Shion hemos pensado en un buen nombre para el bebé.

_ ¿De verdad? – preguntó Mu incómodo, ya que sabía que Shaka no le pondría ningún nombre que ellos eligieran

_ No me digan – ironizó Shaka

_ ¿Qué les parece Sunyata? – Ambos miraron expectantes, ya que no parecían conocerlo.

_ Significa vacío, es una especie de referencia al nombre de Mu, que significa nada... – dijo Shion, como si lo que hiciera fuera la verdad de la vida.

Shaka se sintió molesto.

_ No le pondría ese nombre a mi hijo, aunque sea varón

_ No me parece muy agradable padre.

_ Además nosotros elegiremos no ustedes, con permiso. – Shaka se levantó del sillón y dio por terminada su visita. Mu en efecto tampoco quería quedarse a discutir el tema. Hacía varios días que su madre le hablaba sobre elegir el nombre correcto y esas cosas, se imaginaba que lo que querían era que ellos pusieran el nombre que les pareciera correcto a ellos.

Pero Mu no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, mucho menos si el nombre en cuestión hacía referencia al suyo propio. Salió junto con Shaka y un par de calles más adelante, antes de llegar a su casa se sentaron en la banca en la que siempre se sentaban.

_ ¿Por qué a pesar de que querían darlo como sugerencia, sonó como si fuera un hecho que tendríamos que poner el nombre que ellos eligieran?

_ No lo sé. Han cambiado mucho, pero hay cosas que no cambian. – le dijo Mu algo triste.

Shaka lo rodeo con un brazo y con el que quedó libre le habló tranquilo

_ Si es niño, me gustaría que se llame Amitabh

_ ¿Amitabh?

_ Es de origen hindú y significa infinito esplendor. – Mu sonrió

_ Me gusta... Y si es niña, me agradaría que se llame Yuki – ahora Shaka sonrió

_ Suena bien

_ Significa que será valiente en la vida.

_ Es hermoso.

_ Bien, ya tenemos un nombre en caso de que sea niña o niño, no hay más que aportar. – dijo alegre Mu y luego se levantaron y se fueron alegremente a su casa.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones, los padres de Mu no terminaban de hacerle sentir a Mu, que él debía acatar todo lo que ellos dijeran y eso le molestaba. Por suerte el rubio siempre lograba hacerle cambiar el humor y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	19. El pasado finalmente ataca

Marin trataba de terminar de preparar lo que sería una excelente cena, sentía que debía llevar lo mejor de sí misma a los invitados ya que, todos en la casa parecían nerviosos

Aioria observaba a la que ahora era su esposa y se sentía tranquilo de tenerla junto a él en este momento.

Si reflexionaba ( cosa que venía haciendo desde que su padre les dijo que le presentaría a su pareja) lo que tenía eran sólo nervios típicos de un primer encuentro ante alguien especial para su padre.

Siempre supo la historia de su padre y eso fue lo que lo llevo a aceptar sin rechistar a su amigo Milo, su mejor amigo. Si no fuera por él no estaría ni con su esposa por lo que lo apreciaba como si fuera su hermano y sabía que el hecho de que su padre les presentará a su pareja era más que nada por estar en busca de su propia felicidad y eso le alegraba, aunque lo veía nervioso y no entendía por qué, si tanto él como su hermano habían estado completamente de acuerdo en que ese hecho debía suceder pronto. Tal vez su padre quería que se llevaran todos bien y por eso el nerviosismo... si era por él mismo podía este tranquilo ya que no planeaba enemistarse con la pareja de su padre.

Aiorios también notaba el nerviosismo de su padre y notaba que tanto marin como Aiora estaban tranquilos.

El mismo estaba igual que su hermano. La verdad era que el quería conocer a la persona que supo esperar y volver a los brazos de alguien luego de tres décadas, claro que ese tipo de cosas románticas no iban mucho con él pero si le ocurría a alguien que había vivido por y para ellos le parecía genial

Sisifo tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y lo único bueno que podía apreciar era que sus hijos jamás le recriminaron nada ni le dijeron nada negativo

Por eso se sentía dentro de lo posible feliz y hasta agradecido con la vida por los hijos que tenía

Pero lo que no podía dejarlo tranquilo era el hecho de que al parecer su tarde de placer fue escuchada por el hijo de su pareja que estaba con alguien en la oficina, aunque el Cid no le dijo con quien si le dijo que la próxima vez debían asegurarse de que no haya nadie alrededor suyo, aunque sisifo se sentía sumamente apenado, ahora como le vería el rostro a shura!

La puerta sonó y nervioso fue a atender.

El Cid lo vio y noto lo nervioso que estaba.

Sisifo lo adentro a su hogar y sin mucho preámbulo lo presentó a sus hijos que se mostraron tranquilos y serenos ( además a él Cid le pareció que ellos tenían más confianza que el mismo sisifo) luego sisifo preguntó por su hijo y fue ahi donde El Cid supo que a eso era lo que se debían sus nervios.

Tranquilo le contestó que fue por la bebida ya que la que traía se rompió cuando bajo del auto.

Le explicó que sin querer salió rápido y la botella se dio de lleno con el poste de luz que estaba junto al lugar donde bajo, de hecho le pidió una pala y escoba para limpiar el frente donde habían quedado los vidrios, por lo que sisifo tomó los utensilios de limpieza y juntos salieron a quitar los restos de vidrio

Afuera El Cid lo besó para tranquilizarlo ( ya que habían acordado que nada de demostraciones afectuosas frente a los hijos)

_ no te preocupes shura, no parece ofendido o shockeado por eso

_ no se como podré mirarlo a la cara después de esto... te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo en tu consultorio

El Cid se acercó al cuello de sisifo y lo lamio

_ y yo te dije que esa siempre fue mi fantasía...

_ malvado... la próxima vez al menos chequea que no haya nadie en el lugar

_ si lo haré...

El auto de EL Cid llegó y shura descendió del mismo, observó como su padre y su pareja se separaban un poco e internamente esa acción le cayó en gracia después de saber que les gusta demasiado no estar lo más pegado posible

Al ver que sisifo parecía nervioso, decidió tratar el asunto lo más natural posible.

Lo saludó como siempre y le dio la botella.

Aunque sisifo no pudo con su conciencia y le pidió disculpas que el acepto restándole importancia.

El Cid se sintió tranquilo al ver que su pareja parecía relajarse un poco aunque sabía que en el futuro nadie le ganaría siendo precavido

Se adentraron al hogar y shura fue presentado

Aioria lo saludó tranquilamente y marin igual, y luego de hacerlo se adentró a la cocina para servir ya la comida.

Al acercarse a Aiorios pudo notar el estado de shock en el que cayó, su padre los quiso presentar pero shura le dijo que ya se conocían.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a socializar un poco.

Shura por su lado no pasaba de sapersvido el nerviosismo de Aiorios

Entendía perfectamente por que se había puesto así... ahora Aiorios relacionaba todo lo que escucho con su padre y estaba con el mismo estado de ánimo que el mismo tuvo esa tarde.

No era fácil digerir lo que escucho

Claro que se notaba que aceptaban a su padre y la pareja estaba más que dichosa por eso pero era muy distinto asimilar que uno escucho como su padre la paso ( digamos) bien a sus anchas.

Luego de la cena y el postre sisifo estaba en el living sintonizando un canal deportivo ya que las Olimpiadas estaban transmitiéndose por televisión y a todos les interesaba ver cómo iban los medalleros.

Aiorios por su lado se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente aquello que siempre decía no volveria a tocar. Al encontrarlo bajo a ver cómo iba todo y se retiró al jardín de su casa.

Shura observó su actitud y le pregunto a sisifo si podría salir a acompañar a Aiorios

_ mmm si claro, de seguro está fumando, no le gusta hacerlo en la casa siempre sale afuera aunque haya baja temperatura

_ claro.

Shura pasó por la cocina y encontró la puerta que daba al jardín.

Ahí lo vio tirado en el suelo completamente relajado con un brazo cruzado en su cabeza que utilizaba de almohada y la otra mano sostenía el cigarrillo que se llevaba a la boca para llevar el humo a sus pulmones

Las piernas las tenía una extendida y la otra con la rodilla en alto mientras la planta del pie la apoyaba en el suelo,

Su ropa era bastante holgada ya que todavía hacia algo de calor a pesar de estar en otoño

Su camiseta de manga larga estaba algo levantada y mostraba el perfecto y marcado abdomen que lo adornaba

Shura no supo exactamente por qué su vista no se movía de ese sector, aunque cuando lo hizo ( ya que se estaba acercando ) pudo ver y sorprenderse con el verde de los ojos de que griego que lo mira expectante

_ necesitas algo?

Le pregunto seco.

_ ( "a ti " pensó) sólo quería saber cómo estabas...

_ por que?

_ ya sabes... acabas de descubrir que tu padre era el novio del mio por lo que me imagino que lo relacionaste con lo que vivimos esta tarde, y como a mí, no creo que te haya gustado.

_ no, no me gustó. Claro que no planeó decirle nada y por eso estoy aquí tumbado

_ y fumando...

_ algún problema?

Shura no supo que contestar, ni si quiera sabía porque le salió a reproche esa afirmación

_ sabías que el cigarrillo hace mal a la salud

_ ahorrate el discurso, la única persona que podría llegar a convencerme utilizando la lógica y cualquier tipo argumento es shaka, pero el mismo me ha dicho que la decisión de tomar o dejar algo está en cada uno y en su fuerza de voluntad.

_ y tu fuerza de voluntad esta muy débil esta noche?

_ algo así ( le contestó desganado)

_ al parecer nuestros padres se aman mucho...

Acaso estaba tratando de cambiar el tema? Se preguntó molesto Aiorios.

La verdad era que no le apetecía estar con ese tipo, algo en él lo molestaba y su actitud no ayudaba a querer congeniar

_ vete...

Le dijo seco y molesto

La verdad era que quería fumar tranquilo y salir, si. Luego saldría a algún sitio a ver si encontraba a alguien para quitarse el estrés del cuerpo.

_ que mal anfitrión eres...

Aiorios lo miró molesto

_ no soy tu anfitrión esta noche, ese es mi padre, además en un momento saldré...por que no vas a dentro a socializar con mi hermano y su esposa?

_ por que a ti ya te conozco... y me cuesta mucho intentar socializar con personas que apenas conozco

_ pues esta es mi casa y no estoy obligado a tratarte debidamente como en mi oficina, por lo que te pediré que te largues antes de que decida largarme yo!

Shura lo miró asombrado, ciertamente no parecía ese tipo de hombres que amenazaran por nada, y ya no veía esa actitud pacífica y conciliadora que le había mostrado, sin saber por qué su rostro se tiñó de carmín. Aiorios lo notó y se preguntó que demonios pasaba con ese tipo

Volteó la mirada y vio que el cigarrillo casi se había consumido sólo.

Eso le molestó y saco otro del paquete, se levantó del césped y se alejó de la entrada de la cocina.

Se fue a un banco que estaba en una esquina de la casa que era cubierto por un frondoso árbol.

Se sentó tratando de pensar en otras cosas y shura quedó helado ante esa actitud.

Lo estaba evitando

Como él estaba parado muy cerca de la puerta de la cocina notó que desde su posición era casi invisible el banco donde estaba Aiorios ya que era bien tapado por el árbol, iba a meterse a dentro cuando marin apareció por la puerta y le ofreció dos botellas de cerveza

Las pequeñas botella estaban destapadas y eran ofrecidas con esa encantadora sonrisa que le ofrecía la pelirroja

_ dale una a Aiorios...

Le dijo y se adentró nuevamente

Shura había recibido ambas botellas y sabía perfectamente que tal vez aquel arisco hombre lo volvería a echar de su lado, pero sentia una necesidad de seguir observando a aquel hombre que era la representación misma del hombre griego.

Se acercó tímidamente y volvió a admirarlo.

Algo en él estaba provocándo esa necesidad de querer llevárselo a la cama, shura era bisexual, siempre supo eso de él. Tanto las mujeres como los hombres lo atraían y podía pasarlo bien con ambos géneros

Aunque si se ponía a pensar, hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba con ningún hombre, los últimos años estuvo de novio con una mujer bastante hermosa pero con un carácter de los mil demonios.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de mirar del otro lado y que mejor que ese griego sexy que se le presentaba... aunque no estaba muy seguro, tal vez no le atraían los hombres y si le insinuaba algo de seguro lo golpearía.

Lo mejor en esta situación era tantaer el terreno...

Aiorios ya iba por la mitad de ese cigarrillo que si estaba disfrutando, el tabaco era una mala adicción que lo atrapaba muy rápido, sólo quería fumar uno ya que si se emocionaba perdería la cuenta, el anterior no contaba ya que casi ni lo disfruto... disfrutar, si pensaba en disfrutar debía salir un poco.

Casi siempre era un hombre recto que manejaba su vida lo más tranquila posible y muy pocas veces llegaba a concretar un encuentro amoroso

La vez que shaka le preguntó cómo había logrado el equilibrio al mantener sus necesidades fisiológicas al margen la verdad es que no supo que contestarle con certeza y por eso fue directo al grano preguntándole qué le sucedía

Si se ponía a pensar, esas necesidades eran cubiertas cuando tenía un nivel muy alto de estrés ( tal y como ahora) y normalmente las acallaba con un revolcón de una noche, sabía cuales eran los lugares en los que encontraría una candidata o candidato a menguar esa necesidad y ya estaba pensando en que ropa ponerse cuando shura se le acercó con ofreciéndole una pequeña botella de cerveza.

Lo observó y noto nuevamente ese sonrojo en su rostro " que le pasaba?" Se preguntaba mientras la aceptaba y bebía un trago

_ marin me la dio, dijo que te de una...

_ gracias

_ mmm puedo sentarme?

Aiorios lo miró y noto que al parecer shura parecía nervioso le afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a analizarlo

No parecía aquel prepotente con aires de superioridad. No, más bien se lo notaba distinto, como buscando su aprobación o su amistad. No lo entendía, pero si entendía que le agradaba ese sonrojo que estaba presente.

Aiorios sintió un leve interés por aquel caballero que tomaba su cerveza mientras observaba el jardín de esa casa.

Su mano estaba muy cerca de su pierna y Aiorios saco la conclusión de que ese tipo planeaba si no acostarse con él, al menos darle a entender que le gustaba, tal vez no lo parecía, pero el era aiorios, el hijo de sisifo el gran jefe de policía y en el pasado el mismo había pasado por esas fuerzas hasta que casi muere por tercera vez en un año y decidió dejar atrás esa vida de riesgos.

Su padre estaba feliz al ver que ya no arriesgaría la vida. Y su puesto quedó en el olvido. Sin embargo sus talentos seguían intactos y en el que mejor se caracterizaba era en leer las reacciones corporales, había sido un agente infiltrado casi desde los trece años en lugares como las escuo con las bandas de criminales y había aprendido a leer cualquier reacción, le era muy fácil encontrar a un delator o a un líder natural e incluso sabía escojer a los confiados o tímidos para infiltrarse, siempre supo que insinuaba alguien. Con sus actitudes y shura le estba insinuando que le gustaba.

Lamentablemente para el pelinegro Aiorios no era ningún tonto ni un debilocho como seguro lo tenía figurado, por lo que sin Dudarlo le preguntó

_ te gustó?

Shura se sonrojo más que antes y trato de no reflejar nerviosismo cuando le contestó

_ no... que clase de pregunta es esa.

Pero Aiorios había sonreído por que noto de inmediato lo contrariado qué se mostraba.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se quitó la camiseta y a shura se le fueron los ojos... definitivamente no le haria falta salir para eliminar el estrés que venía cargando.

_ vete de aquí y dejame sólo

Le dijo volviendo a llevarse el trago a la boca.

Shura se sintió aprisionado pero no se movió, a pesar de ser alguien que siempre consigue lo que busca, sentía que este griego de alguna manera lo estaba llevando a un lugar que no estaba seguro si quería cruzar.

Aiorios se levantó con la camiseta en una mano y la botella en otra, y se paró frente a él lo observó muy seria mente y le sonrió seductora mente

_ no te vas?

Le pregunto divertido y shura sólo negó con la cabeza.

Aiorios se sintió divertido se acercó peligrosamente a él

La tensión en el cuerpo del español sólo logró confirmar a Aiorios que eso parecía gustarle.

Shura estaba sentado y Aiorios de pie con su cadera muy cerca del rostro del otro y vio que una especie de impulso de parte de shura en acercar su mano a él lo tenía nervioso.

_ tocame

Le ordenó mientras terminaba de vaciar la botella

Shura salibo y acercó su mano a él esculpido abdomen de Aiorios

Eso solo le confirmó al griego que él altanero en verdad sentía atracción por él.

El contacto se sintió agradable.

Shura quería llevarlo a otro sitio, sentía que quería comérselo ( aunque no estaba seguro si el otro planeaba lo mismo) aunque en ese lugar donde se podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento no pasaría nada...

Aiorios sentía el toque en su abdomen y la otra mano de shura en su trasero

Claro, seguro quería poseerlo... pero lamentablemente no planeaba entregarle a ese tipo su trasero... no. En cambio si tomaría el suyo.

Aiorios comenzó a imaginar un sin fin de posibilidades de cómo y dónde hacerlo, podrían ir a cualquier sitio o incluso adentrarse hasta su cuarto.

Pero por algún motivo una idea bastante fuera de lo común para él paso por su mente.

Observó el lugar en el que estaban, su jardín estaba resguardado por unos altos muros de un lado y por el otro las paredes de las casas vecinas y en el frente la puerta que daba a la casa y en el costado el pasillo que daba a la cochera.

Adentro estaban todos disfrutando de la televisión y así sería al menos un rato más ya que a Aiorios le encantaba esa época donde los grandes deportistas competían por aquello que fue creado en su país.

Y su padre era igual, sus parejas estaban con ellos y la única que representaba un peligro era marin que siempre andaba de aquí para allá. Aunque si recién les acercó una bebida tardaría una rato más en salir nuevamente.

Las manos de shura lo recorrían y el acercó su mano al hombro de shura para acercarlo a su abdomen, y este lo lamio y comenzó a darle mordidas.

Mmm si, le agradaba lo que hacía y sabía que lo que seguiria sería una buena mamada, más que nada para poder bajerle el pantalón y prepararlo para penetrarlo

Y no se equivocaba, shura en verdad planeaba darle placer para luego tomarlo y no tardo demasiado en sacar el palpitante miembro del griego para comenzar a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Aiorios se dejó hacer, al parecer ambos acordaron silenciosamente hacerlo en ese lugar.

Y cuando la mano de shura se acercó peligrosamente al trasero del castaño, este agarró con ambas manos la camiseta que aún tenía su mano y con esta apriciono la mano de shura lo hizo ponerse de pie y lo giro aprisionado la otra y llevando su pecho hasta el tronco del frondoso árbol.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que shura no pudo hacer nada contra esas acciones.

_ la chupas muy bien...

Le dijo Aiorios al oido y sostenía fuerte las muñecas aprisionadas de shura y le la acercaba su pene al trasero de esté.

Shura abrió enormemente los ojos cuando con la mano libre que tenía Aiorios fue utilizada para bajar sus pantalones

_ n n no... que haces...

Le pregunto nervioso

Aiorios por su parte ensalivo lo más que pudo sus dedos y llevo uno a la entrada de shura, aunque no lo introdujo lo dejo rodando el ano

_ ah que pasa ( le preguntó con un tono que fingía mostrar decepción) acaso no buscabas algo con migo?

_ no de esta manera...

_ lo lamento, pero me parece que ya me has hecho suficiente y es hora de que sea yo el que muestre lo caprichoso que puedo ser.

Dicho esto un dedo se introjuo en shura que se mostró molesto y quiso soltarse.

Pero Aiorios era más fuerte y lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas y con su propio cuerpo lo tenía aprisionado contra el árbol.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y darle pequeñas mordidas

_ que pasa... no te gusta?

Shura se quedó estático por que a pesar de que no queria, todo eso le estaba más que gustando. Aunque estaba claramente alarmado.

_ relajate... y ... no hagas ruido, no queremos que nos escuchen

Le dijo y shura sintió como una extraña sensación lo llenaba, la boca de Aiorios era la que le estaba provocándo la necesidad de calmarse y a la vez se auto imponia la fuerza de no emitir sonidos, aunque la entrada de un segundo dedo en su interior lo hizo gemir levemente

_ shhhhh

Le dijo Aiorios mientras soltaba sus muñecas ( aunque no las había liberado del agarre con su camiseta) y acercaba su mano al necesitado pene de shura que con el contacto se sintió aliviado.

La mano del griego recorría la longitud embadurnandola con el mismo líquido pre seminal que estaba expulsando el español

Todo eso lo estaba descontrolando y ya un tercer dedo estaba en él, la duda lo asalto y no supo si seguir. Jamás se había dejado coger así y ahora parecía querer que se lo hicieran como si nada.

Y con alguien que apenas conocía con quien no se llevaba del todo bien.

En qué momento todo se le salió de control?

_ no creo que este sea un buen lugar...

Artículo con dificultad y Aiorios mordía levente su oreja y le susurro

_ mmm... no te da morbo?

El miembro de shura dio un tirón que a Aiorios le marcó que si.

Y sin mucha ceremonia puso una pierna de shura sobre el banco y tomó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada.

_ recuerda que no puedes hacer ruido...

Le dijo y este solo asintió.

El interior de shura comenzó a ser llenado por su miembro y este sintió que se abría al medio... diablos que eso dolía... Paso tanto tiempo

Una lagriama rodó por su mejilla y Aiorios la seco.

Luego terminó de adentrarse y comenzó a masturbarlo de una manera más pausada mientras con la otra mano lo sostenía de la cadera.

La cabeza de shura giro queriendo besarlo pero Aiorios se alejó y le sonrió.

_ fuiste malo conmigo, por que sería bondadoso con tigo...

Shura lejos de sentirse triste por eso, sintió que lo existaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Y sin pensar en el que pasará luego el mismo giro las caderas.

Señal que captó Aiorios como un "ya estoy listo."

Lo que hizo después fue la mejor cogida que pudo recibir el Español

No había sido para nada romántico, si no firme y fuerte

Pero la posición en la que estaban, el morbo y el hecho de que no podía emitir sonido lo tenían tan exitados que shura no tardo en expulsar su semilla contra el árbol después de sentir como la experta mano de Aiorios no paraba de masturbarlo mientras le daba duro.

Claro que Aiorios sintió ese perfecto apretón en su interior y a pesar de que quería seguir ahí dentro por la deliciosa sensación que le daba la estrecha cavidad del altanero lo deleitaban, no pudo resistir y se derramó en su interior.

Agitados se separaron y Aiorios se acomodó el pantalón, viendo como shura seguía con su pantalón bajo y sus manos atadas en su espalda, compadeciéndose un poco del español, aflojo el nudo que lo tenía sujeto y se alejó de ahí, shura lo miró expectante pensando que tal vez lo acompañara un rato más ( después de todo esa era su primera vez y esperaba no la última)

Pero Aiorios lo miró y le sonrió.

_ la próxima vez que planees comportarte de manera altanera conmigo, piensalo dos veces...

Le dijo y se adentro a su hogar

Shura se quedó tratando de recuperar la compostura en ese lugar y acomodándose un poco.

Su mano seguía sosteniendo esa prenda que ese caballero había utilizado para reducir su movilidad

Si tan solo uno de sus brazos cortara hubiera podido safarse de todo eso...

Pero ahora no quería soltar dicha prenda y por eso mismo optó por retenerla para si mismo como prueba de que eso no fue un sueño.

Ya eran casi las nueve y media cuando Mu caminaba las quince cuadras que lo separaban de su destino.

Le agradaba hacerlo ya que desde que se enteró de su embarazo su amado shaka no le permite hacer demasiado ejercicio y la caminata era uno muy bueno.

Aunque algo había en el ambiente que no le permitía sentirse del todo bien.

Observó hacia la vereda de enfrente, y un poco hacia atrás y le llamó la atención no ver a death mask

Era extraño ya que lo había visto antes de salir y penso que lo había seguido todo el camino.

Tal vez se detuvo por algo... o su hermana le pidió ayuda con algo.

Como no estaba muy seguro cual era el motivo de su ausencia por lo que le envió un mensaje de texto preguntándome su ubicación .

Unas cuatro cuadras después al no recibir respuesta lo llamó pero no lo atendió.

Decidió llamar a camus, pero antes de apretar el botón de llamada diviso a Kanon

Estaba seguro de que era él.

Se acercó y le iba a preguntar por su hermano cuando vio que le sonreía... tenía exactamente las mismas actitudes que su hermano pero no entendía por qué, lo miraba seductoramente tal y como saga lo hacia "acaso planeaba hacerse pasar por saga?" Se preguntó Mu

Cuando finalmente se acercó a él vio como su semblante cambio a serio mirando detrás de él

Algo lo asustó y sin poder evitarlo miró hacia donde dirigía la vista Kanon

Pudo divisar un sujeto de cabellos verdes ondulados que evidenciaba la falta de un ojo que no tardó nada en inyectarle algo en el cuello.

Vio como parecía golpear a Kanon y luego lo tomaba del cabello

Esa acción poco le importaba, quería pensar que no le habían inyectado nada que dañara a su bebé y noto que su mundo se oscurecía

Si definitivamente lo habían sedado...

Luego de eso cayó rendido y no supo más nada.

Shaka se cruzó en la puerta con su amigo Aiorios y este parecía algo nervioso

_ estoy de salida.

Le dijo seco como siempre

_ es urgente

_ tengo que ir a buscar a Mu, tenía una reunión con saga y salió más temprano de lo que esperaba y no me espero a que terminara mi clase

_ acaso no lo acompaña su guardaespaldas?

_ si, pero iré de todos modos.

_ necesito hablar con tigo de algo que no se si hice bien o mal...

Le dijo algo nervioso

_ acompañame

Le dijo simplemente

_ claro.

Sabía que su amigo no se quedaría y al menos podría despejar un poco las dudas que tenía.

Shaka ya había avanzado un poco cuando yuzuriha le grito desde la ventana que daba a la calle desde el departamento de death mask y le pidió que vayan urgente.

Shaka dudo un momento, pero la urgencia de su voz y la determinación de Aiorios lo hicieron apresurarse a su encuentro

Al llegar a la puerta de death mask, estaba abierta y el susodicho tirado en el suelo inconsciente

Shaka se sintió atemorizado mientras yuzuriha les decía que vio la puerta abierta y le pareció raro ya que debía estar con Mu, y al entrar lo encontró en ese estado

Incluso les comunicó que ya había llamado a sus padres. Aiorios se comunicaba con su padre mientras que shaka salía corriendo hacia el lugar donde mu debería estar.

No tardo ni cinco minutos y casi lo atropellan dos veces, llegó a divisar a saga, que hablaba por teléfono.

_ y Mu?

Le dijo espectante

_ estoy esperandolo, le pasó algo?

Le dijo extrañado por el aspecto de shaka. Quien le explicó lo del guardaespaldas.

Una investigación se habrio inmediatamente, en casa de asmita se encontraba la mayoría de ellos, camus y Milo estaban apoyando a su hermano aunque más sentían que si mostraban que estaban en la misma situación el llanto les ganaría.

Asmita se mostraba realmente angustiado junto a su hijo y saori se hallaba hablando por teléfono con su esposo que estaba en la comisaría y atendiendo lo que hacia su propio séquito de seguridad.

Yuzuriha estaba conteniendo al pobre de kiki que había escuchado todo ya que habían hablado frente a él cuando les dieron la noticia.

Mu había sido secuestrado y esperaban encontrar su pista de inmediato, Aiorios fue el que investigó por su cuenta alguna que otra cosa ( jamás había perdido sus contactos) y aportó más datos a la causa que la misma seguridad que tenía shion.

Claro que avanzaron con cautela.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver que había pasado con los guardaespaldas que se supone siempre estaban en la calle en un auto.

Al ver que tampoco estaban tomó su celular y aviso a su padre quien por su lado le reportó que habían encontrado el teléfono de mu muy cerca del aeropuerto.

Claro que a Aiorios le pareció extraño ya que sería demasiado obvio sacarlo por ahí... algo no le cuadraba.

Por lo qué se dedicó a averiguar temas como donde pudo llegar a parar el auto de la seguridad

Claro que ese tema ya estaba siendo investigando.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde El Cid se presentó junto a su hijo en legura por que Camus no se sentía bien.

Se estaba descomponiendo y la presión no lo ayudaba, esa situación era bastante grave para su estado y Milo optó por llevárselo a que lo internen nuevamente por órdenes de su médico quien partió con ellos.

Shaka estaba con Aiorios esperando a que le dijera que hacer, conocía a su amigo y sabía que si había alguien que podía llevarlo de manera más rápida y eficiente hacia Mu era él.

Shura los observaba, se había quedado para ayudar en lo que pudiera y notaba que Aiorios al parecer era más que un traductor. Aiorios finalmente llamó a la persona correcta que le decía que al parecer necesitaban personas con ciertas capacidades.

Luego de un rato de charla le dijo que llevaría a quien necesitaba y como andaba corto de dinero tal vez iría el mismo.

Necesitaba poder infiltrarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo llevarían hacia Mu ya que si bien le hablaban de un jefe que esté decía que era griego... pero tenía un contacto directo con el manda más que no lo era.

Al comunicar eso con shaka el le dijo que él mismo iría.

_ lo lamento shaka pero no puedes ir

_ como me dices eso...

_ eres completamente inutil en este caso y no podrás llevarme el paso...

_ eh estado varias veces contigo.

_ lo se pero también se que no podrías controlar tu nerviosismo o tu miedo a que le pase algo a Mu o a tu bebé.

Le dijo tranquilo

_ necesito alguien impasible y que pueda pasar de sapersvido además de que sea útil

_ iré yo ( dijo yuzuriha impasible)

_ tu eres su hermana

_ aún así, se que podré hacer lo que me digas

_ no lo dudo, pero hay dos inconvenientes

_ cuales?

Le dijo algo molesta y Aiorios lo más serio le dijo

_ tienes los mismos puntos en la frente que Mu, y aunque los puedes disfrazar me pidieron un hombre.

_ entonces yo iré...

Les dijo shura en el mismo tono que utilizo yuzuriha

Aiorios lo observó y cálculo las opciones. Ciertamente podría utilizar otro contacto o buscar a Milo, que estaba acostumbrado a ir con el cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero estaba el inconveniente de que Camus estaba hospitalizado y lo tendría preocupado, Aioria podría ir, pero era demasiado parecido a él y en el hambiente en el que se manejaba se sabía que el no tenia familia.

Por lo que tampoco podría contar con él.

_ estas seguro... lo más probable es que no nos lleven directo a ellos y aunque podamos brindarle más información a mi padre también es probable que tardemos en volver.

_ no importa, si puedo ayudar lo haré.

_ bien... vamos.

Le dijo y tomó su teléfono y se lo entregó a shaka

_ daselo a mi padre tengo que estar donde me indicaron lo antes posible

Luego saco el teléfono que usaba cada vez que se infiltraba como algo suyo personal. Era en ese donde tenía los contactos que le servían cada vez que solía hacer una misión y que luego de su retiro sólo utiliza cada vez que algo demasiado complicado para su padre aparecía.

En el camino se comunicó con su contacto y comenzó a decirle que estuvo en prisión por lo último que habían hecho y le preguntaba a su contacto si valía la pena el trabajo.

Luego de un rato de charla y cuando faltaba poco para el encuentro comenzó a darle forma a la identidad que tendría shura en el lugar, le explicaba como debía comportase aunque ya de por si su actitud lo ayudaba bastante.

Su ropa era la indicada y no tardaron mucho en llegar al puerto.

_ george, como estas ( dirigiéndose a Aiorios)

_ Minos, tanto tiempo

_ y este? ( Le pregunto dirigiéndose a shura)

_ es Miguel Castilla, lo conocí en prisión y como salí hace poco y nos hicimos amigos. Me pediste un hombre mas y aquí lo tienes

_ claro, es normal que necesites dinero, y estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado?

_ un año y dos meses, puedes creerlo, como demonios me involucraron eso si yo ni siquiera estuve en el lugar

_ jajajaja pero estabas bajo el mando de aiacos, con eso alcanzó.

_ y él, seguro sigue tranquilo

_ pues no, el también quedó preso, por el tráfico de blancas y creo que tiene para el resto de su vida ya que le sumaron bastantes causas

_ no lo sabía...

_ no importa, oye aquí no tendrás que hacer lo que hacías con aiacos. Sólo necesito gente de relleno, ya que el tipo que nos contrato necesita gente

_ claro, y para que me pediste otro!

_ por lo mismo.

Minos lo adentro al puerto y subieron a una pequeña embarcación donde se dirigieron hacia el puerto. Aiorios lo supo por que ya conocía el lugar, francamente no creyó que alguna vez volveria a adentrarse al mundo criminal y esperaba que no le costará demasiado salir.

A shura ni le dirigieron la palabra y eso le facilitaba tener que inventar alguna buena historia que no sabía si el español recordaria.

En el puerto divisaron un gran yate que llevaba el nombre de poseidon.

Le llamo la atención ya que jamás lo había visto y de inmediato supuso que ahí tendrían a Mu.

Lo asignaron de inmediato a un grupo de hombres que se encargaría de vigilar la zona en caso de que aparezca la policía y lo separaron de shura.

Luego de un rato pudo encontrar un buen lugar donde abrir su comunicación y no tardo demasiado en enviar las fotografías del yate a su propio teléfono.

Sólo esperaba que no demorarán tanto en ir ya que parecía que pronto partiría aquel yate.

En la noche Aiorios fue suplantado y lo llevaron a comer, shura ya estaba en el lugar y le indicó con una mirada que ya se había comunicado.

Shura por su parte estaba demasiado nervioso por todo eso, pero había logrado calmarse y actuaba lo más natural posible.

El problema era que una mujer joven de cabellos verdes se había acercado a ellos y saludó a Aiorios lo más natural posible.

Pero no tardo demasiado en llevárselo hacia una habitación sin que nadie más que shura lo notara.

_ que demonios haces aquí, pensé que ya te habías retirado.

Le espetó la muchacha

_ esto es extraoficial, tienen a la pareja de un amigo y quiero ayudarlo a rescatarlo.

_ tiene el cabello lila y dos puntos en la frente?

_ si

_ esta en el yate, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero dame una hora para salir de aquí con Minos.

_ claro shaina, si me aseguras que está ahí no tendrás mas que una hora para irte de aquí con tu amorcito. Le dijo y shiana simplemente asintió y se marchó.


	20. Infiltración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste

Mu sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos y tuvo la sensación de mareo en el cuerpo.

Estaba desorientado, trataba de reconocer la cama donde estaba y no podía, mucho menos el extraño olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Poco a poco su mente fue rememorando los recientes acontecimientos y una chispa de tristeza apareció en su mirada.

Julian finalmente lo había capturado, los miedos de su padre su habían hecho realidad y él no había podido ser capaz de notar lo que venía al no ver a su guardaespaldas cerca suyo... nisiquiera estaba el auto que solia seguirlo en caso de que death mask no estuviera disponible.

Y por apurado no se quedó a esperar a shaka, que seguramente se estaría hechando la culpa de todo eso.

Se quiso levantar de la cama pero tuvo que quedarse sentado en ella al ver que tenía sujeto el pie, amarrado a la cama por una cadena.

Le parecía demasiado surrealista todo aquello, pero sus lágrimas le marcaban que era una realidad.

El no se sentía preocupado por ese tipo, y si no estuviera esperando un hijo no se sentiría para nada preocupado

Pero sí lo estaba y debía cuidar sus movimientos ya que había entrado en el segundo trimestre y debía cuidar de que nada le suceda, ya de por si lo habían inyectado con un sedante y se había quedado preocupado.

Luego al despertar una muchacha le estaba quitando la ropa para dejarlo solo con la gran bata que tenía puesto.

Ella no le habló en ningún momento y no pudo ver su rostro ya que estaba detrás de una máscara.

Cuando vio que iba a sedarlo nuevamente le suplico que no lo hiciera, allá asintió con la cabeza y Mu se preguntó cómo podría respirar bajo esa máscara

Además de que tenía el cabello cubierto por una gorra de lana. Era obvio que era para que no la pudiera reconocer después.

Aunque si vio que cuando terminó de vestirlo le encadenó el tobillo izquierdo y no mucho después de eso le cubrió la boca con un paño que tenía cloroformo, al menos no le había inyectado algun sedante que valla a saber que tenía.

Tampoco se podía resistir damasiado a lo que le hacían ya que al despertar a penas y era consciente gracias al primer sedante al que lo habían sometido.

Ahora que estaba completamente lucido y observaba bien lo que tenía puesto se sentía un objeto.

Le habían puesto una bata de kimono roja con detalles de lirios blancos de seda. Debajo no tenía nada.

Aquella mujer lo había dejado preparado para ese hombre... quería tocarse el vientre para sentir y darle fuerzas a sus bebé por lo que sabía que llegaría pronto.

No iba a seguir llorando, por lo que se limpió el rostro y se sereno.

Comenzo a hacer ejercicio de respiración, para calmarse y luego de un rato consiguió serenarse.

Claro que sentía los nervios a flor de piel.  
Y aumentaron cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Un hombre no demasiado alto entró y Mu pensó que si ese era julian sólo, lo que buscaba con el era una venganza.

Ya que, dudaba mucho que no haya conseguido a quien quisiera con lo apuesto y elegante que era.

Claro que eso era si "ése" era julian sólo.

El caballero en cuestión comenzó a observarlo y por la manera en que lo miraba paracia querer comérselo .

A Mu le pareció ser una especie de dama en peligro en esa situación pero él no era nada de eso y así se lo demostraría si se atrevía a acercarsele.

El sujeto que lo analizaba no sabía que Mu también lo estaba analizando y trataba de memorizar sus rasgos.

No muy alto tal vez metro setenta y algo, evidentemente no superaba el metro ochenta, de cabellos celestes claros y de ojos azules verdosos, su rostro era delicado y masculino nariz puntiaguda y para ser un hombre de más de cincuenta se mantenía bien.

Vestía de un impecable traje blanco con algunos detalles en bordado en el cuello y mangas.

_ eres demasiado hermoso, para ser el hijo de Saori... evidentemente sacaste su tono de cabello pero por suerte tienes muchos rasgos de tu padre.

Su tono fue tan seductor que más que amenazarlo parecía querer caerle bien, era evidente que ese tipo era efectivamente Julián Sólo.

Julian observaba a Mu sentado en la cama con esa bata y le daban ganas de agradecer la espera.

Ciertamente el muchacho se veía delicioso y era todo lo que esperaba del hijo de shion.

La verdad es que fue una sorpresa que le dijeran que lo habían conseguido y a penas lo hicieron no dudo en acercarse hasta el puerto donde lo llevarían directamente hasta el yate en el que Kanon había llegado a grecia.

No perdería ni un instante en obtener lo que quería.

Se acercó peligrosamente a Mu y cuando esté quiso asestarle un golpe no pudo ya que el sujeto al parecer era más rápido y lo primero que hizo fue sujetar ambas muñecas de Mu.

Para luego recibir una patada del pie derecho que tenía libre, aunque la esquivo recivibio de lleno un puño que le le dio de manera acertada en el estómago, alejándolo momentáneamente de Mu. Varias veces se le acercó para poder intentar aprisionarlo y lo único que lograba era recibir un golpe más fuerte que el anterior de parte del peli lila.

Luego de un momento de descanso de parte de julian, Mu se tensó levemente al pensar en su bebé, debía lograr que no se acerque a su estomago o si le llegaba a golpear podría perderlo.

Aunque no parecía que julian quisiera golpearlo, sólo buscaba dominarlo. Julian se levantó y se quitó el saco, luego se lo lanzó a Mu hacia el rostro pero Mu lo rechazó, pero este aprovechó la distracción del joven y se le tiro encima y al acercarse nuevamente a Mu este le inyectó con una cápsula un a especie de paralizador, ya que Mu no tardo mucho en dejar de sentir el control sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haberse descuidado y luego sintió miedo por haber recibido nuevamente otra droga en su cuerpo.

_ así es como te quería, debí hacer que te inyectarán todo esto antes de entrar, no esperaba que me golpearas, eres más fuerte que tu padre.

_ y tu eres un maldito degenerado

_ hablas... que preciosa voz que tienes Mu.

_ libereme, yo no le corresponderé a lo que busque.

_ piensas que me importa algo lo que me dices. Lo único que tengo que hacer con tigo es ir directamente al grano y luego los resultados serán muy gratificantes para mi.

Mu no entendía a que se refería aunque tuvo una leve sospecha cuando el magullado julian acercó una mano a sus muslos, y rápidamente comenzó a tocarlo

Mu sabía lo que pasaría y esperaba que pasará pronto ya que no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo

_ gracias a lo que te puse no sentirás dolor... por ahora, ya que no planeó se dulce con tigo luego de haber recibido tus golpes.

Mu vio la lasciva cara de quien planeaba profanarlo y sintió terror al instante.

Julian desató la bata con una mano mientras con la otra abría las piernas que carecían de fuerzas de voluntad y su rostro se desfiguró de disgusto al ver el abultado vientre de Mu.

Se alejó instantáneamente y luego lo miro muy molesto.

Mu no entendía por qué se apartó pero se sintió agradecido por eso.

_ ya estás preñado maldito muchacho

Le espetó furioso y fua ahí donde mu diviso su vientre y noto que como se vía más abultado que de costumbre.

Julian molesto salió de la habitación pegando un gran portazo.

El alivio que sintió el peli lila no tuvo comparación, aunque no debía confiarse ya que podria volver.

Tantas inyecciónes y tanto estrés habrán hecho que el bebé saliera y se mostrará de esa manera.

Parecía tan grande como el vientre que ya tenía camus, si lo tenía que comparar.

A pesar de casi estar cerca de los cuatro meses a Mu casi no se le notaba, pero ahí estaba su bulto bien marcado.

Mu comenzó a hablarle a su bebé para que se calmara, le hablaba serenamente y trataba de serenarse a si mismo.

Pese a estar con la bata abierta y sin poder mover sus extremidades.

Ahora que veía las intensiones de ese tipo notaba que efectivamente lo que buscaba era dejarlo embarazado.

Por suerte, él ya lo estaba de lo contrario todavía estaria siendo víctima de una segura violacion.

Aunque ahora tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a hacerle a su bebé ya que este era el único factor molesto para ese sujeto y su ambición, si se había sentido calmado ahora sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba por el miedo a lo que podría llegar a pasarle.

Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Fua así, llorando, desnudo e inmóvil como lo encontro Aiorios.

Quien había hecho toda una movida de distracción en el exterior para poder adentrarse al barco y poder hallar a mu.

Para su suerte el supuesto jefe se había marchado del lugar en el mismo helicóptero en el que había llegado dejando la orden de que el yate zarpara y retuvieran al muchacho en medio del océano.

Como había visto como shaina y Minos se marcharon había logrado hacer todo lo que planeaba mientras que llegaban sus refuerzos.

Ahora se había encargado de cubrir a Mu, lo había liberado de sus cadenas.

Claro que toda la información de dónde estaba Mu y hasta donde hallar la llave para liberarlo se lo había dado shaina.

Aquella que alguna vez fue su compañera de armas y ahora era la novia oficial de uno de los traficantes que manejaban el sector de los ferris que arribaban a grecia fue la que le dio la información a cambio de tiempo para poder llevarse a los peces gordos del lugar.

Claro que Aiorios había aceptado sin replicas ya que pudieron haberlo matado en el momento en el que ella lo dijera.

Pero Minos sabía que Aiorios era policía y sólo cuando alguien aparecía en su zona y planeaba hacerse el manda más lo dejaba infiltrarse para evitar que sus propios negocios se arruinen, además ese julian sólo estaba secuestrando a alguien que al parecer tenía la influencia de la riqueza y eso movía a la policía sin lugar a dudas.

Claro que permitiría que Aiorios haga su discreto trabajo y luego se vaya para así lograr que él y sus hombres de más alta confianza se marcharán sin dejar rastros .

Para cuando todos de marcharon ( incluyendo a julian que se largo en su helicóptero) el yate había sarpado pero Aiorios estaba dentro y aprovechó la falta de interés de los guardias en querer aprovecharse de Mu.

Tranquilamente se hacerco al costado del mismo y logró arrojarse junto con Mu por el costado de la embarcación.

A penas había hecho contacto con Mu le había hecho una señal para que guardará silencio y luego Mu con su a voz casi inaudible le explicó que no podía mover su cuerpo ya que lo habian inyectado.

Aiorios lo tomó en brazos y luego antes de salir a cubierta le había colocado un chaleco salvavidas y se había colocado uno a él mismo.

En cubierta vio que el gran yate contaba con la cabina del capitán bastante adelante y al parecer los tripulantes se hallaban preparando el barco para adentrarse al mar, y para su suerte el vigía no se hallaba en la cofia

Por lo que arrojarse al mar antes de que abandonaran la costa griega era su única opción, esa o mantener una lucha con toda la tripulación y al no saber si estaban armados o cuantos eran no quería arriesgarse a que sea Mu quien reciba un castigo mientras el estaba en combate, además tenía apoyo.

En el agua se mantuvieron a flote un bien tiempo.

Unos quince minutos después de que estuvieran flotando Aiorios saco de la mochila que llevaba encima un lanza bengalas arrojó la primera verde, la segunda demasiado seguido azul y la última blanca.

Esperaba que el yate este bastante alejado para verlas y si la veían sabía que no estaban seguros si prestar atención ya que no había esperado cierto tiempo y había elegido enviar distintos colores, aunque sabía que shura se acercaría lo más rápido posible ya que estaba con una lancha algo alejado del yate y no sabía en qué momento le enviaría la señal que habían acordado.

Claro que apareció no más pasar dos minutos y de inmediato Aiorios tomó el control de la lancha y shura se encargó de Mu, quitándole lo que llevaba puesto y envolviéndolo en una gran manta luego de haberlo secado, inmediatamente le extrajo sangre y reservó el frasco y luego le acercó una manta térmica para que no entrara en hipotermia aunque el agua del mar no estaba para nada fría Mu estaba en shock.

Lo que julian le había inyectado resultó ser peor de lo que pensó ya que apenas tuvo contacto con el agua su pecho sintió una presión muy fuerte y a pesar de que la misma estaba relativamente tibia comenzó a sentir un Frio terrible en sus extremidades, y si no hubiera sido por Aiorios tal vez estaría en peor condición ya que él tomó la precaución de hacerlo flotar con el vientre hacia arriba para evitar la presión sobre el mismo.

Aiorios le había ordenado a shura que lleve una buena reserva de combustible ya que no sabía si lograría sacar a Mu antes de que se adentren al Mediterráneo y para su fortuna no tardo mas de una hora de camino en encontrar la comodidad de sacarlo de ahí sin tener ningun tipo de enfrentamiento.

Shura había visto las bengalas y al ver que la última era blanca se apresuró lo más que pudo en acercarse ellos.

Su hubiera sido roja hubiera recargado el combustible y se hubiera vuelto ya que significaaria que Mu no estaba con él pero el debía seguir viaje.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca para ellos.

Por suerte Aiorios había actuado de inmediato.

Y había contado con la ayuda de la peliverde, ahora sólo debía decir que no la había visto y que la información que consiguió fue atravez de otros medios. A pesar de que shaina lo había ayudado seguía siendo buscada por la policía griega al haber sido infiltrada pero decidir dejar todo por andar junto a uno de los " capos" del lugar.

Pese a que sabía que era buscada, el no era policía por lo que no estaba obligado a entregar a quien prácticamente le dio en bandeja de plata la libertad de Mu.

Penas diviso la costa se comunicó con la central que le envió un helicóptero de inmediato y fueron llevados directamente a Atenas, ya que en helicóptero no tardarían lo que en embarcación o en ambulancia.

Además su médico personal había sido informado de su aparición y había preparado toda una sala para el recién rescatado.

En el trayecto shura se comunicó con su padre explicándole lo poco que Mu les había dicho antes de caer inconciente en la lancha.

Había sido sedado una vez con algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo desmayaran por unas cuantas horas y cuando despertó le aplicaron cloroformo para que siga inconciente.

le inyectaron alguna sustancia que paralizó sus extremidades y no estaba seguro de qué más ya que se había desmayado.

En el hospital El Cid se encargó de él y shura se tomó la molestia de analizar la sangre que tenía y de extraer una nueva muestra.

Aunque la primera estaba en buenas condiciones ya que, shura la había guardado entre los hielos que había llevado en una pequeña contenedora.

Shaka estaba demasiado angustiado en la sala de espera con la necesidad de saber de él y sobre todo de estar con él.

Pero cuando Aiorios se reunió con ellos se calmó un poco al saber que debían examinarlo bien y le relato lo que pasó desde que el lo encontro hasta que los trasladaron en helicóptero, pero le dijo que ya lo había encontrado con unos golpes y que lo hallo llorando y... desnudo.

Shaka trataba de mantenerse sereno.

Aunque se lo conocía como inexpresivo, se lo pudo ver llorando por el destino de aquel que consideraba el ser más preciado de su vida, sentía que le había fallado y que por su culpa tuvo que pasar por esa horrible experiencia.

Su padre no pudo evitar consolarlo y tratar de que se mantenga fuerte.

A decir verdad. Si él no le mostraba fortaleza a Mu, de seguro el estaría peor ya que necesitaba un apoyo moral.

Saori y shion no pudieron evitar sentirse despreciables ya que, julian sólo buscaba vengarse de ellos y gracias a su descuido lo había conseguido.

Yuzuriha sólo esperaba encontrar a ese desgraciado para hacerlo sufrir las peores barbaridades posibles y Aiorios no pudo evitar recostarse en los bancos para descansar un poco, ya que a pesar de que no lo parecía habían pasado unas 36 horas desde que Mu desapareció hasta ese momento.

Y sabía que una vez que su padre aparezca tendría que hacerle un informe completo, pese a que no necesitaba hacerlo ya que oficialmente no era parte de la fuerza.

El caso en general fue muy movido ya que apenas se dio aviso a la policía el primero en ser arrestado como una especie de cómplice fue saga, que permanecía encerrado hasta que Mu declarará.

Ya que una cámara de vigilancia del edificio que daba frente al lugar donde lo secuestraron gracias el hecho y una vez que a Mu lo desmayaran "saga" ayudó al sospechoso a meterlo a un auto y luego se adentró al edificio y como unos diez minutos después salió y fue interceptado por shaka no hubo lugar a dudas de que era el mismo ya que era la misma ropa la que llevaba puesta y el único que podría ser sospechoso se hallaba fuera de grecia ( se referían a Kanon)

El Sr Géminis deuteros estaba consternado aunque sentía que algo no cuadraba ya que no estaba seguro de que su hijo saga estuviera involucrado en semejante atrocidad, pero si no era el debía ser Kanon y ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba, aunque sabía que Kanon tendía más al engaño y la manipulación que saga y que saga las veces que fue parte de algo malo fue por la influencia de Kanon. Por lo que no estaba seguro cual de los dos era, además de que Kanon tenía un registro de haber salido del país hacia dos meses y supuestamente se encontraba en el cairo junto a su jefe.

Hasta que Mu no declara el principal sospechoso de la ayuda en el secuestro era saga, y hasta ahora sólo podían atar a julian a la causa por ser en su yate lo que sucedió este no podía creer que lo hubieran arrestado cuando aterrizó en el auroperto de talamaka que era el más cercano al puerto de lequeo que es donde estuvo amarrada su embarcación hasta hacia pocas horas, la misma que había sido detenida por la policía marítima y que ahora estaba siendo causa de investigación ya que hallaron el cuarto donde estuvo amarrado Mu y en el lugar donde estuvo se halló la sangre de Mu, la misma que habrá salido en alguno de los golpes al cuerpo que julian recibió.

Claro que debían esperar la declaración de Mu.

El Cid salió de la habitación de Mu, y tranquilo se dirigió a shaka y los padres de este.

_ afortunadamente tanto él como el bebé, están fuera de peligro.

Les aseguro

_ aunque todavía no sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que le pusieron para dormirlo, hasta ahora pareciera ser que lo primero fue anestesia y lo segundo no estamos muy seguros, shura se está encargando de analizar bien que es.  
Si hay alguien. Que puede detectar que tipo de droga usaron ese es shura.  
El ultrasonido y la ecografía marcaron que el bebé está bien, y me parece que el desmayo que sufrió Mu fue debido al estrés. Ahora está durmiendo y sólo uno puede pasar a hacerle compañía.

Claro que el que se adentró al cuarto fue shaka.

Quería verlo, tocarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Saori y shion no hicieron nada por detenerlo, sabían que si había alguien que querría ver Mu al despertar ese era shaka.

Esperaban que su hijo tenga el corazón tan grande como para perdonarlos por haberlo dejado pasar por eso.

Shion más que nunca estaba dispuesto a matar a julian y la impotencia que tenía sólo se comparaba con la alegría que sentía por saber que Mu se hallaba con vida sano y salvo y que su nieto estaba fuera de peligro.

El Pacífico rostro de Mu le daba una paz interna a shaka, que miraba con adoración aquel hombre que se hallaba descansado en esa blanca habitación.

Tranquilamente se sentó junto a él y tomo su mano.

Estaba maravillado con un detalle que lo hacía ver encantador, su vientre estaba más abultado que antes.

Con extrema delicadeza comenzó a darle caricias al mismo para transmitirle a su bebé que todo estaba bien ahora.

_ yuki, es él nombre que tendrás, es un nombre que puede usarse para niñas o niños por lo que te sentara de maravilla, serás un valiente en la vida y ya lo estás demostrando ahora, que sigues con nosotros... espero poder verte pronto y así poder abrazarte por ser tan valiente junto con tu papá, te amo y aún no te conozco, imagina lo mucho que te amaré cuando así sea, por lo que espero que crezcas fuerte y saques el buen corazón de él.

Sus palabras eran reforzadas con caricias que le daba en el vientre a Mu.

Quería que su bebé supiera que el estaba para él y para su padre.

_ perodoname... no pude protegerlos... perdoname, no volveré a dejar que nadie les haga daño, es una promesa..

le dijo con toda seguridad mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, shaka podía ser muy serio. Estoico e incluso desinteresado de todo.

Pero pensar que pudo perder a Mu y a su bebé lo dejo muy vulnerable.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida y a partir de ese momento estaría en deuda con Aiorios por haberle traído sano y salvo al amor de su vida.

Su rostro lo acercó al vientre donde hacia poco había dado sus caricias y ahora le daba besos a su bebé.

Una mano acarició sus dorados cabellos y shaka volteó de inmediato a ver el rostro de Mu.

Ver esos ojos verdes llenos de vida lo hicieron sentirse francamente aliviado y con una inmensa alegría, y lo mejor de todo era que le sonreía con esa mirada tierna que amaba con locura.

_ no es justo que Yuki te acapare... yo también quiero tus besos...

Le dijo y shaka no tardo nada en acercarse a su rostro y tomarlo con sus manos y besarlo.

Un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía.

Mu lo recibió con alivio. Pensó que jamás iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a besar esos labios

"Te amo" no paraban de repetirse y cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor se separaron apenas y shaka junto sus frentes, no quería dejar de sentir aquel hombre que le daba con tan solo respirar, un gran motivo para vivir.

_ perdoname...

Le susurro mientras trataba de aguantar la angustia de haberle fallado.

_ no pude evitar que esto pasara...

Lamentablemente shaka no se había recupera de la culpa y el llanto comenzó a brotar de si.

Mu lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, sabiendo que se sentiría culpable de todo eso.

_ oh amor mío, no te heches la culpa, esto no pasó por que tu no hayas hecho algo y sientete feliz por que más allá del secuestro nada pasó, Aiorios logró rescatarme a tiempo y tanto nuestro bebé como yo estamos a salvo.

Le dijo con tranquilidad y alivio.

Shaka lo vio y esos ojos verdes lograron calmarlo. Jamás pensó que existiera algo que en verdad le diera paz y ahí tenía esos verdes ojos que sólo le transmitía amor.

_ Mu, en verdad me dices eso?

_ si, aunque creo que debía estar agradecidos a nuestro bebé ya que al verme embarazado se alejó de mi antes de llegar a violarme, aunque pudo haberlo hecho ya que me había paralizado al verme así ( señaló su vientre) se alejó de mí y me dejó en la habitación, claro que pensé que haría lo peor con el bebé y Aiorios llegó poco después.

Shaka abrazo a mu y no quería soltarlo, lo abrazaba protectoramemente y Mu comenzó a relatarle desde el principio lo que sucedió en ese navío.

Shaka jamás pensó que llegaría el punto en el que deseara estar en el lugar de alguien y sólo por haberle ahorrado todo eso a su amor hubiera preferido que le sucediera a él mismo.

_ sabes arrestaron a saga por haber sido cómplice de tu secuestro...

Mu se sorprendió, y penso que tal vez por eso Kanon se había hecho pasar por su hermano ya que trataba de parecer igual a él.

_ pero yo vi a Kanon no a saga cuando me secuestraron

Shaka lo miró confundido

_ como puedes saberlo?

_ por dos cosas, el cabello de Kanon es apenas más corto que el de Saga, y además Kanon usa calzado derby mientras que Saga siempre lleva oxford.

Shaka parpadeo varias veces...

_ que?

Mu comenzó a explicarle la diferencia en los calzados y hasta que no pronunció la palabra "calzado" shaka no entendía que se estaba refiriendo a eso.

El había visto el vídeo y lo vio exactamente igual que cuando lo encontro en la puerta del edificio esperando a Mu.

Shaka le explicó que la policía estaba esperando su declaración y Mu le pidió que le llevaran a sisifo ante él así podía dar su declaración.

Claro que al principio no quisieron llevárselo, pero Mu no podía dejar que por que él no estaba disponible otro estuviera preso sin haber sido culpable de nada.

Claro que sisifo había tenido hacia poco una breve charla con Aiorios y luego lo mando a descansar.

Este a regañadientes acepto y sisifo lo estaba acompañado a la salida del hospital cuando yuzuriha llegó pidiendole su presencia para que Mu le diera una declaración.

En la habitación Mu ya había recibido a los que lo aguardaban y se había asegurado de tranquilizar a sus padres que se hallaban angustiados por sentir que le habían fallado.

Al parecer el que tenía más fuerzas era él ya que sentía que no había sido tan grave, de nos ser por la intervención de Aiorios.

Claro que esperaba verlo para agradecerle como se merecía pero al ver a sisifo este le había dicho que ya se habia marchado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Review?


	21. Arrestos y malos sentimientos

Kanon estaba incrédulo, no podía creer que algo que no considero significante haya sido su ruina.

Había planeado absolutamente todo con extremo cuidado sabiendo que el único y principal implicado sería julian.

Pero malitida sea la hora en la que se descuido con su maldito calzado.

Ya hacia un par de horas que lo habían detenido y el pensó que sería por causa del matrimonio que tenía con julian, claro que su declaración se mostró impecable y no existía conexión de él con lo acontecido, tenía una buena coartada y el único implicado esperaba que fuera julian y el creído de su hermano.

Pero su declaración pasó a segundo lugar cuando comenzaron a comentar acerca de sus zapatos...

Que era lo que planeaban?

No lo entendía.

Pero al parecer el era el único sospechoso y no su hermano.

Luego de que le leyeran los derechos le explicaron que Mu lo reconoció gracias a su calzado tipo derby!

Maldita sea, quien pensaría que Mu se iba a fijar en su calzado y reconocer que mientras a saga le agradaban los tipo oxford, él prefería los derby, y Mu lo había notado...

En la declaración de Mu se supo todo a acerca de lo que le sucedió desde que vio a Kanon hasta que fue rescatado por Aiorios.

Shaka lo había acompañado todo el tiempo y julian hasta ahora era acusado por secuestro e intento de violacion.

Claro que a lo segundo julian alegaba que sólo había querido asustar al muchacho y luego de estar más de dos meses encerrado y ver que sus abogados no lograban demasiado con su futura liberación.

Lamentablemente y por más que lo intento su evidente participación había alcanzado para mantenerlo encerrado por al menos una década.

Claro que estaba muy dispuesto a pagar una buena suma de dinero para salir en libertad condicional pero no contaba con que llegarían a apresar a Kanon también.

Quien se había descuidado en un simple calzado.

A saga lo habían liberado a penas capturaron a Kanon y le pidieron disculpas ya que no podían liberarlo antes de capturar a su gemelo.

Claro que no fue muy fácil de considerar lo que Mu les declaró ya que era demasiado parecidos y se había comportado exactamente igual, además de que no estaba registrado como visitante en grecia y se mostraba como que seguia en su lugar de residencia en casa de julian, aunque no se encontró la conexión entre saga y julian por lo que se reconsideró la probabilidad y registraron la casa de Saga en busca de un calzado derby color negro pero los diez pares de zapatos que había en su casa en su totalidad eran oxford.

En la casa de deuteros si hallaron un derby, aunque eran marrones y estaban en la que era habitación de Kanon.

Eso los condujo a investigar a Kanon y al hacerlo descubrieron su conexión completa con julian y el matrimonio que tenían...

No se necesito más y apresaron al gemelo .

Claro que luego de mucha investigación y de una declaración de parte de Kanon y de lo tensó que se puso al enterarse que había sido señalado por Mu por la diferencia de su calzado no pudo más que resignarse al verse involucrado.

Camus no paraba de sentirse nervioso, luego de dos meses de tensiones y de sentirse terrible no podía creer que algo tan rutinario para un embarazo lo este alterando.

ya estaba de cinco meses y está ecografía que le estaban por hacer, le mostraría si sería niña o niño lo que estén esperando con Milo.

Hasta ahora su embarazo no había sido muy agradable, si antes no le dejaba oler o comer nada ahora no paraba comer todo, nada le entraba y su ropa era la que usan los obesos ya que no hay ropa de futura mamá para hombres... sus yogins deportivos eran los únicos que no le molestaban y las remeras extra grandes lo hacían ver... distinto.

Milo se cuidaba mucho de decir nada ya que, camus estaba dasiado susceptible y se odiaba a si mismo por permitir que cualquier cosa lo afecte.

Su cabello le molestaba todo el tiempo y procuraba atarlo con una coleta y Milo buscaba ayudarlo con esa tarea todo el tiempo ya que de lo contrario camus parecía muy convencido de cortarse el cabello.

Milo estaba ansioso, quería y esperaba pronto que le dijeran que sería.

La consulta comenzó y El Cid le hizo el chequeo de rutina. Luego de darle órdenes para continuar el embarazo medir el vientre y chequaer a camus lo recostó sobre la camilla y le vertió el líquido tipo gel transparente que Camus notaba demasiado frío cada vez que se lo ponía.

La última vez no habían podido detectar el sexo del bebé y esperaba que se dejará ver.

Milo sostenía la mano de su precioso amor mientras el médico les indicaba que todo iba de maravilla, el peso era el indicado, el diámetro de la cabeza , el de su cuerpecito y sobretodo sus pulsaciones eran las correctas.

Claro que al verlo sonreír, la pareja se tensó

_ quieren Saber que será?

Les dijo cómo quien no quiere la cosa y ambos asintieron expectantes

_ bien... es un niño...

Les dijo y ambos se miraron felices

Luego de haber terminado la consulta, Milo se llevó a Camus una heladería donde comieron un excelente postre con varios sabores y mucha crema con caramelo.

Al menos ahora podía invitarlo a comer y verlo disfrutar, aunque Milo debía dejar siempre algo de los que el encargará ya que camus terminaba comiéndose lo suyo también.

_ su nombre será Isaac

Le dijo camus desinteresado

_ por que?

_ por que siempre me agradó ese nombre...

_ Isaac... Isaac...

Milo parecía pensárselo, si hablaba claramente el no había pensado en ningún nombre y no sabía que poner... claro que estaba algo nervioso por eso pero Isaac?

_ que significa?

_ aquel con el que Dios reirá o aquel que hará reír

Milo lo miró incrédulo

_ en serio?

_ si, pero no es por el significado, me gusta ese nombre

_ bien supongo que es buen nombré, la verdad yo no había pensado en eso...

_ mejor... aunque si hubiera sido niña yo tampoco.

Le confesó sonrojado. Milo se mordía los labios por tenerlo y no le quedaba demasiado paciencia ya que camus era muy renuente a hacerlo y sólo si sentía que estaba bien lo hacia, y Milo se quedaba con todas las ganas del mundo.

Un vez en su casa camus había guardado los muchos paquetes de prendas para el bebé y se dirigía al cuarto de Isaac, por que ese nombre era el que le pondría al niño y así se referirían a él de ahora en adelante.

Luego de acomodar todo se fue directo a su cama y se acostó.

Milo le hizo compañía al poco tiempo y con ternura comenzó a acariciar el enorme vientre.

La preciosa imagen era digna de una foto pero eran momentos que Camus guardaría por siempre en sus morias, verlo tan tierno le gustaba, le agradaba más escuchar como conversaba con su bebé y más cuando le aseguraba que jugarían mucho y pondrían nervioso a su papá Camus.

Era gracioso por que Milo jamás decía sus mamá o se refería a él como mujer, eso le gustaba mucho, por que sabía que lo amaba por lo que era y no por que tenia la habilidad de pese a ser hombre traer a un bebé al mundo.

Milo lo amaba por lo que era y jamás pensó que en su vida encontraría a alguien así.

Tenerlo junto a él lo hacia sentir tranquilo y seguro.

Y verlo lo encendía, Milo si podía cada día estaba más hermoso y más deseable.

Le costaba demasiado a veces poder arrancar o pedirle que hicieran el amor, pero ese momento le parecía idóneo.

Milo ahora se había callado y acariciaba la zona donde su bebé se mostraba.

Cada vez que él le hablaba o apoyaba su mano, sentía como el pequeño le pateaba, como haciéndose notar.

Era increíble pero eso lo dejaba fascinado y ansiaba el momento de tenerlo en brazos.

No se había percatado que se había quedado imaginando cosas durante un tiempo cuando alzo la vista y vio a camus observándolo y mirándolo lascivo.

Sonrió, camus casi nunca se mostraba dispuesto y cuando lo hacia lo aprovechaba.

Sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos, quería mostrarle a su precioso amor lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

Camus sabía que Milo le haria pasar de la mejor manera y esperaba poder corresponderle al menos en lo que se refería a energía.

Lo único cierto era que el amor estaría presente.

Mu estaba intentando no ponerse triste, ciertamente había pasado ya dos meses desde lo que le sucedió y no entendía por qué a veces de repente se ponía triste y se quedaba en ese estado durante un buen tiempo.

Shaka era su soporte y si no fuera por la extrema paciencia y apoyo del rubio no saldría de esos estados.

Sus padres lo habían querido llevar a París nuevamente para evitar malos acontecimientos futuros y fue el mismo el que les recordó que no volveria a ellos, y mucho menos dejaría a shaka, quien ahora parecía estar muy lejos de ser aprobado por sus padres para cuidar al peli lila.

La culpa de shaka pese a los comentarios era de por si mas fuerte de la que demostraba tener y siempre se sentía agradecido de que a su amor y a su bebé no les haya pasado nada.

La impotencia que tenía era demasiada.

Sentía que pudo haber echo más, pero más que apoyar a Mu y hacerlo salir a delante no podía hacer.

Una fuerte discusión se había librado esa misma mañana cuando saori le dijo despectivamente a shaka que si lo hubiera acompañado nada le hubiera pasado y con resignación shaka le afirmo que el hubiera no existe.

A lo que shion furioso lo acusó de desinteresado por Mu.

Cosa que molesto tanto al rubio como al mismísimo Mu.

Pero al parecer los progenitores habían decidido que la culpa la tenía shaka por descuidado.

Yuzuriha cansada de ver las manipulaciones de sus padres se sintió molesta y enojada con ellos por ver cómo Mu seguía sufriendo por su causa.

Ella era una mujer que no tenía muy buen carácter pero si contaba con una gran paciencia aunque eso signifique escuchar las estupideces que estos decían.

_ suficiente...

Declaró molesta parándose e interfiriendo entre shaka y ellos. Había notado que shaka no quería ofenderlos por respeto a Mu pero ella podía hacerlo.

_ la culpa la tienen ustedes. Y lo saben, no busquen sentirse menos culpables por haber hecho que esto pasara.  
Tanto se la pasan acusando a shaka pero si esto hubiera ocurrido en París no estaríamos contando esta desenlase positivo. No olviden que fue Aiorios amigo muy cercano de shaka quien rescato a Mu y quien tuvo los contactos correctos.  
Ustedes se jactan de tener seguridad y de controlar todo pero se ocuparon de tenerlos más vigilados a usted que ustedes a Mu, y sin shaka hoy estaríamos con embarazado pero de julian sólo por que si no fuera por su actual estado de embarazo no huebiera dudado en violar a mi hermano, no quiero escuchar más acusaciones de su parte, en este mismos momento se largan de aquí y dejan tranquilo a Mu quien sigue esperando a yuki y quien está aquí gracias a shaka. Por lo que agradecería que dejen sanjado el tema o se preparen para recibir la culpa por completo ya que gracias a ustedes dos hay un degenerado que toda su vida quiso a mi hermano.

Luego de eso yuzuriha tomó a Mu y con tranquilidad se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Shaka los miró molesto, y se fue junto a ellos.

De ahí no supo que más habrá pasado y no le importaba, era cierto todo lo que había dicho su hermana pero a él, no le agradaba darle la culpa a nadie y tampoco quería hacer culpable a nadie.

Sin embargo no era la misma idea la que compartían sus padres y eso les molestó.

Por lo que prefirió seguir a su hermana.

Claro que no fue fácil dormise luego de eso, pero logró hacerlo, ahora se despertaba gracias a las pataditas de yuki, quien parecía nadar en su interior, era increíble como sentía por completo sus movimientos y le fascinaba, solía hablarle todo el tiempo y shaka hacia lo mismo, pero cuando dormía parecía ser su hora favorita para comenzar a moverse. Eso le provocaba incomodidad y si estaba durmiendo de inmediato despertaba, había desarrollado un gusto extraño por la carne ( y no podía evitar comerla) y a cada rato sentía la necesidad de comer  
Algún platillo que tuviera ese ingrediente.  
Al ser vegetariano siempre obtuvo las proteínas a través de la soja o vitaminas pero en su embarazo parecía necesitarlas directamente de la carne. Su medico le recomendó hacerle caso a su apetito y que evitara exagerar en las porciones, hasta ahora todo iba bien. Pese a haber estado internado casi un mes luego del secuestro su embarazo no corrió peligro en ningún momento.

En ese aspecto se sintió aliviado.

Gracias a las ecografías ahora sabían que estaban esperando una niña

Mu recordaba con alegría la visita al medico y se ría de la loca idea que tuvo el rubio.

Se había imaginado tantas cosas y decía que se seguro sería hermosa... y luego se imaginó una hermosa mujer siendo cortejada por cuanto caballero se le cruzará, incluso llegó a tener la idea de que " y si sale igual a tu hermana" cosa que hizo reír mucho a Mu.

La verdad es que ver tan nervioso a shaka con la idea de que esperaban a una niña lo hacia sentirse aliviado al ver los preocupado y lo extremadamente vigilante que sería con su niña, claro que en ese aspecto se compadecería de su beba.

El cuarto que antes solía ser un estudio, ahora estaba siendo preparado para ser el cuarto de la niña.

Los muebles y las grandes decoraciones eran lo que había, saga había mandado toda una serie de juguetes para ella y no había escatimado en nada ya que esperaba que Mu se sintiera mejor luego de lo que tuvo que pasar gracias a su hermano.

Claro que no le guardaba rencores a saga y esperaba que el no se sintiera molesto por haber estado más de un mes en prisión.

Los negocios que se habían trabado resurgieron con más fuerza y ahora ya eran un hecho que les trajo muchas ganancias. En el aspecto económico ni Mu ni shaka estarían en apuros.

El Cid revisaba los libros que había recibido y le agradaba ver su trabajo ya traducido en aquellos idiomas.

Los llevaría a su editorial y ahí se encargarían de hacer copias.

Cierto era que se tardaron en terminar pero sabía perfectamente la causa.

Agradecida al cielo y a todos los dioses que sus pacientes hayan salido de aquella situación tan mala.

Mu era muy fuerte y eso ayudaba a que todo saliera bien.

En cambio camus era más frágil, no como hombre si no más bien como gestor. Su embarazo era en extremo delicado y estaba medicado contra la presión arterial que se disparaba en los momentos menos oportunos.

Creía que eso se debía a sus nervios o sólo salió con el embarazo, muchas mujeres tenían hasta diabetes gestacional y en su caso la preclamcia había surgido.

Ya estaban cerca de los seis meses y en ese aspecto se sentía tranquilo ya que en caso de alguna emergencia una cesaría ayudaría al bebé ( sobre todo en el caso de camus)

Como médico estaba seguro de que este no llegaría a cumplir las 40 semanas de gestación, y tania todo preparado por las dudas.

Su consultorio era el lugar perfecto para hombres como ellos. Y la clínica que no estaba muy apartada de estos era la indicada para llevarlos a cirugía.

Pero no quería ser pesimista.

Aiorios estaba demasiado intranquilo últimamente, había tenido que salir como testigo de todo lo que sucedió durante el secuestro de Mu.

Su padre había intercedido por el cuando lo acusaron de actuar sin autorización legal y ahora se veía acosado por el departamento de inteligencia que no paraba de insistir en que volviera a la fuerza.

No es que no quisiera, el problema era que sabía que esa vida no lo llevaría a nada más que la muerte.

Y la verdad era que a esa altura de su vida deseaba realmente vivir.

Desde los trece años fue alguien permanente en operaciones encubiertas y a esa altura era un veterano.

Claro que en su momento la idea le parecía genial ya que era un niño con algo nuevo que vivir, en esas operaciones había aprendido los idiomas extra que ahora utilizaba a diario.

Pero no se imaginaba a si mismo volver.

Al mismo tiempo se decía que jamás tendría familia ya que como su padre y sus amigos era más homosexual que heterosexual, su vida en cubierta le había ayudado en su decisión aunque jamás lo había declarado abiertamente.

Tampoco le interesaba.

El único que sabía todo de él era shaka, a quien siempre agradeció por haberle dado su amistad, y cuando pudo darle a Mu sano y salvo ( más salvo que sano) sintió que le devolvía parte de esa deuda de vida que su amigo le había dado durante mucho tiempo.

Y como no iba a ayudar a su futuro ahijado... bah ahijada ya que sabía que sería niña.

Su hermano se había medio molestado al saber que sería el padrino de la hija se shaka ya que ( en cierta forma) lo había reservado para sus futuros hijos con Marin. Aunque el le afirmo que podría ser padrino de todos los niños y niñas de gracia si se lo permitían.

Pero su intranquilidad tenía nombre y ese era shura.

La última vez que lo vio fue cuando hicieron el rescate, luego de eso el hombre se marchó a España junto a su madre por que esta había enfermado.

Y cierto era que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, tantas que lo asustaban.

Sentía que había sido demasiado rudo con el aquella vez que estuvieron en el jardín trasero de su casa y la verdad era que hasta quería repetir esa experiencia, la de estar con shura.

Sus ojos no paraban de ver su vientre, desde su perspectiva se podía ver cómo la pequeña yuki parecia danzar dentro de él, y eso le causaba un cansancio enorme.

Le costaba caminar y hasta dormir.

Cuando le hablaba no se calmaba al contrario, parecía querer hasta saltar y eso le hacía doler, ahora si shaka le hablaba se calmaba y si lo tocaba parecía incluso que se dormía y lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cada vez que veía a ese precioso rubio su pecho se inchaba de amor... y lo mejor era que estaba seguro de que su hija lo amaría tanto como él.

El cuarto que habían separado para la bebé, ya estaba siendo acondicionado para una niña, muebles blancos con tapices decorados con delicadeza y ninguna exageración de colores, a Mu no le agradaba poner todo de rosa, por lo que busco materiales con texturas mixtas, lilas, bordo, rosados, rojos naranjas, eran la gran variación que adornaban los muebles blancos, una cuna funcional era el centro de atención y una silla reclinable eran parte del mobiliario que adornaban el lugar, ademas de las cómodas y los estantes con peluches a tono con mas texturas de colores, shaka le había dicho que cuando creciera ella elegiría su coloración y mu estuvo de acuerdo.

Asmita se sentía preparado para lidiar con dos bebés en la casa y le parecía de los más tierno la clase de conversaciones que ahora habia en la casa .

Si antes escuchaba de ligue ahora sólo de que comida debían saber preparar o incluso que educación recibirían.

Era todo un cambio en la casa aquella situación. Saber que la familia se agrandaría, saber que los olores y costumbres cambiarían alegraba a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la casa, incluso los inquilinos se alegraban de ellos.

Sin embargo al único al que asmita le admitio un deje de tristeza era a sisifo.

La alegría que sentía era enorme, sin embargo saber que jamas podría ver sus rostros lo acongojaba.

Sisifo era muy consciente de la tristeza de su amigo y sabía que su ceguera, pese a ser algo más que tolerado por su amigo, era algo que le causaba dolor, sobretodo ahora que sabía que no podría ver el rostro de sus nietos.

Claro que eso no lo desanimaba del todo pero si lo hacía sentir mal de vez en cuando.

Asmita trataba también de saber cómo le iba a su amigo con su pareja y este le había dicho que iban bien, pero que notaba a él Cid preocupado por su hijo.

Por lo que había sabido la madre de shura había enfermado y este había ido con ella, sin embargo estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba restablecida y no entendía por qué su hijo no volvía.

Claro que ambos tenían sus teorías, y estaban seguros de que su estado de ánimo no habrá sido el mejor luego de haber pasado por incógnito junto a Aiorios, pensaban que la experiencia no le habrá gustado y sisifo hasta se sentía culpable por no haberle dado a tiempo algún compañero para que actúe de incógnito junto a su hijo y así evitar que shura se presente como tal.

Fuera de la preocupación por ese tema, sisifo estaba bien junto a El Cid, aunque siempre debían verse de manera recelosa ya que sisifo seguía siendo el jefe de policia del lugar y necesitaba al menos quince años más en la fuerza para retirarse. Era lo único malo de ellos, el que debían seguir escondidos del mundo aunque así les gustaba, el no dar explicaciones a nadie ni tener que hacer oídos sordos, era muy agradable. Los únicos que podían llegar a opacar su relación de pareja era la negativa de sus hijos pero tal cosa no existía, ellos los aceptaban sin chistar.

Pero de corazón esperaba que shura vuelva pronto y deje de preocupara a él Cid.

Shura por su parte no era que no quisiera volver a grecia, tenía tantas emociones y sentimientos encontrados que sentía que parecía una tonta adolecencia soñadora, era malo decir aquello pero pensar en Aiorios lo perturbaba, lo poco que sabia de él lo habían dejado completamente prendado a él

Le agradaba esa parte intelectual y pacifista que mostraba a todo el mundo, esa en la que cualquiera que lo vea pensaría que se trata de un hombre tranquilo e imperturbable, incluso alguien que puede ser pisoteado y burlado por cualquier altanero.

Pero más le agradaba ese hombre dominante que se lo había cogido por pura calentura y para ( por así decirlo) ponerlo en su lugar, mostrándole una dominación absoluta.

Ese hombre lleno de misterio que logró meterse sin problemas en una organización y había realizado un excelente plan para rescatar al paciente de su padre.

Donde a él mismo le enseñó que cuando la vida se tornó de lo más monótona y desgastada podía llegar a estar llena de emociones en tan sólo una semana.

Estaba jodida mente enamorado de ese castaño de ojos verdes y se sentía ridículo.

Él solía tener encuentros sexuales con hombres pero siempre fue el dominante y jamás pensó que admitiría que deseaba que ese griego símbolo de lo que es la divinidad en un hombre lo volviera a tomar cuantas veces quisiera y de la manera que quisiera, era simplemente excelente y sumamente placentera la sola idea.

La repentina enfermedad de su madre lo había ayudado a irse de grecia y ahora que ella se encontraba mejor, no tenía escusas para no volver, todo ese tiempo le había servido para pensar y aclarar sus ideas y después de tanto tiempo pensando y escudriñando su cerebro se dio cuenta de que aquello le agradaba más que nunca y que la necesidad de sólo verlo era enorme y más si le sumaba que admitía sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sólo esperaba que el pensará igual


	22. Chapter 22

Los nervios le estaban ganando y la angustia de pensar como estaba camus lo estaba invadiendo.

Milo sentía que sus emociones se le salían de control, y nadie salía para decirle nada a cerca del estado de salud de su amor y de su bebé.

Shaka y Asmita le estaban haciendo compañía en esa sala de espera mientras que Mu , yuzuriha y marin estaban en casa de camus recogiendo las cosas necesarias para llevarle a camus lo necesario una vez pasará por la cesaría.

Por que si, Camus estaba siendo intervenido quirúrgica mente en ese momento por una alta en su presion que hacía que tanto él como el bebé corrieran peligro, más el bebé ya que si la presión seguía en aumento el oxígeno degaria de pasar al bebé y El Cid buscaba evitar eso a toda costa.

Hacia no más de una hora que estaban Almorzando en casa de Aioria y camus de repente se sintió mareado y si no fuera por los reflejos de Milo se hubiera golpeado duro contra el suelo.

Aioria reacciono rápido y de inmediato lo llevaron al hospital mientras Milo se comunicaba con el Cid para avisarle que estaban llevando a camus al hospital por que se estaba desvaneciendo y no para de quejarse de un dolor en la nuca que no le dejaba moverla y hacia que hasta la luz le molestara.

El Cid reconoció los síntomas como los debidos a un pico de presión alta y apenas corto con Milo indicándolo que lo lleve directo al segundo piso a la sala de maternidad, llamó al hospital para avisar que uno de sus pacientes tal vez necesitaría una inmediata intervención quirúrgica.

Estaba preparando para eso pero más que nada por Mu, ya que ese joven no tenía canal de parto para llegar a dar a luz por su cuenta como si tenía camus.

El era el hombre con más problemas y similitudes femeninas que se hubiera encontrado en toda su vida como médico de ese tipo de pacientes.

El poseía un canal de parto que están ligado a su recto y al parecer su naturaleza le permitía ser así sin la necesidad de presentar complicaciones en un parto.

Y además poseía glándulas mamarias aunque no tenia pechos marcadamente femeninos sabía que si un bebé necesitará mamar podría hacerlo tranquilo sin que su estructura física se comprometa, cosa que no pasaba con Mu tampoco.

De hecho camus hasta tenía periodos cambiantes y su cuerpo se acostumbra demasiado pronto a las medicaciones por lo que siempre había que cambiar las fórmulas o las hormonas que se utilizaban para su control natal.

Ahora lo que no contaba El Cid era en que se vería envuelto en la Hipertensión arterial y que por esa misma causa el bebé esté a punto de llegar en las 33 semanas de embarazo.

En el mismo momento en el que llegó camus el Cid lo hacia y lo interceptó llevándolo a la sala donde lo revisó y vio que su presion se había disparado tenía 190/120 era terriblemente alto, si estuviera en la primera etapa de la Hipertensión podría medicarlo y esperar a que bajara pero si perdía el tiempo el bebé dejaría de recibir el oxígeno necesario por lo que se vio obligado a interceder quirúrgica mente

Mientras que él había llamado ya habían preparado la sala de operaciones y estaban todos listos para una operación en caso de ser necesario y lo único que debían hacer era preparar al paciente.

El Cid se vio obligado a hacer que Milo firmará la autorización ya que camus estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Por supuesto Milo acepto y esperaba ir a la sala de operaciones junto a camus pero el médico lo freno diciendo que en caso de una emergencia como esa no era posible que él este presente por lo que se vio obligado a esperar afuera.

Mientras el médico se preparaba una enfermera le indicó a Milo que debía traer todo lo necesario para el bebé y el padre una vez que fueran llevados a sala. Aunque estaba segura que el bebé quedaría en sala de neonatología por ser prematuro.

En ese instante Mu, que se había acercado junto a shaka y Asmita al hospital y le hacían compañía se ofreció a ir por las cosas.

Y marin lo acompañaría mientras sería Aioria quien los llevaría ya que estaba con un vehículo a la mano.

Milo no para de ver el reloj preguntándose como estaría camus.

Por su lado camus estaba algo mejor.

Apenas le pusieron suero le agregaron la medicación para la presión y aunque sentía que no bajaba al menos no lo estaba sacando de la conciencia como hacía poco.

Pero aún así la presión no bajo y el veía como una enfermera le disenfectaba el cuerpo ( prácticamente bañándolo en yodo) y luego le afeitaba el bajo vientre.

Luego de eso vio como le agradaba más suero y notaba que prácticamente el líquido pasaba de inmediato por su sistema.

Lo llevaron a mesa de operaciones desnudo y sólo cubierto por una manta para luego de esperar al cirujano al menos eso pensó camus y creyó también que lo dormirían por completo pero se equivocó

Primero le colocaron una sonda, cosa que le incómodo y luego le colocaron el suero en el brazo izquierdo

Un anestesiologo se acercó a él y lo sentó, luego le dijo que estire las piernas y trate de que su cabeza llegue a sus rodillas para así estirar su columna vertebral y luego le avisó que lo pincharía, y le advirtió que se quedará quieto y eso hizo pero cuando sintió la aguja en su columna y el dolor en esa vértebra que recibió la anestesia local lo invadió, y lo peor fue que dos veces recibio el pinchazo prometiéndose jamaa volver a quedar en cinta.

Luego de eso lo acostaron y le pusieron oxígeno que le estaba molestando ya que estaba consiente y respiraba ( según el ) normal.

Además vio como por quinta vez le ponían una nueva bolsa de suero ( y eso hacía que se esté hinchando) eran tantas las emociones que debería sentir pero todo aquello le estaba llamando mucho la atención, al parecer la anestesia le estaba haciendo efecto por que no sentía para nada las piernas.

Finalmente comenzaron a acondicionar la mesa de operaciones donde él estaba.

Las sábana eran colgadas por todo su alrededor mientras un instrumental esparcía todas las herramientas que se utilizarían durante la operación y una asistente preparaba gasas y demás utensilios de desinfección.

Luego volvían a bañarlo en yodo por todo su vientre y le amarraban las manos haciendo que se sintiera extraño.

Llegó al preguntar por qué le amarraban los brazos a lo largo como si estuviera en una cruz el anestesiologo le indicaba que era por prevención, ya que los pacientes son impredecibles y nunca se sabe si en medio de la operación querrán interrumpir la misma por la impresión.

Cosa que en ese momento camus no entendió.

Ahora lo que si le pareció extraño fue que parecía que había una carpa al rededor de su vientre impidiendo que el viera hacia donde se realizaría la incisión.

Al ver que nuevamente le ponían más suero y encima le agregaban uno más en su otro brazo se comenzó a inquietar, los aparatos que habían sido enchufados para monitorearlo lo estaban poniendo nervioso y por suerte el Cid apareció junto a otros dos médicos listos para la operación.

Preguntó por Milo y su médico le dijo que en ese tipo de operaciones no podía pasar otra persona a la sala.

Luego la operación comenzó.

Camus se dio cuenta que la anestesia sólo lograba anulara el dolor ya que pudo sentir como lo tocaban lo preparaban y como en su bajo vientre un bisturí abría su cuerpo, claramente sintió como se abría la piel, aunque el dolor no estaba si estaba la sensación de ser cortado y se impresionó y noto la importancia de tener los brazos bien amarrados ( si no fuera por eso abría reaccionado por reflejo quitando al que estuviera cortando) luego noto como abrían más capas hasta que noto como llegaban a la zona deseada.

Un dolor en su costilla lo asustó puesto que un médico la presiono con fuerza. Luego sintió que sacaban finalmente al bebé y un llanto inundó el lugar.

No se dio cuenta en que momento lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su pecho se infló de felicidad al escuchar el llanto.

Luego de que el Cid dijera que no tenía más de 33 semanas y que no superaba los dos kilos se lo acercaron y pudo notar que su piel estaba completamente morada ( por la presión a la que fue sometido) y sólo logró darle un beso en la frente antes de que un neonatologo se lo llevará y lo coloco en la incubadora y se lo llevaron a neonatología.

Se sintió molesto ya que no lo vio ni un minuto pero al ver su estado comprendió que debía ser así.

Mientras que el bebé era llevado a neonatología el seguía en siendo intervenido, ahora sentía como una pequeña aspiradora era pasada por su interior suponiendo que lo que le estaban quitando era la placenta.

Luego de eso parecía que estaban acomodando todo y que luego de eso estaban dispuestos a cocerlo.

Cosa en la que más tardaron ya que debían dejarlo con una cicatriz caso invisible ( por el costo de la operación) y sintió que tardaron más en eso y en prepararlo que en el nacimiento en si.

Finalmente terminaron el trabajo y los médicos se retiraron no antes de decirle que no debía hablar para nada y que tratara de descansar, luego lo pasarían a la sala pero todavía debían hacer que su presion se estabilice.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a deshacerse de las cortinas y de los aparatos que lo rodeaban, le quitaron uno de los sueros de uno de sus brazos y en el otro le cambiaron la bolsa por otra nueva haciendose preguntar cuánto suero recibiría su cuerpo.

Hasta ahí estaba todo bien.

Una hora después medio dormido lo llevaron a las sala y fue ahí donde finalmente pudo ver a Milo junto a él.

Quiso hablar pero el le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera.

_ me alegra verte bien...

Le dijo un un susurró con el tono de voz bastante calmado.

Camus noto que no quería hacerlo incomodar

_ gracias, ya lo viste?

_ no, todavía no me dejan verlo, es muy pequeño

_ cuanto peso, no me lo dijeron

_ trata de no hablar, te hará mal hacerlo, peso un kilo setecientos cincuenta, es muy pequeño pero lo bueno es que no nació con ningún problema de salud y sólo estará en incubadora hasta llegar al peso correspondiente, recuerda que es prematuro.

Le dijo Milo con una de las sonrisas que tanto adoraba camus.

_ es que quiso ser acuariano como el padre...

Le dijo sonriente camus a un divertido Milo.

Que sólo podía mover la cabeza negativamente sonriendo.

Era cierto que el bebé se apresuró y parecía hecho al propósito, mientras lo esperaban para mediados de marzo el niño nació el 24 de enero haciéndolo poseedor del mismo signo que camus.

Haciendo sonreír a Milo por lo que parecía una extraordinaria coincidencia.

Al parecer no fue Pisciano como pensaban que sería.

Lo bueno era que el temor de que algo malo les pase había pasado y ahora la tranquilidad estaba en el corazón de todos.

tania al menos unas veinticuatro horas en estado de reposo y le pidió que fuera a hacerle compañía al bebé, claro que Milo lo acepto y le prometió llevarle fotos ya que al menos camus quería ver más del bebé, por que no pudo verlo por mucho tiempo.

En neonatología Milo se encontraba en una ante sala donde debió ponerse un delantal ( de los que usan las enfermeras en las operaciones) y tenía que desinfectarse las manos y ponerse un barbijo ya que había un bebé con problemas respiratorios y en ese lugar evitaban que entre ningún germen.

Además de que le hicieron atarse el pelo y ponerse una cofia

Lo guiaron en medio de varias incubadoras hasta que llegó a una donde le enseñaron que ahí estaba su bebé.

Al verlo Milo no pudo evitar una emoción que casi lo hace llorar.

Ese delicado niño era Isaac, era hermoso, su cuerpo era largo pero estaba delgado y tenía un pañal que llegaba a taparle el ombligo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y pudo ver en su cabeza una mota de colores celestes

_ con razón quisiste nacer antes ( le habló con dulzura) todo en ti dice que eres hijo de camus, querías hasta compartir su signo ( pero en forma de regaño) pero debiste esperar al menos hasta mediados del próximo mes y nacer antes de cambie a piscis, eres muy apresurado.

Puso su mano en el acrílico que no permitía que llegue a tocarlo.

Una enfermera le mostró que podía abrir unas puertas redondas que estaban en los costados y acariciarlo todo lo que quisiera y Milo ni lento ni perezoso fue lo que hizo.

El tacto logró romper su propia barrera y se permitió llorar de alegría

_ me alegra verte bien, te aseguro que nadie jamás nos separará y tanto tu papi camus como yo procuraremos tu bienestar. Te amo Isaac.

Estuvo un rato más acariciándolo y luego saco sus manos y cerró nuevamente.

Más que nada por que la enfermera le dijo que sólo podía estar cinco minutos.

Molesto por eso se iba a retirar cuando le preguntó a la enfermera si podía tomarle una foto.

Ella algo molesta le dijo que en realidad no podía llevar aparatos ajenos al lugar pero le permitía sacar una sola foto.

Milo apunto y se la tomó y se marchó tranquilo.

Claro que sería Milo quien se quedaría con camus durante su recuperación y ahora que lo veía se sentía maravillado de lo fuerte que se mostraba ese hombre que siempre parecía frío y distante.

A penas lo vio le enseñó la fotografía de Isaac y Camus tomó el aparato observando la imagen de su bebé con adoración Milo pudo ser consiente y testigo de las muchas emociones que podía mostrar camus.

Luego de casi veinticuatro horas de estar en cama, a camus le quitaron la sonda y pudo intentar levantarse .

Cosa que le costó bastante ya que al principio se sentía mareado y cada movimiento excesivo hacia que le doliera la cesaría.

No podía reírse, ni hacer fuerza. Además lo habían fajado para que pueda moverse mejor.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño y prácticamente sintió una tortura el sentarse e intentar cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Al pasar por el espejo observó su rostro completamente hinchado como casi todo su cuerpo y se sintió terrible con esa imagen.

La enfermera le aclaró que no era nada grave ya que se debía a tanto suero que había pasado por su sistema y tardaría al menos una semana en desincharse por completo.

Su cabello estaba asqueroso ( tanto yodo que había pasado por el era el causante) y tuvo que esperar a que aquella paciente enfermera le indicará que no podía bañarse por completo debido a los puntos pero podia tomar un baño parcial.

Milo fue quien realizó esa tarea por el al ver que estaba muy adolorido cada vez que intentaba agacharse era una tortura.

Y no tardo demasiado en verse moderadamente presentable.

Un pantalón pijama y una camiseta manga larga blanca era como Lucía para ir a ver a su bebé.

Le costó caminar demasiado pese a qué Milo lo quiso llevar en silla de ruedas pero camus prefirió caminar.

Su recuperación sería más próxima si caminaba y no si se quedaba acostado todo el tiempo y al llegar a neonatología paso por el mismo procedimiento que Milo.

Al bebé sólo lo podían entrar a ver los padres y sólo podían estar un periodo corto. Aunque podían entrar varias veces al día.

Al principio las enfermeras se negaron a hacerlos pasar por que ya sabían que Milo era el padre del bebé y ninguna creí que tuviera otro padre.

Pero camus se puso firme y pidió la precencia del director de la clínica que les explico el caso del hombre y ellas se sintieron apenadas.

Camus no era tan condescendiente como Milo por lo que volviendo a su habitual modo distante se mostró muy serio y entró a ver al bebé.

Claro que tuvo que esperar a la enfermera ya que había demasiadas incubadoras.

Al parecer el no era el único con un hijo en ese lugar.

Lo acompañaron hasta casi al final de la sala y entonces reconoció a Isaac

Como ya sabía que podía abrir las puertitas laterales ( Milo le había informado) lo primero que hizo fue abrir una e introducir su mano para acariciar a a su bebé.

Le hablaba con amor expresándole lo hermoso que era.

_ eres precioso mi pequeño Isaac. Me alegra verte fuerte y se que saldrás a delante para pronto salir de aquí y que vallamos todos a casa.  
No te imaginas lo mucho que te espere y aunque me parece que te apresuraste para nacer estoy seguro que es mejor así.

Camus lo veía con amor y no paraba de darle caricias.

De pronto su bebé le regaló un mirada que dejó a camus helado .

Su bebé no sólo compartía el tono azul turquesa de cabello como el y su piel blanca si no también su tono violetas de ojos.

_ como dijo tu papi Milo, definitivamente eres mi hijo ...

Le dijo con una sonrisa incrédulo de que Milo halla dicho eso en aquel momento.

Ahora su familia estaba completa y eso lo hacia muy feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es corto el capítulo pero no quería superponer los dos nacimientos
> 
> Gracias a los que me sigan y sepan que lo que escribí es pura verdad ( menos el embarazo masculino) así es como se vive una cesaría (lo sé por experiencia propia)
> 
> Próximo capítulo será de Mu.


	23. La pequeña Yuki

Mu estaba muy cerca de llegar a la fecha de la cesaría, que obviamente estaba programada, sería cuando el llegue a las 38 semanas de gestación y la niña estaría en observacion antes de que le den el alta.

Ciertamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para si mismo esos últimos días en lo que acompañaba a camus a estar cerca de su bebé mientras este crecía poco a poco.

Agradecía al cielo y a todos los dioses que el niño esté sano y no haya tenido ninguna complicación o secuela.

Camus por su parte se sentía cada día más nervioso ya que había días en los que su bebé no aumentaba de peso o dias que sólo subía diez gramos y al otro bajaba veinte, contaban los gramos que subía esperando que suba pronto de peso.

Al llegar a los dos kilos, camus fue internado junto con el niño para que le diera el pecho y lo ayude a subir de peso con estímulos.

Trataba siempre que coma y llegando a las seis semanas de internación le dieron el alta al pequeño que sólo tenía dos kilos doscientos.

( Ese era el peso para el alta en un prematuro)

Lo gracioso fue que le habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida que tuvo que ser interrumpida ya que camus había sido más que adiestrado a los cuidados especiales que debian darle a un prematuro.

Nadie podia tocarlo si no se lavaba las manos y su casa tenía mejores normas de salubridad que la misma clínica en la que estuvo el niño.

Además tendría que llevar al niño durante todos los días al menos dos semanas y luego sería cada dos o tres días hasta que esté este perfectamente.

Camus y Milo cuidaban con mucho cuidado a su bebé que dentro de los estándares de los niños era muy tranquilo y no lloraba demasiado como asmita le decía que recordaba del mismisimo Milo.

Milo estaba fascinado con su bebé y cada vez que podía lo llevaba hacia donde fuera a mostrar lo precioso que era.

En la comunidad estaban todos asombrados de esa extraña pareja de dos hombres que habían tenido un bebé.

El mismo asmita se había tomado la molestia de explicarle a los vecinos más próximos el caso específico de Camus y el de Mu y como dio el destino una pareja a sus hijos que les dieran hijos.

Al principio todos quedaban extrañados pero con el paso del embarazo y el nacimiento todos habían aceptado a las dos parejas y a sus bebés.

Claro que Mu estaba cerca de la operación pero aún todos esperaban con alegría al próximo kahn.

Claro que de sorprendieron al ver al hijo de camus, era su mini copia.

Era hermoso y muy saludable pese a ser muy pequeño lo que le daba más amor hacia él de parte de la población que procuraba su salud.

Camus los primeros días que estuvo en su casa con el niño, aprendio sus horarios y tomó la costumbre de hacerlo dormir con él, pese a que le habían dicho que eso no era bueno y que debía acostarlo en su cuna, le costaba horrores dejarlo solo y dormir él por otro lado, después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados.

Lo alzaba mucho y era muy consciente de que cuando creciera eso sería tomado como una maña muy mala, sin embargo no podía evitar tenerlo en brazos a cada momento.

Lo había visto cuatro semanas en incubadora y cada momento quería poder alzarlo y no se lo permitían, al principio era alimentado atravez de una sonda y luego con leche, al llegar a las tres semanas le dejaron alzarlo para que le de el pecho ya que a pesar de no apretarlo los tenía siempre cargados de leche y la que siempre le daban al bebé era la extraída de el mismo.

Por lo que ahí pudo comenzar a alzarlo cada vez que debía alimentarlo pero eso no le duraba mucho.

También podía cambiarle el pañal y bañarlo.

Milo recién pudo alzarlo cuando internaron a camus con el bebé en su propio cuarto y lo visitaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía y por l noche era prácticamente hechado por las enfermeras.

Por lo que Milo estaba muy de acuerdo con su pareja y lo cargaban para todos lados. Luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en abstinencia y con ansias de alzarlo y mimarlo, ahora no perdían el tiempo

Eran muy dedicados y felices.

Nada podía arruinar esa preciosa familia pensaba camus todo el tiempo sintiéndose afortunado de tener a milo y de ser padre de su pequeño Isaac.

Pero se vio claramente sorprendido al ver a su padre una tarde en la puerta de su casa.

Degel estaba muy serio y en la puerta de su casa se mostraba muy humilde.

Camus sabía que su padre no tenía intenciones de saber nada de él cuando le dijo que estaba en cinta

Y verlo en su puerta lo desconcertó un poco.

_ que haces aquí?

Le dijo lo más frío que pudo. Degel era un hombre tan frío y serio como su hijo pero sus expresiones eran más evidentes y no solía controlarse cuando se veía en ese tipo de situaciones

_ eh venido a pedirte perdón por lo mal padre que eh sido contigo... y de corazón me gustaría conocer a mi nieto.

Camus se sintió incómodo, no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver la sinceridad y el anhelo de perdón en su padre, y pese a sentirse enojado con él por no haber estado cuando lo necesito. No pudo evitar perdonarlo.

Lo hizo pasar a su hogar y una vez adentro le habló más tranquilo y expresivo.

_ eres perdonado padre, aunque me hubiera gustado que estés con migo durante el embarazo que no fue muy agradable y durante el primer mes de Isaac que estuvo en incubadora y saliendo a delante... acepto que estés aquí y quieras conocer a mi hijo.

_ gracias camus.

_ no me las des.

Camus lo llevo a su cuarto en busca del bebé pero recordó que no estaba en el si no en la cocina en brazos de Milo.

Al entrar en ella Milo en efecto estaba dándole el biberón y al alzar la vista para verlo se sorprendió al ver al hombre junto a camus, era tan alto y delgado como camus y tenían rasgos similares, aunque este tenía el cabello verde y los ojos de un tono más violeta que el de camus.

_ Milo, te presento a mi padre... él quiere conocer a Isaac.

_ hola, mucho gusto...

Le dijo algo extrañado Milo, quien no tenía mucha información de su suegro ya que, Camus no hablaba mucho de él y lo único que supo es que no le prestó mucha atención a su pareja cuando le informó del embarazo.

Aunque sabía que había personas a las que le tomaba cierto tiempo en asimilar detalles tan importantes como el que serán abuelos ( más si su hijo es un hombre con la capacidad de procrear) le llamaba la atención que haya tardado tanto en aparecer.

_ encantado, el gusto es mío.

Le dijo muy educado Degel sin dejar de observar la escena tan paternal que le ofrecía su yerno.

Le terminaba de dar el biberón y luego lo alzo y recostó sobre su hombro con una toalla debajo del bebé, se levantó del asiento donde estaba y comenzó a caminar meciéndolo y palmeando su espalda. No tardo mucho en lograr que el bebé eructara y luego de eso calmó el leve llanto que dio.

Se lo entregó a Degel para que lo saludé y se acercó a la cocina para prepara el café acostumbraba tomar antes de irse a trabajar.

Degel se enamoró de su nieto al verlo, tenía los ojos del color de camus y hasta el tono de cabello. Al mirarlo más detalladamente, noto que en efecto era idéntico a camus cuando nació, sólo que algo más pequeño.

_ que edad tiene?

_ un mes y medio...

Le dijo camus mientras preparaba una taza de té para su padre y otra para el.

Milo tomo al niño y lo sentó en una silla mecedora que tenían en la mesa donde lo colocaban para tenerlo siempre cerca.

Degel observó que mientras charlaban solían mirarlo y hacerle caras graciosas a lo que el pequeño Isaac sonreía y alegraba.

Era pequeño y Camus le hizo saber que sólo hacia dos días que habían salido del hospital y que pesaba dos quilos casi trecientos .

Luego de un rato de conocer también a su yerno este se marchó por que tenia mucho trabajo.

Francamente no le agradó que fuera un simple mecánico ( a su gusto) pero no podía decir ni objetar nada, ya que si su hijo lo había elegido era por que seguramente era alguien especial y que le daba todo el amor que necesitaba.

Luego de hacer dormír a su bebé camus le preguntó que fue lo que hizo que viniera.

Degel comenzó a explicarle que no fue fácil asimilar que sería abuelo así como no fue fácil saber que el era homosexual.

Pero había tenido una charla muy profunda con shion donde le explicó que el paso por lo mismo y que se enteró que Mu también estaba en cinta.

Volvió a pedirle disculpas por ser tan ciego e ignorar que si la naturaleza lo hizo así, él no era quien para cambiar a su hijo.

Además de que realmente quería formar parte de su vida y de la de su nieto.

Y que fue shion quien le había dicho que Camus había salido del hospital hacia poco y lo que menos pensó era que el bebé ya tuviera más de un mes volviendo a pedirle perdón a su hijo por no haber estado en esos momentos tan duros por los que pasaron.

Claro que luego de eso camus acepto con verdadero regocijo el ver a su padre tan dispuesto a estar con su familia.

Luego de un rato Isaac fue puesto en su cochecito que tenía un gran cesto en la parte de abajo y fueron a hacer las compras para la cena.

Degel le preguntó si podría saludar a Mu ya que quería desearle lo mejor en su operación, pero camus le expreso que ya lo habían internado y que por la tarde lo operarían.

El día anterior de hecho lo habían pasado a saludar junto con Isaac y Milo y le desearon lo mejor.

Claro que Mu le expreso a camus que no se molestara en tratar de ir al hospital más que nada por que debía cuidar a Isaac y Camus le dijo que estaba al tanto que debía evitar llevarlo al sector de maternidad, ya que había madres o bebés con alguna enfermedad que debían evitar.

Pero Mu le dijo que antes de ir a su casa irían a presentarle a Isaac a su primita.

En la comunidad todo el mundo saludaba a camus y al bebé y saludaban al padre de camus que era presentado a cuanta vecina chismosa se le arrimaba.

Aunque ese fue el pensamiento de Degel camus pronto le explicó que en grecia la gente se llevaba distinto a como se llevaban en París y le decía lo mucho que le gustaba el lugar y lo poco dispuesto que estaba en abandonar el país donde había nacido su hijo.

Al volver a la casa se encontraron con un Milo apresurado ya que planeaba estar junto a shaka lo más que pudiera mientras duraba la cesárea de Mu.

Camus lo despidió y le deseo lo mejor.

Y se quedó en casa con su padre preparando la cena.

Eran las tres de la tarde y a Mu ya lo estaban preparando para la operación.

Estaba algo nervioso ante la expectativa.

El día anterior había ido al hospital y se había comenzado a preparar. Pese a lo que pensaba shaka no iba a poder precenciar la operación ya que El Cid les explico que no era ni recomendable ni acostumbrado a que un padre presente una cesaría ya que los inconvenientes son imposibles de preveer y un padre en medio de la sala de operaciones estorba mas que ayuda, además no era un parto normal.

Ese día Mu estaba en ayunas ya que era lo mejor para la cesaría y había estado con un shaka muy nervioso todo el día.

Al mediodía llegó Milo y acompaño a shaka que estaría con asmita también.

Además todos estaban al pendiente.

Los padres de Mu estaban ahí también sólo que en la sala no les fue posible pasar a todos juntos por lo que en la sala de espera se hallaban shaka, Milo, y saori.

Mientras en la cafetería se hallaba shion y asmita.

Kiki estaba en la escuela ( ya que a esa altura ya estaba más que adaptado a grecia) y Aiorios y yuzuriha también estaban presentes.

Todos trataban de estar tranquilos y rogaban que nada malo le suceda ni a Mu ni al bebé.

Francamente Mu estaba extrañado.

Camus le había advertido que lleve productos para el cabello para luego de la operación por que le quedaría muy apestozo y cuando lo bañaron por segunda vez con yodo logró comprender el motivo.

Además había tomado la precaución de ir depilado en aquella zona para ahorrar ese paso cosa que fue agradecida por la enfermera que debía prepararlo.

La inyección en su columna vertebral fue exactamente como le advirtió camus.

Los pinchazos dolieron y luego de eso sintió adormecido la mitad de su cuerpo.

Las piernas no las sentía y le colocaron la sonda ( cosa que no le agradó) y luego comenzaron a preparar la sala en general.

Tal y como espera vio como varias veces habían cambiado el suero y esperaba que eso pase pronto ya que sus venas al percer eran muy sensibles y el paso del líquido le estaba doliendo mucho.

Y el tener amarrados los brazos no lo ayudaba.

Estaba sudando mucho y una enfermera le secaba el sudor.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar al techo.

Y observar la blancura del lugar que era contrastada con las cortinas verdes que se estaban utilizando para separar su zona visual a la que estarían los cirujanos operando.

Cuando todo finalmente comenzó, Mu no pudo evitar ver el reloj de la pared y grabar en su memoria la hora.

A diferencia de lo que pensó no sintió cuando el bisturí corto su piel ni todo el manoseo que Camus le había dicho que había sentido.

Lo único que si sintió ( y le dolió) fue cuando comenzaron a apretar sus costillas para que luego salga el bebé.

Escuchar su llanto lo emocionó al punto que no se dio cuenta que comenzó a llorar por eso.

Se la colocaron en el pecho un momento y aunque quiso acariciarla ( cosa que no pudo por tener los brazos bien sujetos) si la beso

_ yuki, hija mía bienvenida ( la beso en la frente) te amo preciosa ( la volvió a besar en la frente) te amo!

Le decía mientras se emocionaba al sentir la respiración de la niña y observaba los detalles de su rostro y notaba como había dejado de llorar.

Luego se la llevaron mientras terminaban la operación Mu se sentía pleno y feliz.

Su hija había nacido en perfectas condiciones de salud y era muy hermosa ( nadie jamás le podría decir lo contrario de su hija) era rubia y no sabría bien de qué tono tendría la piel ya que estaba colorada.

Quería tenerla en brazos y quería que fuera pronto.

Pero todavía debían terminar de cocerlo.

Había sentido la aspiración que sabía que vendría ( gracias camus por darle la información ya que ir y no saber que esperar es ciertamente horrible) y vio también como volvían a cambiar el suero.

Su cabello estaba atado y lo habían tapado por completo con la cofia y eso le hacía sudar más de lo necesario y ademad se sentía mareado.

Al final la operación lo llevaron a la sala de post operatorio.

A diferencia de camus que se desvaneció y desperto en la habitación el no pasó por eso.

Y se sentía extraño.

Sus manos estaban libres pero le habían recomendado no moverse, no hablar y mucho menos que no intentará ni levantar la cabeza ya que eso le haría doler.

Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo de movimiento en los dedos de sus pies y reconocía que el lugar donde ahora tenía los puntos le estaba doliendo.

Estaba cansado y hambriento pero sabía que no podría comer nada sólido al menos por veinticuatro horas.

Le hubiera gustado que shaka lo acompañara y se imaginaba lo nervioso que estaría.

Desde que su sobrino nació no podía dejar de pensar en lo complicado que resultaba pasar por una operación y las miles de posibilidades que podrían hacer que la madre y el bebé puedan llegar a sufrir algún contratiempo, o enfermedad o incluso un paro... sabía que estaba muy nervioso y esperaba que El Cid lo haya puesto al tanto de que todo había salido bien

Era aburrido estar ahí pero no podía hacer nada.

Debía estar en esa camilla, sensible, débil, desnudo y apenas tapado con una sábana.

Shaka no paraba de ver la hora y de caminar de un lado a otro.

Realmente estaba preocupado pero no se imaginaba estando en la sala de operaciones ya que, si algo malo llegaba a pasar sabía que no podría controlar sus emociones.

Siempre había sido muy serio muy disciplinado con su conducta y muy poco expresivo.

Pero ese día parecía que ninguna de sus costumbres aparecía.

Milo lo calmaba y le sonreía algando el excelente trabajo que realizaba El Cid y todo el equipo médico del lugar dejando más calmado al rubio pero no del todo.

Saori los observaba feliz.

Ciertamente si no le decían que eran hermanos no lo creería, eran tan distintos y ni en el carácter eran parecidos pero aún así se notaba la camaderia y el cariño fraternal que se tenían.

Y notaba que pese a que Milo era un joven de sólo 23 años parecía hasta más maduro que su hermano de 28 años.

Ademas había corrido con la experiencia de esa situación y al decirle lo de los médicos noto que shaka en efecto se había calmado.

Ella misma le habia dicho cosas similares a penas entraron a la sala de espera pero shaka no le prestaba mucha atención.

A decir verdad saori solía ver demasiado serio a ese joven. Bastante distante y tosco para su gusto. Y sólo lo veía distinto cuando estaba con Mu.

Pero ahora notaba que pese a su carácter poco demostrativo no se salvaba de las mil y una sensaciones que pasaban todos los hombres del mundo cuando estaban a punto de ser padres.

Al menos eso le demostraba a saori que shaka era un mortal más y no esa figura tan similar a la de un deidad que solía aparentar.

Cerca de las cuatro y media El Cid apareció y les informó que la niña había nacido en un excelente estado de salud, a las 15:36 y que pesaba tres kilos exactos.

Mu estaba a punto de ser llevado a la habitación y debía alguien quedarse con él por la noche para cuidarlo a él y a la bebé que al nacer bien podría estar junto a la madre por la noche.

Claro que shaka sería quien de quedaria con ellos.

Milo y saori felicitaron a shaka y este preguntó si podría pasar a ver a Mu, pero El Cid le dijo que cuando lo pasen a sala él sería avisado.

Por lo que se dirijeron a la cafetería donde les informaron a todos de la noticia.

Luego todos se sentaron a comer y celebraron el nacimiento de yuki.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Milo se retiró para ir a estar con camus y atender a su suegro.

Cosa que llamó la atención de shion al saber que uno de sus socios estaba en grecia pero antes de acotar nada, saori lo miró con mala cara dándole a entender que no era momento de negocios siendo que estaban en un día tan importante como el nacimiento de su nieta.

Milo fue despedido y hasta la puerta de la clínica fue acompañado por su padre y por yuzuriha.

Algo había en esa chica que llamaba la atención de Milo.

Hacia algún tiempo desde que ella se quedó en donde solía vivir Mu, que noto que le agradaba estar mucho con su padre... al principio pensó que era descabellado el pensar que una chica que con el porte y la personalidad de su con cuñada que podía estar con los jóvenes más atractivos pudiera estar interesada en su padre.

Y dejo el tema apartado en su mente.

ahora que observaba mejor a la chica notaba los sonrojos que daba cada vez que su padre la halagaba por algo y lo mucho que lo miraba como queriendo comérselo con la vista.

Sabía que su padre tenía cincuenta años pero no los aparentaba, si alguien lo observaba podría decir que no pasaba los cuarenta, además era muy culto y a la chica al parecer todo el conjunto le había agradado.

Se reía mentalmente al pensar como actuaría su padre ante esa situación, ya que era evidente que ella no le había dicho nada y jamás le insinuaba nada.

Por lo que su padre no sabría nada ( al estar ciego) atravez de la actitudes de la chica a menos que ella se le declare.

Ojalá y eso pase y que su padre fuera feliz... aunque no estaba seguro si eso llegaría a pasar alguna vez.

En la puerta los despidió y les hizo una acotación que sonrojo a ambos.

_ nos vemos, le daré sus saludos a camus y espero que se cuiden ya que esta noche tendrán la casa para ustedes solos...

Se fue sonriendo, hacia tiempo que no se divertía con una situación y está le causaba gracia. Mas que nada por que observó que su padre también se sonrojo con el comentario y podría jurar que algo sentía por la chica.

Yuzuriha sintió que un calor le recorrió el cuerpo por el comentario y observo que asmita en efecto se sintió abochornado.

Pese a todo esa acción le dio cierta esperanza ya que, en efecto estaba colada hasta los huesos por ese hombre.

Poco le importaba los comentarios y lo mal vista que podría llegar a ser por interesarse en alguien con más de veinticinco años que ella pero si le importaba lo que él pensaba.

Y si no existía posibilidad de estar con él ella no haría nada.

Pero pensar que al menos podría recibir al menos un poco de atención de parte de él, bienvenido sea.

Volvieron a la sala donde a shaka ya le habían informado que podía ir con Mu ya que lo estaban trasladando a la habitación

Shaka fue firmemente informado que no debía hacer que Mu hiciera esfuerzo al menos hasta que le pusieran la faja que debería usar hasta que le quitaran los puntos.

Luego llevaron a Mu a la sala y este fue recibido con amor de parte del rubio quien sólo le dio un beso y una advertencia de que no debía esforzarse para hablar.

Mu le sonrió y a shaka le pareció maravilloso verlo así.

Estaba algo inchado y con el pelo bastante desordenado, algo sonrojado y con los labios secos.

A su vista se veía hermoso.

_ te amo lo sabías...

Le dijo en un susurró poniéndole un poco de mantequilla de cacao en los labios para que no le duelan por lo secos que estaban.

Luego con la enfermera lo ayudaron a colocarle una remera larga y unos calcetines.

Le puso una manta para que no se le notará mucho su masculinidad ya que, sus padres querían verlo.

Aún así cuando pensó que seguirían esperando a yuki, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que otra enfermera la traía de neonatología.

Era preciosa.

A diferencia de Isaac, ella se vía más grande ( claro que no podía compararla con otros bebés ya que Isaac había sido el primero en su vida que había tratado) y tenía mucho más cabello que el que había visto en el otro bebé y era completamente rubia.

Cosa que le asombro bastante, pensó que tendría el cabello lila como Mu.

Aunque al verla abrir los ojos notó que estos eran de un verde algo apagados.

La enfermera le explicó que más adelante esa capa que los hacia opacos desaparecería y los tendría tan verdes como Mu.

Cosa que alegro al rubio de sobre manera.

A diferencia de Mu ella no poseía los puntos característicos de él, ya que tenía las cejas rubias que la adornaban.

Shaka le acercó a Mu a la niña y este la recibio y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de amor.

Mientras esto ocurría la enfermera que estaba maravilla al ver que ya era el segundo caso que se cruzaba donde un hombre era capaz de dar a luz a un bebé. Le explicaba a shaka como debía alimentarla, ya que, a diferencia de camus. Mu no podía darle el pecho a yuki ya que no tenia las glándulas mamarias.

Por lo que yuki sería alimentada con fórmulas y suplementos para su edad.

Ella le dijo que lo normal era comenzar a darle treinta milímetros de leche y que antes de que la sacaran de neonatología había comido y le habían cambiado los pañales. Y que debía darle a penas sienta hambre, ya que la alimentación era a demanda.

Pero le recomendaba que sea cada dos horas y si veía que no se llenaba podía agregar dies milímetros más, ya que los bebés son distintos en cuanto a cantidades y a ella le pareció que ella era de las glotonas que no se llenaban. Le explicó que debía hacerla eructar luego de cada toma y que los Primeros días el cambio de pañales sería a cada rato.

Shaka prestó especial atención a todos los cuidados que debían tener con la niña y se quedó bastante tranquilo cuando la enfermera se retiro.

Le hizo compañía a Mu hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los padres de Mu.

Quienes se tomaron la confianza ( y el atrevimiento según shaka quien ya celaba a su hija) y tomaban en brazos a la niña.

Kiki también estaba presente ya que su padre lo había retirado de la escuela y lo había llevado directo a la clínica.

Comenzaron a sacarle un montón de fotos y kiki prometió subir las imágenes de su sobrina a su página de Facebook, cosa que llamó la atención de shaka ( para el estaba hablando en un idioma incomprensible) luego dieron lugar a que entrarán asmita y yuzuriha que estaban acompañados de Aiorios.

Ahora eran los padrinos de la niña quienes la sostenían y la admiraban.

Luego shaka sentó a su padre y le colocó a la niña en brazos.

Este muy emocionado comenzó a mecerla y llevo su mano a su rostro enmarcando su rostro con sus dedos.

Era su manera de conocer al menos su fisonomía.

Era más pesadita que Isaac que ya tenía un mes pero no pasaba de los dos kilos trecientos y esos setecientos gramos de más eran notorios al alzar a un bebé.

Eran esos momentos donde ansiaba tener su vista, pero se conformaba con saber que estaba bien era sana y fuerte y el dato que tenía el color de cabellos de los kahn.

Luego de una no muy corta visita de los que estuvieron acompañándolos shaka y Mu se quedaron solos con yuki y shaka debía encargarse de ambos.

Por su parte Aiorios y yuzuriha se dirigían a la salida con Asmita y contentos iban comentando el estado general de la niña y de mu de manera efusiva.

En la entrada Aiorios vio que a lo lejos se encontraba El Cid junto con shura y su corazón prácticamente dio un vuelco.

_ disculpen, pero será posible que puedan tomar un taxi, hay un asunto que debo arreglar...

Les dijo al nervioso, ya que no quería perder la posibilidad de hablar con Shura.

Yuzuriha le dijo que no había problema y salió junto a asmita hacia el hogar de este.

Aiorios los despidió y con alegría vio que shura se dirigía a la otra salida ya que había ( al parecer) terminado de charlar con su padre.

Apresuró el paso y se le acercó

Shura justo al salir vio que el se le acercaba.

Y tal y como le sucedió a Aiorios su corazón pálpito muy de prisa.

_ hola shura, cómo estás... volviste hace mucho a grecia?

Le dijo algo nervioso, sólo que ahora no lo noto ya que el mismo estaba muy nervioso.

_ eh si volví hace dos días.

Aiorios se asombro al saber eso " esta en grecia hace dos días y ni siquiera me llamó" luego se llamó a si mismo a la calma" no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo, no debería molestarme eso".

Shura se sintió tonto ya que desde que llegó quería verlo y no encontraba ninguna excusa que lo llevará directamente al griego, pero al verlo ahí frente a él no supo si alegrarse por ser una buena oportunidad para comenzar a charlar con él o si esperar a ver que pasaba con el castaño ya que, no estaba muy seguro de si este estaba interesado en él como él mismo lo estaba por el oji verde.

_ estoy de salida...

Le comento y shura sintió que debía extender más esa compañía.

_ yo también lo estoy... quieres que te lleve? Sabes que me queda de paso.

Era cierto. En eso no mentía la clínica estaba muy cerca de la casa de shura y era el camino que llevaba a Aiorios hacia su propio hogar.

_ claro... no ... no me molestaría

Le dijo más nervioso.

Shura siguio a Aiorios hasta su vehículo y luego sintió que el corazón le palpitaba de mas al estar en la cabina con él.

Era ridículo haber aceptado ya que no había más de seis cuadras entre la clínica y su casa y podía caminarlas sin ningún inconveniente pero no quería rechazar a Aiorios en nada, menos ahora que sabía que estaba más enamorado de él que cuando lo acepto en España.

El vehículo se detuvo en la puerta y ellos estaban conversando del nacimiento de yuki y de lo bien que le fue en la operación a Mu y de paso conversaron de camus.

Pero cuando el motor se detuvo ambos quedaron en un silencio demasiado tenso.

Shura tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas y sentía que no quería demorar más su declaración (definitivamente se sentía una adolescente en ese aspecto) y Aiorios tenía sus manos bien sujetas al volante, quería decirle algo a shura pero nada llegaba a su mente que normalmente estaba llena de ideas (sobretodo esas que le nacían de improviso) estaba en blanco.

Luego de un rato en ese estado giro su rostro para despedir a shura, tal vez sea bueno pedirle un encuentro más y así comenzar al menos una relación de amistad... aunque no sabía que tipo de relación podrían considerar como amistosa luego de lo que ya habían vivido ( jamás se le iba de lamenté la escena del jardín trasero de su casa) per se sorprendió al ver que este avanzaba como decidido y le plantaba un beso que no fue para nada rechazado por parte del castaño.

Era extrañamente delicioso.

Y jamás pensó que besar podría devolverle paz y darle mucha felicidad.

La vez que estuvieron juntos no le había permitido que lo besara y se había arrepentido bastante por ese hecho, por lo que ahora se deleitaba de manera voraz con los labios del español y comenzaba a introducir su lengua recibiendo el sabor de la ejena.

Shura estaba extasiado.

No pensó cuando su impulso lo domino en la posibilidad de ser rechazado y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

La boca de Aiorios era una nueva droga para el, y era una que no estaba dispuesto a dejar.

El beso se extendió de tal manera que Aiorios estaba recostado sobre la puerta del vehículo y shura sobre él, rosandose con insistencia.

Lo único que le molestaba era la palanca de cambio pero no saldría de arriba de Aiorios a menos que esté se lo dijera, y al parecer eso no sucedería.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron eso que ahora estaban demasiado apasionados, shura sentía que sus labios estaban muy hinchados de tanto besar pero no lo dejaría.

Aunque en un momento se apartó de él jugándose el todo por el tod y lo miró fijamente.

_ te amo

Le dijo de manera firme.

Aiorios lo miró con una expresión que a shura se le antojo soñadora y luego le acarició la mejilla.

_ yo a ti, también te amo...

Le dijo y ambos supieron que no era necesaria ninguna otra explicación.

Por lo que volvieron a los besos para calmar un poco la ansiedad y la emoción que sentían en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, primero quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos y aquellas que siguen esta historia   
> Y segundo, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto...  
> Gracias por leer


	24. El amor está en el aire

Al entrar a la casa ambos avanzaron directo al living.

Necesitaban sentarse ya que habían estado parados por el nerviosismo y la espera durante todo el día.

Pese a cualquier cansancio físico se sentían alegres.

Habían estado charlando durante todo el día de todos los posibles temas de conversación y aún se sentían a gusto juntos y con ganas de seguir conversando.

Yuzuriha estaba entusiasmada con seguir junto a él y esperaba que no le llegue aún la insinuación de lo tarde que debía ser

Pero pronto llegaría.

No podía evitar siempre observarlo demás.

A veces pensaba que estaba con algún capricho pasajero pero desde que se interesó en ese hombre no había podido estar con ningún otro, y eso le estaba afectando ya que estaba acostumbrada a tener una vida sexual activa.

A veces se regañaba mentalmente por sentirse enamorada de ese caballero de bastante edad.

Pero escuchaba su charla y no podía dejar de maravillarse hasta con su tono de voz.

_ jamás pensé que sería abuelo y me siento feliz de serlo de mis dos hijos.

_ que bueno, espero y mis padres se den por satisfechos con yuki.

_ seguramente esperarán algún día que tú les des nietos.

_ pues, por mi pueden esperar sentados.

Le dijo irónica, pero a asmita le pareció que lo decía también con algo de tristeza.

_ no crees que llegues a tener hijos algún día?

_ no, no creo que nadie quiera tener hijos con una golfa como yo...

Le dijo triste y directamente, sabía que se estaba autoboicotiando pero no estaba segura de por qué lo hacia.

No podía negar que al principio no le molestó que ese sujeto supiera de su vida y tampoco que la juzgará ( aunque no lo hizo) y sabía bien que ese hombre jamás tendría interés en ella por lo que una dosis de realidad no le caería mal.

_ no creo que seas una golfa, y en todo caso estoy seguro de que poco le importara a aquel que te amé y de quien te enamores siempre y cuando practiques la fidelidad con esa persona.

_ es usted muy gracioso, la verdad es que hace un tiempo que estoy enamorada de alguien y que sin que él lo sepa eh estado practicando esa doctrina

_ en verdad...

Le dijo algo extrañado asmita

_ si, aunque no se por que lo hago él no sabe que me gusta, y aunque se lo dijera de nada me serviría... ya que dudo mucho que yo le agrade en el aspecto que espero agradar...

A Asmita le pareció demasiado ceremoniosa su actitud y temía que la chica se ponga triste o se considerará poco valiosa por sus actitudes del pasado, tendría que ser un hombre muy estupido aquel que la fuera a rechazar por eso, ya que desde que había comenzado a tratarla le había caído cada vez mejor.

Tanto que lo asustaba y en su interior había nacido un chispa de esperanza hacia algo que en realidad tenía más futuro de apagarse que de encenderse.

_ creo que no tengo esperanzas con nadie... no al menos de manera sería.

_ estas segura? Creo que eres muy exagerada con eso, aunque la juventud suele serlo.

_ estoy segura de que usted no tuvo este problema de inseguridad...

_ por que lo dices?

_ vamos, usted conoce su aspecto, cabello rubio ojos azules alto de buen porte y excelentes modales, y todo un sin fin de virtudes.

_ tengo muchos más defectos de los que crees.

_ ah si, los eh visto. Le encanta estar solo, odia el desorden pese a que es ciego puede saber si alguien ah dejado algo desordenado, aunque no lo parezca es muy mandón y tiene la manía de tocarse la sien cuando cree que va a perder la paciencia. Además es obvió que suele ser soberbio y no se bien si shaka lo es más o a veces lo es usted, sobre todo cuando discuten de astrología o mitología, o cuando hablan de cómo educar un perro. La verdad eh visto y notado esos defectos pero no son la gran cosa, si se hace un conjunto de sus defectos y virtudes estoy seguro de que seguiría siendo un buen partido para cualquiera.

Asmita río por lo detallado de su carácter, al parecer la chica lo observaba más de lo que el creía

_ soy ciego ( acotó)... y viejo.

Yuzuriha río.

Y sintiendo un valor de valla a saber dónde decidió que le haría saber a Asmita que al menos le gustaba.

_ esos no son defectos. La ceguera no es motivo para verlo menos deslumbrante de lo que es y la edad sólo le agregaría números, tampoco es un factor primordial.

_ seguramente no para ti.

_ no...

_ yo por mi lado no encuentro defectos en ti

_ ser una golfa no es un defecto

_ estas viviendo tu juventud de manera natural, si no fuera así tampoco creo que sea malo. Además has dicho que desde que te fijaste en alguien de manera sería no has estado con nadie.

_ si ... así es.

_ eres culta y muy extravagante y eso le agrega encanto a tu persona.

_ bueno, debía tener una gran personalidad para convivir con mis padres y tolerar la vida que le hacían vivir a Mu, la verdad es que si no tuviera este carácter ni siquiera se fijarian en mi.

Le dijo algo triste

_ no soy nada bonita.

_ no creo que eso sea cierto

_ claro que lo es..

_ me han dicho que no lo eres

_ Mu dice que soy la más bella del mundo, después de todo soy su hermana...

_ bueno no es algo que yo pueda afirmar... a menos que... no olvidarlo

_ a menos que que?

Preguntó curiosa

_ que te toque y me haga una imagen de ti...

Le dijo divertido ( aunque en el fondo era algo que deseaba hacer hace bastante tiempo para darse una imagen de la mujer que sin permiso se le estaba colando en su interior)

A yuzuriha se le hizo agua la boca de sólo imaginar que Asmita quería tocarla ( aunque no para lo que ella quería ) no supo bien por qué no pudo contenerse, ya que sin pensarlo demasiado estaba arrodillada frente a asmita para que esté pudiera tocarla.

_ adelante 

le dijo al ver que asmita se veía sorprendido por el acercamiento de la chica.

Y es que en verdad lo estaba .

No pensó que aceptaría y estaba encantado de averiguar a través del tacto como era ella.

Aunque esperaba comportarse ya que no era fácil para alguien que hacia veinte años que no se permitía estar con una mujer o sentía deseos de estar con una.

Y ahora que parecía no tener problemas por eso, si los tenía por mantener la compostura.

Extendió sus manos y comenzó a dibujar el rostro de yuzuriha con la yema de los dedos enmarcando su rostro, dándole forma a sus orejas, sus cejas, los ojos, la nariz y sus labios.

Sostenerla así, y tenerla frente a él lo tenía nervioso

_ eres hermosa...

Le dijo y yuzuriha no pudo más que dibujar una sonrisa.

Cuando el quiso apartar sus manos de su rostro ella vio oportuna la idea de tentarlo, si no podía estar con él al menos lo quería por una noche.

Por lo que colocó las manos en sus hombros.

_ tal vez eso opine de mi rostro. Debería tener un panorama más amplio para opinar.

Asmita se sintió avergonzado por dos razones .

La primera era que estaba teniendo una ereccion y la segunda era que no dudo en recorrer el cuerpo de yuzuriha con sus manos.

Hacia un momento le pareció sentir ese olor característico que suelen tener las mujeres que están exitadas, esa fragancia que sale de su sexo y moja su ropa interior... aunque no sabía si era ese olor o lo estaba imaginando.

Yuzuriha no dudo demasiado y se acercó a sus labios.

_ eres tú el hombre por el que estado esperando y no me avergüenza decir que te deseo y quisiera saber cuál es tu opinión...

_ yuzuriha, yo me eh interesado en ti también, y me pareces una mujer preciosa... pero no eh estado con una mujer en 20 años y no estoy seguro de poder corresponderte.

Yuzuriha río y lo besó

_ eso lo dudo...

Le dijo y volvió a besarlo permitiéndole al hombre que siga tocándola

Shaka por su lado estaba viviendo una noche muy atareada, su niña lloraba mucho y sólo esperaba que el la sostenga y le dé de comer.

_ eso era lógico amor...

Le decía Mu sonriente que al menos ya no sentía esa presión en el cuerpo pero si notaba los puntos y el dolor de la cesaría

_ desde que está en la panza que sólo se calmaba cuando tú la tocabas o le hablabas... considerate propiedad de ella...

Le dijo más sonriente que antes, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a dormirse.

Shaka lo miraba feliz, por suerte estaba bien y se notaba que no salía por completo de los efectos de la anestesia, y yuki era ya desde recién nacida una caprichosa... por la que había caído rendido.

Creyó que llegaría a no acustambrarla a estar en brazos, pero lo cierto era que su llanto le ganaba y terminaba alzándola.

Jamás en toda su vida pensó que una mujer le robaria el corazón y ahí estaba yuki tranquila sólo por que la tenía en brazos.

Sus ojos los tenía bien abiertos y jamás pensó que su hija se parecería a él.

Creí que tendría una mini Mu. Pero su niña era rubia y todos sus rasgos eran los mismos que los suyos propios y la única diferencia era ver que su color de ojos era verde.

_ eres preciosa, y eso me da miedo. Aunque no me preocupa que lo seas, adoro verte así como eres y me encantará verte crecer, ya que tu eres mía...

Le dijo algo posesivo y le dio un beso.

_ claro que también eres de Mu, pero definitivamente eres mía...

Le siguió hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se durmió y luego atendía a Mu.

Pero este estaba dormido por lo que la coloco en la cuna y se sentó en la silla, tal vez podría llegar a dormir un poco.

Aiorios se había cansado de estar en esa camioneta y decidido a afianzar su declaración le propuso a shura entrar.

El caballero de porte elegante no dudo ni un instante y lo adentro a su casa.

Y sin demasiado rodeos ( la excitación no se lo permitía) llegaron a su cuarto donde se vio desbordado por la pasión de Aiorios.

Se besaban y tocaban, estaban más que listos y no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el vehículo pero si sabían que fue mucho.

Shura sintió la urgencia de estar bajo el cuerpo de Aiorios por que si bien casi siempre había sido el activo, juraba por su vida que la única vez que estuvo con Aiorios había sido tan estimulante y placentero que deseaba repetir la acción.

Aiorios no quiso ir directo al grano por lo que se dedicó a torturar el cuello de shura, para luego quitarle la camiseta y explorar por completo su cuerpo.

Claro que al llegar a las caderas lo desvistió ( después de todo el también sufría por la urgencia) y comenzó a darle placer al sexo de shura, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ya que no esperaba esa acción

Aiorios estuvo dedicándose a su hombría largo tiempo y aprovechando las distancias cortas había comenzado a prepararlo, cosa que shura le pareció más erotico de lo que que esperaba.

Y no supo exactamente por qué pero ya tenía tres dedos dentro bien lubricados que le daba gusto a poco.

Claro que para shura eso ya estaba siendo suficiente no quería acabar en su boca ( aunque se guardó esa petición para más adelante, ya que planeaba ver algún día el rostro del griego con su semen luego de acabar) y le rogó...

_ por Dios Aiorios tomame ya...

Le dijo y Aiorios se incorporó.

Se adentró en el y no paro de hablarle provocándolo

Te gusta?

Así está bien?

Te deseo demasiado...

Por Dios eres tan Delicioso...

Shura no aguanto más...

Te eh necesitado por mucho tiempo...

Todo eso se lo decía en un tono que shura se le antojaba seductor y lo pero era que le excitaba el doble aquello.

Aiorios lo embestía de manera tranquila y muy placentera.

Pero shura quiso más y comenzó a mover las caderas de manera más rápida, Aiorios comprendió lo que quería y lo llevó a un ritmo más rápido, no sin antes comenzar a masturbarlo y llevarlo al mismo ritmo.

A shura se le nublo la vista y supo que el deseo lo estaba llevando.

No tardo mucho en correrse entre ambos vientres y al sentir el delicioso apretón que se daba al acabar shura Aiorios expulsó su propia semilla en su interior sintiéndose más que satisfecho.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama y Aiorios abrazó protectoramente a shura... susurrándole un te amó que fue correspondido.

Camus prácticamente se estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de Milo

_ no creo que la hermana de Mu este interesada en tu padre Milo.

_ yo creo que si, no has notado que lo sigue para todas partes

Le decía mientras que le daba el biberón a Isaac. Camus ya estaba resignado a que si estaba Milo en la casa el niño estaba solo con él

_ lo hará por cortesía

_ pero es como le habla, como lo mira, deberías prestarle más atención a la chica.

_ pues yo la conozco bastante bien y tú padre no es su tipo...

Le dijo recordando muchos hechos.

_ como conoces más a yuzuriha y a Mu lo conociste más desde que llegaste a grecia?

Le pregunto extrañado, por que parecía que en efecto ellos si se conocían bien

_ y por qué conoces cual es su tipo o no? Acaso ella y tu?...

Le pregunto algo celoso

_ eres el bicho de siempre, lo sabes?

Le dijo serio...

_ no ella y yo jamás nada, pero recuerda que en París yo solía salir todos los fines de semana y buscaba estar con alguien, y ella hacia lo mismo.  
Siempre fuimos por así decirlo los más codiciados de los lugares a los que íbamos.

_ todos los fines de semana?

Le pregunto ya algo apatico

_ vas a juzgarme por cosas que hice antes de conocerte? ( Le dijo molesto)

_ no (reacciono) yo también hacia eso aunque no todos los fines de semana...

Le dijo colocando al niño en la cuna luego de haberle hecho provechito.

_ tu me conoces ( le dijo recostándose en la cama muy tranquilo) soy insaciable ...

Dijo camus y Milo sintió una ereccion que le provocó la necesidad de complacer a camus.

_ la única diferencia entre mi pasado y ahora es que estoy contigo y no creo que puede sentir deseo por nadie que no seas tú Milo.

Milo trago saliva, ese hombre sabía cómo enloquecerlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar al niño con mucha delicadeza y se lo llevó a su cuarto

A camus le extraño que se lo llevará.

Desde que había nacido Isaac no se habían ni tocado, por los puntos y una vez que se los quitaron tampoco lo intentaron por miedo a que se abra la cicatriz, y aunque lo había intentado no se había quitado la faja ya que le provocaba vértigo no tenerla por lo que podían hacerlo siempre y cuando siga teniendo la faja.

Pero el tiempo pasó y no lo hicieron y ya a esa altura no llevaba ni la faja de lo bien que se sentía ( al menos ya no sentía que se le abriría la cicatriz sin la faja ya que eso era una sensación)

Pero Milo se había ido con el niño.

Iba a levantar a saber que pasó y entró el susodicho a buscar la remera de camus y se quitó la suya y volvió a irse del cuarto.

Fue ahí cuando camus reacciono, ya que la única opción que habían tenido para que el niño durmiera en el cuarto era con una prenda de cada uno que tuviera la fragancia de ambos ( eso les pasaba por haberlo acostumbrado a dormir en el mismo cuarto que ellos) y sabía que Milo no haría nada con Isaac en el cuarto cosa que el no había pensado.

Iba a levantarse a ver si se había despertado pero Milo apareció

_ tu no te mueves de esa cama...

Le dijo conteniendo fuerza.

_ quería ver si necesitabas ayuda.

_ o si, claro que necesito ayuda

Le dijo impaciente, se acercó a la cama y Camus se le acercó a él.

Debía de recompensar a ese precioso griego que tuvo la paciencia de esperarlo todo ese tiempo.

Le bajo un poco el pantalón y casi que se le caía la baba al ver semejante espectáculo, el miembro de Milo estaba tan duro y apetecible que fue una recompensa personal el poder llevárselo a la boca.

Milo no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro y su cabello mientras recibía esa preciosa atención.

Para su mala suerte estaba con tanta abstinencia que no tardo mucho en derramarse en la boca de su amor.

Quien trato de tragar lo más que pudo pero mucho salió por la comisura de su boca.

Milo se sintió único, esa imagen se la regalaba para el y no había nada que lo supere.

Camus había tomado un pañuelo y se estaba limpiando cuando noto que Milo se le acercó.

Su mirada lo impactaba, era tan ... perfecto para camus, ver esos azules ojos que lo envolvían lo dejaba sin aliento.

Milo lo acostó y le quito con mucha tranquilidad el pantalón, y luego el bóxer.

Para luego besar sus piernas.

Y entretenerse en sus muslos, los besaba y mordía.

Camus disfrutaba esas enormes sensaciones que le provocaba y gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la boca de Milo en sus testículos, los lamia y chupaba y luego su lengua recorría todo su tronco hasta llegar a su glande.

Gemía y apretaba sus manos con la sábanas, otra cosa no podía hacer.

Milo adoraba eso, verlo retorcerse de placer y verle el rostro lleno de sudor y sus gemidos lo enloquecian.

No quiso dejar de oírlo por lo que siguió y aumento el ritmo.

Claro que Camus creyó que acabaría pronto ( estaba en la misma situación que Milo) y más cuando sintió un dedo en su interior, pero Milo solo lo estaba preparando.  
Pero un Segundo dedo lleno de lubricante que lo dejaba más excitado fue la gota que derramó el vaso para camus quien no aguanto y acabo sonoramente.

Milo recibió todo pero no lo trago lo tomó con su mano y lo llevó directo a la entrada de camus para darle más lubricación y seguir preparándolo ya que sabía que debía estar bastante cerrado.

Y le estaba costando un poco que seda.

Ya sólo pensar en eso ponia a mil por hora al peli azul que no sabía si aguantaria mucho esperando, pero debía ser paciente y cuidar su ojivioleta.

Camus sentía que no tendría descanso.

A pesar de haber acabado, Milo seguía preparándolo y no para de lamer su hombría y eso le provocaba espasmos ya que luego de acabar quedaba muy sensible.

Ambos se conocían bien y sabían que podrían seguir y es lo que buscaban.

Luego Milo comenzó a besar su abdomen y subió hasta su pecho pero no quiso quedarse ahi y sólo mordió uno de los pezones de camus, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Camus se derretía ante las mordidas que Milo le daba en el cuello y no evito casi gritar cuando Milo lo penetró.

Después de tanto volvían a ser uno y Milo se sentía en el cielo al volver a estar dentro de su amor.

Ambos estaban disfrutando eso y colaboraban para que el movimiento sea rápido y preciso, fue duradero y sin romance, tal y como les gustaba.

Lleno de pasión y lujuria trataron de estar así lo mas que pudieron pero camus sentía que con un solo rose acabaría.

Milo se levantó un poco y colocó ambas piernas de su amor sobre sus hombros y embestía fuerte.

Camus comenzó a masturbarse el mismo. Sabía cómo ponía a Milo cuando esté lo observaba hacer eso y al acabar sintió como el placer lo inundaba.

Milo que estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas ya que ver cómo camus se tocaba lo encendía en serio no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se derramó por completo en él.

Terminaron exhaustos y por más que quisieron recostarse sabían que no debían acostarse así.

Por lo que ambos se dirigieron a la tina.

Milo se dedicó a bañar a camus con amor.

Pese que Camus podía hacerlo el mismo, adoraba cuando su pareja le dedicaba tanto cariño con algo tan simple como un baño.

Era único, podía ser todo un apasionado en la cama y llenarlo de detalles amorosos el resto del tiempo.

Lo adoraba.

Quiso bañarlo el también pero su bebé comenzó a llorar por lo que tuvo que levantarse y vestirse de prisa para ir a atenderlo.

Milo terminó de bañarse el mismo y al salir se encontró con que Isaac ya estaba recostado junto con camus en la cama.

_ deberíamos dejar de acostarlo con nosotros...

Le dijo sonriente

_ si. Lo sé... pero no quiero. Adoro tenerlo con migo.

_ lo se, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que ir a su cuarto

Le dijo a camus mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Isaac.

Milo se acostó y noto que Camus había cambiado las sábanas y le pareció correcto.

No era lo mismo estar solos que con un bebé y era buena idea la de evitar que sienta ciertos olores.

Se acostó en su lado de la cama y le dedicó buenas noches a sus dos amores.

Por la mañana a Mu le colocaron la faja y pudo sentarse.

Y estaba más lucido y aunque sentía molestias y dolores estaba feliz.

Su pequeña era preciosa y pudo notar lo glotona que era con la leche.

También noto que lo tenía prácticamente en su bolsillo a su papá.

Y pese a que este decía que no había que mal acostumbrarla Mu sabía que el sería el que más la alzaría.

Su madre llegó cerca del mediodía para cambiar guardia con shaka pero este no quiso permitírselo.

Aunque Mu tuvo que pedirle que se fuera a descansar ya que era consciente de que estuvo toda la noche despierta y casi no había dormido.

Shaka algo resignado los dejo y saori se dedicó a contemplar y cuidar a su pequeña nieta.

_ creo que yuki le queda de maravilla

_ si. Lo sé...

Le dijo feliz Mu.

Ambos se quedaron conversando de todo un poco y shaka se fue directo a su casa.

Al entrar noto que su padre estaba en el jardín hablando con yuzuriha, y haciendo que jugará antares.

Él los observaba por la ventana, ya que lo primero que quiso hacer era comer un poco.

La verdad era que había notado como la chica y su padre parecían llevarse bien.

Mu le había dicho algo de que notaba que su hermana parecía interesada en su padre y shaka pensó que algo como una unión entre ellos jamás ocurriría.

Pero se vio sorprendido cuando la chica lo besó y para su sorpresa su padre le respondía con pasión!

Dejo de observar la escena y se quedó mudo ante el asombro...

Eso solo significaba una cosa...

Pero no podía ir y hacerse el malo preguntando qué estaba pasando ahí ( aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba exactamente) ya que debía darles su espacio, su padre siempre se lo había dado y el no era quien para cuestionarlo.

Aunque necesitaba hablarlo.

Con Mu no podría ir, saori estaba con él y a Milo no acudiría, el era menos discreto y si se lo decía iría a hablar con su padre sólo para confirmar la noticia.

Así que en vez de prepararse un emparedado prefirió llamar a Aiorios.

Ya casi eran la una y podría citarlo para comer en algún lado.

Marco el número de su celular y le preguntó si era posible reunirse para comer y al ser aceptado sólo se fue a cambiar y al salir se cruzó con su padre.

_ hijo... acabas de llegar.

Le pregunto extrañado.

_ eh, si pero fui directo a mi cuarto para cambiar me tengo una reunión con Aiorios

_ ah, que bueno... como está yuki.

_ ella está bien, gracias por preguntar papá. Saori esta con Mu en la clínica y yo iré por la noche.

_ que bueno hijo, cuando les darán el alta.

_ creo que para mañana será.

_ ah, que bien

_ debo irme padre, hasta luego.

_ claro, cuidate y dale mis saludos a Aiorios

_ lo haré...

Le dijo y se marchó.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz por dejarles este último capítulo
> 
> Disfrutenlo...

Dejarlo estar...

Esa era la frase que su amigo de toda la vida le dio

Al principio del dichoso almuerzo al que había acudido pudo ver y notar como efectivamente Aiorios parecía feliz de la vida.

Y es que se encontró con que su amigo llevo a shura ( con quien creia que se llevaba mal) lo acompañaba y Aiorios le hacía la presentación oficial como su pareja.

Luego de un resumen ( que a shaka le pareció muy resumido) le explicaron cómo llegaron a enamorarse ( y shaka juraba que lo que sucedio en el jardín trasero de la casa de su amigo había sido más que " este... un beso" ) y le contaron que oficialmente desde la noche anterior son pareja.

Claro que a shaka le pareció maravillosa la noticia, se los veía cómodos juntos, no podía decir enamorados por que se estaban comportando muy discretos pero eso era normal en Aiorios quien siempre supo cómo comportarse en público

Y luego de contarle a Aiorios lo que vio de su padre este le dijo que lo dejara estar... y si bien tenía razón el problema de shaka era que prefería que su padre le dijera las cosas...

" Tal vez ni ellos saben que quieren o temen al que dirán" les acotó shura dándole un punto de vista neutro.

Aunque al rubio le pareció incoherente la frase "el que dirán", después de todo en ese círculo familiar y social en el que estaban no existía el término prejuicioso.

Claro que shura le dijo " dejarlos vivir su romance, cuando estén listos lo dirán, después de todos los padres de Mu no son muy dados a la tolerancia"

Y ahí sí tuvo que darle la razón al novio de su amigo.

Aiorios le aportó distintas conjeturas pero dejaron el tema zanjado cuando vieron que shaka se desmayaba del sueño.

_ amigo la paternidad te arruinara si sigues asi, y eso que es la primera noche

Le dijo entre risas

_ pues iba a dormir pero vi eso y quise charlar del tema.

_ se que no te gusta postergar pero vete a tu casa a dormir... es más ( le dijo levantándose) yo te llevaré...

Shaka asintió y salieron directo al vehículo.

En el camino Aiorios le recomendó a shaka que dejara el mundo de las cavernas de lado y se decidiera a tener un teléfono y a manejar un vehículo.

Cosa que no le pareció descabellada al rubio

Había visto como Milo dejo de lado la enorme camioneta de dos asientos para manejar un vehículo donde poder llevar a Isaac para todos lados, se notaba que era más fácil y Mu no manejaba, aunque el si sabía hacerlo, tal vez debería entrar en la nueva era y adaptarse .

Aunque preferiría no hacerlo le convenía.

Y lo del celular seguía siendo algo que no se acostumbraba a tener por que después de lo que le sucedió a Mu se compró uno pero no le daba mucha utilidad.

Esa misma noche al ir al hospital ya vio un avancé en Mu y es que este ya caminaba ( aunque con dificultad) por la sala cuidadoso de tener a yuki.

Le pareció muy lindo verlo y trato de ayudarlo pero este se molesto levemente al ver los intentos de shaka por mantenerlo acostado

Esa noche fue menos pesada para ambos aunque yuki seguía mostrándose como la reina del lugar y pese a sus palabras de " no deberiamos mala costumbrarla" la alzaban todo el tiempo cuando lloraba.

La mañana siguiente tanto Mu que estaba en buenas condiciones después de haber salido de una cesaría como yuki que estaba en un buen estado de salud general fueron dados de alta y pese al enojó de shion por no querer ir directamente a su casa, shaka y Mu fueron a casa de camus y Milo.

La alegría de ver a ambos niños juntos era mucha.

Milo había acostado a los dos juntos y los estaba llenando de fotos.

Cosa que alegraba a todos aunque shaka no entendia por que quería levantarlas a un libro de caras...

_ es facebook idiota... y no se dice levantarlas se dice subirlas...

_ Milo, deja a tu hermano tranquilo después de todo el no está pendiente de las redes sociales como tú

_ bueno yo tampoco lo estoy

Dijo Mu en apoyo de shaka

_ pero tú al menos lo intentas ( le dijo camus irritado) no lo defiendas.

Mu río y shaka le pareció de maravilla esa sonrisa, no importaba cual fuera el motivo, a sus ojos la sonrisa de Mu era la más calida y hermosa del mundo.

Tanto Milo como camus notaron el enamorado rostro de shaka y Milo no desaprobecho la oportunidad de tomar una foto con esa imagen.

Shaka mirando enamorado el rostro de un sonriente Mu era lo mejor.

Y aunque shaka parecía reacio a las locuras de su hermano, en el fondo se sentía contento de contar con su cámara espontánea que siempre estaba para retratar los mejores momentos de la vida.

Lo había hecho desde siempre y hacia poco les había regalado un vídeo donde tenía fotos de ambos desde el principio de la relación (incluyendo el primer beso que les tomó sin que ellos supieran y con el cual había bromeado de no tener una cámara para grabar el momento)

_ Ahora empieza una nueva etapa en sus vida y deberás saber sacar muchas fotos de yuki hermano, ya que en el futuro la veras crecida y querrás recordar como era de niña, o le podras mostrar lo mucho que ha crecido.

Le dijo Milo mostrándole las imágenes de los dos bebés juntos.

Aunque eran del mismo tamaño ( ya que Isaac no era muy grande) se nota la diferencia de edades.

En varias fotos se apreciaba a Isaac y sus preciosos ojos apuntando al rostro de su primita con asombro

Y en las últimas hasta había extendido la mano para tocarla, cosa que le pareció tierna a todos, aunque para prevenir pequeños arañazos Milo alzo a Isaac para evitar que el niño tome sus cabellos ya que Isaac tenía una costumbre de apenas sentir cabello entre su manita cerrarla y estirar, cosa que aún adulto no le dolería pero a una bebé de dos días haría llorar y muy fuerte.

Ese día estuvieron hasta la tarde ahí, camus los agasajo con una comida de lo más deliciosa para Mu que incluía la salsa de hongos que le encantaba más cuando se le hacía el francés.

Luego Milo tomo el auto y se dirigieron a casa de ellos.

Esta vez sí se pudo hacer una fiesta celebrando a los niños de la casa.

A esa altura camus ya no extremaba los cuidados de contacto para Isaac por lo que les dieron una fiesta sólo para ellos.

Aunque shion y saori querían darle protagonismo a yuki, Mu no se lo permitió.

Además estaba Degel de invitado y era más que nada para incorporarlo a la familia

Shaka veía como hasta el propio kiki sacaba fotos grupales a todos y las " subía a Facebook" y contaban anécdotas de que a tal persona le había gustado la publicación

Por lo que tuvo que admitir que tal vez debia adaptarse ( aunque eso nunca llegó a pasar) al mundo moderno.

El éxito de las armaduras que tuvo Mu logró que al menos económicamente estén tranquilos, aunque shaka aportaba lo suyo, en su salón agrego clases de dos de los idiomas que conocía para poder tener una nueva entrada laboral.

La verdad era que si bien, estaba asimilando la idea de que la entrada de dinero principal sería la de Mu, quería aportar lo suyo.

Un par de semanas después de la bienvenida a los niños, yuzuriha iba de la mano con Asmita hacia la casa de los aries.

Ambos estaban algo nerviosos ya que pese a su decisión el estar frente a frente con los padres de la muchacha no sería nada fácil.

Habían intentado ser discretos pero la necesidad de afecto que a esa altura se tenían les impedía disimular en público.

Claro que para asmita era sencillo evitar ciertos roces que la chica no tenía intención de evitar por lo que antes de verse sorprendidos y que la noticia llegue de mala manera prefirieron ser ellos los que le informen a los padres de ella la noticia.

Saori los recibio encantada y se imaginaba que asmita buscaba visitarlos a ellos y su hija se ofreció a llevarlo.

Shion se reunió con ellos y yuzuriha sin siquiera buscar un punto neutro les lanzó la noticia como quien quiera la cosa.

Incluso a Asmita le pareció algo... imprudente aunque al parecer los aries ya conocían a las actitudes de la mujer.

_ claro que no planeamos interferir en tu vida hija y creeme que como tú padre hubiera preferido que sea otra persona... pero creo que no existe mejor persona para ti que él ...

Le dijo bastante resignado shion.

_ Sr Aries, le aseguro que no tengo ninguna mala intención con yuzuriha y que mi intención en este momento es la de pedirle su mano.

Shion se levantó y se acercó al caballero y tomó su mano y la estrecho.

_ estoy seguro de que jamás en toda mi vida espere que nadie venga a pedirme la mano de mi hija y es un alivio que alguien tan experimentado y lleno de buenas intenciones este haciéndolo.

Tanto saori como yuzuriha se miraron mientras shion no paraba de agradecer le a Asmita que este con su hija.

Yuzuriha estaba de pie y cruzada de brazos cuando saori se le acerco.

_ debo felicitarte hija mía.

_ gracias, pero que bicho le pico a mi padre...

Le dijo extrañada y saori le sonrió conciliadora.

_ bueno, la verdad es que siempre creyó que tendrías un hijo de uno y uno de otro y serias alguien de mala reputación... creo que la diferencia de edad no le importa con tal de que sea el Sr Asmita, quien se ha portado de maravilla en todo momento tanto con nosotros como con tu hermano y ahora contigo, incluso a mi me agrada saber que planean casarse...

Yuzuriha alzo las cejas entendiendo un poco todo y más que nada comprendiendo la angustia de sus padres esta era una excelente noticia para ella, el saber que no era para nada juzgada por la perja que eligió aunque eso mostrará una severa mirada a su pasado.

Como la mayoría de las cosas en las que prestaba atención eso le importaba muy poco.

Sólo sabía que a sus padres no les molestaba la relación.

Ahora era el turno de los hijos de Asmita e incluso de su hermano propio..

Al salir tanto yuzuriha cono Asmita respiraron tranquilos, se fueron con una bendición y la promesa de que ellos se encargarían de los gastos de la boda.

Cosa que inquieto algo Asmita pero yuzuriha logró tranquilizarlo diciéndole que su familia estaba podrida en dinero y si había algo que le gustaba hacer a saori y encima le salía de mil maravillas eran fiestas y celebraciones.

Por lo que si querían gastar en ellos a ella no le molestaba.

El Cid miraba con algo de recelo al hijo de su pareja, francamente jamás pensó que su hijo y el tuvieran una relación tan estable y es que se tomaron su tiempo en comentárselo.

Hasta ese día sólo lo sabían shaka y Mu.

Ni siquiera lo sabía Aiorios y es que al principio les costo decírselos.

Todos estaban pasando algo así por su mejor momento y no querian opacarlos con su relación .

La primera pregunta fue de sisifo

_ desde hace cuanto?

Y la segunda de El Cid

_ quien es el pasivo?

La primera pregunta fue respondida bastante bien aunque la segunda no...

Aiorios veía imprudente la pregunta pero shura sabía por donde venía la cosa

_ me ligaste la trompas hace más de una década creo que no debe preocuparte ese aspecto.

Con esa pregunta El Cid supo que su hijo era quien llevaba ese rol y Aiorios quedó algo confundido al respecto.

_ Aiorios tu no sabías que mi hijo no es muy diferente a Mu y Camus?

_ no, no lo sabía

Le contestó algo molesto, le hubiera gustado que shura se tomará el tiempo para explicarle.

_ no es que no halla querido decírtelo, pero no tengo riesgo de quedar en cinta...

Le mencionó tranquilo mientras apretaba su mano con cariño.

Aiorios y Marín estaban en esa reunión familiar en la que ellos decidieron confesar su relación y ante la extraña información se quedaron atónitos.

_ es por shura, por quien yo me decido a ser el mejor obstetra para casos como el de él.

Le explicó El Cid.

_ cuando nació no se supo pero a los dos años le hicieron una radiografía por un problema que tenía y se le detectaron los órganos femeninos en su interior...  
Nadie sabía cómo tratar a un hombre y al ser yo un obstetra me dediqué a la investigación y la formación de mi persona para el caso.

Mi ex esposa aprobó ese hecho ya que sabía que el sería juzgado en la sociedad y pronto me encontré en Estados Unidos tratando más casos

Estuve en varias partes del mundo adiestrando médicos para esos casos y esa fue la razón por la que la madre de shura decidió abandonarme diciendo que me dedicaba demasiado al tema.

Casi una década después de llevar ese tipo de casos me dieron el mejor puesto y estaba muy bien pagado en París donde me hice cargo definitivamente del caso de camus aunque a Mu no lo tuve lo suficiente.

Shura decidió al llegar a la pubertad irse a vivir conmigo y se formó como infectologo, y todas las clases de disciplas que tienen Que ver con resultados sanguíneos.  
Pero en París no tenía el puesto a su altura ya que hay muchos de su clase... volviendo al tema, shura a los dieciocho me pidió que le ligará las trompas de falopeo para evitar embarazos y si bien lo hice de la manera correcta ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para confiarse...

Les dijo y ellos quedaron en shock

_ no se asusten, tal vez estoy exagerando pero creo que no está demás un estudio que compruebe que todo sigue igual ahí...

No hubo mucha discusión por el tema, al otro día tanto shura cómo Aiorios estaban esperando el resultado de ADN que shura quiso hacerse antes de que su padre le haga una ecografía para verificar el estado de sus órganos internos...

Casi al borde del desmayo shura trato de anotar los resultados.

_ que es lo que dice?

Aiorios era un neófito en el tema por lo que debía esperar la información directa de su pareja que no le hablaba mientras anotaba.

_ dice: Hormona Gonadotropina corionica sub-unidad beta cuantitativa:

Resultado: 1339 mUI/ml 0.00-5.00

_ y eso que significa?

_ que estoy embarazado...

Le mencionó y Aiorios se quedó de piedra.

shura estaba igual, se habia confiado y eso provocó su actual estado

Aiorios lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo, ya que no se veía de muy buen semblante.

_ te juro...

Le quiso decir que no fue al propósito pero Aiorios no se lo permitió

_ se que no fue tu intención pero no te mortifiques... lo hecho hecho está, así que ahora debemos pensar que haremos y como...

_ a que te refieres, yo jamás abortaría...

Otra vez fue silenciado

_ yo no me refería a eso, me refería a como planeamos recibir al fruto de nuestro amor...

Le dijo dulcemente.

_ pues... ( shura lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Aiorios) no se, dejame asimilarlo...

Le dijo bastante asustado

Como era posible que este en estado?

Si el estaba...

_ cual es el resultado?

Entró El Cid a la sala donde shura había realizado el estudio.

Y tomó el papel.

_ tratándose de ti no necesito buscar un segundo estudio verdad?

Le dijo sonriente El Cid

_ padre... como es posible?

_ bien sabes que el método de anticoncepción quirúrgica más usado en el mundo es la esterilización y que siempre hay un porcentaje donde la operación se revierte.A pesar de que este es un método altamente efectivo, se destaca en el estudio que la evidencia, después del procedimiento, indica que el primer año después del procedimiento se presentan 0,5 embarazos por cada 1000 esterilizaciones (1 en cada 200) y en los siguientes 10 años, después del procedimiento, va aumentando el porcentaje de fallas hasta alcanzar : 1,8 embarazos por cada 100 esterilizaciones (1 de cada 55).

_ eso lo sé, pero se trata de mujeres... yo no lo soy

_ hijo tu entras tranquilamente en la estadística estoy hablando de la esterilización no de mujeres y hombres...

_ pero...

_ pero nada, ven aquí vamos a ver cómo está y de cuánto estás...

Le dijo mientras lo llevaba, claro que shura llevaba a Aiorios que parecia algo nervioso.

_ tratándose de ti, estoy tranquilo por que no existe nadie que se alimente de manera tan correcta como tú además realizas actividad física, solo que tendrás que reducirla bastante y lo bueno es que estoy seguro no te falta ninguna vitamina y tu embarazo lo llevarás perfectamente

Le decía mientras se adentraban a la sala

Lo recostó en esa camilla donde había atendido ya muchos casos y estaba emocionado de poder hacerlo con su propio hijo, había soñado con eso siempre y en su momento se había entristecido cuando shura decidió pasar por el método de esterilización.

Aunque la operación la hizo el mismo jamás pensó que shura fuera a ser ese uno de cada 55 que quedan embarazados luego de diez años.

Aunque que el supiera el jamás había sido pasivo por lo que tal vez en él desde un principio no haya funcionado la operación y si hasta ahora lo sabían era por que hasta ahora había adoptado ese rol.

Jamás se metería en la privacidad de su hijo por lo que por más que halla detalles que quiera saber, se quedaría con algunas dudas.

Tal vez, él no pueda ser el médico de su hijo.

El monitor fue encendido y el gel colocado en el vientre de un nervioso shura.

_ tomaste agua?

_ si, aunque no se si lo suficiente para ayudar a ver...

Aiorios no entendía mucho, parecía que entre ellos sabían comunicarse y no paraba de observar el monitor.

Shura apretó fuerte su mano cuando esté mostró la imagen.

_ Aiorios ves ese punto blanco...

Le dijo con los ojos rojos de emoción, parecía que se cargaría a llorar de tanta emoción.

_ si...

_ ese es nuestro bebé...

Le mencionó y feliz pudo ver la cara atónita del oji verde.

Se veía maravillado y pese a no dejar de ver la imagen se acercó lo más que pudo a shura le dio un beso ( aunque corto por respeto a su suegro) y le sonrió

_ seremos padres

Le habló mostrando su dentadura.

Shura le imitó el gesto

_ si!

El Cid estaba más que satisfecho ante la reacción de ambos.

No existía nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz que pese a la repentina noticia esa haya sido la reacción de ambos.

_ bien tórtolos, por lo que veo aquí hemos detectado el embarazo muy deprisa, apenas estas de tres semanas hijo.

Le dijo y ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la primera noche como pareja que tuvieron.

Shura por su lado se imaginaba que esa fue la noche que quedó en cinta o alguna después de esa y no la ves hace más de tres meses en el jardín trasero de Aiorios ya que si estuviera de casi cuatro meses tendría muchos síntomas y su estado ya hubiera sido detectado.

Aiorios pensaba más o menos lo mismo.

Por supuesto la noticia la dieron de inmediato al círculo familiar y de amigos muy cercanos y claro que shaka reclamo ser el padrino del hijo de su amigo.

La gran queja fue de marin, estuvo algo molesta con Aioria por que parecía que todos tenían sus hijos menos ellos.

Claro que Aiorios se apiadó de su hermano por que se imaginaba que tendria que cumplir más seguido a su cuñada hasta que ella quede embarazada.

El tiempo seguía inoxerable su curso y para cuando Isaac cumplia sus seis meses de vida yuzuriha estaba terminando todo lo referido a su boda que sería en solo tres días.

Hasta ese momento todo transcurrió normal, Asmita la cuidaba y le daba amor como jamás pensó que recibiría.

Incluso llegaron a acordar que en el futuro buscarían un hijo de ambos aunque eso era para más adelante.

Las madrinas debían estarse probando los vestidos que le correspondían.

Saori para la boda había contratado a media grecia para dar la mejor fiesta en un hotel 5 estrellas donde los invitados estaban siendo hospedados en lujosas habitaciones .

Los aries se dieron el lujo de dar la mejor fiesta de bodas y la más exclusiva.

Claro que Asmita le parecía demasiado excesivo pero como yuzuriha parecía satisfecha no decía nada.

Cierto era que ella no era muy femenina ( según ella) y su porte era único.

Pero una boda era una boda y para cualquier mujer mucho era poco.

Además yuzuriha no paraba de decirle que lo sacaría a bailar toda la noche a lo que Asmita solía ponerse algo nervioso, si bien sabía bailar, no lo hacía desde hacía por lo menos treinta años y estaba seguro que tanto sus estilos de bailes como sus gustos no eran los mismos.

Pero esperaba cumplirle.

Mu reía de lo ocurrente que era su hermana con su futuro esposo.

Sabía que a ella le encantaban las fiestas y el sonido alto, pero bailar?

No eso eso no era parte de ella.

Es más sabía que hasta debía ella estar más nerviosa por el bals que él.

Sabía que con su madre estaba practicando todas esas clases que cuando fueron adolescentes no quiso ni aprender por que pensó que jamás haría uso de ese tipo.

Había visto como el porte elegante de Asmita estaba muy a la altura del bals ya que había visto como prácticaba con ella para la fiesta.

Y si bien el paso de él y su guía le daban confianza a su hermana Asmita se había comido más de un pisotón

_ y si lo hacemos sin el bals...

Llegó a preguntar la joven .

Pero Asmita fue firme diciendo que eso si podía hacer por lo que le debía complacer el capricho.

Tanto shaka como Milo miraban la escena y se preguntaban como sería su vida marital, ya que ambos deseaban cumplir sus propios caprichos y el del compañero.

Milo hasta ese día no paraba de presumir con todos por que el lo había deducido desde hacía mucho tiempo y shaka hacia lo suyo diciendo que el fue el primero en verlos besándose.

Camus los miraba y si no fuera por que los dos andaban con los bebés en brazos jurarían que eran dos niños riñendo por quien tenía la razón.

A la boda fueron todas las amistades de yuzuriha traídas desde París.

Todos los amigos que tenía repartidos por el mundo y los nuevos que había hecho en grecia.

Asmita por su lado tenía a sus hijos y sus parejas, además de casi todos sus amigos cercanos.

Su padrino de bodas no fue otro más que Sísifo quien habia sido invitado junto a sus hijos sus parejas y por supuesto la pareja de él.

Si se tuviera que catalogar, la fiesta fue todo un éxito.

Yuzuriha tenía el vestido más caro que saori pudo mandar a hacer del mejor diseñador de Milán y Asmita no se quedaba atrás con su traje.

Claro que el no podía apreciar los miles de detalles que había en dicha fiesta pero era muy conciente de lo feliz que era su ahora esposa.

Para dicha fiesta se pudo apreciar a Shura con la barriga bastante grande, que pretendía ser disimulada con ropa olgada pero como Aiorios no paraba de acariciar el vientre todo el mundo supo su estado y algunos maravillados no acababan de creer el hecho.

Para resumir todo fue perfecto para la pareja.

Mientras Asmita y yuzuriha estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel.

En su casa había una preciosa e íntima reunión.

Shaka había organizado una fiesta en memoria del cumpleaños de Aioria quien estaba con marin encantado de recibir semejante agasajó.

Tanto Milo como camus junto a marin se encargaron de hacer una buena comida para la ocasión y sólo había cuatro parejas, además de los bebés en el lugar.

_ oigan deberíamos hacer un brindis.

Mencionó Milo

_ oigan ya brindarmos muchas veces por mi!

Hablo el cumpleañero.

_ eso lo se, pero creo que debemos hacer un brindis por mi cuñado...

Dijo sonriente, y es que venían hablando de lo bueno que era estar ahí todos juntos como amigos

_ y es que si lo piensan bien si Mu no se hubiese marchado de su casa como un loco y tomarse el primer avión que salía, que por suerte venía para grecia. Hoy no estaríamos todas estas parejas establecidas. La única sería la de marin y Aioria...

_ salud!

Brindaron todos ante un sonrojado Mu.

_ no te avergüences amor mío

Le decía abrasando al tesoro más preciado que tenía, aparte de su hija.

_ es increíble que haya llegado a esta instancia, creo que me siento feliz de vivir así.

_ a pesar de que te quedaste con el terco de mi hermano

_ y a caso hubieras preferido que se quede contigo?

Le dijo con un falso enojó camus.

_ hay mi paletita nunca me dejas de sorprender... notaron que a pesar de que Camus intenta no mostrarlo es muy celoso!

Dijo dándole un beso cariñoso en la boca.

_ oigan no empiecen, con sus arrumacos en público

dijo shaka regañando más a su hermano que a camus ya que todos sabían que comenzaba con un beso en la mejilla luego con uno en el cuello y de apoco subía el tono con besos y arrumacos bastantes subidos de tono aunque estén en público.

_ oigan sólo es beso inocente que le muestra a mi paleta que le pertenezco sólo a él

_ por que siempre le dices paleta?

Preguntó marin bastante curiosa.

_ por que cuando lo conocí era un témpano de hielo pero bastante dulce así que para resumir su personalidad preferi decirle paleta ya que no me dejaba llamarlo dulzura menciono el de los ojos azules profundo.  
Sonriendole

_ ya veo amigo por que él te dice a ti bicho...

Le dijo riendo Aioria.

_ son unos exagerados, Milo siempre ha dado apodos a todos sin importar quien era no iba a ser menos con su pareja

Apoyo Aiorios

_ oye shura me faltas tú...

Dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón pensando en el apodo ideal para la última incorporación a la familia.

_ oye tío ni se te ocurra.

_ Milo estábamos hablando de Mu.

_ Ah cierto, se imaginan si en vez de venir a grecia hubiera terminado en África.

_ estaría en medio de una tribu descubriendo costumbres antiguas

Todos rieron y Mu sonreía por la curiosa afirmación de camus, tal vez el convivir con Milo lo había cambiado un poco.

_ y su hubiera terminado en Brasil.

acotó Aioria

_ estaría tostado de tanto tomar sol, claro siempre en zunga jajajaja!

Reía Milo de sus ocurrencias

_ que es una zunga?

Preguntó shaka perdido en la conversación...

_ mmm, luego Mu te lo muestra

Otra vez camus, que le había sucedido al serio de camus?

_ bueno lo importante es que vino a grecia, no? ( Hablo marin) aunque tal vez shura y Aiorios si se hubieran conocido.

_ si, hubiera sido distinto, ellos se hubieran conocido igual con la traducción de los libros ( acotó shaka)

_ y gracias a nosotros, nuestro padres se hubieran encontrado igual

Dijo shura uniéndose al hubiera del grupo.

_ pero nada fue así y hasta ahora creo que lo único malo fue lo que le sucedió a Mu hace un tiempo.

_ nada grave me sucedió en ese entonces gracias a ti Aiorios y la ayuda de shura... y al menos en este lugar me siento seguro. Yo no me arrepiento en ningún momento por haberme ido de casa de esa manera y si hay alguien a quien agradecer por que este aquí y que todo haya pasado es a mi hermana, ella fue la que me abrió los ojos en su momento.

_ bien un brindis por yuzuriha que ahora está rejuveneciendo la voluntad de mi padre...

_ Milo!

Shaka no paraba de molestarse cada vez que Milo acotaba alguna referencia a la reactivada vida sexual de su padre.

_ oigan se imaginan lo que será cuando tengan un hijo

mencionó ilusionada Marín

_ que locura, tener un hermano a los treinta años, no shaka?

_ el tío sería más pequeño que los sobrinos

Dijo shura acariciando su vientre.

_ que bueno que tu padre no puede tener hijos no Aiorios.

Dijo Milo refiriéndose al rol del padre del mismo.

_ brindemos por eso, ahi si que mi cuñada se muere de un infarto ya que según ella todos pueden tener hijos menos ella.

_ tal vez tu hermano no sirve para eso...

Comentó el ocurrente de Milo.

_ oye !

Finjio enojó Aioria

_ tal vez tengas balas de salva...

Río

_ pues voy a cerrarte la boca ya que marin esta de dos meses...

Aioria se sonrió al decir eso y Marín se acarició el vientre

Milo quedo asombrado y sonrió.

_ por supuesto que iba a quedar embarazada si se la pasaban toda los dias como animales en celo, seguro que mi ahijadita o ahijadito saldrá igual a Marín de tantas ganas que ella tenía de tenerlo

_ oye yo seré el padrino del primogénito de mi hermano contestó ofendido Aiorios

_ tu ya tienes a yuki...

Le dijo mientras todos se acercaban a felicitar a la pareja.

_Parece que entre nosotros más los que tendrá nuestro padre poblaremos grecia...

_ shaka por el amor de Dios, no te salen los chistes...

_ Milo no seas malo con tu hermano, mira que le cuesta aportar algo humorístico en medio de una charla animada

Comentó gracioso Mu, pero recibió una mordida en el hombro de parte del rubio, Mu le sonrió y le dio un beso corto y fugaz.

_ bueno, ahora los dos hermanos serán padre casi al mismo tiempo como paso con shaka y Milo.

Dijo el peli lila

_ si, quien lo diría.

Todos estaban reflexivos.

Había pasado tantas cosas desde que llegó Mu, parecía que había aparecido en ese lugar para que todos se establecieran y los niños llegarán a montón.

_ bueno a mi me gustaría tener otro...

Dijo el rubio y todo lo miraron y luego a Mu que no estaba del todo de acuerdo

_ que! Así tendríamos la parejita!

_ y si sale otra niña?

_ lo intentamos de nuevo...

Dijo sonriendole el rubio

_ en serio?... pues tendrás que buscarte a alguien que quiera pasársela embarazada por que yo no planeó tener un embarazo atrás de otro...

_ en serio... pues que bien

_ se está burlando de ti, no vez la satisfacción que tiene al ver que no tendrán más hijos, además por cómo es yuki desde ya tendrá que andar con un ojo en sima de ella todo el tiempo él padre celoso.

_ eso lo dices tú que no dejas en ningún momento a Isaac verdad.

La risa los inundaba.

La verdad era que sus bebés habían crecido tanto que asombraba, yuki era muy avispada y todo el tiempo le gustaba que le hablen y la tenían en la silla mecedora con algún sonajero que no paraba de llevarse a la boca.

Isaac ya podía sentarse sólo y hasta de apoco se tiraba a la aventura para querer gatear, cosa que los asombraba por que le parecía muy pronto pero el pediatra le explicaba que los prematuros eran más rápidos para gatear caminar y hablar.

Los bucles del niño mostraban que si bien había heredado el color de camus había sacado también las ondas de Milo.

_ tendremos que ir a dormir, Isaac esta algo molesto por las noches ya que le están saliendo los dientes.

Comentaba camus mientras pretendía subir al cuarto donde descansaba el niño.

_ se quedarán aquí está noche

Preguntó Mu tranquilo.

_ sí, eso haremos.

_ bien procuren no hacer mucho ruido si es posible...

Comentó molesto shaka ya que aunque lo intentaba no podía ignorar la orquesta de pasión que venía del cuarto de su hermano por las noches

Un gran uuuuhhh! Se extendió por el conocimiento de las actividades de la pareja

_ shaka!

Regaño Mu rascándose la cien.

_ no sabía que eran ruidosos...

Dijo a tono de burla shura quien a pesar de aparentar seriedad tenía un cierto humor para esas cosas.

_ dicen que los más serios son los más apasionados...

Acotó la pelirroja y luego fue regañada con la mirada de Aioria.

_ por que se creen que adoro estar con él

_ Milo!

Ya era suficiente de sonrojo por esa noche

Por lo que tendrían que despedirse antes de que Camus mate a Milo y luego a shaka por aportar la gracia.

La noche llegó y las parejas debían marcharse.

Los felicitados de Aioria y marin fueron los primeros y luego Aiorios se despidió para marcharse con Shura a su casa que habían adquirido hacia muy poco por lo que no era tan simple como su hermano que sólo cruzó la calle para llegar a ella.

Y Milo para evitar cualquier atentado contra su persona se despidió amorosamente de su hermano su cuñado y su preciosa sobrina.

_ hasta pronto

_ adiós camus, cuidense y trata de no matarlo...

Le dijo feliz Mu.

Esa noche luego de acostar a yuki, Mu estaba muy pensativo.

Feliz de estar en esa cama con shaka a su lado.

Meditaba mucho todo el tiempo pero hasta ese día no había pensado en cómo cambió su vida desde que se marchó de su casa, como cambio el lugar al que llegó y como cambiaron todos sólo por su decisión.

Recordaba muy bien lo asustado que estaba y lo bien que pretendía mostrarse seguro de si mismo.

Recordaba todo.

Estaba dichoso de la vida por haber llegado hasta ese punto y todo lo que le faltaba vivir... si vivir.

Recordó la frase que estaba en su mente cuando salía con un bolso y su enorme cofre lleno de las armaduras que armaba.

Shaka incluso le armó un estante en el living de la casa donde estaban majestuosas posando cada una sobre su cajita de pandora.

Esa frase...

" Hoy estoy comenzando a vivir" se dijo.

Y valla que vivió

Y valla que seguiría viviendo.

Al fin y al cabo ese miedo fue superado hace tiempo, el día que llegó a escuchar el latido de shaka por el beso que se dieron.

Lo recordaba y sus labios temblaban de emoción.

Había sido tan fuerte la experiencia que hasta ese momento se estremecía por el recuerdo.

Aunque nada superaba el día a día .

Los besos de shaka seguían estremeciendolo y el amor que le daba era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Su hija fue un precioso regalo del cielo.

Y si se ponía a pensar el también quería darle hermanos a su linda hija.

Y tener una gran familia.

Aunque eso ya la tenía, todos los que se unieron a su vida desde que llegó a grecia eran su familia, además estaba el bonus de no estar distanciado de sus padres y su pequeño hermano kiki que ya estaba en la adolescencia y era increíble lo rápido que crecía.

El futuro era una puerta abierta a la vida, llena de baches por supuesto, pero si no no sería vida.

La paternidad si bien era hermoso tenía su día a día muy pesado donde el esfuerzo la paciencia y la voluntad eran parte del cóctel que debía tener.

Por supuesto rendía sus frutos con el amor y la sonrisas de su hija, verla crecer hacían que valga la pena las noches de insomnio y las largas horas de atención que le daban.

Valía la pena ser padre

Era maravilloso ser la pareja de shaka con todos sus defectos y virtudes, es único y él lo ama así como es.

Mu termina su reflexión pensando que amaba su vida tal y como estaba y que no cambiaría nada.

Se acomodó junto a shaka quien al sentirlo cerca lo abrazo y así descanso feliz, sabiendo que no le quedaba más que una o dos horas antes de que yuki reclame comida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz, eh llegado al final de esta bonita historia y me siento simplemente feliz.
> 
> Espero que a todos los que sigan la historia les haya gustado este final.
> 
> La verdad es que arranque con un shaka x Mu y sin querer fui agregando parejas.
> 
> Sabía que Milo y Camus estarían aquí y no estaba segura de si la pareja de sisifo por El Cid iba a gustar espero les haya agradado e incluso sobre la marcha me salió lo de shura y Aiorios y sin embargo me ha gustado ( espero que les haya gustado como siguen) las parejas heterosexuales tenía que ponerlas después de todo sería muy raro que no las haya, no me gusta que tooodos sean homo por lo que con Aioria x marin y saori x shion pensé que alcanzaría.
> 
> Claro que yuzuriha y Asmita fue también agregado a lo último como me pasó con Aiorios y shura.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y gracias a todos y a todas las que me dejen mensajes con sus comentarios de como les pareció 
> 
> Bueno creo que este es el fin espero volver a encontrar a todos en algún otro fic que escriba
> 
> Este sin duda es un fic que siempre estará en mi corazón como un consentido. Después de todo es el segundo que escribí y el único del universo de saint Seiya
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer
> 
> Besos
> 
> Hijari1833

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así háganmelo saber en los comentarios


End file.
